Uprising
by KitKat-Pyrophobia
Summary: An Auror, a jokester, a shy introvert, and the son of a Death Eater are suddenly brought to their knees by the abduction of the Potter sons. Even if it means torture and faked allegiances, they're focused on rescue. Scorpius/Al, Teddy and James centric
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except for the books and some assorted merchandise.

**A/N:** This is a new one. A dark one. Centering around four guys and no girls. With only one pairing, and not too much actual romance. I actually _really_ wanted to challenge myself after _Lycanthropy _seemed to come to me all too easily, so I decided to take a darker, more serious route and focus on four characters instead of two, and center around two characters that I don't really focus on a friendship aspect between Teddy and James rather than a romantic view. I have high hopes for this, though. :3.

It's not AU, by the way. I realized that this prologue could make it seem that way.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Things in the four men's lives were going more perfectly than they could ever imagine. That is, until two of them were abducted, bringing the remaining two to their knees. They immediately decide to throw away anything else in their lives to focus on finding and saving them. But how well can they possibly cope when their best friends' torture sessions are readily accessible for them to see? Scorpius/Al slash, Teddy and James centric (not a pairing).

**

* * *

**James brushed matted brown hair from where it was casting a web-like shadow across his face out of his eyes with weak, numb-with-cold fingers. It didn't help his limited sense of sight. The cold room remained pitch black as if the heavy, malicious air that permeated his nostrils and kissed his skin was the colorless shade itself. His eyes still only processed a miniscule dot of red light as a hued blur that seemed all-too far away. He had a loose grasp of who was on the receiving end of the camera, but the familiar faces popping into his mind didn't do much to assuage the pure dismal misery lodged deep into his near-hopeless mindset.

The brave, optimistic jokester of a Gryffindor… reduced and shattered into a mockery of the person he once was. Scabbed and lacerated flesh, nerves vigilant with messages of agonizing pain from every inch of his being, and a body so frail the most movement he could inspire from it was the tiny rising and falling of his chest, claiming shallow breaths of air that stung his throat every time he gasped one into his lungs…

He moved to lie down from his crouched position on the slimy, freezing floor, but he couldn't maneuver his body even the short distance without feeling his insides clench and burn with hunger. A tortured sound rose from his throat on its own accord. Bitterly so, he was shocked that any noise was capable of moving though his dry, sandpaper throat. It wasn't as if food or drink was traveling the path, putting it to use, more than once every three days…

The Potter heard footsteps shatter the silence around him, and his entire body tensed with dread… even if _they _weren't coming for him, the only other possibility, one even worse, was that the victim of their torture would be his brother… he'd sacrifice himself for Albus any day, even if it meant that he was the one that would be in pain.

"Albus Severus Potter," A disgustingly oily voice reverberated off the stone walls. James felt ice trickle down his windpipe down to the very pit of his stomach.

_No… no… _He thought desolately, the single syllable echoing off the walls of his mind. He willed his useless body to drag itself across the grimy floor to the bars that held him prisoner.

The sound of bars clanging open was harsh and unforgiving to his ears that had heard nothing but the roaring of silence for days and days before that. He winced, his body suffering the physical ache of the motion.

Now, he strained both of his pulsing ears and his eyes to focus on the unclear outline of his little brother from where he was being pulled out of his cell. There was an eerie greenish glow glazing the room from what James knew was the doorway out of the dungeons… this made it just a bit easier, but equally unpleasant, to make out the shapes now.

There were two of them, males, both several heads taller than Albus in their hooded cloaks and light-refracting masks that disguised their faces from the camera that they'd now positioned straight on his brother.

His brother… normally-thin frame now skeletal, lively, bright green eyes now dark and flat and… dead in sunken-in, blackened sockets, face now cast with a cool light that only accented the chalky pallor showing through from underneath the wounds and dried blood and dirt.

James swallowed nervously, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth from lack of moisture. He leaned against the bars, his body entirely exhausted and heavy with anxiety from the two-meter expedition from one end of his cage to the opposite. He watched one of the hooded figures brandish a wand and press the sharp tip against Al's temple.

"_Crucio_," A low voice whispered cruelly.

James's heart stopped completely as he watched Al's face remain hard and emotionless even as he crumpled to the floor without a word, curling into a tight, trembling ball.

Two voices chorused sadistic laughter.

"Stop," James tried to shout, but it only sounded as a hoarse, nearly inaudible, whisper. "Stop!" He swallowed and licked his cracked lips, "STOP!" he was finally able to scream, his throat feeling literally as if it was being torn into shreds from within.

The Death Eater casting the Curse turned from his victim to look at the shaking-with-fear boy still in the cell.

"James Sirius Potter," The same voice said his name.

The other figure approached his cage, the moments of anticipation when nothing but light footsteps were heard nearly causing James's heart to pound right out of his chest, and wrenched open the barred door. Unmercifully as ever, he ragged the young man to his feet by his long-grown hair. James could feel blood start to drip from his scalp as fingernails dug into the skin and hairs were pulled from beneath the layer in chunks. He tried his hardest to show no outward signs of suffering as he struggled to stand on near-paralyzed legs.

"What did you say?" The first voice asked as they neared him; Albus still lay in a heap at his feet.

It took all of James's remaining strength to lift his lolling head to stare at the Death Eater defiantly in the face, "I said," he swallowed again, his voice still nearly indistinguishable because it was cracking and raw, "Stop hurting my brother."

A sinister chuckle echoed slightly from behind the mask. "How very Gryffindor of you. _Crucio_,"

Pain exploded from inside every nerve in his body. Suddenly, he was no longer able to stand despite the fact that the other Death Eater still had a miserably tight hold on his hair. Knees giving out, the feeling of hairs being pulled one by one from his scalp, like needles stabbing in and out of the skin, was only amplified tenfold by the curse being put upon him.

His insides felt like they were screaming… eating themselves from the inside out. He bit the skin on the inner rim of his lip to hold in the gut-wrenching screams that he knew would only cause more pain in his throat; he didn't want to give the bastards the satisfaction of knowing the anguish they were unleashing on him.

A metallic taste of blood gushed within his mouth, the warmth of the sudden outpour making him feel like he was quite close to vomiting.

One final sting streamed through his traumatized body as the curse was lifted. He could tell it was finished by the way the feeling of grating on his skin and shattering his bones like glass were missing, but the pulsating aftershock was nearly as bad as the curse itself.

Still trying to show himself up against their inhumanity, he lugged his body upwards, sitting back on his knees. He looked from one Death Eater to the other in equal abhorrence.

The red dot of light caught his eye from between them, and he stared coldly, helplessly into the lens.

"Oh, right," The man who had previously been holding onto James noticed where he was looking. He stepped over Al's ignored, frighteningly motionless body and picked up the electronic device; bringing it close to James's face and pointing it directly at him, he mockingly said, "Why don't you tell you dear Daddy something about right now… go on, tell him how much you're enjoying your little… vacation."

James stared at the hollows where the Death Eater's eyes would be through the mask, refusing to look into the lens anymore.

"Go on, Gryffindor, say something."

He remained silent.

"Say _something_," He punctuated his words with a powerful kick straight into James's stomach.

The younger boy's mouth instantly filled with more blood, both rushing up from the blow to the stomach—it made him double over and clutch his abdominals in agony, every one of his internal organs filling like they were being crunched—and spurting from his lip that he was sure he tore a piece from… the flow didn't stop behind his lips, however, and he spilled a mixture of blood and bile onto the shoes of the sadist in front of him.

He was too weak and terrified to lift his head that seemed to suddenly triple in weight.

"You… _bastard_!" The Death Eater spat, throwing the camera haphazardly back onto the stand before advancing on James again.

Aside from hoping that he wasn't getting Albus killed, James's last thought before getting beaten into unconsciousness was a plea for someone to save him.

* * *

Scorpius, not for the first time as of late, was near tears. He sat in an uncomfortably tense with other men and women he hardly took note of anymore, even though they were all working to the same goal, hands fisted in the roots of his hair and eyes glued to the small screen at the front of the room itself.

Albus Potter's face was center-screen, his eyes blank though tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with blood that was dripping from somewhere at the top of his brittle, greasy hair and dirt that was caked onto fair skin. His cheeks were hollowed out, skin stretched taut and translucent over prominent bones. His lip was busted and swollen, skin under and around his eyes purple and yellow from repeated bruising.

The Malfoy wanted so badly to look away… but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Okay, little Potter, this time is yours to say whatever you please, be it insults about us or a simple hello to Daddy." A voice from behind the camera said amusedly.

Al only stared straight into the lens with eyes that tore at the edges of the ever-present hole in Scorpius's chest where his heart used to beat.

"Come on," The Death Eater teased, "There must be _something _you'd like to say… what about a message to Scorpius Malfoy?"

Dread stabbed through the Scorpius's stomach like a freezing knife.

"You thought you were friends, didn't you?" The man continued, toying with Al's vulnerability, "But we all know where his loyalties lay… he's one of us, just like his father. He doesn't care about you."

Al's Adams-Apple bobbed. His emotionless eyes suddenly shone with something fierce and almost frightening that Scorpius couldn't place. "Scorpius,"

The feeling in his stomach only grew more and more frigid, heavier even though a sort of light finally showed on his best friend's face.

"If you're watching," He paused, licking his lips. His voice was quiet and croaky and shaking. "I don't believe them."

Scorpius felt a wave of gratitude, one his worst fears diminished.

"And I—" New tears rolled down his face, "I miss you."

The Malfoy shut his eyes tightly and buried his head in his hands. Hot tears fell from his eyes to the desktop, emotion burning every bit of his internal and external self. Intense pity crashed and caused a great combustion with suffocating guilt in his heart and mind, rending him incapable of any movement except for the uncontrollable shaking of his figure from head to toe.

He knew that if he looked up, there would be what seemed like an entire gallery of eyes staring him down in resentment and distrust. Not even Teddy Lupin was there to take his side… He truly was alone.

A low snicker sounded from the TV.

Like a poorly oiled machine, Scorpius's head inched up, looking back at the screen.

"Now Potter, I know I _said_ I wasn't going to punish you, but…" Another evil laugh.

Scorpius felt the ice again. _No… no… no…_

"Slytherins don't always hold true to their word. You should understand that by now, shouldn't you?"

Al's face, still shining from the blood, sweat, and tears coating it, was becoming increasingly petrified, the first real, raw emotions showing though his glassy green eyes.

It was all too much for Scorpius. Though he still felt powerless and rubbery, he stood from his spot on a showy sofa and nearly flew out of the room in his haste to leave before the Death Eaters got to his best friend.

He wasn't sure how, but he ended up in the bathroom of the headquarters, facing his colorless expression in the mirror. He stared into his wild eyes for just a minute before seeing that the video feed of Albus was still replaying on the surface.

Al was the most important thing in the world to him, and it made him crumble when he thought about the sickening things the Death Eaters were doing to him… He just wanted them to _stop_, to erase all of the images of Al's lifeless eyes and deathly-pale complexion covered in wounds…

Scorpius felt helpless; he had no control over the situation. He lowered his head, elbows resting on the edges of the sink, fists clenched so tightly that he felt warm blood dripping down his palms and into the porcelain bowl.

"Albus…" He said in a strangled whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

Guilt shook Scorpius's frame so violently that it was becoming progressively more difficult to stand. He knew what was happening to his best friend, could literally _see _the torture he was being forced to endure every single day… but he could do nothing to help the boy.

There was nothing Scorpius could do but sit back and watch…

_Al… I'm so sorry…_

_

* * *

_

Albus would have preferred the stinging roar of silence that usually flooded the room around him over the soul-rattling sobs coming from the cell next to his. His older brother James had always been the bigger, stronger son in the Potter family—the one to brush himself off and stand right up when he fell twenty feet from a broomstick even though his ankle was broken… If invincible James Sirius Potter was past his breaking point, then where exactly did that leave Albus?

The pain was ever-present; the never-ending twang of a sharp nerve-pinching sensation would have been almost monotonous had it not been so horrifyingly fresh every time it hit. It reduced the more vulnerable Al to a curled-up fetal position on the floor, his body unwilling to move.

_But I want to move_, he told himself. Having not heard his voice in Merlin-knows how long, the voice playing in his mind was a generic one with qualities he couldn't remember belonging to him or not.

He knew there was a chair at the front gate of his personal prison, one that portioned him perfectly in front of that mocking red dot of light, and he decided instantly that he wanted to be there.

Al stood up in a careful process: sit up, bend knees, push upwards using the wall for leverage; ignore the pain, use hand as support, pick up feet as high as possible to make the walk move more quickly. By the time he was actually at the high-backed iron chair, he was almost out of energy completely; he collapsed onto the cold metal seat, head rolling against his dirt-encrusted, barely clothed skeleton of a chest.

The light flickered against his closed eyelid—his weak heart faltered with a hope that this was a sign…

Someone was watching. He could feel it.

Head feeling much heavier than he knew was healthy, he looked into the circular lens head-on.

The tiny speck of red and the reflection of the glass sent a splitting pain through one temple to the other, causing his sensitive eyes to water from the stabbing feeling and bright light contrasting with the black surrounding.

He threw his head backwards against the high-backed hair, also a bad idea. The egg-sized bump was still recovering from one of his more recent "punishment" sessions. Al was sure he felt something crack in the back of this skull from the force. Blood ran from a now-open gash at the apex of the knot, trickling a path down his sweaty neck and in between his shoulder blades.

He forced his squeezed-shut eyes open, not daring to move his head at all again; it remained resting back on the tender spot, but the sharp pain became a dull ache soon enough. Eyes now heavily-lidded, brimming with warm tears, he looked back down at the lens.

And he continued to look… almost unblinking, face barren of any expression, mind free of thought, he just… looked.

If he allowed himself enough delusion, the younger Potter could swear that he saw Scorpius's Malfoy's face looking back at him from inside the lens.

It was amazing to Al that he could hardly remember the sound of his own voice, but every minute detail of Scorpius's face was almost lifelike from behind the glass barrier.

In the midst of everything, he wondered, was it wrong to rank seeing his best friend just under escaping in his list of desires?

A different type of pain than he was used to receiving now shot through Al… this one straight into his heart.

He opened his mouth to speak to his best friend… he didn't know what there was to say, what would matter, what would hold enough meaning to the people watching without giving any observing Death Eaters the impression of fading strength…

He realized that there was absolutely nothing to say.

Feeling hopeless, he closed his chapped lips over dirty teeth and continued to do nothing but gaze straight into the camera and hope… hope that there was someone watching… hope that James's sobs would quiet… hope that someone was going to save them.

* * *

Teddy could do nothing but sit still and lethargic under his covers, could feel nothing but intense loathing for himself.

How long had it been? He didn't even want to remember.

What had he done to help? Absolutely nothing in his eyes.

The heavy blanket on top of his mirrored the guilt he felt encasing his body. There he was, warm and comfortable in a bed while his best friend was being slowly, painfully killed… he had every accommodation and sense of physical calm in the world… James had nothing.

The Lupin felt like screaming and spitting and crying and killing all at once. Why did _James _have to be taken? James, young and bright and full of spirit with his whole life ahead of him…

Not to mention Albus, the boy who Teddy had always seen as a little brother figure… small, fragile Al with the eyes that told a hundred stories about thousands of emotions… so helpless and defeated.

He could only imagine how Scorpius Malfoy felt… Teddy figured it was quite similar to the anguish that shook his bones and twisted his nerves into breathtakingly painful knots every time the face of his most important person showed up on the tell-tale screen, bruised and battered and broken.

Teddy trembled, the feeling of self-hate returning tenfold as he remembered just how easily it all could have been avoided…

Everything about him suddenly just felt… dirty. Jaded. A terrifyingly unfamiliar sensation of claustrophobia swept over him. His breath choked. He couldn't breathe… he couldn't _breathe_.

He threw his blanket and sheets off his body, cold air scrawling over his modestly-covered figure. Beats of his heart felt shallow and erratic… his limbs went completely numb.

Images replayed in his mind like a mockingly contradictory montage highlighting the best and worst moments he had of James Potter… winning the Quidditch Cup in only First Year, getting beaten to a pulp in front of his brother, his best friend, and his father's eyes.

His chest tightened, and he was beginning to panic even more to the point when he could consciously _realize _he was panicking. None of his deep gasps of chilly air went further down than choking at the base of his throat.

_Stop it_, he told himself. The command didn't do much, only going as far as to add quick memories of emotions to the pictures splayed in his mind.

The pride as James was sorted into Gryffindor, annoyance when he ruined a flawlessly-planned prank, amusement as he showed off for the same Fourth Year he fancied, disappointment as he himself had to graduate, leaving his best friend to fend for himself for six more years, loyalty when he opened his handmade birthday card from his new desk in the Auror Office, pride again when James finally graduated, excitement as he realized they had all the time in the world, panic when he couldn't find him, and after that, only black jumbles of every negative emotion conceivable. Terror. Hate. Wrath.

The Lupin bolted upright in a cold sweat. This rattled his brain slightly; the anxiety dispersed, some of it hiding away for later.

Hiding his head in his hands, he gulped in the first full breath of air he could manage for minutes straight. He couldn't lose his composure, he told himself. He was one of the heads of the rescue effort… no amount of self-administered abhorrence or misery could close his mind from the objective.

No amount of anything could measure up to the torture James was put through daily.

Teddy knew he wouldn't be sleeping at all that night by the way the sun was just beginning to color the sky fuchsia. Regardless, he laid back, trying his best to recall anything that might be able to help him… none of the research he was putting in seemed to help their search along at all… the desperation rose up into his throat once again…

He heard one of the team walk through the doorway of his temporary home: the headquarters. Though his thought process got off track for just a moment, the depression still smothered his body and he quickly found his way back to business.

Even beneath all of his objective, clinically detective thinking, Teddy couldn't stop an uncharacteristic tear from rolling across the bridge of his nose onto the bed.

_I'll find them James… I'll get you out of there…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **It was so hard to write this without giving away too much about the actual events of the story…

Oh, and future chapters will be following one person in particular (the title of the chapter will explain who) instead of all four.

Anyway, I'd appreciate feedback in the form of a _**REVIEW**_, a_** Story Alert**_, or even a _**Favorite Story**_. Thank you for reading, and to any returning readers of my stories, welcome back! :D

Updates will be coming every Friday :3

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	2. James i

**Disclaimer: **I regret to inform you that I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Or else I'd send everyone their own personal Albus Severus. :D

**A/N:** First actual chapter… exposition chapter, of course, and probably won't seem like the same story as the prologue XD But, still important to read, so…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

James Potter couldn't help but strut a little bit as he made his way down the long, familiar corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He hardly even noticed the small groups of idly chattering students or uptight Prefects he passed in the compartments in his dreamy state of nostalgia.

He would never walk the length of the Hogwarts Express again.

There was something liberating in the feeling of being completely done with school, while at the same time he felt almost lost. Though he knew exactly what he was doing after school ended, Hogwarts was a safe haven to shelter him from the real world. The comfort zones of Gryffindor Tower or the Great Hall were no longer readily accessible to him; he never again had the opportunity to win the Quidditch Cup with Gryffindor as he had for the past seven years.

Though, even if he felt longing hitting him hard before he even left from Hogsmeade Station, he could still clearly see the silver lining. The world was now his playground. He was seventeen years old, legally allowed to do as he pleased without worrying about losing points for Gryffindor or getting a detention for it, and he was more than ready to accept responsibility and grow up.

As James continued to walk, memories were popping up in his brain of certain compartments, and what sort of shenanigans he got into in each with his friends or family members. There was almost too much mischief to differentiate between one prank and the next, and all of the reminiscences of the Dung Bombs and Skiving Snackboxes brought quite a devilish smile to his face.

He almost passed one compartment in particular completely before he had to double back to make sure he wasn't just imagining the splash of bright turquoise leaned against the window.

Feeling his face light up, James slid open the door and stood in the passageway for a moment before shrugging off and balling up his outer robe. Playfully, he launched it toward the older man who hadn't yet noticed the arrival of the Potter.

Teddy Lupin looked quite shocked as the clump of black fabric collided with the side of his head. Looking towards the direction it came from, a wide grin appeared on his good-looking, if a little plain, face. He picked the robes back up and tossed them to the boy still in the doorway.

James caught the mass and closed the door behind him, sitting across from his best friend. "You're not supposed to be on this train," He pointed out, his eyes shining with mischievous pride.

"And?" Teddy's smile turned devious, honey-tinted brown eyes flashing.

James barked a laugh.

The older man's smile faded momentarily. "Sorry I missed graduation."

James shrugged. "It wasn't too big of a deal. You should remember how uneventful it all was."

Teddy furrowed his brow teasingly. "No… it was all so long ago…"

"How long ago was that? I can remember perfectly." The other boy was skeptical.

"Six years already," Reminiscence played across Ted's face.

"Whoa, really?" James was genuinely shocked. "That seems like too long a time to go by this quickly," He shook his head.

"Speak for yourself, kid! I had two years of Auror training to go through!" Teddy looked mock-offended.

"What do you mean 'kid'? Just because you're _old_, Mister-I-just-turned-twenty-three-everyone-look-at-me…"

Teddy grinned even wider, running a hand through his straight, shaggy turquoise hair to push the long fringe out of his face. The already-vibrant color was only becoming more and more saturated in James's presence.

"And aren't you Aurors supposed to… follow rules and _not _board trains unauthorized?" His brows knitted together.

The older man cocked one of his eyebrows. "Being an Auror doesn't make me _boring_, James. I can come visit my best friend on a train when I want to. They don't have to know about it." Playful transgression shone in his eyes.

James's trademark devilish smile returned, illuminating his handsomely masculine face.

"So what are you going to do now that you're out?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Burn all of my textbooks." James replied promptly.

"Hey! Al or Lily could use those…" Teddy objected.

"They can buy new ones." The brunette said dryly.

The Lupin rolled his eyes. "I meant as a career."

"I'm going to work at the joke shop, Teddy, haven't I told you that about ten thousand times?" James laughed, memories of past summers spent at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes playing fondly in his mind.

"Let's be fair. It was only around five thousand."

Another laugh sounded from the younger man, his head tilting upward, causing his dark auburn hair to fall away from where it usually flopped over his glasses-covered eyes in boyishly long waves.

"What if Uncle George doesn't let you take over the shop?" Ted asked with pretend panic in his eyes.

"Then I'll keep trying." James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Teddy laughed his characteristic quiet chuckle that somehow filled the entire compartment with sound.

James smiled contentedly, recollecting already the many memories he had of his time as a student of Hogwarts… He could remember his dorm, his bed, the many pranks he'd pulled in the common room or the hallway…

"Did you miss it?" James asked tentatively, trying to keep his tone light. "When you left?"

Teddy nodded. "A little. But I knew what I wanted, so I didn't want to waste any time. I still didn't want to leave my best friend, though."

"Oh how sweet," James said in a mockingly sickly-sugary tone, rolling his eyes even though he felt a wave of pride.

The older man grinned.

"So… I should just keep moving forward?"

Teddy shrugged. "That's what I did. Oh! Speaking of moving, we got the flat!"

James perked up, sliding forward to the edge of his seat. "Really?"

The older man nodded enthusiastically. "I got the message at work today,"

"Awesome!" James punched the air in triumph. "When can we move in?"

"As soon as we want, I suppose," Ted shrugged, face still lit up, full lips split into a smile.

James felt like bouncing in his seat from excitement. They'd been trying to get a flat, no, _that _flat in Diagon Alley, beautifully and perfectly overlooking the entire shopping district, since Teddy left Hogwarts, but there was always someone living there ("No, the lease isn't up yet, Mister Potter, please stop writing us."). With a flat, _that _flat, James could walk two minutes to his job at the joke shop, two minutes to Gringotts, two minutes to Quality Quidditch Supplies, two minutes to anywhere in the district he pleased. And he and Teddy would be living together. What pranks they could pull… what _fun _it would be!

The Potter sighed contentedly, the burst of energy fading slightly. "We're moving in tomorrow." He declared matter-of-factly.

Ted chucked. "If you say so,"

Smiling, James looked out the window at all of the passing scenery that he wouldn't get to see from that point of view ever again. He knew where he was going, what he would be doing that summer, and in the future. As long as he was in his flat (with that amazing balcony that could scout out as many lovely ladies in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour that he pleased), he could take on the world just fine.

Taking on the world, or maybe just the Wizarding World, he decided, would be much easier with Teddy by his side.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know… very short. But I didn't want to merge this and the next one… and I'm only following James… and there wasn't much going on anyway. The next chapter will be short as well. Starting at 4, they'll be a bit longer. Pinky promise :D

Teddy and James totally have a bromance going on… :3 But they're not a pairing. Though I ship it XD If you do as well, I have some stories :3

So, next chapter next Friday. And I hope you'll _**Review**_, and add to _**Story Alert**_, because it makes my day :3

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	3. Al i

**Disclaimer: **Pssh, I don't torture the characters nearly as much as JK Rowling does…

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry this is up late :( I literally _just _got back from an anime convention, so... I'm super tired. And it's not even Friday anymore where I live :( Sorryyy...

Anyway, this one follows Albus and Scorpius :3 They _are _the pairing in this story, but that doesn't come into play until later…

In any case, enjoy!

* * *

Al felt Scorpius looking over his shoulder as he packed a pair of forgotten robes into his trunk at Hogsmeade Station. "What?" The Potter asked, looking back at his best friend with remarkably green eyes.

"Your suitcase is incredibly disorganized." Scorpius Malfoy replied, shaking his platinum blond head in mock-disappointment.

"Go away," Al grumbled nonchalantly, forcing the lid shut with a more than a bit of difficulty.

Scorpius chucked, the rarely-heard sound being drowned out by the shrill train whistle that meant it was ready to leave.

"Take your trunk, son?" A man dressed in official-looking clothing asked, walking up to the pair.

"Yes, thanks," Al said gratefully, standing from his knelt position on the concrete.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter's son!" The attendant's eyes widened.

Al nodded, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. He forced himself to half-smile. "Al Potter; nice to meet you,"

The older man nodded, obviously flustered. "I-I'll be taking this now." He gestured to the overstuffed trunk in his hands. "Good day, Mister Potter."

"Thank you; you too," The black-haired boy nodded and turned to board the scarlet train.

Smirking, Scorpius draped an arm across his friend's shoulders as they walked the now-settled corridor that neither took much note of. "You're so famous, Al."

Al groaned. "How come _I'm _the one who's always recognized? James and Lily are hardly ever noticed."

"Maybe because you look just like your dad, minus the scar and glasses?" Scorpius said good-naturedly, looking down at the small boy.

"I suppose," He replied off-handedly. As a truly shy person, Al really didn't like the attention that came with being the son of Harry Potter. He didn't mind his family at all—he really did love his dad—, but sometimes he just wished their name (not their legacy… that was something of which to be very proud) was different.

"Except you're more feminine-looking than your dad," Scorpius added after a moment's contemplation.

"Wow, thanks best friend." Al said dryly and with thick sarcasm, shoving Scorpius's arm off his body. His pride took a minor hit.

"Calm down; it wasn't an insult." The Malfoy's face held a teasing smirk few people ever saw, but Al was subjected to every day. "You're the most adorable Fifth Year Gryffindor at school." He joked.

Al glared, choosing to ignore being called "adorable". "Sixth Year, now."

"You're right. We just finished Fifth."

The raven-haired boy nodded. "Here?" He asked, gesturing to an empty compartment somewhere near the middle of the train.

Scorpius shrugged, hands in the pockets of his ever-well-tailored black pants. He reached around Al and slid the door open for him before the other boy even had a chance to grasp the handle.

"Thanks," Al mumbled and stepped into the small space, sitting close to the window; his back was against the wall and his legs stretched on the seat. As short as they were for his age (though proportionate to his thin frame), he didn't have to bend his knees to make them fit though his feet were flat against the opposite wall.

"Al… you're short." Scorpius said mock-seriously.

"Are you going to be nice at all today?" Al countered, pretending to be hurt, pulling his legs off the seat to the ground.

The blond shook his head, grinning. "How tall are you now?"

"One hundred sixty-two point five centimeters," He said proudly, having grown four centimeters over that year.

The taller boy coughed, obviously covering a laugh. He ran a hand through his now out-of-place hair, pushing the long fringe out of his eyes to where it sat casually pushed back.

"And you?" Al challenged, already knowing it was much higher of a number than his own height.

"One hundred eighty-three,"

The smaller boy glared out the window, feeling jealous of his friend's seemingly never-ending growth spurt.

"So, what are your plans this summer?" Scorpius asked loftily after a moment of silence, as if just trying to make conversation. It was something Al noticed the other boy doing a lot when they were going to part ways for any amount of time.

"Stay home. Play Quidditch." Al shrugged. He never gave much thought to summer, but always regretted that fact sometime in July when he had nothing to occupy his time… though Scorpius was always available for entertainment over the break. "You?"

Scorpius's slate gray eyes darkened, and Albus realized he'd said something wrong again. "Avoid my family at your house for two months," He managed a weak smile, but his voice was still sharp, words clipped.

Al nodded, deciding not to press the matter. He knew fully well that Scorpius abhorred summer breaks because it meant staying at Malfoy Manor for at least a fraction of the two months. Having grown up around a family the polar opposite of Al's, Dark and aristocratic and smug, Scorpius was force-fed strong and corrupt morals from a young age. The son being Sorted into Gryffindor wasn't well received at his house, and it only fueled the incessant fire of rebelling against everything his parents (mostly his father) stood for that'd been there since Scorpius was old enough to think for himself. In turn, his time at Malfoy Manor (he refused to call the shady, dingy place "home") was tense and uncomfortable to say the least.

For that reason, Scorpius usually spent all the time he could bouncing between the Potter and Weasley households, following Al wherever he went over the summer. Thankfully, Al's family had warmed up to him over the years, though he was a rather quiet, studious person, and he was always welcomed at any of the family's homes.

The one time Al went to his best friend's house for a change (insisting to follow Scorpius whenever he had to pick up something he'd forgotten), he was basically forced to leave, by the coldhearted father that starkly contrasted his warm—albeit distant to other people—best friend, all because of his appearance and surname. Al recalled the encounter vividly and unpleasantly.

He now felt very guilty that he'd been so careless with his choice of conversation with the blond when he knew that one of his sore spots was his home life.

Al scratched the back of his head, his short, wild hair tangling in between his fingers; he looked at Scorpius, who stared out the window with a certain ice in his eyes that was always present when Al wasn't.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out, eloquence suddenly flying out of the picture.

Scorpius looked back at the other boy curiously. "For what?"

"Making you think about your dad." He said softly.

"Oh Al," Scorpius sighed, rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face; he stood from his seat and sat shoulder-to-shoulder with Al, looping an arm around the slight boy.

Al was surprised by the sudden affection, since being particularly touchy was one of his own characteristics, not Scorpius's, although the taller boy had been more so over their Fifth Year.

"You don't need to feel bad about it. I've lived with them for at least eleven of sixteen years; I'm used to him." He reassured him quietly, his voice very close to his ear.

"And your mom," He added, more sorry for this part, as he remembered just how torn up and broken Scorpius had been back in Second Year when his mother passed away.

"It's been four years, Al." Scorpius said, a certain hurt in his voice that only Al had ever heard, "I've learned to deal with it."

Al nodded, though shame still weighed heavily on his heart.

The larger boy gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze.

The Potter's eyelids were suddenly feeling very weighty. The combination of the train steadily moving, Scorpius's body heat, and his head resting against the blond's solid-but-comfortable shoulder (and of course he had to take into account the fact that he'd stayed up until five in the morning, choosing as always to pack last minute), caused the world around him to grow fuzzy, then dim, then fade into nothing at all as a comfortable sleep overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't be deceived… this is _not _a fluffy story… :3

Oh, and their heights (for my fellow Customary users) are 5'4" and 6'. Al is quite the short guy :D Though, he's still 5 inches taller than I am XD

So, that's about all I can say for this one. It's still short, and still exposition, but the next chapter is when stuff really gets going. Promise.

Please _**Review **_and add to _**Story Alert**_ for more!

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	4. Teddy i

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Scorpius Malfoy is, however. Oh wait, that's a lie.

**A/N:** So, I totally think you should take a run over to my Deviant Art. I just updated it with all of my new and improved fan art, including wayyyy too much Scorpius/Al and a few Teddy/James :D Link is on my profile. :3

I'll introduce this actual chapter by saying that I love Teddy Lupin. That is all.

Enjoy!

* * *

Taking one sweeping glance around the flat, Teddy couldn't help but smirk at how obvious it was that two men were going to live there.

The entire place was furnished and decorated with efficiency in mind instead of visual appeal, which resulted in it looking a bit… plain. The kitchen ("That's going to get the least attention," Teddy chucked. "I'll be a good housewife and cook you some meals, don't worry," James replied sardonically.), joined with the sitting room, held two particularly comfortable (though rather ugly and mismatched, one an ashy brown, the other dark navy blue with multicolored stripes) secondhand sofas, one squashy beige armchair, and a small table with four entirely different chairs.

The high walls were Charmed a light yellow after a very serious, very heated discussion (James wanting a bright red, Ted favoring tan) that ended in a sort of compromise. Assorted photos were hung almost carelessly all over the walls in no pattern or order, and the only real source of light was the glass door that led to the incredibly favorable balcony.

Their small bedrooms were nearly identical, with only pieces of furniture being a low bed, a desk, and a wardrobe, none of which belonged with the others. James's wall color was maroon and Teddy's was gold, his holding a bookshelf in addition to the other furniture, and they'd laughed when they realized they'd both unconsciously represented their old school House.

The surprisingly roomy bathroom was kept a docile light grayish blue tone, and nothing was added there at all; both were content enough with the white porcelain countertops and somewhat-cheap steel fixtures ("Well, it's not goblin-made, but it'll do…" James had remarked in a mock-snooty tone.).

Slipping on his favorite trainers right beside the door, Teddy noticed that he couldn't bring himself to stop smiling. Little and quaint as it was, the flat was absolutely perfect. After waiting six years for the previous owners to _finally _move out, the news that it was available was almost too much to handle. The first thing Teddy had done when the landlord had owled him was leave work to sign the contract for it and pay the first month's rent with whatever he could pull out of his pocket on such short notice. He knew that James wouldn't object whatsoever to his hasty decision to buy it, as a flat, _that _flat, was all the younger man had talked about since Teddy had pointed out the balcony overlooking Diagon Alley sometime in James's Second Year.

"We're going to live there when I get older." He'd declared.

Teddy had laughed. "What if I want to live with a girlfriend or something by then?"

"Tell her to bugger off! That's _our _flat."

Teddy walked through the door and locked it with added security behind him. James always kept his promises, he recalled with a lasting smile.

If nothing else, the overjoyed expression on the seventeen-year-old's face when they were moving their things in was enough to make Teddy want to live there. That boy, even though he was six whole years younger than Ted, was easily the best friend he could ever ask for. He'd been there, always loyal, through everything, never forgetting him even when they didn't see each other much James' Third Year of school, when Teddy had dated Victorie.

And if there was anything Ted could think of to repay James for being so fundamentally awesome, it was _that _flat.

Stepping into the stairwell leading down to the Muggle street outside, he Apparated to the Potters' home to take James to their new home, marking the last night he officially lived with his parents.

To James's disappointment, he wasn't able to move into their new dwelling the day after school ended like he thought, leaving Ted to live alone for two weeks after a very emotional goodbye with his grandmother and primary caregiver who he loved with his whole being: Andromeda Tonks.

Arriving just outside the front gate of the modest Godric's Hollow home, he smiled again at how the lights in the windows shone against the dark night surrounding it.

The turquoise-haired man walked up to the door and knocked.

After a moment, James's voice called, "Who is it?"

"Teddy Lupin," He called back.

He heard the door unlock, and then Harry's muffled voice reprimanding his son for being careless. "But, Dad, it's just Teddy." A pause sounded, followed by a heavy sigh.

Ted grinned.

"Fine, Dad. _Fine_. Ted, I can't let you in until I'm 'sure it's you'."

He thought for a moment for what he should say. A devious glint in his eyes, he casually said, "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, and I happen to know that James had a crush on Moaning Myrtle in his First Year."

The door flung open, revealing a very flushed James. "I did not!"

Chuckling, Teddy walked into the warm home.

"Sorry about that. Dad's being paranoid again." James grumbled.

"Hey, you would be too with some of what we've been hearing at the office lately." Harry countered from an armchair by the fireplace.

"He's right," Teddy agreed seriously, recalling all of the memos and news stories floating around as he sat down across from Harry on the sofa. "You should get used to it in any case, James. You'll be doing it every time you answer the door at our place."

"Oh, you Aurors…" James rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint the boss. His son's safety is in my hands now."

"I can handle myself." He replied in a headstrong tone.

"And I doubt Teddy would disappoint me with anything he does." Harry said, transparent sugar in his tone.

James groaned at their false show of favoritism that'd been an ongoing joke since Teddy joined the program.

Ted grinned. "Where are James and Lily?"

The auburn-haired boy shrugged. "Probably harassing Scorpius somewhere. I swear Lily has a crush on him… as if Al doesn't already have dibs…"

"Scorpius is here?" Teddy asked, trying to remain as offhand as James. He liked the other boy enough, or at least had gotten used to his presence as he'd been always around the Potter and Weasley houses since Al's First Year, but it was rather hard to keep the boy's heritage out of Teddy's head sometimes… especially when Scorpius and his father looked almost exactly alike.

Harry shook his head. "He left a few hours ago." Teddy was a little surprised at how little reaction Harry showed at James's implications of the boys' relationship.

"Wow," James said, seeming shocked.

"What?" Ted asked, confused by his reaction.

The younger boy shrugged. "It's summer. I'm more surprised that he left than that he was here in the first place."

Both Aurors chuckled.

"I thought I heard Teddy here," Ginny said, walking out of the door behind them leading to the kitchen.

"Hi Aunt Ginny," He smiled. He'd always called her that, and Harry "Uncle", even though their relation to each other was further apart. It was really born from feeling left out when he heard all of the other children calling them that when he was younger. The couple never seemed to mind.

"What brings you here?" She asked, wiping her hands with a cloth.

"I actually just came to fetch James and take him home,"

"Well, I know you weren't under the impression that you were leaving without having dinner first,"

Teddy grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ginny smiled and tucked a piece of flaming hair behind her ear. "Well, come eat, then. James, go get your brother and sister."

All three men stood at the promise of food, the pair of Aurors heading for the dining room, the youngest brunet going upstairs to his siblings' bedrooms.

Teddy and Harry absentmindedly sat in their regular spots right across from each other. Ginny began setting out their plates.

Ted noted with a sad smile that dinner consisted of all of James's favorites.

"Mum! James won't leave me alone!" Lily's high voice echoed into the kitchen, and the young girl was quite obviously annoyed.

"James, leave your sister alone," Ginny called.

"Dad! James turned my hair purple!" Al yelled, walking into the dining room with a scandalized expression and hair a vibrant plum.

"To bring out your eyes," The brunet said with an angelic look, coming in just behind him.

"James…" Harry rolled his eyes.

Teddy held back his laughter. An idea struck him, and he concentrated hard on Al's hair color for a moment. He felt a warm sensation on his head like it was placed in direct sunlight, and he flicked now-purple hair out of his face. "Here, Al, we can match."

Al laughed and sat down beside his dad as he rolled his eyes. In James's defense, they looked greener than ever.

Lily walked in behind them then, snickering, and sat to the left of Teddy and across from her mother.

"If you're done bothering your siblings, we can eat now." Ginny said, her authoritative tone counteracted by her wide smile.

"All of my favorites," James remarked in awe, "Thanks mum!"

Ted noted the look of longing in Ginny's eyes as James began devouring his food. "You know, my only concern is that there's not going to be enough food at our house for his constant appetite." He said to ease the tension that was steadily building.

Lily snorted. "There's not enough food in _this _house for James."

The auburn-haired boy swallowed, grinning. "Never."

Teddy laughed with the rest of the family, and then turned to his Aunt Ginny. "So, what's new in the Quidditch world?"

Her slightly-aged face lit up. "There's a game just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole next week between the Falmouth Falcons and Puddlemere United!"

"No way!" Al chimed in.

"Yeah! I can't go, though, because I'm going over to Scotland for the Cleansweep Exhibition show." She added disappointedly.

"I'm sorry. Can I go?" The youngest purple-haired boy asked excitedly.

"I suppose. I'll pick you up two tickets at the office tomorrow."

"Two?" Ted asked.

"Well, Scorpius will want to go, won't he?"

"Yeah, he plays a mean Chaser." James said in between bites. "Though, I'm not sure what you all are going to do without your amazing Keeper for the next two years. I guess Gryffindor's seven year winning streak is over, huh?"

Al raised an eyebrow, grinning smugly. "I'm not too sure what you mean by that, brother. I guess the Keeper helps out a bit, but it's the Seeker that wins the games, really."

Ted couldn't take the grin off his face as he watched the brothers. When it came to Quidditch, nothing could keep them from arguing.

"So," Lily spoke over their incessant disagreement to her parents, "Neville told me to make sure you've gotten his wedding invitation."

The younger Auror always loved the topic changes that came into play with the family when one of them wanted the attention back. Even though he was sure that he and James would make it into the Potter house for dinner quite often, Teddy would miss it. He was glad that Ginny had taken the time and effort to teach James how to cook, however, because he was truly hopeless in the kitchen.

Teddy only realized that he was full when he saw that his plate, once covered with roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and treacle tart for dessert, was now empty. The conversations around him were still in full swing even as Harry picked up their plates and took them back to the wash.

"Oh, thanks again for the dinner, Mum." James said, straying from a debate he was having with his younger brother ("Sure, but you couldn't have won that match against Ravenclaw in my Fifth Year had it not been for my last minute save." "We were already forty points up!" "Yeah, because of me!")

"You're welcome, son." Ted saw her eyes beginning to sparkle with moisture.

"We should go now, right Teddy?" He asked.

The older man shrugged. "If you're ready."

"Hang on, you two." Harry said, strolling back into the dining room.

James groaned; looking outside the nearest window to see no sign of the sun any longer, Teddy knew what was coming.

"It's getting very late. I think you should stay here tonight."

"Why?" The auburn-haired boy half-whined.

"Because it's not safe for you to travel after dark," Harry's voice was stern.

"It's not like we're going home by Muggle _car _or anything." James argued, "Even by Floo Powder, it would only take us three seconds!"

"James…"

"He's right." Teddy interjected before James had a chance to disagree any more. "With some of the news that's been floating around, it's not safe to be out at night even for a few moments."

The other man looked rather betrayed. "But… if you're staying here, then who's going to watch our flat?" He asked, defeated.

Ted smiled. "It can take care of itself for the night. I locked the doors and windows before I left."

"At any rate, it's bedtime for all." Ginny chirped.

Al and Lily both immediately stood up and went to bed—Teddy had learned earlier on that they actually didn't go to bed when their parents said, instead going into their rooms and closing their doors to make it seem like they were. The tell-tale sign was Al's door, since he knew as well as anyone that Albus couldn't sleep without his door at least cracked open.

"Night mum, night dad," The youngest two chorused.

James began to walk towards the stairs, but stopped. "Mum, I don't even have a _bed _in my old room."

"Conjure one," Harry shrugged.

"You've been doing nothing _but _magic in this house since you turned seventeen. One more time won't hurt, will it?" Ginny asked airily, heading back to the kitchen.

James rolled his eyes and continued to stomp up the stairs.

"You should do that too, Teddy." Ginny added to Ted, who nodded and continued up the stairs after his disgruntled best friend.

"And fix Al's hair, please!" Harry called.

Teddy laughed, remembering that his hair was still purple as well. He relaxed his Metamorphmagus skill completely for a minute, letting his hair revert to what he assumed to be his natural hair color (or the color it took the least effort to remain): a warm caramel brown. He knocked on Al's door, the second on the right, and called the young boy's name.

"Yeah, Teddy?"

"Want me to turn your hair black again?" He asked against the closed door.

"Oh yeah, thanks." The door opened seconds later.

Teddy tapped his wand lightly on Al's head and muttered a spell that'd he'd expertly faked his way out of mastering back in school, but later learned just because he had the option. It was mindless, simple stuff, really.

"Thanks," Al said after his hair faded to its regular shiny black.

The older man nodded in reply, and placed his wand in his front pocket, heading to James's old room.

"You look odd with brown hair, by the way!" Al called after him.

Teddy laughed, his hair quickly switching back to its trademark blue shade as he opened James's door.

There were already two well-crafted beds pushed against the far wall; James was tucked into the one closest to the window.

"Sorry we couldn't go to the flat today," Teddy said, stripping down to his jeans before lying down.

James shrugged. "It's all right. To be honest, I kind of wanted to spend one last night here."

The older man smiled. He'd figured as much by the way the characteristically-stubborn James hardly put up a fight to go back to their new home. "Night, James."

"Night, Teddy,"

Teddy was either more tired than he'd additionally thought, or he just felt safe and secure in the Potters' home. Whichever it was, he felt himself drifting to sleep after only a few minutes rather than his usual few hours.

* * *

Teddy jolted awake, his entire boy feeling suddenly alert.

There was someone in the house. He heard them.

Shaking slightly, he retrieved his wand from where it was carefully lodged underneath the mattress and quietly made his way out the door.

The entire house was dark and still and he knew from basic training not to use his wand as a light in case he was spotted by the intruder. So, he closed James's door behind him and stood just outside in the hallway for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust as well as they could. He stowed his wand in his readily-accessible waistband.

There was another noise: something clattering to the floor, followed by glass cracking.

His pulse raced, his hair turning black instinctively to blend in with his surroundings. Lightly as he could manage, he stepped towards the stairwell to investigate.

Halfway to the stairs, Teddy saw a dim light switch on from Al's barely-open doorway.

_Al's room…_ His bones ran cold, and he quickly tiptoed over to the door, flatting himself against the wall, straining to listen.

"_Reparo_," Al's voice whispered.

There was a bit of rustling, and then a pause.

"What's wrong?" The younger boy's panicked voice asked.

Another pause.

"Did you Apparate here?"

It was someone with whom Albus was at least on speaking terms… it was a good sign, but Teddy still didn't let his guard down.

"Without Splinching yourself? Scorpius, that's amazing."

Scorpius. The Malfoy. Ted was relieved, tension ebbing away. That boy was someone who they could trust. But… what was he doing there so late at night?

"I've been practicing." Even past his bitter tone, Scorpius's voice was alarmingly fearful.

"Why'd you come here?"

"I—" The blond's usually-smooth voice seemed on the verge of breaking. "My… dad had some of his friends over today."

"Okay, and?" Al pressed in a soft tone.

Ted took the opportune pause to peek in the crack of the door. Both boys were on Al's bed, sitting very close to each other (that much was normal). Both wore pajama bottoms, but no shirts in the same manner they always slept. Ted noted that Scorpius's already-pale face was white as a sheet, Al's expression dripping with worry.

"They… started talking. They were for a while, I guess, but I didn't walk in on them until I was heading to the kitchen." He swallowed, dark gray eyes moving to the carpeted floor.

Ted moved swiftly out of sight.

"What'd they say, Scorpius?" The raven-haired boy asked carefully.

"I didn't hear it all. But they… Al, they said they were planning something… Some sort of uprising against the Ministry." His voice cracked in a few places.

Teddy felt as if his very blood had turned to ice, his stomach falling down below the first floor of the home. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped his lips.

What Scorpius said confirmed everything the Auror Office had been afraid of for months.

"Scorpius…" Al waited a second. "Maybe… maybe they were just talking. Reminiscing or something like that."

"Maybe…" Scorpius replied halfheartedly.

Teddy still felt numb all over, his senses feeling acute.

"I just don't want to go back there, Al, with _them _always around." The young blond's voice was strained.

"Well, you're staying here for tonight at the very least." Al said firmly. "It's almost four in the morning as it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I ever not?" The other boy asked gently. "If anyone asks, you can say you had a fight with your parents. But I think you should tell my dad what you heard, just in case something really is happening."

Teddy didn't hear a reply, but he assumed Scorpius nodded or something of the like. Sure that the conversation was over by the silence, Teddy peeked in again just in time to see Al turn off his lamp and lay down beside the taller boy.

His throat thick and dry, Teddy nearly had to crawl back to the room he was staying in. All stealth aside, the numb feeling blanketing his body made it hard to think, much less move.

Making his way into the room, the man found himself at the foot of James's bed. "James. _James!_" He hissed.

The younger man rolled over, grunting.

"I just heard Scorpius come into Al's room."

"Did you now? Well. Seems like I was right all along about them," James remarked, slurring his words in his sleepy stupor.

"No, it's not that," Ted shook his head in slight desperation, "Scorpius said his dad and his… friends were planning something. Against the Ministry." He explained.

"They were probably just talking. Drunk, most likely, the lot."

"You think?"

"Teddy, you're getting paranoid like my dad. It's probably nothing." James said, still half-asleep, punctuating his words with a rather obnoxious yawn.

"I hope you're right, James," Teddy whispered, walking back to his own bed.

"I usually am," James mumbled, rolling back over and continuing his sleep.

As much as Teddy really, _really _wanted to have the same "It's just talk" attitude as the Potter brothers, he was still troubled. Something about the fear in the Malfoy's voice, and the almost-forced calm in Al's, left him unsettled.

He couldn't help but wonder, knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep at all for the rest of the night, if there _was _an uprising, would they be ready for it?

* * *

**A/N: **I think if anyone's ever been to a house where a guy lives alone or with another guy, you'll understand what I mean in the beginning. :3

After I wrote the first bit about Ginny being in the kitchen, I realized just how sexist it really seemed… XD Oh well.

So, Scorpius all freaked out and stuff. I feel sorry for him :( And Teddy totally thought that they were hooking up at first XP

Oh, and Teddy has more chapters following him than anyone else. So, get used to him :D

Well, thanks for reading. I hope you'll _**Review **_and add to _**Story Alert**_ for part five and beyond!

I love everyone with a burning passion!

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	5. Scorpius i

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. If I did, this would be canon :3

**A/N: **I'm going to start this by saying that _yes this is slash_. And this in particular is a pretty slashy chapter. So, if you're not into slash, this chapter (or this story, pretty much) isn't for you. If you're not homophobic, but aren't sure whether or not slash is for you, try it out! You may like it! (Haha, that's what I did… now look where I am XD)

I'll continue by saying (quite like last chapter) that I love Scorpius Malfoy. That is all.

Oh, and sorry it's up so late. I feel horrible that I keep having to make excuses, but I was at a football game (mandatory... don't know why I'm such a masochist to join my drill team...) until literally 11:30...

Anyway, enjoy!

:D

* * *

"I know they wouldn't mind if you came, too," Al said, bright green eyes shining as he stood at the foot of his bed, facing his best friend.

Scorpius shook his head sadly, sitting on Al's bed against his headboard. "I've already intruded on enough of your family gatherings."

"Then why don't you just stay here while we're gone?" The smaller boy asked, turning his back as he pulled his shirt off.

Scorpius tried to avert his eyes, but found them glued to the plane of creamy skin that was Al's back. He swallowed a lump in his throat to regain some moisture in his suddenly-dry mouth. "I can't just stay without you here,"

"Why not?" Al asked, reaching up into his wardrobe for a fresh shirt.

Scorpius shifted his legs uncomfortably at the other boy's unintentional show. Quickly regaining his composure, he replied, "Because that's weird. I don't _live_ here."

"I just don't want you to have to go back to your house." Al said softly, pulling a light gray shirt over his head.

The blond felt a pang of guilt. Al was always worrying about him…

Al adjusted the hem and turned back to face Scorpius. "You hate it there."

He had a point, Scorpius could admit.

The slight (but modestly toned, Scorpius had realized just seconds earlier…) boy walked around his bed to sit beside Scorpius. His face held concern.

Smiling slightly, Scorpius wrapped an arm around Al, feeling his own body heat rise a bit as the other boy's mixed onto his skin. "You need to stop worrying about me, Al."

The other boy stayed silent, laying his tousled head on Scorpius's shoulder.

"I always go back there for a least a few days during the summer." Scorpius reminded him.

"Yeah, and I'm always on edge the entire time you're gone." Al admitted, but then hesitated. "Especially after what you heard a month ago,"

Scorpius flinched at the memory.

Al began to move away; the taller boy only squeezed him tighter.

"I'll be fine, Al, I promise," He said quietly.

The smaller boy sighed. "We're still only going for a few hours… you could just come with me." He tried again.

Scorpius pushed fine blond hair out of his face as he chuckled.

Al frowned.

He moved to where he sat in front of the smaller boy and looked appreciatively into green eyes before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around slightly-effeminate shoulders.

"This is still a _family_ thing. I'm not your family."

"You might as well be." Al grumbled against his collar, breath teasing Scorpius's skin, tightly twining his arms around the blond's middle.

It was moments like these that made Scorpius think that he and Al didn't have a normal friendship with each other. There was too much… electricity coursing through them, too much comfort and familiarity with their bodies touching so close together, too much desire to hold Al there for as much skin-to-skin contact that they could manage.

There was too much _feeling _there for it to be considered platonic anymore…

"Al! Scorpius!" Ginny's voice broke though their warm silence.

The two pulled away from each other reluctantly and wordlessly walked out of the door and down the stairs to the living room, where the other three Potters were gathered around the fireplace.

"You didn't change, Scorpius?" The redheaded woman asked.

Scorpius shook his head, his hands moving into his pockets. "I'm actually going back to the Manor."

"You're not going with us?" Lily asked, her wide blue eyes betraying sadness.

He shook his head again, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth just slightly. "I've intruded enough on your family."

"You know it's no problem, Scorpius," Harry said seriously. "You may as well be our family now."

Scorpius felt a swell of affection for the people he considered his true family.

"We just need to find a nice Weasley/Potter girl to set you up with," Ginny joked, grinning.

Lily's freckled cheeks turned beet red at the same time, unnoticed by Scorpius, Al's brow furrowed indignantly.

Scorpius chucked a bit weakly, his cheeks tinting pink as he was suddenly hyperaware of Al's presence just behind him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Harry asked.

The blond still nodded, his mind made. "I don't want to put you guys out any more." At three simultaneous protesting expressions, he followed up with, "I know you think it's no trouble, but still."

"Well, all right." Ginny said. She held her arms open.

Smiling, Scorpius stepped into a motherly embrace that he'd never experienced at the Manor. He noted with amusement that he was taller than Ginny now.

He pulled away and faced Harry, who, tough Scorpius was a bit unsure, pulled him into a hug as well. Scorpius could honestly say that, like the motherly type, he'd only ever received fatherly hugs from Harry.

"Be careful over there."

Scorpius nodded and backed away. He stepped by Lily, who he was sure had more than just a bit of a crush on him. Still, despite the awkwardness of the ordeal (and the fact that he almost had to double over to properly hug the small thirteen-year-old), he hugged her, hearing her breath catch, and said, "Bother Al for me, okay?"

Eyes wide, she nodded as he turned to her brother.

The blond felt a certain coldness in him melt instantly, their bodies pulling together almost magnetically.

"When are you getting back?" Al asked quietly.

Scorpius felt a shiver go down his spine for a reason he couldn't really place. "How about… next week?"

"How about tomorrow?" Albus countered, again almost inaudibly, tightening his grip around the taller boy's neck.

_We are _not _normal best friends_… Scorpius thought as he chuckled in Al's ear and pulled the smaller boy's waist closer against his own body.

Regretting it as soon as the decision crossed his mind, Scorpius let go of Al before the time span of the affection became _too _suspicious.

He noted with a smile that Al didn't seem to mind the extended contact at all.

"Bye," He said to the general company, grabbing a fistful of sooty powder and ducking into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor – West Wing,"

Scorpius began to feel a familiar emptiness that always seemed to creep upon him in the most inopportune times as soon as the picturesque Potters spun out of sight.

He probably would have noticed the nausea-inducing spinning feeling of Floo Powder method of travel had he not been so deep in thought.

He wasn't sure if he was homosexual, or bisexual, or heterosexual and just… making an exception, but he _was _sure that what he felt for Albus (the reason why his heart was still pounding from a simple hug) was above friend-status. When they were together, whether alone or with the entire family, he felt… unexplainable. Happy. At home.

In love?

At fifteen, Scorpius couldn't honestly say that he knew much about real love. The only actual experiences he'd had were innocent-enough little girlfriends who he would hug and kiss and cuddle, and he could tell that what he had with Al was different. And it wasn't just because of the gender difference. It was the _feelings _he had with him…

If what he felt for Al _wasn't _love, then he didn't even want real love.

There was really nothing shameful or fearful about Scorpius in terms of his feelings for the other boy. They were there. Al could accept them or reject them, as long as he was happy. Scorpius didn't care if it was abnormal. Al really just personified everything he _wanted_ in a person.

If it was wrong to be in (what he assumed was) love with Al, then Scorpius no longer felt compelled to be right.

He stood in the fireplace in Malfoy Manor for longer than he intended, dazed and half-contemplating just turning around and going back to the Potters and his _real _home.

Thinking again, remembering, that he was putting them out by _always _being at their home, he stepped grudgingly out of the fireplace that he'd strategically chosen to take him closest to his room.

He turned the corner and walked to the end of the hallway to reach his rather secluded room. The entire time he stepped, his frown was getting more and more grim, and the light in his gray eyes was dulling to echo the dingy, unwelcoming atmosphere of the Manor.

He grasped and twisted the doorknob, stepping into the room that was, surprisingly, considering the fact that he was hardly _ever _there, still considered "his".

He sighed. His room was so… opposite of Al's.

Dark green (forever reminding Scorpius of his dad's disappointment in the fact that he was Sorted into Gryffindor), dark, with a mostly unused large bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a door to a bathroom. There was one window, very small and semicircular, above his bed that let in only the dimmest of light.

He crossed to his unfamiliar bed and sat down. It was so… uncomfortable.

On the contrary, Al's bed was perfect. Or perhaps, it was Al being in the bed as well that made it so favorable. Either way, it felt less alien to Scorpius, less cold. The warm tan walls, the airy atmosphere, the matching chestnut furniture constantly bathed in sunlight because of the two high windows across from his bed, the ever-present aroma of _Al_… that was home.

Even though Al's parents had been encouraging him to move into the older boy's old room since James moved out, urging him to sleep comfortably there and have his own bed (because they assumed that, naturally, sharing a bed with another boy would be odd at fifteen), he'd never felt any desire to stop spending his days and nights in Al's room. It was natural. And comfortable.

And exactly the opposite of what he felt at Malfoy Manor.

Sighing again, already missing the warm feeling that the Potters' house and family exemplified, Scorpius laid back against his Hippogriff feather pillow. He was already wishing that he'd taken Al up on his offer to come back home the next day rather than the next week.

The doorknob rattled, turning.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat up immediately. If there was anyone he didn't want to see, it was his father.

"Finally come home, have you?" Draco Malfoy asked, greeting his son coldly from his doorway.

By just seeing his father's face (very nearly identical to his own), Scorpius felt antagonism rising from the pit of his stomach. Knowing the outcome of the visit before it even really began, all goodbyes and reluctance to stay at the Potters' nullifying instantly, Scorpius stood and walked briskly across the room to his wardrobe. He started searching for a spare bag in the depths.

"Or do you consider that shack of a house the Potters live in 'home'?" The older man sneered, crossing his room and sitting on the edge of Scorpius's bed. "Pretend you're one of them now, do you?"

"I would rather be a Potter than a Malfoy any day." Scorpius replied with pure ice in his voice. He found a bag.

"I see. You'd rather be a filthy Half-Blood than a Pureblood and respect your ancestry?" Draco asked skeptically.

Scorpius decided not to point out that the Potters _were_ Purebloods. "Oh yes," His voice dripped with sarcasm, "I'll be quite sure to 'respect my ancestry'. What more is there to be proud of in life than the brand on your left arm?"

Draco's hand clutched his arm.

The younger man scoffed at him, pulling clothes from his wardrobe and haphazardly packing them.

"You're not even my son anymore, are you?" Draco snapped.

"Your clone, you mean? Your minion? If that's your standard, then I haven't been your son since I've been able to think for myself." Scorpius, by now, was an expert at keeping his voice perfectly level even when his skin crawled with such extreme anger.

"You mean until that Potter boy got you into submission." The older man countered.

The younger blond's blood boiled. He looked at his father with warning in his eyes. "Leave Al out of this,"

Draco rose from his rigid position on the bed. "It was him and his bloody father that corrupted your mind; they're the ones who told you I'm still a Dark wizard." His voice was rising steadily as he was losing control of the situation.

"You are." Scorpius replied simply, zipping the now-full bag.

"I'm past that, Scorpius. Don't believe what they say." He pleaded in a voice masked entirely with insincerity.

Scorpius turned toward his father, looking at him straight in the menacing silver eyes. "Yeah? Then tell me," He began, his voice low and menacing, "Why it is that your Death Eater buddies are constantly over here talking about overtaking the Ministry."

Draco turned red, his face flashing with countless emotions under the most obvious: anger.

Scorpius smirked with satisfaction, sidestepping his dumbstruck father and reaching for the doorknob.

Draco grabbed his wrist. "You're not leaving."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked defiantly without even looking at his father.

"Because I'm your father and I said you're not leaving." Draco said firmly.

The younger Malfoy really couldn't help the burst of laughter that rose up his throat and out of his mouth.

His father's grip tightened. Scorpius was sure it was going to bruise. Still, he showed no signs of pain.

"Tell me," He began pleasantly, "Did you ever lift that Anti-Apparation Charm from inside of the house?"

"Yes, why?" Draco asked, his face puzzled.

"Perfect," The younger man smiled deviously and jerked his wrist from his father's hold.

He pictured the Potter house in his mind, let the desire to be there take over him. Turning on the spot, he felt himself being pressed on every side in a stifling black tube sort of sensation.

Stumbling a bit on the landing, Scorpius smiled with pride as he, once again, successfully Apparated (though without legal permission to do so) at the age of fifteen.

After the small satisfied moment, Scorpius sighed as the reality of the situation set in. He realized that that since his visit to Malfoy Manor had been so short-lived, the Potters still had hours left in their visit to the Burrow.

He contemplated Apparating again to the Ottery St. Catchpole residence, but decided that he would keep at least part of his promise not to butt into their family bonding time.

So, Scorpius sat down on their front step and chose to wait. Even though he knew how to open the door (both with magic and the Muggle-style key he'd been given back in Third Year), he didn't think it would be right for him to be there alone.

As a result, he waited for a few mostly bored, partially angry and restful, mildly abandoned hours on the steps for the family to get home.

And when he heard the fire roar inside well after sunset, he stood and knocked on their door.

Al answered after a short questioning session (in which Scorpius had reminded Al that he'd kissed a boy on a dare on Halloween Fifth Year), his face a compilation of happiness, worry, and confusion. Scorpius explained the entire ordeal to the family, from beginning to end.

And, as always despite the apologies, the Potters accepted Scorpius back into their home with open arms and words of sympathy.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this fanfiction was actually born from my desire to make Draco the bad guy for once… after _Lycanthropy_ and the various oneshots he showed up in making him seem pretty much a saint, I thought I might try my hand at amplifying his already-antagonistic nature into this story :D

And also, Scorpius is totally in love with Al. And Al is totally in love with Scorpius. :3 And Scorpius hates his dad. And loves Al's parents. And Lily has a crush on Scorpius XD Rose probably does too, she's just not in this fic. Oh well XD

So, I suppose this is it for this week.

PLEASE_PLEASE__**PLEASE **_review! Unless, of course, you're going to bash the fact that this is slash. Then I'm not interested. But, constructive criticism is welcome, andd I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and put this on **Story Alert **if you want more :3

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	6. James ii

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas.

**A/N: **Once again, sorry it's up late. This whole Friday football game thing is really not working for my schedule... I might actually start posting these chapters before I go to school on Fridays.

I actually wrote this chapter _before _chapter 6… because I added 6 in after… but whatever. :3

This is the longest chapter in this story so far… and still it's half the length of the ones I used to write for _Lycanthropy_… XD

Please enjoy!

* * *

James inhaled a deep breath of crisp afternoon air, carelessly resting his elbows on the barrier on the balcony. As it was a Wednesday, there weren't many people below him shopping in the street of Diagon Alley other than a few housewives and small groups of kids out of school for summer.

Turning around to face the interior of his flat, elbows still on the half-wall, he sighed contentedly. "Teddy, what did you think of when you imagined your life at twenty-three?"

The turquoise-haired man looked up briefly from his _Daily Prophet _and shrugged. "I don't know… living in a flat with a girlfriend, working as an Auror."

"And look at your life now: living in the _best _flat with your _best _friend, working as an Auror with every Wednesday off work."

"I have to work Sundays," He wrinkled his nose in distaste, unseen by James who had his eyes dreamily shut, facing up towards the clear sky. "What's your point, anyway?"

"My _point_ is, isn't this so much better?"

Teddy chucked, bringing a smile to James's face as well.

Though James had been living in the flat for five and a half weeks, none of the novelty had worn off. Everything about the living situation was still new and exciting, giving him a sense of independence and freedom being without his parents, and a feeling of stability with Teddy.

Both men worked (Ted often voiced his resentful envy of James never having to wake as early as he did, since his hours as an Auror began earlier than James's as the head salesman at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.), and both pitched in for the rent and bills each month as part of their prior agreement. Though their well-paying careers were almost polar opposites, both somehow managed to get the same day off work.

Most Wednesdays were taken advantage of by sleeping in and checking out the shops in Diagon Alley, though both men took a good amount of time flirting and talking up whatever lovely ladies they happened to encounter ("Where do _I _live? I live here in Diagon Alley, gorgeous. See that balcony over there? That's my flat. You see, I saw you from the balcony, and I knew that I just _had _to come meet you."). It was all in good fun, really.

But instead of dedicating their time to sleeping and socializing that day, James had invited Al (which automatically meant Scorpius as well) over to go ahead and buy their school supplies for their Sixth Year. With August drawing near a close, James was quite surprised that they mum hadn't made them do so already.

"James, I don't think you'll ever get tired of living here," Teddy said amusedly.

"Well, I've wanted to live here for six years," He contemplated, "So maybe if I enjoy it for six years it'll even out."

"You do realize I'll be twenty-nine in six years, right?"

"Of course." James said happily, "But we all know you're not getting married until you're eighty and moldy because you're too committed to being an Auror," He joked, moving to sit on the same sofa as Ted.

"So?" The other man still hadn't set down his paper.

"So you can't very well raise a family when you're an Auror."

"Your dad does."

"He also waited six years to have any of us. Plus, Mum had been in love with him since his First Year. So, unless you've had a girlfriend for all of these years without telling me, you're going to end up married when you're eighty at the earliest."

Teddy laughed. "Your logic is undeniable. Are you sure you're a wizard?"

James grinned, cockily running a hand through his lengthy waves.

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Al and Scorpius, then," James sprung up, excited to see his little brother again, even though he'd been over to his old house many times since leaving.

"I though you said you invited Al,"

James wondered when Teddy would finally grasp the concept that the two were a package deal during breaks… "Al… Al and Scorpius… same thing."

He began unlocking the Muggle-style locks Ted had installed ("To throw off any wizard intruders,"), when the man made a noise behind him.

"What?" He asked, feeling impatient.

"Are you really going to answer that without even asking who it is?"

James sighed. Ted and his newfound paranoia… "Who is it?" He called through the door.

"Al and Scorpius," Al's voice replied.

He began to turn the doorknob.

"James. Really?" For being mistrustful like his dad, Teddy was sounding remarkably like his mum…

"Teddy's inner Auror is making me ask how I'm sure it's you," He said through the door again, sighing with irritation.

"James, you used to be in love with Moaning Myrtle."

The door was open so fast that James surprised even himself. He felt heat rising into his cheeks, heard Teddy's raucous laughter from the couch. "I did _not_! Who is telling you guys this?" he demanded to his little brother, who was still ever-casually leaned back against Scorpius's chest.

"You in your sleep," Al chimed, stepping into their home. "Hi Teddy,"

"Hey Al, hey Scorpius,"

Even through his own scandalized grumbling, James heard an edge in Teddy's voice when he greeted the Malfoy. A bit disappointed if anything, James wanted Teddy to stop being so wary of Scorpius. He knew the boy's family history, everyone did, but that didn't mean anything anymore. After the first time the blond came to their house, shy and introverted as he was, hardly ever leaving after that, it was James's parents who raised the boy more than the Malfoys.

Maybe it was just because he was adaptable, but James figured that Teddy should be at least used to him after five years.

"What's the headline today, Teddy?" Al asked, sitting down heavily in the armchair where Scorpius was already sitting. The smaller boy was half on top of the taller one in the minute space.

James rolled his eyes at their blatancy. "You _do _know that there are _two _sofas here, right? Even if you don't want to sit by Teddy, that one there is completely empty."

Al shrugged nonchalantly; Scorpius merely glanced at the other piece of furniture, making no indication that he was going to move.

James shook his head, walking away from the door to the unused couch. "What's with the clothes, Scorpius?" He asked, noticing the stolid boy's overdressed appearance in a dark red button-up and tailored black slacks, "We're going shopping, not to a funeral."

Scorpius smiled and shrugged. "I always dress like this."

James nodded, rolling his eyes. "I've noticed." The blond had looked the same since he was eleven.

"Any news, Ted?" Al asked again.

"Nothing worth noting," The other man shrugged, flipping through the paper.

"No news about any Death Eaters?" Scorpius asked quietly.

James was sure that everyone else in the room felt the same awkward pang of pity at the blond's words. The day after he'd showed up at their home so late, Scorpius had told Harry about everything he'd heard. Though Harry had assured the teen that it was nothing, just as James told Teddy, the Auror Office was working in double-time after that, according to Ted.

"Nope, nothing. We'd hear about that first anyway," Ted replied offhandedly, closing the paper and laying it on the arm of the couch.

Scorpius nodded, relief coloring his face.

James was starting to feel impatient again at the homely little visit. "Are we going to get school supplies or not?"

"I suppose," Al said, standing.

"Yeah, we can go now," The oldest man agreed.

The brunet nodded, getting up and nearly flying out the door and out into the street. He as always eager like that; he never really knew why.

"James Potter, would you _slow down_?" Ted's voice called as James was already a good way down the street, admiring the organized chaos and unrestrained _magic _of the whole place.

Still, he slowed, waiting for the trio to catch up.

"What do you still have to buy?" Teddy asked the boys.

"Books, mostly." Al said, pulling a list from his back pocket.

"What N.E.W.T classes are you taking?" James asked, his steps very bouncy as he walked beside them.

"I'm taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Apparation," Al replied.

James nodded. His brother was taking all the same classes he had. "Scorpius?"

"Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, and Apparation,"

"So you need ingredients for Potions, and the rest is books?" Teddy clarified.

"Basically, yeah. I wanted to pick up some new quills and parchment and things like that, too," Al said.

"And maybe we can find something to finally make your hair lie flat," James laughed, reaching out a hand and ruffling the younger boy's already-disheveled hair.

Al's hand shot up to pat it back into place. "Hey, yours is the same way when it's short like this," He grumbled.

"Which is why it's long now," James said as if his motives were obvious.

The younger man rolled his eyes.

Beside James, Ted's hair changed to a replica of James's, only black. "But then it would look like this,"

Al and Scorpius laughed.

"What's wrong with that, huh?" James asked, energy getting the best of him and making him grab a hold of Teddy's hair.

"Let go, you bugger!" Ted laughed, hair changing back to its usual style.

They all laughed for a few minutes. It was a weird thing, really, how they all four could laugh and joke and tease and be all around _boys _without any judgment or repercussion. They all (except maybe Scorpius) acted about half their true ages and still had a great time.

"Want to go in here?" Ted asked, pointing at a shop dedicated to quills and parchment, just what Al said he needed.

The pairs split up, Al and Scorpius going to the staple quills and ink and parchment, James and Teddy a little ways away in the small shop, marveling at the newest novelty varieties.

James was about to pick up an inkwell ("Changes colour with your mood!") when he heard a voice ask, "Aren't you Harry Potter's son?"

He ran a hand through his hair, trying his hardest to fake a bored expression while he felt a smug smirk creeping upon him.

He looked up at the girl who asked (She was rather pretty, with light green eyes and wavy ash blond hair), and opened is mouth to speak.

She walked right past him to Albus, who turned around, Scorpius's elbow rested (more than just a bit possessively) on his shoulder.

Offended, James turned to his little brother, deadpanning.

Teddy was snickering from behind him. James was too… confused to react to it at all.

"Al Potter, nice to meet you," The fifteen-year-old's bored expression was genuine.

"Nice to meet you, too," She smiled widely. "I'm Caitlyn. Who's this?" She turned to the taller boy, who now held an almost warning look in his eyes.

"Oh, this is my best friend—"

"Scorpius Malfoy," He finished for Al with a tight smile.

"Pleasure." She flipped her hair and turned back to Al, her face lighting up.

Far past any offense at not getting any attention (He was not ashamed to admit that he liked attention), James founding himself holding back laughter at just how uncomfortable Al looked in the situation.

"So, what brings you two here?" She flirted.

"School shopping," Moments like these reminded James that his brother was actually painfully shy around other people.

"Really? Hogwarts?"

"Yeah,"

"What Year?" She now twirled a strand of her half-curly hair.

"Sixth," Scorpius replied, equally shy as Albus. James really wondered how the two had even begun talking to each other, with their obvious discomfort and ineptness with human interaction.

"Almost graduated, then," She said a bit suggestively, winking at Al.

James was almost bursting as he saw his brother's confused face.

"Term starts in two weeks, doesn't it? Why wait this long?"

"Didn't want Potions ingredients to get stale," Scorpius said flatly.

James and Teddy were now clutching onto each other for support, trying to hold in their laughter. James's eyes were watering, his sides burning from the great effort.

"James…" Teddy gasped, "Save them."

Taking in a few deep breaths to regain his composure, James nodded. Straightening up and cracking his knuckles, he took a casual strutting stroll to just behind the girl who was shorter than Albus.

"Hello miss," He said lowly, smoothly, pulling out his best tricks to get her attention off his little brother as quickly as he could. "Is my little brother bothering you?"

"No," She started, a bit annoyed, "We were just talk—" Turning around toward him, her eyes widened as she caught sight of his smiling face. "Talking," She finished a bit weakly.

James fought to keep his charming smile from turning into a cocky one. "What's your name, love?"

"Caitlyn Monroe," She replied, slightly breathless at his use of nickname.

"James Potter," He said, hands in his pockets to keep his posture relaxed. "How old are you, Caitlyn? You have to be out of school by now, right?" _And a bit too old to be hitting on my fifteen-year-old brother_, his mind added.

"I'm eighteen,"

"Shame," He continued, smiling, "Still a year older than I am. How have I never noticed you at school?" He knew that it was most likely because, even if she went to his school, and as nice-looking as she was, there were many prettier girls at Hogwarts.

"I'm from America," Her eyes melted.

He nodded, seeming interested. "I knew there was something different about your adorable accent."

She blushed, smiled, and looked down at the ground.

He looked over her head for a moment to see that Al and Scorpius were long gone. Instead, Teddy stood in their place with an impressed expression.

"So, where do you live?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Here, I'll show you," Walking behind her, James lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her onto the street. "Do you see that balcony all the way down there?" He asked, lips close to her ear, pointing.

"Y-yeah," Her breath hitched.

"That's my place, gorgeous," He didn't move from her ear. As noncommittal and just a little insincere as he was, he was honestly having a lot of fun.

"Does your whole family live there?" Her quiet voice was more suggestive than ever.

James felt a small rush of excitement. "No, I've just moved out this summer. I live there with my friend Teddy Lupin,"

"I see…" She bit her lip.

"James, come on!" Ted's voice broke through their little bubble of sexual tension.

"That's him now," He took his opportunity to wrap his arms around her shoulders, lips brushing her ear. "If you're staying here for a while, then why don't you stop by some time?" He whispered.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you know where it is now," He chuckled, and continued, "And it would be a shame to never see you again." Moving his mouth to his temple, James planted a light kiss against her skin. "See you later?"

"Yeah," She breathed.

He smirked, concealed, at his mission accomplished and moved from her to Teddy, who stood a little ways down the street.

"I said save them, not melt the poor girl to a puddle in the middle of the street," Teddy said, shaking his head.

James could do nothing but shrug smugly.

"You know, I'm not sure whether to be proud or terrified."

"I learned from the best," He said, looping an arm around Ted, who laughed and shrugged it off. "Where are the other two?"

Teddy pointed straight in front of them. The two weren't that far ahead. While watching, James laughed aloud at how Scorpius's hands dove into his pockets after brushing with Al's.

"Oi! Potter! Malfoy!" James called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The two turned around. Scorpius's face was pink.

"Where are we headed?"

"Flourish and Blotts," Scorpius called back.

James nodded. The store wasn't too far.

Coming up to the shop, James's eyes lit up as he saw something relevant to his interests in the front window.

"'1,001 Quidditch Plays'," He read. "Buy it for me, Teddy!"

Ted snorted as his friend nearly sprinted through the doors. "You have money, too, James."

"You have more than I do," James picked up the book straight from the display case, disregarding the fact that there was an entire shelf of them right by the window, and sat on the floor with it.

Teddy rolled his eyes, standing against the wall closest to James.

"Come on! I cook dinner for you every night, I tidy up the house, and I'm the best housewife you could ask for!" James joked, flipping through the pages.

The older man laughed. "Maybe."

With the halfhearted promise, James delved into the book. Even though he would no longer play Quidditch for Gryffindor, there were always family gatherings to play at… as "recreational" as the games were supposed to be, the family was all very competitive about Quidditch. With a brilliant Seeker as a father, a retired professional Chaser for a mum, an old Keeper as an uncle, Uncle George a superb Beater even without his second half, and his wife an old Gryffindor Chaser as well, the adults alone nearly had a full elite team. Against an amazing (and oh-so modest) Keeper, a seasoned Chaser, and a Seeker that already planned on going pro out of school, it was always a good game altogether. So, aside from the book being simply _interesting_, it would be useful to their games.

After around half and hour of James taking in information and Teddy looking around the nearest shelves a bit awkwardly, the older man asked, "Where are Al and Scorpius?"

James shrugged, not looking up from the pages. "Probably off snogging somewhere,"

"James…" Ted rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What?" He asked, "You can't honestly say that you don't see it too,"

Teddy stayed silent.

"Did you not see how annoyed Scorpius was getting when that girl was flirting with Albus?" He asked as a follow up question.

"She's already been reduced back to 'that girl'? Wow, James…" Teddy deflected the question.

James ignored him, finally looking up from the page. "Come on. For real, you don't see it?"

Teddy shrugged, though his face was not as casual. "They're best friends."

The younger man shook his head. "Those two _aren't _best friends." He rejected the idea, "You and me are best friends, and you don't see us cuddling up to each other every few minutes."

"They may just be touchy people…"

"I'll give it to you that _Al _is a touchy person." He paused, "Scorpius, though, I've never seen give more than a nod and a wave to anyone other than my little brother." That was a bit of an exaggeration, since Scorpius would hug assorted members of his family when they offered, James had even hugged him a few times before, but it was still the principle. Scorpius clung to Al like he was life support when in social situations.

Teddy looked contemplative.

"He looks at Al like he's the entire universe rolled up into one person." Sometimes, James was jealous of that look. As many girls as he reduced to stammers and red faces, none of them ever looked at him with that much… devotion and adoration and pure _love_.

The blue-haired man shifted on his feet.

"You should see them at school," James grinned, "It's bloody disgusting. They're so snuggly with each other..."

"That may be true, but I think you need to stop being so _you _about it."

James chucked, knowing exactly what his friend meant. "I never said I _minded_. To be completely honest, I think they're bloody adorable together."

"But that's no reason to go teasing them and making them feel awkward and embarrassed." Ted said sternly, "Especially when they're not _technically _anything more than friends… yet… that we know of,"

James grew a devious smile. "Want to take bets?"

"James!"

His shoulders slumped. "You're no fun. I would have said before summer ends."

"… That's in two weeks."

The brunet snorted. "And?"

Teddy shook his head. "It's too soon. I would have said… before Halloween."

James perked up again. "So we _are _betting?"

"No we are not betting!"

He sighed.

"I was just saying…"

"So," James said after a second, "Who do you think is the guy in the relationship?"

Teddy looked confused. "They're both guys…"

James barked a laugh at his friend's clueless expression. "Oh, you know what I mean. The… er, the guy. The… aggressor." It was incredibly awkward to try to explain what he meant.

The older man's face flushed crimson as comprehension dawned. "James, that's inappropriate."

"I think it's Scorpius," He said matter-of-factly.

"Me too," Teddy agreed.

James laughed and stood up. "But I guess we should find them before one of them ends up pregnant."

Teddy rolled his eyes yet again.

Weaving through the bookshelves, 1,001 Quidditch Plays still in his hand, he called their names.

After only a few seconds, Al appeared from between two shelves near the back of the store with an armful of textbooks.

"Where's your boyfriend?" James asked.

Teddy kicked him from behind.

Pain shot up James's leg, and he whipped around. "_What was that for_?"

"Didn't we _just _have this conversation?" The older man hissed.

_Oh. Oops. _James thought.

"He's not my boyfriend, James," Al said, rolling his eyes like he always did at that question as he met up with them.

"Right. Well, where's Scorpius?" The brunet rephrased.

"Over there," Al pointed to his left, "Getting Advanced Potion Making,"

Scorpius walked from in between two shelves as if on cue. He held up the book apart from the others he had.

"Got everything?" Ted asked, inching to the register.

"Yup," The three other boys chorused, James placing 1,001 Quidditch Plays in Teddy's hand wearing an innocent expression.

The oldest man sighed. "Only because you're a good wife."

James beamed.

There wasn't much of a line at the register, but James was tired of waiting by the time the first person in line, his little brother, was finished checking out.

Peeking his head to where he could see the street again through the window, Quality Quidditch Supplies caught his eye immediately. "Al, let's go." He said, cocking his head in that direction.

Al's eyes lit up as he saw the shop. "All right," Instead of heading with James out the door, however, he walked over to the register, where Scorpius was checking out. "We're going down to the Quidditch shop. Why don't you go get your Potions stuff, so we can get back?"

Scorpius, with that _look _in his eyes, James noted, nodded. "Right,"

"Cool. See you in a bit," Al smiled. His brother's breath caught for a moment when saw the same expression he noticed in Scorpius's eyes reflected in Al's.

The two crossed the street into their haven of all things Quidditch. The already starry-eyed boys were instantly drawn into the bright colors and animated advertisements that came with the otherwise-pricey accessories of the game.

"I need new goggles," Al said after about ten minutes of browsing in the slightly-cramped store.

"Why?" James asked, following his brother.

"A sore loser Slytherin broke mine when we won the Quidditch Cup last year, remember?"

The older man did remember after he was reminded. A grin captured his face. That had been a sweet, sweet victory.

"What about these?" Al asked, holding up a rather plain, nondescript pair.

"What about these?" James asked less than a second later, offering the flashiest pair the store had to offer.

Al laughed. "I think these are fine. Durable,"

"Until a Slytherin gets a hold of them," James chucked, rolling his eyes at his minimalist brother.

Still smiling, Al took a conveniently scenic route around three different shelves to the register.

Turning the corner around a shelf in the back of the room, James felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He shivered, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that was churning in his stomach.

"_Silencio_," He heard a voice hiss.

His heart fell, worry taking over him. "Al, did you hear that?" He asked the boy a few steps in front of him, only to realize that no sound was coming from his mouth.

Panic fell over him like a bucket of icy water. He reached for his wand with one hand and lunched forward to warn his brother, reaching for him with the other.

"_Imperio_," He heard, his heart falling and his eyes widening until…

James felt lighter than air; all panic and motivation to move were suddenly swept away, his mind smoothed over with what could only be described as happiness. His wand slipped easily from his lax grip.

"Walk, boy." A harsh voice said from somewhere behind him, very difficult to make out because of its low volume and far away sound.

Obediently, without a care in the world, he walked.

_Where's Al?_ A very distant echo asked from inside his mind.

"Turn into this Alley." The voice, not his own, commanded.

Again, he obeyed, turning into the dark, shady brick enclosure of Knockturn Alley.

_Where's Al? _His mind asked again. He was beginning to feel inclined to turn his head and look for his brother.

After a few carefree seconds, he did. And there Al was, only a few steps behind him with an odd sort of vacant smile on his face.

_There he is_. His mind said, now content.

As he was turning back around, he spotted something that broke through his dreamy state.

There was a man following him, his wand pointed at James's back. He was dressed in relatively normal, albeit dark, clothing, but there was one thing really off about him… he was wearing a mask.

Even through his relaxed state, James's stomach dropped.

A real Death Eater.

James stopped, when commanded, in front of a shop called Borgin and Burke's.

"Go in, and wait for the Floo." The Death Eater said.

The brunet began to step forward, but stopped. _Why? _He asked himself.

"Go on, Potter." The voice was firm and scathing.

_No._

"_Go_!"

_NO! _He thought, the happy façade shattering instantly. Consciousness and alarm and fear all came over him in one sweep, and he flinched.

Al stepped beside him, heading into Borgin and Burke's.

In an impulsive decision, James grabbed a hold of his brother's arm and turned away from the two men putting them under the Curse. He began to sprint, literally, for his life, trying to reach the light at the end of the Alley.

"ALBUS!" He tried to shout at his bemused brother, but the Silencing Charm was still effective. Instead, still running as fast as his legs would carry him and half-dragging his brother behind him, he dug his fingernails into Al's forearm.

A light flickered behind the younger boy's eyes. "Ow!" He mouthed, and began to grapple for his wand as no sound came out.

James did the same.

They didn't have their wands.

James couldn't breathe for a number of mixed reasons, the most prevalent being the sound of footsteps thundering just behind them.

The light was growing ever-larger. He could now make out parts of the merry street of Diagon Alley.

_Only about fifteen meters_. James thought, ignoring the burning in his lungs and his throat. He looked at Al to see his face flushed and glistening with sweat.

He held on tighter to the boy.

The steps behind them were getting louder.

_Almost there…_

Teddy and Scorpius suddenly appeared in the window of the shop just in front of their enclosure, looking the opposite direction of the pair in danger.

"TEDDY!" He screamed in silence. From the corner of his eye, he saw Al's mouth forming the word, "Scorpius,"

_So close…_

A hand suddenly reached out and grasped the back of his shirt, throwing off his balance and momentum.

He literally felt his heart shatter as he fell back onto the cold brick street of Knockturn Alley, pain shooting through his entire body at the collision.

Al stopped, terror in his eyes.

"GO!" James mouthed, urging him on.

Looking torn, the younger boy continued to run.

James could feel the masked man standing just behind him…

Just before he felt himself be put under the Imperius Curse again, James saw a jet of red light hit his brother square in the back.

Al crumpled to the ground.

"NO!" James mouthed, the dreamy feeling short-lived.

He felt himself being pulled up from under his arms. He thrashed violently, trying to get away from the Dark wizard.

A tip of a wand jabbed into his spine. He froze instantly.

If these people really were Death Eaters, they were more than capable of murder.

A heavy hand covered his eyes, cutting off any vision he had of the bright street, the oblivious two in the shop, his little brother who he desperately hoped wasn't hurt.

An abrupt feeling of being forced through a tight tube overtook him, and he knew that they were leaving Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley, and all hope behind them in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no, they're kidnapped! :( Damn those Death Eaters…

In happier news, James is a total playboy. :3 I know he would make me melt if he said that stuff to me… that's why I wrote it XD And the whole Caitlyn characters is kinddd of based loosely off myself. It's a play on my name and my appearance and stuff like that :D

But anyway, Scorpius and Al are still adorable. Teddy and James are still one of the most awesome best friend duos in any series ever (even if it isn't exactly canon XD). And those Death Eaters need to go die. Immediately.

So, talk to you next week. Please _**Review **_and _**Story Alert**_!

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	7. Teddy ii

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This made me sad to write :( Other than that, not much to say.

(And technically there's still 6 minutes until Saturday where I live. SCORE 1 FOR KAT! And score 14 to 31 with her football team losing tonight XD)

So, enjoy!

* * *

Teddy could see Scorpius craning his neck to see out the window as his selections of fresh Potions ingredients were being rung up at the register. Ted smiled. Now that James brought it to his attention, it was quite easy to see just how lost the Malfoy looked without Al by his side.

The older man followed Scorpius's eyes across the street and into the Quidditch shop. After a moment, his brow furrowed, and he then realized a deeper meaning to why Scorpius seemed so antsy.

James and Al weren't in the shop, as far as they could see.

Teddy felt a jolt of worry, but soon calmed himself. Maybe they were just behind a shelf or something…

"Thank you," Scorpius mumbled to the cashier, taking his bag.

Teddy caught his eye. There was an instant understanding between the two that, due to the worry in both of them, they were going straight to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Scorpius seemed more openly anxious than Teddy, nearly running across the street. Ted, however, kept a cool head and leisurely walked. He knew that if James knew what was running through his mind, the younger man would bark a laugh and accuse him once again of being paranoid.

The assurance he feigned was becoming increasingly strained as each aisle he searched held no sign of the Potter brothers.

His heart was beginning to race even as it was slowly sinking through the ground.

"Teddy," Scorpius's voice said from a few aisles away. The defeated, shaky tone in it made Teddy feel as if he was getting kicked in the stomach.

Genuinely afraid of what Scorpius could have possibly found, Teddy hastily moved to the shelf the other boy stood near.

Rounding the corner, confusion hit him before panic did.

Scorpius stood, rigid, fists clenched, over top of two abandoned wands and two shopping bags not-coincidentally containing everything Al bought earlier that day.

"Al wouldn't leave his stuff here even if he was leaving." Scorpius said, hair shielding his dark eyes that were trained on the floor.

"James wouldn't leave his wand. Neither would Al," Teddy's voice sounded incredibly hollow and foreign to himself. He bent to pick up the wand he recognized as James's with a shaky hand.

The younger man breathed in a deep, rattling gasp of air.

Even over the explosion of alarm within himself, Teddy stowed both of the wands in his waistband and walked to the register with knees that felt like they were going to give out any second.

"How may I help you, son?" The elderly, mustached clerk asked.

"Hello," Teddy began. He cleared his throat, his voice sounding croaky. "Did you happen to see two young men in here today? One tall with reddish-brown hair, the other rather short with black hair?"

The man thought for a moment (an agonizingly long moment), and then snapped his fingers. "As a matter of fact, I did."

The turquoise-haired man nodded, voice not rising into his throat.

"Did you see them leave?" The Malfoy pressed.

"Yeah, those two and a couple of older blokes went… that way, I think." The mustached man pointed to the right of the entrance.

Teddy was now trembling uncontrollably. James and Al left with two other men, without wands, abandoning their things.

"Thank you," Scorpius said in a surprisingly solid voice. He immediately walked out and followed the clerk's loose directions.

The older man followed at a slower pace, the dread creeping through his bones causing his senses to be keener than ever.

There was still no sign of either Potter on the street.

Teddy almost passed the dark passageway until a suspicion and a prickly feeling on the back of his neck caused his knees to buckle backward with the abrupt halt.

"Scorpius," He called.

The younger man looked back. The hope coloring his face faded quickly as he saw where Teddy was standing.

Knockturn Alley.

Bravely, Teddy began to walk into the street.

Scorpius caught a hold of his wrist quickly, his eyes wide.

"What?" Teddy asked, wanting to find his friends as quickly as possible with no distractions.

"I've been through here before. Unless you want to get Cursed from behind, you should change your appearance a bit." He said warningly, eyes dark.

Teddy nodded, understanding when he remembered his rather ostentatious exterior. Hurriedly, he turned his hair black, his eyes dark brown, his skin sallow, complete with purple circles in the hollows of his eyes. He Charmed his light blue shirt black, and left his already black jeans alone. He looked sinister and unwelcoming, and like a stereotypical Dark wizard.

"What about you?" He asked Scorpius.

The boy snorted grimly. "I'm a Malfoy; I look just like my father. They'll wait on me hand and foot if I tell them to." He set off into the dark area, head held conceitedly high, eyes sharp.

Teddy would have felt out of place in the Alley that just screamed Dark Magic, the few people shopping around the dank little shops looking very sketchy and constantly on edge, had he not been so focused on finding the Potters.

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly, noticing how Scorpius wasn't even looking around, eyes forward as if he didn't know he was attracting stares.

"Borgin and Burkes," Scorpius said lowly, distaste overtaking his expression. "If there's any place kidnappers would meet, it would be there."

Kidnappers.

Ted's heart gave a harsh squeeze. His mind had been dancing around the concept altogether, but the reality of it was undeniable. The world around him started swimming in a great blur of eerie greens and grays for a moment.

The shady shop called Borgin and Burkes was filled with instruments and knick-knacks Teddy had honestly never thought he would ever see other than in the books he studied for Auror training about Dark Magic. He felt a twinge of intense loathing towards no one person in particular, but an entire collective group.

"Young Master Malfoy," A dirty old wizard greeted with a greedy smile from behind the main counter.

"Afternoon, Borgin." Scorpius replied, not bothering to change his scowl.

With that expression, Teddy noted just how much Scorpius resembled his father.

"What might you be looking for today?" The greasy wizard asked.

"Information," Scorpius replied with straightforward malice, leaning against the counter with one elbow.

"Concerning?"

"Al and James Potter,"

The man grinned, revealing many missing teeth.

Teddy saw Scorpius's fists balling up, one on the countertop and the other by his side. The fury in his eyes was startling; Teddy imagined that his eyes looked the same, his own blood feeling quite near boiling.

"Who's this?" The man Borgin asked suddenly, voice oily, eyeing the disguised Teddy.

Ted glared back.

"A friend," Scorpius said dismissively, not even looking in Teddy's direction. "Tell me, did you see them today?" He demanded.

"What makes you ask?"

"I'm reporting a status update to my father." He said so unwaveringly that Teddy began to wonder if he was lying or not.

The other man straightened at the mention of Draco Malfoy. "They walked up to the doorway, but that older one took hold of the short one and they started running." He replied.

Teddy felt his heart lift with hope.

"Got away, did they?" Scorpius asked with anger almost too convincing.

Borgin laughed in a way that sounded very dry, almost gritty. "Not at all, Sir. The two of ours caught up with them 'round Parkinson's new shop."

"And?"

Teddy felt suddenly ready to collapse.

"Apparated from there, according to what I heard."

Scorpius opened his mouth and shut it again. His knuckles were milky white.

"You can report a job well done to your dad, eh?"

"Yes, thank you," Scorpius turned briskly from the counter and back onto the mostly-vacant street.

Teddy felt his temper flaring up. "Why didn't you ask where they went?" He demanded almost inaudibly as they began to walk back towards the light of Diagon Alley.

"I'm supposed to know the whole plan already. If I'd said any more, Borgin would have let my dad know." The younger man said objectively, his eyes now scanning the ground.

Teddy now felt rather dumb not to have realized his motives. It would have been too suspicious for Scorpius to ask… He admired the boy's quick thinking.

Unless it wasn't just caution that kept him from asking… The man found himself wondering who Scorpius was being dishonest toward, him or Borgin…

Scorpius stopped abruptly, staring at the ground with pure horror.

Though still unsure of the boy, Teddy stopped as well, looking down to where Scorpius hadn't moved his gaze.

He felt vomit heave into his throat.

Blood. A rather large puddle with accompanying splatters on the ground just outside a shop called Parkinson's, just where Borgin said the Potters had been caught…

Scorpius, forever composed Scorpius Malfoy, fell to his knees.

"It's not enough to be fatal." Teddy said in an attempt at consolation, even though the edges of his own vision were getting dark and fuzzy.

The fifteen-year-old reached his quivering hand out, picking up something silver Teddy hadn't noticed before.

The older man, before asking what Scorpius found, helped him to his feet. Whatever silver thing he found was held in a dangerously tight fist.

"What is that?" Teddy asked, continuing to walking toward Diagon Alley with every intention of erasing the image of the puddle of blood from his mind forever.

Scorpius opened his fingers, walking in step with Ted.

He held a necklace, ball-chain with a single ordinary dog tag that boasted a Gryffindor lion on one side and the initials SHM on the other.

"He stole this from me when we were in Third Year, and hasn't taken it off since." Scorpius said in a startlingly stressed voice, eyes shining with uncharacteristic tears.

Teddy felt a wave of sympathy for Scorpius over any feelings he had of doubt.

"We need to go tell their parents."

The older man wondered vaguely when the Malfoy had become the one calling the shots… still, he agreed, his reasoning a bit muddled by the feeling of pure shock paralyzing him.

"Can you Apparate?" Scorpius asked in an expressionless voice.

Teddy nodded. "Can you?" He was willing to Side-Along Apparate, but it always took much more energy out of him…

"Yes,"

"It's illegal," He pointed out.

"I know."

Teddy nodded again. "To the Potters'." He clarified, turning on the spot and hardly acknowledging the claustrophobic travel through his entirely empty conscious state.

Scorpius arrived half a second after him, still clutching the necklace.

Teddy walked up their steps and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry's voice asked. Judging by the time, he just arrived back home.

"Teddy and Scorpius," He replied hollowly.

"Where are Al and James?"

Ted's heart dropped.

"That's why we're here," Scorpius answered for him.

The door opened them, revealing a very confused, very worried Harry.

Teddy began to walk forward, but stopped instantly when he saw Harry's hand reach for his back pocket. He held up his hands, feeling victimized. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

Teddy felt a deep confusion.

"Your disguise," Scorpius reminded him.

Ted had forgotten all about that. On the spot, he changed back to his blue-haired, caramel-eyed, light tan-skinned self.

"Sorry, Teddy," Harry said, moving out of the doorway.

The man could only manage a nod. Reality was only just beginning to set in on him… he felt like every nerve in his body was alive, crushing him with the thought that James really _was _gone, that he wouldn't be coming back to the flat that night, wasn't going to laugh with him as he prepared dinner, wasn't going to "talk" to that girl he'd met in Diagon Alley…

Scorpius sat carefully on the sofa beside Teddy and across from Harry.

"What happened?" The oldest Auror asked seriously, looking from Teddy's petrified face to Scorpius's terrified one.

Teddy let out a shuddering breath. "Al and James got kidnapped."

Harry's jaw fell open. "What?"

"We split up shopping, and they were stolen from the Quidditch shop and taken to Borgin and Burkes. They—they tried to run, but got caught. And Apparated by two people to… somewhere. We're not sure." Scorpius explained in a shaky, slightly choked tone.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked in a voice bordering on accusatory.

"He asked Borgin after we realized they were gone," Ted answered quietly.

"How did you know to go to Borgin and Burkes?"

"It's a Dark Wizard's clubhouse," Scorpius said coldly.

The oldest man's mouth opened and closed a few times, his expression cycling though disbelief, fury, and horror.

Finally, after one of the tensest moments Teddy had ever experienced, the Head Auror stood. "Come to the Ministry with me. Both of you. We have to alert the Office."

Both younger, equally apprehensive and fearful, men obediently stood, walking behind Harry to the fireplace.

Harry went through first, stating "Ministry of Magic," and spinning away.

Scorpius began to step in the flames when Teddy grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Do you know anything about this?" He asked, feeling confrontational. If Scorpius was in on the plan, Teddy didn't want him anywhere near the rescue effort.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you saved face a bit _too _well back in Knockturn Alley."

Scorpius blanched. "Do you think I'm part of this?" He asked, face appalled.

Teddy only continued looking straight at the younger man, brow furrowed with purpose to find out the truth.

"Teddy, I would never do anything to put Al or James in danger." Honesty rang in his voice, his gray eyes pleading and blazing all at once.

Looking into those eyes, Teddy's mind drifted back to the conversation he and James had unbelievably just earlier that day.

"_He looks at Al like he's the entire universe rolled up into one person_."

More simply put, Scorpius loved Al. He'd also often expressed how he considered the rest of the Potters his _true _family…

Teddy suddenly felt guilty for thinking any differently. His grip slackened on Scorpius's arm, and he nodded.

"Listen, Teddy. I'm not going back to school until this is all resolved. Even if I'm not an Auror, I'm going to work until we find them." Scorpius said with raw determination.

Teddy nodded again, and let go of the younger boy completely.

Scorpius walked into the flames and opened his mouth.

"Scorpius," Teddy said just before he had a chance to state his destination. "We're going to find them."

The younger man nodded and said, "Ministry of Magic,"

After the emerald flames roared to life and Scorpius spun away, Teddy walked to his place in the fire.

As he hesitated for a moment, he mentally repeated his prior sentiment: "_We're going to find them_."

"Ministry of Magic,"

* * *

**A/N:** So Teddy and Scorpius are both very sad. :( As am I. 'Cause James and Al are gone :( IT ONLY GOES DOWNHILL FROM HERE. XD

And, I've come to a conclusion. I don't like long chapters, because I don't like to edit them. XD Oh well. If a chapter's going to be long, then so be it. It just takes me longer to edit… Especially since I edit it three times before posting. :3

Right, so, I guess that's it for this week.

_**Review **_and _**Story Alert**_!

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	8. Al ii

**Disclaimer: **I now proudly own movie replicas of eight characters' wands. I do not, however, have any legal rights to the series.

**A/N:** Just like the chapter title says, this is following Albus. I feel like I should mention that it broke my heart to write this… I love Al with all of my heart. :(

* * *

Al was sure that if "They" didn't kill him firsthand, he was going to die of starvation relatively soon.

He'd already been away from the comfort and stability of his home and thrown into the black hole that was his personal cell for an entire week, in which time he'd only been fed a gray, broth-like substance a total of three occasions and given murky water once every other day.

Because of this, his insides were aching from the great hunger and dehydration.

He didn't have a clue where he was; he'd still been unconscious due to the Stunning Spell when "They" brought him in. When he woke up, the darkness of the tiny enclosure had confused him into thinking his eyes were still closed; he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

They might as well have been.

The boy had spent his first day in the cell feeling around and identifying his surroundings. There was absolutely nothing in the rough, barren enclosure save for a chair near the front bars.

The walls and ground alike were constructed of chilly stone, the stale, unmoving air within them icy and harsh against his skin and through his thin clothing, causing Al to shiver all day and night.

His days consisted of cowering in the back corner of the prison (that he could just barely lie in, it was so small, and couldn't stand up completely in without his head brushing against the ceiling), sleeping, and thinking. And of course, trembling in fear that "They" were going to…

He didn't want to think about it.

There was no human interaction at all (unless his sessions with those bastards was included), which he was suddenly craving, even though he knew his brother was in the cell right next to him.

They'd tried to talk to each other once, the first day they were trapped. That didn't go over well with their captors.

Al shuddered, remembering their punishment.

So, the only think Al heard for hours and hours at a time was the deafening, stifling sound of silence.

And he could feel himself slowly going mad because of it.

He was, for really the first time, absolutely alone.

And it wasn't even the issue that he was an overly-dependent person that grated on his very sanity as each collection of uneventful hours passed… Al just _always_ had someone with him. Not having any (voluntary) body-to-body contact with someone he was comfortable with, not even seeing the face of another person…

He felt entirely isolated.

Alone.

Empty.

Al, more than anything, was terrified of the fact that he was completely cut off from the outside world. He had no means of knowing what was going on, if there were any more victims like him and his brother…

If he and James were kidnapped, how was he supposed to know if Scorpius and Lily were still safe?

And, if by some miracle they were fine, they would have started trying to find the brothers by now…

… Right?

He didn't have a way of finding out.

He hoped, so strongly that it actually sent jolts of pain through his heart, internal rather than the physical pain he was subjected to every day (Al flinched thinking about it), that the small puddle he'd left on the brick ground of Knockturn Alley from the nosebleed and busted lip he received from falling on his face didn't lead to the assumption of their death…

He hoped, severely, honestly, with his whole being, hoped that the people he loved weren't being put through the same Hell he and James were. (Especially Lily. He felt a pang of dread and pure disgust as he thought of his thirteen-year-old sister, fundamentally helpless against "Them", being caught by one of those damned men…)

Though, if she was still safe at home, he had hope that his father would take every precaution he could manage to keep her safe at school as well.

Al shook his head, wistfully recalling that school was only a week away. Had he not gone to Quality Quidditch Supplies, stayed with Teddy and Scorpius, he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express on September first, heading back to school…

That all seemed too unrealistic now, like the possibility was completely out of the picture. He could hardly believe that it was only a week ago that he and Scorpius were walking up to Teddy and James's door.

The young boy was suddenly gasping for breath, his insides giving an incredibly unpleasant squeeze at the thought of Scorpius.

His hand reached toward his neck on its own accord, but he once again realized with disappointment that Scorpius's necklace wasn't there. Maybe it was a sign. Scorpius could have been keeping it safe back home, could have been caring for him from however far away he was…

… or it could also be lying still forgotten on the street of Knockturn Alley.

He felt a sob rising into his throat, but he quickly stifled the sound with a shaking, dirty hand.

He missed them all so much.

Lily had to be protected.

Al wished his mother, no matter how relevant it was for once, wouldn't worry as much as she knew she had to be.

His dad and Teddy… if they were safe (and he had hardly a doubt that a few shady Death Eaters could take on and defeat two fully-trained Aurors), then they had to be searching.

And Scorpius… it made him shudder with fear every night when his mind addressed the possibility that the blond may not be safe… But he had to be. Al couldn't imagine life without him. The optimistic thought of him (along with the rest of his loved ones) kept him fighting to stay alive, night after freezing, miserable night.

The relief he imagined on Scorpius's face when he finally got back home, the smile turning up the corners of his lips, and the sensation of their bodies pressed against each other after whatever amount of time he would be missing… that was what kept Albus sane.

There was the sound of a door creaking open. Against the silence, the sound caused Al's head to feel like it was split in two.

"Potter." A low, menacing voice said.

Al's already-falling heart was beating in double time. He pushed his back as far against the wall as he possibly could.

"They" were coming for him and James again.

The front bars of his cell began to rattle, the sound echoing and causing Al to feel almost nauseous.

He was first.

He felt indefinitely sick and terrified and vulnerable, scrambling to shrink back further in the corner in a weak attempt at self-defense.

A tall, shadowy figure towered over him. Al could barely make out his familiar Death Eater mask under the black, hooded cloak he wore.

He trembled in spite of himself.

"Stand up, boy." The man barked.

Al didn't move, couldn't move.

"Stand up, I said."

The younger man merely looked into the mask above him. He was petrified of the fact that he seemed defiant when he was actually frozen with fear…

The Death Eater growled deep in his throat and reached his hand forward.

Al tensed, bones running freezing cold.

The man seized a fistful of Al's fairly short hair and wrenched him to his feet easily as a rag doll.

A sharp pain coursed through his head; his vision went completely black for a moment.

He fought as hard as he could to show no outward signs of the pain he felt.

The young man stood a bit unsteadily, anticipation making him feel like screaming at the top of his lungs. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was about to be in a lot of pain.

The taller man circled Al, appraising him.

Al suddenly felt very exposed in his ripped t-shirt and jeans.

He stopped straight in front of the kidnapped boy, holding his want directly at his chest. He let out a cruel chuckle before clearly saying, "_Crucio_,"

Agony crawled from his heart into his veins until he couldn't see straight, couldn't hear anything except for the horrified screams he forced to stay in his mind and didn't _dare _let escape his lips.

The screams rattled through his burning bones to the point that he wasn't able to will himself to stand upright anymore. He stumbled backward until his back collided with the unpleasantly freezing wall, and he slid down, the jagged stone tearing into the flesh of his back until he felt searing pain dripping down in the form of his blood.

He was praying to pass out, praying for the isolation he so abhorred, praying for it to end, for him to die…

"Don't have too much fun," Another voice said from the cell entrance.

Fear and sweat mixed into a web-like film on Al's clammy skin. Even though he knew that it was another Death Eater, he was thankful toward the other man for ending the Curse.

"Boss wants us to wait until next week to do any real damage, remember?" The voice asked sadistically.

Al's torturer laughed quietly. "Right," He turned on his heel and whisked out of the tiny room.

Breath harder to catch than ever, Al slumped sideways. Pain still pulsed through his entire body even though the spell was lifted. He could feel the blood readily running over the skin of his wounded back, still had the sensation of his scalp burning from the hair ripped unmercifully from it.

Letting out an unsteady breath, he allowed a single tear to fall from the corner of his eye to the unforgiving, grimy ground.

Al heard the other gate open, and his stomach churned.

James…

He didn't have the time to grieve for his brother, however; he only had time for a single thought before blackness engulfed him.

_Dad… please save us…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: ***Sad tear

I don't know what possessed me to want to put my poor, dear Al through so much… I suppose that's what makes me a writer…

_**Please Review **_to make me feel even a bit justified that Al is in so much pain… and _**Story Alert**_! The next chapter follows Teddy :3

Right. That's all for this week.

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	9. Teddy iii

**Disclaimer: **I own two beastly Hogwarts ties, but not the series.

**A/N: **Third Teddy installment. Actually not much to say? And it's 11:46 where I live so... still Friday :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Keeping an ever-vigilant eye, Teddy Lupin could see that no one in Hogsmeade showed any outward signs of being a criminal.

He'd been eyeing every passerby, inconspicuously craning his neck to gaze into every shop's window since he (with great ethical difficulty) left Lily in the Hogwarts teachers' care after escorting her on the train from King's Cross Station all the way to her destination point in the magical village.

The young girl had been absolutely heartbroken to have to leave her home after what happened to her brothers (The redhead cried nearly every single night since hearing the news; Ginny had actually fainted and stayed locked in her room since), but, being very mature for her thirteen years, she contained herself and headed to school. Security on her was always tight now, and everyone was quite surprised, though relieved, that she had yet to be targeted by the people who took her brothers. But at school, with no one but teachers and the Headmistress to watch over her…

Teddy shook his head, nerves and stress suddenly wound so tightly that he felt like his breath was expanding in his throat. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, he had to remind himself. Lily would be safe at Hogwarts.

Still, the knot in his stomach wouldn't go away. It hadn't loosened at all since that day in Diagon Alley.

He coughed, all air flying indefinitely from his lungs. Couching fits had been happening to him more often over that week.

The first night after he and Scorpius told and re-told the story of the disappearance to assorted Aurors, Teddy had returned home to his flat only to find that his stomach painfully turned, his windpipe constricted, as long as he stood in the space that reminded him so much of the kidnapped man's enthusiasm… Eyes hot, head heavy, feeling like he was about to retch, Ted had packed himself some clothes and Apparated to the Potters', regretfully asking them to house him.

He knew that he could have gone back to Andromeda's home (part of him wanted to, in order to avoid anything in the Potters' home that would no doubt remind him of James), but the Department had agreed to keep the occurrence from anyone other than those it directly affected. She would've been suspicious of him coming back, and he didn't want to tell the elderly woman (who'd grown to love James as a son after all the years of their friendship) what happened. It would break her heart.

The Potters had offered Teddy James's old room to sleep in, but being in the room caused the same reaction as being in the flat. Instead, he'd been staying on their sofa. He found that he couldn't sleep, however; every time he closed his eyes, he saw the puddle of blood on the street of Knockturn Alley behind his eyelids, and he was wide awake again in an instant.

As a result of the week-long deprivation of sleep (averaging about one hour a night, if he was lucky), he drank coffee like he was drowning in it in order to stay awake during daily work. That, added to the sheer torment he was going through mentally and emotionally… well, it only further proved how strong of a person he could honestly claim to be.

Scorpius Malfoy was staying with the Potters as well, sleeping on the other couch, though they'd agreed he could sleep (oddly enough) in Lily's room when she was at school. He, too, was offered Al's room and James's old one, but he'd refused. Teddy would often find him sitting on Al's bed before or after work, staring into space with an entirely expressionless face. Ted could only assume that the fifteen-year-old was going through emotional Hell.

Teddy knew that there were other people he himself could consider his friends, other people in his own family that would care for and support him through his hard times if he asked them to… With Scorpius, it was different. Having grown up around the Potters and Weasleys, the family would do the same for him that they would Teddy. However, the boy was so distant that no one really ever knew what to say to him. They all loved him, or at least accepted him as one of their own, but no one really knew or _understood _him except for Al. Ted could hardly compare his relationship with James, his anguish at the boy being gone, to something as deeply vital as theirs.

After everything they'd been hearing for months at the office, naturally the first place the Aurors had searched was Malfoy Manor. Following the in-depth, entirely focused search from the bottom up, all with the consent of a surprisingly compliant and hospitable Draco Malfoy, all were baffled at how the place showed absolutely no signs of the kidnapping. It was squeaky-clean.

That was about all they'd been able to do so far, since inspecting one past Death Eater's home after another would without a doubt raise an alarm within the group, and even Teddy was supposed to be back at the office straight after the train ride. The man couldn't stand being idle, though. He had to at least give the dusk-blanketed village a once-over.

Feeling satisfied in his glance, Teddy headed into the Three Broomsticks for a quick caffeine pick-me-up.

"Evening, Rosmerta," He greeted, sitting at the bar of the somewhat-busy establishment.

The aged, but still pretty, woman smiled at him. "What can I get for you, son?"

"Coffee, if you would. With as much caffeine as you can manage." He replied.

The woman nodded, waved her wand to Conjure a mug, and began to prepare his drink.

Teddy sighed and ran both hands through his hair. He was so very tired.

"Here, son. You're Teddy Lupin, aren't you?" Rosmerta asked, handing him a mug of near-black liquid.

He nodded and took a sip. It burned as it slipped down his raw throat. Had he been drinking the beverage for enjoyment, or as a choice, he would have added cream and sugar and whatever else to it… after a week and upwards of ten cups a day, he was past that. He didn't care how it tasted anymore, as long as it gave him some lasting power throughout the day.

"I could hardly recognize you with that hair," She said warmly, conversationally.

Teddy looked up toward his forehead to the long fringe that was forever covering his face and remembered that his hair had reverted to its natural caramel shade of brown as of late. He changed it back to the usual blue for just and moment, smiling cordially and asking, "Better?"

She grinned again. "Metamorphmagus skills always amaze me. Your mother was the only one I ever met other than you. When I was younger, I had few Animagi running around, though. Those boys…" She shook her head, as if remembering, the smile never leaving her lined face.

The young man nodded. "My dad's friends,"

She laughed as she nodded. "They were a riot, those four."

Teddy couldn't help but smile as well. "How's business?" He asked, really taking the angle of extracting as much information as he could.

"Always good in summer. Busy." Rosmerta shrugged. "What about you?" How's the Ministry treating you?" The woman had always taken an interest in his ambitions, since many of his school trips to Hogsmeade were spent in the pub, studying for whatever class he'd needed to pass to fulfill his lifelong goal of being an Auror.

"Really well, actually. Though, being an Auror isn't as glamorous as I thought it would be. A lot of desk work, that is."

She laughed. "What about your little friend James?"

Teddy felt a great blow to his stomach.

"He lives up to his name, that troublemaker." She said fondly.

"He graduated last June, and has been living with me since." He noticed that his own voice sounded a little hollow.

"And what does he—" She stopped abruptly, brow furrowing as her gaze fell on something at the entrance.

Teddy turned to look at it.

It was a silvery-white stag that continued walking towards Teddy as if it wasn't attracting any stares from being so out of place.

"Harry Potter's Patronus," He explained to Rosmerta, feeling heavy as he was sure he was going to be reprimanded for being late.

"Teddy, get to the office immediately. This is urgent." It said, and then disintegrated into the air.

Obediently, Teddy jumped up and swallowed the rest of the bitter coffee in one gulp. He laid money on the counter, said thanks and goodbye to Rosmerta, and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic so quickly that it was very nearly simultaneous.

Swiftly as he could, he stalked through the Ministry hallways and burst into the room they were using for the specific case. "What is it?" He asked anxiously.

The six others on the team didn't answer him; they were gathered around something at the head of the lone table in the room.

Curious and concerned at the same time, Teddy hurriedly crossed to the gathering of mumbling people.

"What is it?" He asked, looking over the shoulder of one of the shorter people.

"A TV," Harry replied from in front of him, brows knitted together.

"Like the Muggles use?" Confusion swept over Teddy as he looked at the small black box.

"Right,"

"Have you turned it on yet?" He asked.

"We only get static," The oldest man on the team, Williamson, replied, shaking his head in what seemed like stale disappointment.

"Where is it from?"

"We're not sure. It just showed up on my doorstep this morning." Harry said, looking at the electronic device.

Teddy racked his brain from anything that could possibly explain the meaning of the television being there. Any hint, any metaphor, any inclination…

"I think we're supposed to watch it," Savage, a middle-aged man with a receding hairline said in his usual quiet, cool tone.

"How?" Scorpius asked, speaking up for the first time. True to his word, he'd taken part is almost every aspect of the rescue effort despite how wary the team was to let a fifteen-year-old (a _Malfoy_, at that) in on the confidential investigation. It took a lot of convincing on Harry's part allow it.

"Don't we have to get it away from magic?" Teddy asked, a sudden memory of Muggle Studies from Third Year flashing in his mind (_Rule Number One of Electronic Devices: They will cease to operate properly in the presence of magic_).

Light bulbs seemed to alight on everyone's faces.

"Everyone grab on," Harry said, holding both of his arms out.

"Where are we going?" Ron Weasley asked, taking hold of Harry's limb.

"The least magic place I know," He replied grimly.

"Which is?" Teddy pressed, catching Savage picking up the box from the corner of his eye.

"My aunt and uncle's house,"

At that, they all Apparated at once.

When they arrived only moments later, Teddy was puzzled as to where exactly they were. After a quick survey of the green grass, well-kept garden, and high fence surrounding a two-story home, he realized that they were in the back yard.

"Stay here," Harry commanded, walking up to the back door.

There was thick tension in the otherwise light air surrounding the small, diverse cluster of people as they awaited someone answering the door.

A very confused-looking, dated woman who was thin and blond finally opened it. "Harry?"

"Hello Aunt Petunia. May we come in?"

The woman eyed the group and didn't reply, though she did move out of the doorway to allow them through.

Teddy's first impression of the inside of Harry Potter's childhood home as that it was immaculately clean.

"Is Uncle Vernon at work?" Harry asked, leading him team through the kitchen and dining room to the front sitting room. He sat down.

Teddy followed his boss's lead and sat on one of the other couches. Everyone did the same, except for Scorpius, who stood against the boarded-up fireplace with his arms crossed.

Petunia nodded, still looking from person to person in what seemed like shock.

"Aunt Petunia, I have a rather large favor to ask of you," Harry said with admirable bluntness.

"Which is?"

"May we use your house?"

She looked quite taken aback and openly fearful. "S-sorry?"

"We're conducting an investigation where we need to be far away from magic to make that work," He pointed to the electronic box in Savage's hands.

"What 'investigation'?"

"My sons were kidnapped. Both of them," Harry said dryly.

Her mouth fell open. She looked conflicted.

A heavy silence seeped into the room like a thick, stifling fog.

"How long with this take?" She finally asked, her words measured.

"I'm not sure. And we may only need to be here during the daytime."

The woman's mouth opened and closed a few times.

Anticipation weaved over Teddy's skin.

"I—suppose," Petunia said, her words clipped, "Vernon and I can stay with Aunt Marge for a while."

"Thank you," Harry smiled appreciatively.

The entire room let out a breath of relief.

A sudden noise caused all sensitively-trained ears to snap towards the front door.

A very wide man with an equally wide mustache walked through, stopping immediately when he caught sight of the visitors.

"Petunia…?"

"Vernon, let's talk really quickly," Petunia said, hurriedly steering him to the kitchen. "You too, Harry."

"Evening, Uncle Vernon," Harry greeted cordially as they walked.

"Harry? Who are all these people?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Petunia answered as they shut the door behind the trio.

Tension rose again as they waited. Teddy felt jittery (but he usually did due to his caffeine intake), his leg bouncing restlessly and his fingers flexing of their own accord.

Without warning, blackness enveloped him.

"Teddy? Ted!" The faint echo of his name became louder and louder until the man flinched back into consciousness.

"What?" He asked anxiously.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked.

Looking around, Teddy saw that all eyes were on him. "Fine," He said casually, though his hands were trembling from the sudden wake.

"How long has it been since you've slept, Teddy?" The youngest Auror, a petite black woman who was Minister Shacklebolt's daughter, asked delicately from beside him.

"Three or four days," He said offhandedly.

She looked at him with a mix of worry and pity.

"That's not good, Ted," Ron said concernedly.

"I'm fine, really." He shrugged. In all honesty, he _wasn't _fine… his entire body felt warm and heavy, his muscles twitching uncontrollably. Still, the team was there to be focused on James and Albus; his personal problems didn't hold a candle to their absence.

Despite his reply, he still felt everyone looking at him.

A few awkward moments later, the three adults walked out of the kitchen. The Dursleys looked rather ruffled, Harry the picture of confidence.

"We're going out for the night. If this television situation works here, then you can use the house and we will go to Marge's." Vernon announced.

"Thank you," Shacklebolt breathed on behalf of the group.

The couple nodded and headed to the front door. Teddy noticed that they were stumbling a bit in their haste. "We'll be returning around eleven."

As soon as they were out, Savage plugged the cord of the TV into the nearest outlet and pressed the power button.

The half-second delay had them all on the edge of their seats.

Static.

"What's wrong with it?" Williamson demanded.

"Maybe it was just a prank," Savage reasoned.

Teddy's heart fell. The one lead they had… useless. His hand moved to rest in his pocket, and he felt the tip of his wand graze his palm. He had an idea.

"What about our wands? Can't they cause interference?" Teddy spoke up.

"You're right." Harry said, automatically taking charge again, "Someone needs to take our wands back to the office and keep them safe."

Teddy refused to volunteer. There was no way he was going to sit at the office and not know what was happening at the house. His wand was only a small price to pay for being where the action was.

He noticed that a few of the Aurors were looking pointedly at Scorpius. It was hardly a secret that they weren't comfortable with the fact that he was taking part in the investigation.

"I'll do it," Ron said finally, standing.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry smiled tightly.

He nodded and held out his hand. One by one, despite hesitation from everyone except for the eager Teddy, all six of the remaining team members placed their wands in his hand.

"I'll Disapparate from the yard,"

"Can you open a Floo Network here at exactly ten o'clock so we can go home?" Harry requested.

Ron nodded and walked to the kitchen door. "Good luck. Give me an update when you get back to the office."

At the group's collective nod, he disappeared through the door.

All six pairs of eyes were instantly glued to the screen.

Teddy's stomach was turning over and over again.

The picture flickered a few times. Everyone held their breath.

At first, Teddy thought the device powered off because of how dark the picture was.

Then he saw the movement onscreen. A person dressed entirely in black, wearing a trademark Death Eater mask and cloak paced.

The team exchanged confused, scared glances. Ted noted that Scorpius's gaze was unwaveringly focused on the box.

A sound came from the speakers. The person on screen cleared their throat. All eyes went back to the screen.

"Hello Aurors," A low, masculine, slightly muffled voice said, masked face in the middle of the picture.

Teddy's eyebrows shot to his hairline. This man was talking to them directly.

"How—" Shacklebolt began. Harry shushed her quickly.

"I hope you're watching, because I don't want to repeat myself again." He paused. "You must be wondering how I'm talking to you right now. Well, _my _team and I have figured out a way to use a camera for a live feed that that particular television alone. What you see is one hundred percent live, and, trust me, the show has yet to really begin."

Dread trickled through Teddy's bones like freezing water.

"You might have guessed by now, but my team and I are the ones currently in possession of James and Albus Potter."

The young man's fists clenched. He heard a few growling sounds from around him.

"I can assure you that they are still alive and cared-for… in a sense. That's why we've decided to show you all properly."

The picture angle moved, and then masked man was no longer in view. Instead, the shot was pointed into what seemed like some sort of small, dark cell. All Teddy could make out was the light reflected off dark bars and grimy textures coating the small space.

"Boy!" The man barked.

Movement from the corner of the frame caused Teddy's body to go completely rigid, draining of any warmth.

It was Al. He sat huddled in the corner of the tiny room, looking up towards the camera. His face was thin and dirty, hair messier than usual, darkened eyes holding pure terror.

Teddy looked towards Scorpius. The boy was ghostly white, one hand covering his mouth from his spot by the fireplace.

Moving his gaze to Harry, the unadulterated horror on his face made Ted's heart stop.

"And here's the other one," The camera shifted to the next cell over, where James lay with his back to the man.

"Potter!" The man said harshly. "Look at me!"

Teddy felt his body go numb with fear.

James didn't move.

"Boy, if you don't listen to me, then you're asking for it."

The young man still didn't respond.

"All right, then. Take a look-see, Aurors. This is tonight's main attraction," His voice turned downright nasty.

Teddy's fists balled up so tightly that his palms felt raw.

"Turn over, Potter." The man whispered.

"No," James said just as quietly, voice raspy.

"_Now_, Potter."

James didn't comply.

"Fine. _Crucio_,"

Teddy felt plainly sick, watching James twitch on the ground, not making a sound. His vision swam.

"Don't be shy, Potter. Look at the camera; say hi to Daddy," The Death Eater spat.

James did turn over now, his body looking limp and rubbery.

The emptiness in his ashen face raised a lump that lodged in Teddy's throat.

"There's your eldest, Harry Potter. Hope you've enjoyed your little peek at his _daily_ life."

Harry looked rather like he was about to faint. There was intense hatred burning in his eyes.

"Now to the little one," He chuckled cruelly. The view went back to Al's cell.

A quick glance at Scorpius showed that the fifteen-year-old's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Stand up." The man commanded to Al.

"No," Al said, his voice shockingly strong.

"Stand up _now_."

"It's going to be the same whether I listen or not," Al countered softly.

"All right then. Feeling rebellious, are you? I have a fix for that." The man paused, and a wand came into the picture, pointed straight at the smaller man.

Al tensed.

"_Levicorpus_,"

Al's small frame shot into the air, back slamming into the low ceiling with a sickening slap. His eyes were wide, face drained of all color. His chest heaved with effort to breathe.

"Let me down," He choked.

"Fine," The man flicked his wand and released him.

He hit the floor instantly, landing flat on his back. All air seemed to be knocked out of him by the way he was pitifully gasping for breath, back arched off the stone ground.

Teddy could hardly bear to watch. Scorpius was turned away from the screen, a greenish tint on his skin, a white-knuckled hand clutching the dog tag necklace Al had left behind (which was now constantly around his neck).

"Stand _up_,"

Al scrambled to the back corner of the cell.

"All right, then. _Crucio_."

Teddy felt moisture rising into his eyes and obstructing his throat as he watched the boy's face screw up in agony. The fifteen-year-old fell sideways, his black-haired head cracking audibly against the solid floor.

A low chuckle came from behind the camera.

Albus rolled over, away from the lens, his body trembling.

"Aurors, I recommend you keep this television on, unless you want even worse to happen to these poor boys. This feed will be constant. I'll leave you for tonight." With that, the man set the device back into its original potion; there was a clear view of both adjacent cages.

There was a silence from the video that echoed the silence in the Dursleys' sitting room.

There was a feeling pouring into the room of being absolutely shocked and appalled by what they'd just seen.

Teddy felt like if he moved, he would vomit. His stomach churned with intense loathing and pure disgust towards the bastards torturing his best friend…

After the shock dissipated, Teddy saw red. He had a sudden urge to hurt, to maim, to kill. He shook violently with the concentration of his emotions, unable to pull a full breath into his lungs.

He looked at Scorpius. The boy looked… Defeated. Sick. Helpless. Livid. Broken. Teddy empathized with him completely.

"Disgusting," Shacklebolt finally snarled, breaking the silence.

"We need someone to monitor this screen while the rest of the team goes home for the night." Harry said hollowly, emotionlessly.

"I'll do it," Teddy volunteered immediately. He honestly wasn't sure what made him want constant access to the images on the screen, but it comforted him in an odd way to see the boys at least _alive _on screen.

Harry nodded. "I'll bring your things tomorrow,"

"All right,"

"And you should tell my aunt and uncle that we _are _going to use the house."

"Okay," His mind was moving much more slowly than usual.

"It's nine-fifty. We need to be heading home. We'll talk about this tomorrow," Harry said, standing.

Everyone nodded, following their leader.

With the help of Savage and Williamson, he tore the covering from the fireplace. They stood, waiting for the Floo Network to open.

"Scorpius," Teddy beckoned the boy over, not caring if what he was wondering would offend the boy in any way.

The blond walked stiffly, stopping and not looking Teddy in the face.

"Did you recognize that voice?" He asked brusquely.

The teen shook his head. "I tried to, but I… couldn't. I don't know." His voice was thick and strained.

Teddy nodded. He hadn't expected Scorpius to know who it was. There was always a chance, though.

"Scorpius, you first," Harry said.

"Night," Scorpius nodded at Teddy and then headed to the Ministry of Magic.

They left one by one, most still too stunned to even bid Ted a farewell. Due to the sudden outburst of magic in the small space, the screen turned to static until about ten minutes after they were all gone.

Teddy stood on legs that felt rather like wooden planks and paced around the room, half to stay awake, half to reflect on what was happening.

His mind, no matter how hard he tried to keep a train of thought, kept turning blank.

He collapsed in the middle of a step, a warm, heavy black blanket of unconsciousness overtaking him completely.

* * *

"Boy. _Boy_!"

"Is he alive, Vernon?"

"Of course; he's still breathing. _Boy_!"

Teddy, like always, was thrown headfirst into alertness. He couldn't understand why he was on the floor at such an awkward angle until he felt how bad his body literally ached for sleep.

"Sorry," He said, getting to his feet. "Haven't slept,"

The Dursleys looked a little short of terrified.

He held out his hand. "Teddy Lupin,"

Though Vernon looked reluctant to touch him, they shook hands briefly.

"We Aurors _will _need the house after all," He said in a businesslike manner, ignoring how weighty his body felt.

Vernon nodded. "We will be leaving first thing in the morning,"

"Sorry for the inconvenience,"

Petunia sniffed.

Ted looked at her.

"There are two spare bedrooms just up the stairs."

"Are there plugs?" He asked.

They looked at him with superiority. "Yes,"

"Good. Thank you," He bent to pick up the TV that was plugged into the wall. Remembering his usual craving for caffeine, he asked the couple, "Do you have any coffee?"

"Decaf?"

"Absolutely not,"

"In the cupboard above the coffeemaker," Petunia looked almost intimidated.

Teddy nodded crossed to the TV. He heaved it into his arms and walked up the stairs, making a mental note to find out what contraption she meant by the "coffeemaker", gravity feeling much more prevalent than usual. Peeking into the bedrooms, he chose the smallest to stay in, not even bothering to turn on the light as he walked in.

After a mini-search, he found an outlet on the wall parallel to the bed. He made sure the TV was on and clear before he lay down on the unused bed.

Though his mind was still blank, the feeling of determination rising into his chest and pulsing through otherwise-numb limbs was something he could easily make sense of.

Seeing that Al and James onscreen were immobile, but still breathing steadily, he willed his body into a forced, nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Note that Teddy first noticed that the Dursleys' house was very clean… just like his mom did :3

And I hope this explains the whole video camera thing from the first chapter? It's explained more fully a few chapters ahead, but this is what's going down right now. :D

Oh, and the James part of the prologue fits right between this chapter and the next.

Well, I guess I'll see you next week! (I swear, taking advanced History was a terrible idea… so much homework DX)

_**Review? Story Alert?**_

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	10. James iii

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**A/N: **Important notice to everyone: my computer died. For real. Like, it won't even turn on. I'm having to use my parents' computer right now, so it's a good thing I already had this chapter uploaded. Honestly, though, I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to be able to get a chapter up on time next week or the weeks after until all of my writing has been restored. Sorry!

Go ahead and put the Teddy bit of the prologue right now.

On with this chapter (already 10 chapters in, can you believe it?)!

* * *

James had mixed feelings about the red dot of light at the front of his cell.

In one sense, it gave him hope, which was something the boy had seriously been lacking in the two months he'd been held captive in the miniscule cage. If what the Death Eaters were saying was true and the malicious people had found a way to trick the camera into thinking there was no magic around it, then it meant that someone was watching.

If the same people's everyday taunts directed to the Aurors had any truth or meaning behind them, then his only conclusion (as much as he tried not to get his hopes up too high) was that, among others, his dad and Teddy were the ones watching him.

And if they were watching the Hell he was being put through every day, then they had to have even more motivation to find him and his little brother.

On the pessimistic end of the spectrum, the Death Eaters could only be trying to give him and Al false hope about the entire situation.

Though, even if they _weren't _lying, then that meant that his dad and Teddy had to watch his daily life become more detrimental by the hour.

He could only imagine the stress and anguish being put on their shoulders. And as much as ever fiber of his being yearned to be saved, to be free, he didn't want them to have to suffer secondhand.

It was bad enough that he had to experience the torture, had to hear Al and sometimes even _see _him go through the same… he didn't wish the exhibition on anyone else.

James knew easily that Al had it the worst out of the two. As ruthless as his own torture was, as truly, indescribably agonizing it was every time he was inflicted with the Cruciatus Curse, as many times as he was Cursed and threatened and spit on… Al's days were even more harrowing.

The Death Eaters didn't just stop at the Cruciatus Curse with Al. They employed quite a few methods of Muggle style torture on the already-frail boy, beating him with their fists and assorted blunt objects until he was bloody and bruised, cutting him with whatever sharp items they could find until the boy's flesh was nearly shredded…

As much as James was in constant pain from body aches and hunger, he didn't have any idea how bad the real, serious physical injuries his brother was put through had to be.

Sometimes, the seventeen-year-old would have to listen intently through the silence just to make sure that his little brother was still breathing.

Rather immaturely, James had always secretly envied Al for being a near-replica of Harry. It always got the younger brother the initial attention of everyone, in turn always made James have to introduce himself and say yes, he was _also _Harry Potter's son. Now, when that fact alone was causing the small boy so much misery, he felt an extreme pity for the other's appearance. Now, when he would picture the boy's face in his mind, he would unintentionally pick out the small bits of him that _weren't _like his father, in hopes that the Death Eaters would also notice those parts and leave his little brother alone.

While fighting the madness that came with being so confined, the hunger that literally crippled him, and, ultimately, the boredom the ever-restless man felt after two entire idle months, James often thought about his family, his home life.

A thousand questions rose from his mind.

Was Lily at school?

Was Teddy taking care of the flat?

How was his mom coping? His dad? Teddy? Lily?

How was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes doing? Uncle George?

Who all knew about what happened?

Was Scorpius helping the search, or was he back at school?

Were the Aurors searching for them?

What leads did they have?

How long would it take?

When would they be found?

Would Al still be alive when they _were _found?

James, above any selfish desire for to get out safely himself, wanted his little brother to be saved. The boy had his entire life ahead of him. He even finished with _school_, for Merlin's sake!

He'd contemplated escape more than a few times, but decided, over the optimism that somehow still ran through his veins in bursts, that it would be futile. He had no wand, no strength. He didn't even know where they _were_! There was always someone near the entrance keeping guard, and even if he _did _find a way to defeat the first guard, there were no doubt many more highly-skilled, better-equipped Death Eaters on the other side of the door.

It was too risky. A suicide mission. And probably homicide, too, if Al found a way to get himself involved.

Just thinking about seeing Al's lifeless form on the ground as a result of his own shoddy idea made James feel like he was literally being torn in half from the inside out.

He wasn't sure what time it was, but his body was beginning to tense up as the seconds continued to waste away, awaiting the moment when the Death Eaters would make a daily "visit" to his cell.

He wondered if he had time to give a message to the Aurors before they came in like he was suddenly craving to do.

Deciding that he was going to be tortured either way, he realized that he had basically nothing to lose (save for his life).

James stood with difficulty, his legs stiff from lack of use and his stomach muscles painfully clenching from hunger. He stooped uncomfortably to avoid hitting the low ceiling and walked to the high-backed chair in the front of the cell, just behind the bars. He sat down heavily.

Clearing his throat, he glanced quickly through the iron bars to the door. For once, there was no one standing guard.

"Hey dad, hey Teddy," He greeted in a soft voice that cracked from being so out of practice. He managed a weak smile as he imagined their faces looking back at him. "Listen, I know you're probably freaking out about now, and I'm not going to lie and say that everything is okay." Exhaling, he took a pause, "But if you're going to save anyone, then focus on Albus. Don't worry about me. Al needs to be your priority, and I'm not trying to be brave or heroic or anything like that. I don't have it half as bad as he does. So think about him first, all right? And tell everyone I—"

"Who is talking?" A voice yelled furiously from the entrance.

James felt like he swallowed a block of ice. He suddenly couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move. He could only feel.

He could only feel the gut-wrenching fear as he heard heavy footsteps approaching, sure that he was about to get a taste of Al's usual violent torture for his act of courage.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, poor Jamesie! :( WHY am I doing this to them?

And Al… I just love him. And Scorpius and Teddy and Harry all having to watch… I'm scaring myself. X(

Either way, please put on **Story Alert **and don't forget to **Review**! I love to hear everyone's feedback, even if it's a single word. For real. I love it.

See you next week (hopefully),

_KitKat Pyrophobia _


	11. Scorpius ii

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas.

**A/N: **Soo, yes. I'm back. :D And very glad to be, I can honestly say. I've missed this story. My computer is now fixed, and I'm ready to begin writing and updating again. I can't say that things will be back onto an every-week basis like before (every 2 weeks, maybe?), but updates will always be on a Friday. Keep your eyes open and this story on Story Alert. :D

Go ahead and insert the Scorpius bit of the Prologue here, before this chapter.

Dramatic chapter :D Some things are said and done. (VAGUE FTW!)

* * *

Scorpius didn't know why he kept being so masochistic, but he couldn't stop himself from spending his every morning in Al's room before he headed to the Ministry with Harry. He used the time, the eventless time, to just give himself time to… think. About everything.

Even in the midst of the tragedy directly involving the raven-haired boy, something about his room, his everlasting scent wafting through the clean air, his unseen presence, always calmed the blond, always cleared his muddled mind of anything he didn't want to distract him.

It wasn't that Scorpius was anesthetized to the fact that Al was gone (no, it was ever-raw in his chest, reminding him of the boy's absence constantly), but something about the thought of him lifted Scorpius's spirit rather than brought him down.

As he was _never_ an optimist, this truly confused Scorpius.

But at the same time, it wasn't as if Al being gone wasn't having any negative effect on him at all. The first few days without him were nearly unbearable, everything that reminded Scorpius of the other boy infallibly bringing him to tears. In the beginning, he often felt his breath choke in his throat, the ever-present notion of Al not being there, not being safe, driving him to a guilt, anxiety, and misery that was unparalleled.

Even after two months, he could feel it at all times as an obscure emptiness running through his veins, a frost and shallowness in the breaths he took. He had trouble sleeping without Al by his side (though not as hard a time as Teddy, whose sallow complexion boasting black circles under his eyes and ambient cup of coffee told stories that his words didn't), and he was rarely ever hungry for a full meal. As a result, he was slimming down steadily from his already-lean figure, though not nearly as dramatically as the starved boys on camera…

_Don't think about that_. His hand unconsciously clutched the necklace Al had claimed years prior. Thinking about what was actually happening to both Potters was something that brought moisture to his eyes without fail.

Instead, he tended to keep his mind on happier times they'd all had. His emotional state could tolerate thoughts spanning from the first day they'd met (how awkward a meeting it was) to the hour they split up in Diagon Alley… More frequently than not, his thoughts found themselves in the bookshop just before they rang up their items.

After they'd both found their necessary books (save for Advanced Potion Making, which only Scorpius needed), Scorpius had conveniently found his way to an aisle near the back, between two rather high shelves. He'd felt a sudden, indescribable craving for the smaller boy's contact back in the first shop they'd visited, and he was more than determined to indulge himself.

Undoubtedly looking for the blond in the first place, Al had discovered him in the moderately-secluded area.

Scorpius had casually beckoned him over, and when the boy had stopped nearer to him with an amused expression, Scorpius had taken the stack of books from his small hands, his own in a pile on the floor beside him, set them to the ground, and proceeded to pull Al snugly into his arms.

Though he still seemed the slightest bit confused, even startled, Al had responded with the warmth and acceptance that Scorpius so constantly desired.

He hadn't cared, still didn't care, if what they did was normal, or socially acceptable on any level beyond hasty lies about purely platonic feelings, or fundamentally _wrong_, only that the smaller boy was exactly what Scorpius needed to stay happy and sane.

And so, the boys had stayed there, holding each other close in the public space, blissfully uncaring of any passer-by, Scorpius's chin resting atop Al's messy head that he adored.

Just as Scorpius had been getting entirely intoxicated by Al's scent, his body heat, the feel of his slight figure pressed so willingly against his own, the feeling of falling deeper and deeper into an emotion that honestly used to scare him into near-hysteric fits of isolation, the sound of James and Teddy's voices calling for them sobered him up quickly.

They'd pulled apart, Al's melted green eyes betraying more happiness than his smile did, Scorpius feeling quite like a suffering addict that'd had his fix, but wanted more, _more_…

He'd gotten his Potions textbook and headed to line with the other three men in what could only be described as a daze inflicted by the feeling of fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

As hard as he tried to recall the last things he'd said to Al, the last things the boy had said to him, he just… couldn't remember. He knew that whatever words he'd said weren't enough, though.

And even as he sat on Al's bed, in Al's room that might as well have been called his own, optimism somehow raising his spirits, Scorpius wished he'd said something more, something that sufficiently expressed how he felt…

"Scorpius!" Harry's voice called from downstairs, breaking through the younger boy's thoughts.

The blond got up immediately, walking out of the room without a backward glance and making his way to the fireplace. Per usual, he went to the Ministry first, Harry following right behind him.

In a way, the teen was still surprised that he was allowed on the team of Aurors at all, being untrained and having not even graduated from Hogwarts yet. But in reality, logically, he knew more about the inner-workings of the kidnappers than anyone else on the team.

It had been sixty-one days since the brothers had been taken, and even though Scorpius felt like they weren't being very productive as a group, he knew that there wasn't much they _could _do.

Never hesitant to spew names of his father's "friends", the group had a solid list of ex-Death Eaters, suspects, to research. And even though he hadn't been present for the sweep of Malfoy Manor, he'd tried to give insight to anywhere the boys could possibly be hidden, from Draco's bedroom closet to the cupboard tucked away in the corner of a hallway.

Still, after the two months, they had nothing; it was starting to make Scorpius anxious for action.

Straight from the Ministry, after a hasty check for any memos for Harry, they left their wands with the official holder, Ron Weasley, and went to Number Four Privet Drive.

It was strange to be without a wand. His father always having encouraged what he called "independent learning" (but was actually an excuse to keep Scorpius always at an arm's length, never having to deal with him), he'd been given a wand at age five. Ten years without ever being apart from something made him feel pointedly lost without it.

It somewhat mirrored his feelings for Al.

Teddy, as always, had the television propped up against the wall across from the sofas that were already worn when they'd started using them, only becoming more so over the time. The older man sat cross-legged in the middle of a couch straight in front of the television, eyes startlingly bloodshot, hair un-brushed and lacking sheen, as if it being caramel-colored and lightly streaked with premature grays instead of vibrant blue wasn't odd enough, a mug of black coffee in his right hand.

"Anything?" Harry asked. They were the first two to arrive.

Teddy shook his head, swaying as he did so. "They've just been sleeping."

"Which you haven't," Scorpius pointed out, taking his favorite spot against an armrest of the adjacent sofa.

Teddy chuckled humorlessly, raising his mug in a mock-toast before taking a sip and pulling a pained expression as if it burned him.

"How many hours did you get last night?" Harry asked, looking at him sternly.

The brunet blinked twice. "Hours?"

"Of sleep," The Head Auror pressed.

He shrugged. "Two, maybe three."

Scorpius felt a pang of pity.

"Ted, why don't you go back upstairs and get some rest? You're off on Wednesdays anyway." Harry said concernedly.

The man shook his head. "There's work to be done, isn't there?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond (rather pointlessly, in Scorpius's opinion—if there was one thing he'd learned the past two months, it was that once Ted's mind was set, there was no changing it), when he was interrupted by the fireplace roaring to life three times in quick succession, the rest of the team arriving right on time.

Savage took the space on the opposite end of the couch from Scorpius; Shacklebolt sat next to Teddy, rubbing an affectionate, apologetic circle on his shoulder blades as he slouched forward; Williamson didn't sit as soon as he arrived.

"Are you ever going back to school, boy?" The oldest man asked, looking at Scorpius with transparently disapproving eyes, sitting on the other side of Ted.

The blond smiled sadly. "Not until they're back," He replied strongly.

"What are you going to do about missing a Year?" Shacklebolt asked, still moving her dark-skinned hand across Ted's back.

The teen shrugged. "Make it up. Headmistress McGonagall knows why I haven't been there all year, so it's not a problem, really." He knew that Williamson only brought it up because he was looking for an excuse to get him off the team. Of the six people he saw nearly every day, Williamson was the only one who refused to see him past his surname. As a result, he showed the most distaste and mistrust of the boy.

Williamson snorted; Shacklebolt nodded in understanding, offering him a reassuringly rueful smile.

"Anything new, Teddy?" Savage asked.

The man shook his head. "Just sleeping."

"And what about the search in Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much. A few people were talking about the job openings in the Ministry, but everyone has been talking about those recently." Ted shrugged.

"Job openings?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"You haven't heard about them?" Savage asked.

"I've been here." Harry gestured to the house.

"Well, a lot of higher-ups are retiring within days or weeks of each other," The quiet, middle-aged man explained, "It's leaving the Offices pretty strained and desperate, giving older workers a chance to get some really drastic promotions."

"Is anyone looking into it?" Teddy asked, taking a final gulp of his coffee and making to walk back to the kitchen for more.

Shacklebolt nodded as she removed her hand from his body. "A few from our Office have tried to find out about it. There's nothing suspicious about it that they've seen."

Both men nodded in acceptance, Teddy disappearing through the kitchen door.

Scorpius was hardly paying attention, his eyes on Al's figure on the screen. He looked so small, so unhealthy, so _tortured_, his skin chalky white underneath all of the bruising and dirt and dried blood.

His heart felt heavy, stomach sick, mind thinking to the future when Al came back home, safe, and Scorpius could wash the filth off his skin, nurse the bruises all over his body. The blond could scoop him up into an almost-suffocating embrace, promising to never let him go again, their skin pressing together and their body heat mixing after much too long…

He just had to find Al first.

Hours passed uneventfully, Scorpius sitting and reading one of his textbooks that he kept in the Muggle house in an attempt to keep up with his classes. The others were catching up on long-overdue paperwork that the teen was quite glad he didn't have to worry about doing. More than once, there was a disturbance in the silence as Teddy jerked awake from one of many micro-sleeps.

Finally, after about eight straight hours of this, Harry moved to sit down beside Ted, telling him in a strict voice just loud enough for Scorpius to hear, "Either go upstairs and sleep, or go home for good. This job is not twenty-four/seven, and this isn't healthy. You make your own choice here."

Immediately, Teddy rose from the seat on the couch, slamming his eleventh cup of coffee down on the table, and proceeded to stomp up the stairs.

All relieved that Teddy was finally getting some rest, being concerned that their own team member was being so self-destructive, the next few hours passed peacefully.

Scorpius _really _hated sitting around, but he knew fully well that the group couldn't do anything at that point. They were stuck.

So, they waited. And as if on cue at eight sharp, some three hours later, the sound of a door opening from the speakers caused all head up snap up and six pairs of eyes to snap to the television screen.

The now-awake Al began to move back into the corner of his cell; James didn't move at all.

"Good evening, Aurors," A now-familiar voice said, ever oily, approaching the camera and picking the device up from its stand.

The team exchanged looks that showed obvious dread. As many times as the voice and the person inflicting the torture had switched out, they recognized this man as being one of the worst.

From the feed, the door rattled again, and the group suddenly got to view an angle of the prison that they'd never seen: the door.

All leaned forward in their seats, scrutinizing; Scorpius's brows knitted together.

The door opened, revealing just a sliver of the world past it.

"Don't point the camera over here, you idiot!" The man entering yelled.

The view promptly went back to the brothers.

Scorpius ignored everyone's voices suddenly in a buzz, racking his mind.

_Why _did that view seem familiar?

There was a symbol carved into the door, almost indistinguishable in the dim light. It was… a snake, from his best guess.

A snake he'd _seen _before…

And the outside of the room… the deep, metal-gray of the walls…

Ice settled in Scorpius's stomach.

It was Malfoy Manor.

Unable to stop himself, for a reason he couldn't place, the blond teen flew up the stairs and nearly sprinted down the hall into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and clutched the edges of the white porcelain sink, hands trembling so violently that it shook him all the way up his shoulders. His mind was playing one memory from his childhood on repeat, a time just before he left for King's Cross for the first time with his father…

_He stood dressed and ready, his clothes fitting a bit strangely, despite his parents' attempts at sizing them correctly, due to his long, thin frame. The sitting room of Malfoy Manor was confusing to him in a lot of ways, as he never really understood why someone would want gray walls. But to be fair, he didn't understand a lot of things about his family…_

_He was getting quite antsy having to wait for so long for his father… he didn't even know where the man went when he'd told his son to wait for him._

_Movement from his left caught his eye. The panel of the wall was suddenly swinging open. Scorpius never knew it could do that!_

"_Ready, Dad?" He asked eagerly, not even registering the oddity of the hidden passageway._

_Draco looked rather shocked that his son was right there. He hastily closed the door, but not before Scorpius could catch sight of a menacing snake design on the inside. _

"_Where's Mum?" Scorpius had asked, his premature self not realizing what was slowly happening to his mother._

"_She's still at the Healers', Son. She'll meet us there. We need to go now," He replied emotionlessly._

_Scorpius nodded, though his heart fell a bit when he learned that his mother was still sick enough to have to be at the Healers'. "All right,"_

Such an insignificant memory… If anything, it was far overshadowed by the actual train ride, when he'd met Al so awkwardly for the first time…

If Scorpius had only recalled it earlier, like when the Aurors had conducted the first search, Al and James could have been back the entire time.

He felt like he needed to tell someone, but his throat was such a tight passage that not even air was fighting its way through. He was hardly able to swallow, much less speak. His internal temperature suddenly felt twenty degrees lower than absolute zero.

Scorpius didn't know where his irrational feelings of betrayal were coming from… He'd always known that it was his biological father who was behind the entire operation… Still, for his father to be keeping two of his very best friends in the same family that the Malfoys had once lived in as a family when his mother was still alive…

He felt sick.

Still, the blond wouldn't hesitate to tell the Aurors exactly where the Potters were being held as soon as he regained feeling in his limbs. No matter what relation he and Draco had, whatever father-son relationship they might have had at one time, none of it mattered. Al was more important than anything now.

The young Malfoy wiped hot tears from the corners of his eyes. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair just in time for the bathroom door to swing open.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked after a startled beat to Teddy, who stood in the doorway with an altogether unreadable expression.

"Shouldn't you be watching Al get tortured?" He countered, the first spark of _something _flashing in his eyes. He shut the door behind him; thankfully, there was enough room for both of them to be comfortably spaced in the bathroom.

"Teddy," He began, his voice shaking, "It's Malfoy Manor. Al and James… they're in Malfoy Manor."

"Had a change of heart and decided to tell us, have you?" The older man's slightly-bleary eyes burned.

Scorpius's brow furrowed in confusion, his brain trying to process Ted's meaning behind his words. "What? No, I just recognized it when the camera showed the door. It's a secret passageway behind one of the panels in the—"

"And you couldn't tell us about it when we searched the house?" The amount of venom in Ted's voice made Scorpius feel like shrinking back a bit.

The words hit him hard. "I only just remembered!"

"Conveniently forgot until now, did you?" He accused.

"No, Teddy, I—"

"It's your fault they're still there."

Scorpius's mouth snapped shut, his body going completely numb at the pure hatred in the Auror's voice. He felt like he shut down for just a moment, unable to recognize anything with his senses at the same time they were all working simultaneously on overdrive.

"You should be as badly hurt as you caused James and Al to be," Teddy growled. Without warning, his fist swung at the younger boy.

Reflexively, Scorpius stepped back to dodge the blow; he consequently tripped over the edge of the tub and fell back into it.

His vision went black for a second after his head slammed against the wall with an incredibly audible _thud_. When the stars in his fearful eyes cleared, he saw the older man standing over top of him, fist poised again.

"Teddy, stop!" He yelled from his awkward, defenseless position in the tub, his legs hanging over the edge and his pounding head still on the tile wall.

The livid man hesitated. "Why?"

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," He desperately tried to reason, "I didn't mean to forget. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

Teddy still looked doubtful though his fist lowered a bit.

Taking a deep breath, the blond prepared to admit something he'd never said aloud, the only thing he knew would convince Teddy of his solid dedication to the rescue effort. "Teddy, I'm in love with Al."

Something flashed across the man's face, almost like a replaying memory.

Scorpius's heart was pounding. Even as there were more important things to be worried about (Al was being tortured as they spoke…), this confession did something strange in the pit of his stomach. He was actually, _finally_, putting the fact out in the open to someone (though he was quite sure it was suspected among quite a few already). He exhaled and continued, "With everything I have, with everything in me, I love him."

The anger in Ted's eyes softened.

"I—I know that I've said it before, but I would _never _do anything on purpose to hurt him or James."

Teddy nodded, eyes no longer burning in any way. Looking rather weary, he held out his hand to help Scorpius out of the tub.

The boy gladly took it, all fear of being hit disappearing. He wiped away the tears that he didn't know were falling.

"I'm sorry," Ted's voice was rough, but honest.

Scorpius nodded as an acceptance. "Listen," He said, his mind abruptly accelerating to a mile a minute, "I have an idea."

Teddy moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub, listening.

"Winter Break is coming up at school. My dad thinks I'm at school still, so what if I went back to Malfoy Manor for the break and became a part of the Death Eater group?" He was feeling excited in a way for some action. He understood that the plan in his mind was much more articulate than he was making it seem, but the hastiness of it all was preventing him from sounding too intelligent. In actuality, the plan was completely panning out from beginning to end in his head, all of it making logical sense and seeming like it would actually work.

The man didn't look convinced.

"At the very least, I can confirm that they're keeping Al and James, and I might be able to find out their plan and tell all of you," He said quickly.

Teddy still seemed unsure. "They may make you do the things they're doing now."

Scorpius stiffened. Though every bit of his moral fiber was against it, he nodded. "I know," If he was working toward a greater good, then everything would be worth it in the end.

"No one is going to pity you for being a martyr," Ted said a bit harshly.

Scorpius sighed indignantly. "I don't want _pity_, Ted, I just want Al back."

The man nodded, now looking sold on the idea. He stood, brushing past Scorpius to the door. "Let's go tell Harry,"

The blond smiled. They were actually going to move _forward _on the case, if only just a few steps.

Though he was torn in between dread of what he would have to do to with the Death Eaters over and his loyalty of the Aurors, he was willing to sacrifice literally _anything _for Al and James's sake.

And if saving the boy he cared for most meant feigning support for his father, Draco, he was going to do it.

* * *

**A/N: **Violent Teddy = :3

Anyway, that's about all there is to say about this chapter. Do you think Harry will let Scorpius go back to Malfoy Manor? Hmm… :D

You know, I just realized that I haven't updated since before the first part of the seventh movie came out… any thoughts you feel like sharing about that? I'm personally disappointed that they took out the entire Lupin/Tonks thing, as much as I dislike that union, but not mentioning that means that there won't be a Teddy in the next movie. :( And I love me some Teddy Remus Lupin. Anyway.

Oh, and since I've gotten really _really _into Korean Pop as of late, I'm thinking of changing my penname to something that reflects that. Just future notice. XD

Please _**Review **_and _**Story Alert**_!

See you next time :D

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	12. Scorpius iii

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.

**A/N: **Happy Friday, Internet!

This chapter is basically a set up for next chapter. This one and the next were written as a single chapter, but I decided to split it up because it was 26 pages long. Nooo thanks. I hope it doesn't really seem that way, though…

Either way, enjoy!

* * *

The days leading up to the break were almost unbearable.

After Harry had given Scorpius his (quite reluctant) approval, there was still half a month of agonizing downtime before they were able to actually put the plan into motion.

Scorpius was terrified and uneasy and excited all at once. More than anything, he was anxious to begin. Every day he watched Al's face, so broken and battered and scarily stolid, he was only given more incentive to go back to the place he hadn't considered "home" in years.

The only thing he was unsure of was how his father would react to him coming back. Scorpius, since Third Year, chose to go to the Potters' for all breaks, lying to his father by saying that he stayed at the castle during the time. Draco had found out, somehow, in Scorpius's Fourth Year, and that was about the time that the two severed basically all ties with each other, just short of disownment. Their relationship was always rocky, only going downhill after his mother died, but that was the point that Scorpius gave all of his love and attention to his best friend's family.

Scorpius hadn't been back to Malfoy Manor since him and his father's last fight, so their parting on a very sour note had him apprehensive about returning.

He figured, however, that if he played up his pretend "want" for a father-son relationship with the man, feigning that he'd never bonded with Harry because of "differences in their ideals", his uncanny skill at lying would win his father over.

He knew that he would hate every bit of it. The lying, the being in Malfoy Manor, the congregating with Death Eaters, everything would go against his self-imposed righteousness.

And Scorpius was absolutely dreading when he would undoubtedly be accepted into their group, as he had a sinking feeling that he would have to do something awful to Albus or James.

So, on the night before he would be heading back to the horrible place, Scorpius laid in Al's bed until the early hours of the morning, taking in the boy's invisible presence and silently apologizing to him in advance, hoping that Al somehow received the message in his mind.

* * *

Scorpius had never really been the center of attention at 4 Privet Drive until the mid-December afternoon when he was about to leave the rescue effort to mock-join the group they were silently battling. The television was flickering off and on due to Scorpius having his wand and the Floo Network being open, so his leaving was nothing to be ignored. With only around fifteen minutes until he Floo Powdered back to Malfoy Manor, he was saying goodbye to everyone.

Even Williamson, who never trusted him, was wishing him luck on going back. The blond shook the older man's hand with no words, only a (surprisingly reassuring) nod, and moved to where Savage was standing.

"You're a good kid, Malfoy. Just do your best." The cool-tempered blond man said, also shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Savage." He nodded and turned to Shacklebolt.

The young girl didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him. "I hope you'll be back with James and Al soon," She said quietly.

"So do I," He smiled at the woman who was a few inches shorter than him.

Feeling a hand clasp on his shoulder, he looked towards the person catching his attention: Teddy.

"Listen, Scorpius," Ted began a bit sheepishly, "I'm sorry for accusing you of anything. I know that you really do care about Al and James," (Scorpius amusedly caught the extra bit of emphasis on "Al") "And I trust that you're going to do everything in your power to get them back home."

The Malfoy felt a deep pride that Teddy finally trusted him. "Thank you." He said, "And I will, Teddy, I promise." He looked earnestly into the man's equally-serious, ever-bloodshot eyes.

Teddy pulled him into a quick hug, the contact rather surprising the blond.

He turned to Harry last. The man's bright green eyes (_Just like Al's_… Scorpius thought) held something almost bordering on regret.

Scorpius stepped forward into his strong, fatherly embrace.

"You need to be careful over there, Scorpius. I know that right now you're thinking about Albus and James, but don't forget about your own safety, all right?" Harry warned lowly.

"Right," Scorpius agreed.

"I don't know what I would do if I saw another one of my sons hurt."

His heart swelled. Harry, if not biologically, was his true father.

Scorpius squeezed the man tighter for a second before breaking his hug with Harry. He picked up his trunk and walked to the fireplace.

Taking a final look at the six faces he'd grown so comfortable with, even close to in Ted's case, he found his throat thickening with a deeply set sadness, akin to separation anxiety.

He offered a weak wave and a strained "Goodbye," before he stepped into the flames and directed himself to the West Wing of Malfoy Manor.

As the Dursleys' sitting room spun out of sight, any feeling of comfort and familiarity he had were replaced with fear and dread.

The unwelcoming atmosphere of Malfoy Manor was sprinkled with foreboding, Scorpius noted as he walked the isolated hallway to his bedroom. He'd considered Floo Powdering to the front fireplace of the Manor, in hopes of getting noticed by his father, but he'd decided that he didn't trust himself enough not to burst in and try to save Al and James immediately when he had to pass by _that _panel.

The direct route to his room was less complicated, in any case.

As always, the first thought he had when entering his room was how opposite it was of Al's. Scorpius dropped his trunk and collapsed onto the bed, forcing his mind to focus on his uncharacteristic optimism in order to overshadow the fact that he could no longer _see _the boy he was to save, could no longer hear his breathing through the speakers…

Not that he would miss seeing the bastards torturing Al.

Still, he had a different feeling in knowing that he was in the same building as the boy. In a less apparent way, the unseen presence he felt of the raven-haired boy in the Potters' home followed him to Malfoy Manor.

He rubbed his pink eyes. It was late; he was tired. The blond crawled under his deep green silk sheets and turned off his light with magic. Though he unhappily realized that it was much harder to pretend that Al's body was against his when he couldn't smell his scent from the next room over, he coaxed himself into sleep with positive thoughts as collateral.

* * *

Even though he almost preferred it, Scorpius was a bit concerned with the fact that his father hadn't been back to the Manor for the entire weekend, in which time he'd marked off the four-month anniversary of James and Al's kidnapping from his personal calendar. He'd scouted the entire place for him (save for the front sitting room, of course), but the older blond man was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't really think of anywhere the man would go, since he didn't know anything of his father's life, really, other than the Death Eater aspect. Draco did business of some kind involving some higher-ups in the Ministry, Scorpius knew, but he couldn't think of a reason why the man would leave for two days.

So, needless to say, he was startled when the man knocked on his door that Monday evening when he was studying his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

"Father," He said, betraying surprise, immediately getting to his feet.

"Scorpius?" The man said, looking rather confused. "So I guess the elves weren't lying when they said you'd come back…"

For a moment, Scorpius saw red. There, at his door, stood the root of their entire problem. There he was, haughty and unsuspecting and off guard…

... _How easy it would be,_ Scorpius thought, his fingers flexing around the wand in his back pocket, _to cast and Killing Curse and end it all_…

But not just morals (the deep determination to _never _be like his father) were standing in his way. There was a bigger picture than just seeing Draco, and Scorpius wasn't about to ruin it all because of a knee-jerk reaction.

He had to pretend to love the man, his father. It all had sounded so easy when it was all hypothetical. Now, seeing the man, who stood at the same height as Scorpius, platinum hair thinning, gray eyes sharp just like the face Scorpius had inherited, it was hard to keep his hand from brandishing his wand, let alone ignore the boil in his blood in order to act cordial, even affectionate toward him.

"Good evening," The younger man said, dipping his head.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, more puzzled than accusatory.

"It's Winter Break at school," He replied, his tone strong but surprisingly, effectively, respectful.

"You've never been here for Winter Break." Draco said, brow furrowing with skepticism.

"I—" He paused, his mind planning two steps ahead of his actions for as much effect as he could muster without being theatrical. "I didn't want to go to the Potters' this year."

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Scorpius noted an undercurrent of panic in his cold voice.

Scorpius sighed. "I really don't have a reason to anymore, do I?"

Draco waited for him to continue.

"It's not like I'm their family." Just loud enough for his father to hear, head tilted downward, he added, "Especially after Al left. I figured he would have at least told _me _where he was running off to… I'm supposed to be his best friend."

"What happened to Potter?" Draco tried to look disinterested, but he was rather obvious in the way he glanced at his son nervously every few seconds.

Scorpius clenched his fists; he knew it would emphasize what he was going to say, but it was also a crutch for the anger rising up in him as he lied, "He and James went to Diagon Alley one day and didn't come back. Al must have run away without telling me where."

The man nodded. "Didn't I always tell you that the Potters weren't to be trusted?" He sneered.

"You did… it's just… taken me this long to realize."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here… you could have stayed at Hogwarts for the break." The older man raised an eyebrow.

Scorpius looked Draco straight in the eye. "I wanted to come home."

He looked taken aback.

"Ever since Al left, I've been thinking," He exhaled a bit dramatically, looking at the ground. "And I realized that my home is _here_,not over there."

Again, Draco waited.

"Harry and I, even Al and I, have always had different ideals and morals in general," He lied, "I believe in the things _you _do."

The corners of the older blond's mouth twitched, the ice in his eyes melting slightly.

Scorpius fought a smirk. He had his father right where he wanted him. "I was thinking that… that I miss the times we had before." He paused, "We haven't gotten along well since… since Mom died and I… miss it." He couldn't honestly say that the last bit didn't hold some truth. As much as he unconditionally _hated _the man by now, as much as Harry was every bit of a father that he needed, he sometimes found himself reminiscing on the times when he and his biological parents loved each other, the times when they were all a _real _family.

And if Draco wasn't the epitome of everything Scorpius _didn't _want to be, he might have wanted that back.

"Son…" Draco began.

Sensing his opening, Scorpius went in for the kill shot. "And ever since I overheard you and friends talking, planning against the Ministry, I've been thinking… that I want to help." He finished by looking almost intimidatingly into Draco's eyes.

The silver eyes were wide with shock, his eyebrows nearing his high hair line.

Scorpius waited for the man to say something, heart pounding in his chest. Draco's response to that statement would be the confirmation or complete failure of the plan…

It took almost three complete minutes for Draco to respond.

"You… want to help us?" He asked slowly.

The younger man nodded, anticipation turning his stomach. Everything about him felt… dirty.

"You want… to go against the Ministry?"

"I think your ideas would benefit the Wizarding World much more than the ones being put into place now." He said in a voice that he hoped wasn't _too _sweet.

"And you're being honest?" Draco's guard came up slightly.

"Completely," He nodded earnestly. "After Al left—no, even before that—, I finally saw that you've been right all along, Father."

Draco looked more emotional than Scorpius could remember seeing him since he was twelve.

He would have felt bad that he was manipulating his father's rather obvious desire for a father-son relationship, but Scorpius was past any guilt. His priority, the only reason he was even speaking to the man, was getting into the Death Eater group, hearing their plan, and getting Al and James back home.

Looking much more than a little reluctant, Draco crossed from his perch at Scorpius's door to this son, where he avoided his eyes as he pulled him in for a quick, awkward hug.

Scorpius was disgusted with the contact. Above any thought he had of it being the first time they'd hugged since he was a preteen, the reminder of Al being locked up and tortured in a cell rang clear.

"I'm very proud of you, Son." Draco said after he backed away.

Scorpius tried his best to beam when his body felt absolutely filthy.

"When the group comes over tomorrow, you should join us in our meeting." Draco's eyes looked almost excited, though his face remained hard.

"I will," He nodded.

"Dinner will be served at seven-thirty." With that, Draco left the room.

Right after the door closed, Scorpius punched the air in triumph. He'd ignored his anger, controlled it well enough to lie successfully to his father and convince him completely.

He'd honestly expected more of a challenge than that.

But above his victorious feelings, he felt like his skin had a sort of web-like film or dirt and dust crawling over it. He knew it was probably only internal, stemming from every lie he'd just told about Harry, about Al, about himself, but the rational thinking did nothing to stop his sudden urge to cleanse himself…

He hastened to the shower, where he scrubbed his skin until it was red and blotchy. When he was done, he stepped out and could only hope that the violent wash wouldn't become routine after every session, as he planned to have dinner with his father later that night.

* * *

Aside from constantly feeling repulsed with every lie he hyper-believably told (He now realized what Teddy had meant by him being "almost too convincing"…), Scorpius was ready to rip his hair out by the next day because of his father's idiocy and _obsession _with the Potter family.

Everything about the man was bigoted, declaring over and over how Mudbloods and half-breeds had no place in the Wizarding World, to which Scorpius could do nothing but agree enthusiastically.

Much to his dismay, this only spurred Draco on more.

And if the man wasn't talking about the "filth of the world", he was asking Scorpius about every aspect of the Potters' lives.

"I'll bet Albus gets the lowest mark in the whole Year, doesn't he? What with being a complete Quidditch fanatic…"

Scorpius snorted in what came off as distain, raising his lunch goblet to his lips to stop himself from automatically responding.

_Actually, he gets some of the highest marks in the Year, especially in Defense, along with being the most skilled Seeker Hogwarts has probably ever seen._

"Some of them _are _rather dreadful," He responded, nodding. "And his so-called Quidditch 'skill' hardly makes up for any of it."

"And with females. If they're anything like their father, then they're completely inept, both of them." Draco said condescendingly.

Scorpius had to hold in his laughter. _As if Al being good with girls matters when I'm still in the picture_… He thought, and then let his mind float back to Diagon Alley when James may as well have slipped that girl Amortentia by the way she was looking at him.

"Neither of them have girlfriends. And Al's latest attempts at relationships have been nearly laughable." He said arrogantly. The last part _was _true… he remembered the boy recounting his first kiss in Third Year, which was a painfully embarrassing story, his first real date with his steady girlfriend from Fourth Year (the girl stalked him incessantly for months after their breakup…), his experiences with his other three girlfriends ("None of it _felt _right…"), and his last romantic encounter (not including the subtle ones he had with Scorpius every day) that involved a lot of egging on, a good amount of sexual tension, and a fairly attractive male Sixth Year Ravenclaw.

Draco smirked. "Disgraces, both of them. The small one is probably bent. Always seemed like it." He grimaced.

Scorpius kept from smiling at the irony.

"And you say you don't like the younger one at all anymore?"

_Quite the contrary, Father. I'm in love with him_. "Not at all." He said coldly.

The smirk on Draco's face grew nastier. "Then you just may enjoy the meeting tonight."

Scorpius smiled tightly, his stomach turning. "I'm looking forward to it." He stood, leaving the man and the remains of a barely-touched lunch in the dark dining room.

His very skin itched as the familiar grimy sensation came over him.

Reinstating some self-control upon his body, knowing for a fact that he would be taking a shower after the meeting, the blond avoided the shower, instead retreating to his desk to continue the chapter his in History of Magic textbook about the Second Wizarding War.

Reading about his _real _father's heroism, Teddy's parents' bravery, and the horrific actions of the people he was about to meet with filled up the time until the seven o'clock group meeting.

Promptly at the time, Scorpius went through the manor to his father's study, asking where the meeting would be held.

Standing to head to the meeting as well, Draco replied, "The front sitting room."

The younger man's heart stopped. _Oh, Merlin, no…_

"Walk with me, Son." Draco said with a tight smile, meeting him in the hall.

Scorpius nodded silently.

"What's bothering you?" The man asked after a while of walking down the hall with his undying smug strut.

"I'm nervous that the other members will be wary of me," He fabricated swiftly, keeping his pained eyes forward.

Looking hesitant from the corner of Scorpius's eye, Draco reached his hand out and placed it on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry. Having a change of heart and changing your loyalties is fairly common within the Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Scorpius echoed, trying his best to sound surprised. Though he'd always known that it was the terrorist group he was part of, Scorpius had to keep his act consistent, and his father hadn't admitted it was them.

The older man looked quite like he regretted saying anything. "Well, yes. Everyone in the group is a Death Eater, whether they were in my father's generation or my own." He explained overly-smugly.

Scorpius nodded in understanding. "So, are you all still working for the Dark Lord?" He almost slipped and said "Voldemort" like Harry had taught him, but he caught himself.

"Not directly, since Potter killed him." His voice held venom, "But we do believe that our plan is what the Dark Lord would have wanted."

"What plan?" He asked casually, heart quickening.

Draco chuckled. "There will be time to say later, Son." He opened a rather illustrious, imposing door in front of them, urging him through.

Walking through, the first thing that caught Scorpius's gaze, even over the six men already sitting in the room, past the Dark Mark in the middle of the table, was that _one panel _beside the fireplace.

The one with the haunting snake design.

The one holding two of his best friends captive.

His fists clenched; internally, he felt like he was bound by his wrists and thrashing to break free and unleash the violence to which he felt so inclined.

At fifteen, Scorpius could recite entire textbooks, produce a Patronus, and even Apparate. What was stopping him from adding killing to his list of credentials?

_Loyalty to the Aurors_, He had to remind himself, _Honor of their moral code, and the plan past just rescuing them_.

"Have a seat, Scorpius," Draco said, gesturing to a deep gray armchair to his immediate left.

Body feeling stiff, he did.

"Your son, Malfoy?" A man grunted. Scorpius would have seen that he was rather heavy-set if he would have been able to look anywhere other than the panel.

"Yes, Goyle. He wants to join the effort." Draco said in his proud tone.

Another man snorted. "I thought he always hated you."

"And people can't have changes of heart? You of all people should understand that, Macnair."

The man backed down.

"So has anyone made any new connections?" His father asked.

Everyone sounded as though they were speaking through water to Scorpius, whose mind was back looking at the television screen in the Muggle home, when these very same men committed all of the atrocities…

And all of it happened just behind that door.

"Well?" Draco pressed after a minute of silence.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that I'm not comfortable with discussing details of the operation with Scorpius here." A man piped up, voice low and smooth.

Scorpius shot a glare in his direction, looking away from the wall for the first time all meeting.

"Really now, Nott? Then do tell me what would make you all feel more 'comfortable' with my son's presence." He simpered.

There was another silence.

"An initiation," The first man, Goyle, finally suggested.

"Yeah, we all had to go through them," A new voice said.

"And do you expect the Dark Lord to rise from the grave to give him a Dark Mark? Really Goyle? Avery?"

Goyle shifted awkwardly.

"No, but you know the spell, don't you?" Avery continued.

"I do," Draco nodded.

"Then you could do it for him, Draco." He concluded.

Scorpius's heart was steadily falling, ears tuned into the conversation that his eyes weren't. A Dark Mark? That would lose him a lot of respect from the world… that piece of Dark Magic could never be removed…

Still, he'd promised himself and the Aurors that he was willing to do anything to get the brothers back… and what was a permanent symbol on his left forearm compared to seeing Al safe at home?

"I want that." He lied strongly. "I want to pledge my loyalty in any way possible."

Draco's eyes shone.

"Go ahead, then," Nott urged.

Scorpius rolled up the sleeve of his dark plum sweater with steady hands.

"I think I should review the spell first, to leave no room for error. Tomorrow night, we will do it."

Avery stood. "Tonight's meeting is done, then, isn't it?" He grinned evilly. "Save for the main attraction."

The youngest man actually gagged, ice filling the pit of his stomach as the standing man fingered a small blade tucked in his waistband.

"Are you having the fun tonight, Avery?" Draco asked almost disinterestedly.

"It's my turn tonight. And Crabbe records it."

"What?" Scorpius chimed in confusedly, looking from man to man. He wasn't supposed to know anything of their so-called "fun".

"You'll see soon enough, Son," His father said, standing as well as Crabbe and Avery walked through the door panel, masks now over their faces, cloaks hastily shrugged on over their clothing.

It wasn't even locked. He could just stroll in, open the bars, and let them free…

"You're keeping guard, Nott? Very well. Good evening, everyone." Draco signaled for Scorpius to follow him.

He did, never taking his eyes off the panel as long as it was in sight.

"Go up to bed, Son. I'll send dinner up for you."

The younger blond nodded, turning numbly down the hall, taking the easiest route to his bedroom.

He planned to sleep, or reminisce, or plan like he usually did at night, but he couldn't do anything after he changed into his pajamas (unable to muster enough drive to take his third shower of the day) except stare at his ceiling, imagining in short flashes like conscious nightmares what Avery was doing with that knife…

* * *

**A/N: **So, my mom and I were fighting a _lot _during the times when I wrote this chapter… when I was typing it up from my journal, I could definitely see my own feelings popping up into Scorpius's feelings and actions. I actually identify with Scorpius a lot more than any other character, and it actually took me a while to realize that a lot of our personality traits are really similar.

I hated writing these chapters… they made me so sad :( I didn't want Scorpius to have to go back to Malfoy Manor, but I'm, you know, an author and stuff. Gotta torture the characters as much as possible, right?

Oh, and any Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fans I have reading this, go check out an author by the name of _Goodbyemyheart_. She's amazing. And one of the sweetest people I know.

Anyway, _**Please Review**_! It makes me so happy. And put on _**Story Alert**_ for more sadism from yours truly. :D

Until next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	13. Scorpius iv

**Disclaimer: **Nan jasin eobseo.

**A/N: **Wow… since I haven't written in a long time (and I mean a looonnggg time…) I'd seriously forgotten how freaking _intense _this all is…

How I came up with this idea in the first place is beyond me…

… Enjoy?

* * *

When Scorpius woke the next day, his left arm tingled like it knew it was to be defiled later that night. He looked at it almost longingly for around ten minutes straight, realizing that he'd never paid much attention to that part of the necessary limb in particular.

He'd always worn long sleeves without putting much thought into it, usually rolling said sleeves up to his elbows when weather permitted, but after that night, he knew that the option would be gone. The pale expanse of skin, bluish veins running noticeably from his wrist to the inside crease of his elbow, was moderately well toned, which he'd never really noticed. Fine, almost invisible blond hairs sprinkled the edges of the otherwise smooth area.

He thought back to the time when he'd first seen his father's Dark Mark. As confusing as the situation had been, he remembered seeing that it took up about half of the space between his wrist and his elbow…

Sighing, the blond felt his stomach drop as he imagined the ugly, meaningless mark on his forearm. He much preferred the space bare.

When he _did _get the Mark, he would be reminded of it any time he used his left arm: Chasing, writing, draping the arm around Al or pulling him close…

Al.

Even after he learned the reason Scorpius had behind getting the Mark, how would he feel about it? Would he grimace or look upon it proudly as a badge of courage?

Scorpius snorted in distaste. Once he was branded, he really would be identical to his father. And how would Al (as many times as he'd assured Scorpius that there were plenty of differences between him and Draco) feel about that?

He picked up his arm and laid it across his eyes to stifle the drops of moisture threatening to seep through his lids.

_Anything_, he thought, _Anything to get Al and James back._

Standing, changing clothes, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and then heading down to breakfast were all mindless as ever.

After a quiet, Draco-free breakfast, the trek back up to his room gave him a bit of time to think.

If anyone had asked Scorpius what he thought he would be doing on a Wednesday afternoon on Winter Break, James probably would have cheekily answered for him, "Al."

And the blond, though vocally doing so, couldn't have completely disagreed with the older brother.

The visual scenario brought a rare smile to Scorpius's tired face. As much as James loved to tease him and Al, he knew that the boy was one of the few in the Potter/Weasley family who'd completely trusted him with absolutely no reservations from the very beginning. Scorpius knew that James was caring and ambitious and restless, and deserved much more than he was being dealt. Not that _anyone _deserved the kind of treatment they were receiving, but the Potter brothers were too _good _of people to be subjected to such torture.

James, if not quite as high on the list as Al, was definitely a priority to Scorpius, no matter what the older boy had suggested about focusing on Al alone. They were too close, James too much like a brother to Scorpius for him _not _to want him back safely.

As soon as Scorpius walked into his room, his thoughts shut off; his vision trained to one of many textbooks he kept on hand on his desk. He was quite used to wasting his days away immersed in the nonfiction, so by the time he settled on his bed, he was ready to spend all hours until the fateful meeting with his nose in the book.

* * *

"Are you nervous, Son?" Draco asked as they once again walked the winding hallway to the sitting room.

"A little bit, Father. I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time, and it's finally here." He mixed indifference with wistfulness for a nice combination that rang with characteristic Malfoy overtones.

"After today, you will officially be a Death Eater." Draco said proudly.

"The only lifestyle worth anything,"

The older man nodded; they walked into the room.

The same men were sitting in the same places, their same dark clothing playing off their same sinister expressions.

"Care to get this over with quickly? I've somewhere to be tonight." Macnair said impatiently, eyeing the pair of the identical men.

Draco scoffed. "What could you possibly have to do this evening that can't be rescheduled?"

"Unlike some people, I have to work on Wednesday nights." He said grudgingly.

"You've skipped work for us before."

"Yeah, every Tuesday and Thursday night; I can hardly skip Wednesday too and expect that promotion we were all hoping for, can I?"

Draco backed down for the first time Scorpius had ever seen. "If you would, then, Scorpius, stand right here." He gestured to the middle of the group, having walked from the door to his spot only moments before.

Legs suddenly feeling stiff, Scorpius obliged. Almost amusedly, he noted how theatrical Draco was going to make everything.

Draco took his wand from his breast pocket.

The younger man was genuinely surprised that his fingers weren't shaking as he rolled up his own dark sleeve to expose his left forearm.

Draco exhaled and looked Scorpius in the eye, as if asking permission.

Insides squeezing tightly, he nodded.

The older man proceeded to look intently at the skin, saying something entirely incomprehensible as if he was speaking in a mixture of Latin, French, German, and Parseltongue, flicking his wand once, twice, thrice.

What began as a fundamental itch at the surface of Scorpius's skin quickly escalated to a cool burning that shot straight into his bones and through the nerves in his fingertips, wrapping up through his shoulder blades as his skin glowed an eerie green, letting off a light steam for a few seconds.

He clutched the limb in his right hand, the searing pain turning his vision black.

_Al goes through worse every day_, He reminded himself rationally.

After moments more of the same agony, the pain ebbed into a dull pulse, and he was able to focus otherwise bleary eyes on the newly-altered skin of his forearm.

He let out a breath that he hoped read as relief.

The Dark Mark was now clearly embedded in his skin, looking quite like the offspring of a burn scar and a tattoo: a skull with a snake slithering from its mouth like a tongue.

It was done.

He would have the Dark Mark for the rest of his life.

Realizing that all eyes were on him and he probably wasn't giving enough of a reaction, Scorpius forced himself to beam as he looked up at Draco, whose eyes held the most pride Scorpius had ever seen. His heart gave a strange sort of clench. His father would only _ever _be proud of the act Scorpius fabricated, never the true person his son was.

"Good, then. I'll be back tomorrow." Macnair broke the slightly awkward silence, standing and ruining the picturesque view of the father-son "moment" in the middle of the group.

"Right. I'll see everyone tomorrow night." Draco bowed his head just slightly as he walked out of the room.

"G'night," Scorpius mumbled to the men; he followed his father, catching up with him a ways down the hall.

"I'm very proud of you, Son." Draco said after a long silence, in which time they made it almost all the way to Scorpius's room.

Scorpius grimaced internally. "Thank you, Father." He responded, feeling… odd. Too nonchalant at the same time his heart and mind were going in a frenzy. Bad, but… okay. Defiled and disgusted, but… at ease with everything.

He may have gotten the Dark Mark, but there were still kids going to school like normal. Businesses were running like nothing changed. The Aurors were still working in the night. The world was still turning.

Al and James still weren't saved.

It was all part of a bigger picture.

"Good night, Scorpius," Draco said, a light still apparent in his eyes, and turned the corner near the stairwell.

He bid his father a goodnight and headed up the stairs to his room, where he immediately began to strip down for just one of his now-routine daily showers.

Psychosomatically, he was ridding himself of the filth and lies he'd built up.

But hard as he tried, red and raw and broken as his skin ended up, the Dark Mark wouldn't wash off.

* * *

There was a knock at Scorpius's door, startling him from his gaze at his forearm; Draco walked in.

"Evening, father. Is it time for tonight's meeting already?" Scorpius asked from his place at his desk, where textbooks lay forgotten for once, the boy having been distracted by the lack-of-sleeves on his t-shirt.

The last hour or so of his day was occupied by absentmindedly staring at the limb in a mix of numb emotions.

Disappointment.

Fear.

Hate.

Hope.

Shame.

Dedication.

"No, it begins in around fifteen minutes," Draco crossed to sit on Scorpius's bed.

The younger boy nodded, still looking at his father for the motive behind his visit.

"Before the meeting, I'd like to brief you on our plan." He said in a businesslike fashion.

Scorpius's heart skipped a beat; all internal and external distractions disappearing instantly as he tuned all of his focus and attention on his father. This information, along with getting Al and James back, was the whole reason he was even at Malfoy Manor.

"Is this _your _plan, Father?" He asked eagerly, committing anything incriminating to memory.

"Mine initially, yes. Avery and Macnair also helped."

Scorpius nodded, waiting for Draco to continue.

"We plan to take over the Ministry from the inside out, taking things at a rationally slow pace, starting near the bottom, by making connections with as many people as we can." The older man's speech sounded rather rehearsed.

"Right…" Scorpius urged him on.

"We are, after an accumulated twenty years of working for it, rather well-established in the world of politics despite our pasts." He paused, looking smug. "And we are comfortably trying to work our ways up."

Scorpius wasn't following him entirely.

"The idea is that as the Death Eaters make our way up in the Ministry, we will have more influence over decisions and policies and things like that, thus we will be able to gradually change things until everything is in our favor."

He was surprised at how intelligently considerate the plan was. Honestly, he'd been expecting infiltration and battling and use of many Imperius Curses, not a plan that was patiently thought-out and could actually work over time.

"So, that's what Macnair was talking about when he mentioned a promotion?" He asked, fear rising up in his chest as the realistic plan was being confirmed.

Draco smirked. "Yes. Macnair has worked for the Ministry for some time now, and he is about to replace the retired Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "That's amazing!" In a way, in a very negative, panic-enticing way, it really was.

The older man nodded. "It is. He has been the most successful so far. Nott is now involved in the Improper Use of Magic Office, and Crabbe and both Goyles are doing secretary work for different departments. Avery is also doing rather well at a desk job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

His heart fell. Their plan… it was going very well. "What have you been doing, then?" He almost didn't want to know.

"Well," Draco chuckled, looking quite self-satisfied. "Our family's fortune helps with my personal contribution. I've been funding little bits of the Ministry's operations, and I now control at least a part of around half of all Ministry operations." He finished with a sneer.

Scorpius's mouth fell open. _Half? _He thought, petrified of the reality of his father controlling _any _part of the Ministry… but half of the entire thing?

"Well done, father." He said a bit breathlessly, heart still pounding.

Draco's eyebrow rose. "Thank you."

"But what does that have to do with kidnapping Al and James?" He cringed internally, dread washing over him. He'd spoken without thinking; he wasn't supposed to know that the brothers were there.

Draco's brows shot up. "How do you know about that?" He demanded.

Scorpius miraculously kept himself from reddening. "I asked Goyle what Avery was talking about yesterday."

His eyes narrowed. "What did he tell you?"

"That you kidnapped Al and James and have them in that room behind the wall with the snake." It took every bit of Scorpius's self-control to keep the incredible amount of hatred he felt out of his voice, instead keeping his tone light, even idolizing.

The older man still looked rather displeased.

"Why are you unhappy, Father?" Scorpius asked.

"I didn't want you to find out yet… I wanted to surprise you." He grumbled.

Scorpius forced his expression to soften. "I apologize."

The other man nodded sharply.

"But I still don't understand why they're here." Scorpius's brow furrowed, but he took an angle and grew a nasty smile. "Not that I mind in any way. No matter if Al ran away or not, I care for you much more than him."

Draco smirked. "Well, the reason is simple, really. First, take into account Potter's life: he knows the Death Eaters and what we're capable of. He is, however, the Head of the Auror Office; if he noticed that we Death Eaters were all rising up, then he more than anyone would be suspicious." He paused, giving Scorpius time to sink all of it in. Things were beginning to piece together more…

"So, we decided to do something that would take his focus off anything else going on."

The younger man's mind flew back nearly a month to the day when all of the retirements were news to Harry. He felt almost… impressed.

"Kidnapping his sons seemed like the best option. Naturally, he would employ the best Aurors to search for something taken from him personally, especially when he saw what was happening to them." Draco continued, still sitting haughtily straight on the bed.

"What do you mean?" His brows knitted together, picking up his cues to be clueless flawlessly.

"Goyle works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and someone there had left this… thing lying around. It was some electronic device." The man looked rather confused by it all. "Did you ever take Muggle Studies?" He asked suddenly.

Scorpius shook his head. "Al did, back in Third Year."

"Oh. Well, it was this… thing that could send images to a screen and display them there. It's called a video camera."

He nodded, signaling for the man to continue. His fingers flexed under the desk a few times.

"And it relays these pictures to something called a television. Whoever owned it before somehow made it immune to magic, allowing it to work in the presence of magic." Draco's demeanor was becoming solid again.

Scorpius recalled the introduction the first Death Eater gave, where he'd taken credit for the use of the camera. Typical.

"The television doesn't work around magic, though. So if his Aurors have figured that out, then they're powerless as long as they're watching. It is a live feed, nonstop every day straight to that television set."

"I understand," Scorpius nodded in mock-realization.

"As long as the feed is going and they see what is happening, they will be putting their energy into finding the boys."

"What are you doing with them?" He asked through numb lips, blood bubbling, though it didn't show through his voice.

Draco shrugged, a sadistic smile on his face. "Just having a bit of fun."

Scorpius had to look at him, clamping his mouth shut and biting his lip until he tasted blood to avoid blowing up at the words, from throwing out a few Curses and Hexes. Nothing had ever made him so angry… he felt the world spinning faster around him, vision blurry.

_Fun_. Draco was slowly killing the boys in the worst way possible, and he thought of it as just being _fun_?

"But anyway, to answer your question," The older man continued after a pause, "We have the Potter brothers to distract Potter from other things going on. If he's concerned with his sons, he's going to be cut off from the rest of the Ministry, leaving us an open window to slip into the picture unnoticed."

Scorpius was awestruck. Their plan… it was working.

Draco stood. "It's time for the meeting."

The younger Malfoy nodded, also standing, his legs feeling like rubber. He was sick, nervous, terrified.

He followed his father out his door and to the sitting room in silence. Per usual, all of the men were already present. He took a seat beside his father, his back to the snake panel; he was quite grateful that there was no longer a chance for him to be caught staring at it… still, though, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from whatever (entirely mental) cold draft was coming from the wall behind.

In all honesty, Scorpius didn't pay much attention to the meeting. His mind was recounting the night nearly five months previous when he'd first heard his father and his "friends" talking about the uprising. Back then, he was terrified that it was their mindset, but still altogether skeptical of the idea. The way the men had been speaking was boisterous and unruly, and Scorpius never would have imagined that there was such a… _rational _plan behind it all.

From the snippets he did pick up, Nott was getting a new office closer to the Head of the Department, Macnair was ever closer to that promotion, and his father had taken hold of yet another unfunded Ministry affair.

But oddly, Scorpius didn't find any of it important. The only thing that mattered was the fact that it _was _working. He had enough details to get all of the men in great trouble; he didn't need a play-by-play update.

By the end of the night (the meeting ended by Goyle and Nott going behind the snake, Avery keeping guard), Scorpius found himself trembling from fear, hate, and worry. His Dark Mark stood out, red and vivid, almost mockingly against otherwise unblemished skin.

* * *

"Son, come with me. I have a treat for you." Draco said just as a very emotionally exhausted Scorpius was finishing dinner that night.

The boy honestly wasn't sure if he could handle whatever Draco was going to give him… he already had a certain gut-twisting feeling that he knew what it was…

Still, the younger Malfoy obediently followed his father, feeling rather hollow and emotionless.

Draco led him straight to the secret passageway in the sitting room.

His stomach turned, heart pounding erratically. He began to mentally prepare from himself for the horror just behind the door.

_It's Al. _

_Al and James. _

_They're in horrible condition. _

_You will want to help them. _

_You can't. _

_You have to keep up your act, or everything you've worked for will have been for nothing. _

_Harry still doesn't know any of the plans. _

_You still have to tell him and Teddy so they can save us in the future. _

_Your father is going to ask you to do sickening things. _

_Do them. _

_It's for the bigger picture. _

_Anything to get them back._

_Anything._

"I thought that instead of me having all the fun, you could have a turn with them tonight. I'll demonstrate; you just do whatever you want to." Draco said, excitement showing through his stoic character. He handed his son a cloak and a mask (Avery's, by the look of it), and Scorpius hastily put them on.

He just wanted to get it over with.

Draco opened the door and strolled right in. Scorpius followed just behind him, breath turned shallow, blood turned into ice expanding his veins.

Immediately upon entering, the atmosphere got heavier. It smelled like blood and sweat and decay, the freezing air feeling damp and stifling. It was dark, everything with a slight greenish tint, the irregular texture of the grimy walls even more evident now. There was no sound at all, save for the footsteps they were creating and the light breathing of two boys. Scorpius felt his heart about to pound right out of his chest…

They turned the corner, and their cages came into view.

Scorpius swallowed the sob that rose into his throat, planting his feet firmly to keep from running straight to the enclosures.

He quickly realized that the view from the screen was nothing compared to real life.

James was the first one he saw. The ever appearance-conscious man looked sickeningly thin, filthy clothes hanging off him, the hair he always took so much pride in matted and scraggly, eyes dark behind now-cracked glasses. There was pure, distinct fear burning in his eyes as he looked up to them from the back wall of the cell.

Scorpius felt intense pity for them mixed with concentrated hatred for the Death Eaters. How they could subject anyone to that was far beyond him. He was sick just looking at James's raggedy state.

"Evening, James Potter." Draco said cruelly, undoing the lock to the cell.

James was silent, though the terror in his eyes spoke a thousand words.

Scorpius watched his father stoop into the tiny space and wrench the younger man to his feet. James was limp like a rag doll, having to be literally dragged out of the cell by a seemingly-amused Draco. He didn't even put up a fight. He was…

lifeless.

The brutality of seeing Draco shove him to the ground, James's head audibly cracking against the stone floor, made Scorpius's stomach turn painfully. He had to look away for fear of throwing his father off James.

His eyes landed on a peculiar silver device with a circular glass lens and a bright red light. The camera.

The boy's heart lifted a little bit. He could at least let the Aurors know that it was him… that he got to Malfoy Manor safe and was now trusted enough to see the Death Eaters' recreation… but how could he without being so obvious?

An idea suddenly struck him, and Scorpius reached down the collar of his shirt, where he pulled out the dog tag with his initials on it, holding it up subtly for a split second, making sure that it was in clear view, before dropping it back against his chest.

He was sure that Teddy would recognize it.

When the teen turned back to his father, he saw James knelt down, head bowed as his body trembled and twitched.

Scorpius could only assume that it was the Cruciatus Curse.

Vomit rose into his mouth. Grimacing, he swallowed it back down.

"Had enough, Potter?" Draco whispered.

James didn't move. For a moment, a mind-stopping moment, Scorpius thought he died.

And then Draco kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying back into the cell. James's face screwed up, and he rolled onto his back, stomach and chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

Draco laughed.

Scorpius's fingers flexed as he restrained himself from punching his father straight in the face. His own breath was becoming more and more shallow every moment from the amount of secondhand pain he was experiencing…

Sick.

Noisily, the older man locked the cell again and then walked to the adjacent barred structure.

Dread replaced oxygen in Scorpius's lungs.

_Al_…

He followed his father the short distance, stopping just in front of the cell and opening squeezed-shut eyes.

He felt like the world stopped beneath his feet.

Scorpius decided on the spot that it was the single most horrible thing he'd ever seen. Tears rose uncontrollably into his eyes and down his face; he was infinitely glad that he was wearing a mask. There would be no façade he could possibly put up in that moment that would outlast the indescribably painful clench of the blond's heart.

Al, lively, beautiful Al that Scorpius adored to the ends of the Earth… he looked exponentially worse than James, infinitely worse than the television screen ever let on.

His hair was dirty and tangled, grown out quite a lot from the close crop he favored, body looking nothing more than skeletal, the jeans he'd complained about many times for being too tight now falling from bony hips. His once-white shirt was discolored and stained and shredded, revealing parts of his (bruised, cut, swollen, scarred) chest.

And his _face_…

Even past the bruising, the irregularity in the tone (sickly pale accents with reds, pinks, purples, greens…) of his skin, there was something so heart-wrenchingly vacant (petrified, lonely) about his expression that shook Scorpius to his very core.

Scorpius's arms itched to wrap around the broken body; his legs ached with the effort not to rush over to him and steal him away, Stunning Draco and Apparating to Four Privet Drive…

But he couldn't.

And that was the worst thought of all.

As much as he already knew about the group and their plan, he still had to find out their weaknesses, their motives, what could get them sent to Azkaban for life. If he were to do anything to their leader, the rest of the Death Eaters wouldn't hesitate to find them and kill them all, even before the Aurors could catch them. There was too much to risk with the boys' lives at stake…

He couldn't lose his composure now that the boy he loved was right in front of him. In theory, he'd counted on saving face and acting just as uncaring and ruthless as his father, saving his reservations and emotions after whatever he had to do.

Now when he was actually _in _the situation, it was an entirely different story. He was hardly able to keep from flying to the frail raven-haired boy; he didn't know if he would be able to stomach any more than just _seeing _Al, and still he had no idea what his father expected of him. The only thing he could process were emotion; there was no possible way that they were about to be passed away for later.

Draco began to unlock the cell, leaving Scorpius's entire body to go numb.

The older man grabbed Al by this thin upper arm and pulled him to his feet, proceeding to guide him out of the cell.

Scorpius was a bit lifted to see that Al's fighting spirit wasn't completely gone: the boy struggled, though weakly, to free his arm from Draco's vice grip.

The slight boy swayed on his feet when Draco let go, looking from the father to the son in equal fear masked with hate.

New moisture rose to Scorpius's eyes when Al looked at him, and his eyes shot straight to the ground. _Never _did he want Al to wear that expression when he looked at Scorpius… his heart felt like it was literally imploding.

Draco leaned to his son, lips at his ear, and lowly said, "I'm letting you have this one."

The younger man's heart stopped.

"If you're not sure what to do, then just start out with a simple Cruciatus Curse."

He nodded, every bit of horror he'd suppressed overtaking him. Body feeling as if it was made of pure lead, he stepped a little closer to Al and raised his wand, pointing it straight at the boy.

Scorpius felt his insides crumble as shame filled him. Everything he'd ever heard about Unforgivable Curses included that you had to mean them for them to work. He knew that no part of him would _ever _desire to hurt Al in any possible way, so he concentrated hard on manipulating his actual image of Al into the appearance of someone he wanted nothing more than to hurt, to torture, to make scream out in wild pain and terror…

His father.

As soon as he was satisfied with the mirage, he let out the intense hatred he felt at the sight of the man.

His very bones burned with the feeling.

"_Crucio_," He whispered, still seeing his father with a red cast.

The image he'd created faded away instantly as Al collapsed on the ground, shaking.

His stomach heaved, and the spell weakened. As quickly as he could manage, Scorpius imagined Draco in Al's place.

Though, halfway through the seemingly infinite time, Scorpius saw just a bit of a change in the figure he was torturing. Draco grew younger, thinner, his hair longer, eyes a tad darker.

It was himself. He was almost shocked until he recognized a voice in the back of his head speaking to him in a way that resembled a ritualistic chant.

_I hate you. You are a horrible, disgusting. person. You knew you would have to do this, and you still volunteered yourself. You must be getting some sort of sick satisfaction from this. Aren't you? You're torturing the one person you love the most for what? Father's approval? Your mom died and you fell apart. Your dad was nowhere to be found, but Al was there the whole time. He has always been there for you, since the first day you met. He's never judged you or been anything less than the perfect best friend. There's always been time for just you and him, no matter how busy he is. He's loved you as his best friend since the beginning. And this is how you repay him? It shouldn't be this easy to carry on the Cruciatus Curse. You are sick. I hate you. I hope you get worse than what you're doing to Al._

Breath choked, he lowered his wand.

"Good job," Draco clapped a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. The boy felt like he was about to collapse.

Al was curled into a trembling ball at his feet, eyes squeezed shut, skin ghostly white.

_You did this to him_. The voice spat.

_I'm so sorry, Al_. He felt follow, empty of anything but pure loathing for himself.

"Go back to your cell, Potter." Draco snarled.

Al tried valiantly to stand, but collapsed upon himself every time.

Draco was laughing raucously the entire time.

Scorpius felt his dinner tumbling unceasingly in his stomach.

The older blond seized a fistful of the small boy's hair and ruthlessly threw him, looking like he aimed for the entrance of the cell.

Instead, all of the momentum was aimed at the actual bars, Al's back and head slamming against them with enough force to shake the entire enclosure.

Vomit rose into Scorpius's throat.

Al's face screwed up in agony; he arched his back against the metal, falling sideways half into the cell.

Draco took the liberty to kick him the rest of the way in and lock him up.

Al rolled onto his side, away from the Malfoys.

"'Night, little Potters," Draco taunted as he began to walk out of the room.

Scorpius hesitated a bit, and waited until he heard the door close to breathe out, "I'm sorry."

He walked out, bit his almost-zealously proud father a hasty goodnight after feigning fatigue, and hurried up to his bathroom, where he cast himself over his toilet and vomited until all that was splashing into the soiled water was pure crimson blood.

Violently, uncontrollably shivering, he forced his weak body into the shower, where he scrubbed his skin for nearly an hour, actually breaking it in quite a few places, water turning from scalding hot to painful little pricks of ice, in dismal disgust.

For the rest of the night, the same voice snarled words of abhorrence and repulsion (unconsciously, he found himself agreeing with every part of it) until his eyes closed for the night sometime in the early morning.

_I hate you. _

_This is your fault._

* * *

**A/N: **I swear there must be something wrong with me… I will now take this time to apologize to Al and Scorpius and James and Teddy and Harry and even Draco… sorry I'm putting you through all this…

Trying to edit the torture scene while listening to "Miracle" by Super Junior… didn't work XD That is the happiest song I think I've ever heard (Main line is "_Life couldn't get better_"), and it really… ruined the whole feel of the scene XD I guess now that I'm writing this story again, the amount of KPop I listen to will be balanced out with the amount of metalcore and post-hardcore again… :D

Soo, see you some time in the near future? For the next development and whatnot… :D

_**Review? Story Alert?**_

_KitKat Pyrophobia  
_


	14. Teddy iv

**Disclaimer:** Don't own

**A/N: **Needless to say, this story has caused me to become irrevocably attached to Scorpius and Teddy.

(And I've felt the dire need to write fluffy S/A and T/J oneshots lately because of this as well…)

((They've all turned out incredibly homosexual, actually. Too gay to post XD))

Enjoy this!

(_please?_)

* * *

No one had to work on Sundays except for Teddy. So, save for the times Harry quickly stepped in for an update, he was alone all day in the Muggle house.

He'd actually grown quite accustomed to living there over the four months he did, the alien-ness of life without a wand fading away out of necessity.

More than a few times, he'd caught himself habitually Summoning one thing or another, mumbling "_Nox_" right before he went to bed. Each time, he was only painfully reminded of the situation he was being put in.

Consequently, if there was one thing he now knew like the back of his hand (figuratively, of course, since he could change the appearance of his hand at will), it was the Muggle coffeemaker. After the first few miserable attempts at brewing the vital beverage, Ted was confident that he could operate it in his sleep.

Though he wouldn't need it if he _could _sleep…

When the man ran out of the dark, powdered substance, it was usually Shacklebolt who went out and got him at least six cans of it in bulk at a time. The most compassionate of the group, the woman (two years younger than Teddy) was the only person who _didn't _back off and give him his space when he lied and said he was okay. Instead, she would sometimes stay at 4 Privet Drive for longer than her shift required, keeping Teddy company in the lonely, isolated house.

Sometimes, he would tell stories about him and James; sometimes they would talk about her life to get both of their minds off the case entirely; sometimes she would cook dinner for him or attempt to teach him how to do laundry, leaving Teddy to wonder how many years of Muggle Studies she had under her belt; sometimes they would sit in silence, the lack of stimulation fused with fatigue and feeling of comfort that someone was watching over James and Al allowing him time to doze off. And though the times forever varied, spanning from ten minutes to nearly ten hours, when he woke, always with a start and usually from a nightmare, she was always there dutifully watching the screen.

As a result, the past few months she'd taken note of his state and began helping him out really _did _help… but she wasn't there every day, only staying thrice a week at most, and he was still suffering the consequences.

Instability, for example: the time he'd accused Scorpius of being one of the Death Eaters. The nightmare he'd subconsciously imagined had been particularly disturbing that day, though honestly just a step or two above reality, and his flurry of emotions scared him enough to accuse Scorpius of something absolutely ridiculous.

He'd known Scorpius was in love with Al before the blond even admitted it. If James's undeniably explicit, evident examples weren't enough, the pain he could see in the young Malfoy's eyes when Al was on screen, the way he gripped his necklace with white-knuckled hands each time, there was enough from which to draw a conclusion.

Teddy _hated _Scorpius's plan.

As badly as he wanted the brothers back, he'd truly racked his brains every day and night until Scorpius left for an alternative. He didn't want Scorpius to have to live with his obviously evil father. It risked his physical safety and teased his emotions as he acted like he didn't hate the man; he didn't want the young man to be away from his true home and family to be with the person causing everyone so much misery; he didn't want Scorpius to be subjected to being in the same house as the two brothers he cared for so much, knowing that he couldn't help them.

He didn't want Scorpius to have to torture Al in the same way that the Death Eaters did for recreation.

Teddy had been visibly shaking with dread as he watched the blond spin out of sight in the fireplace.

The first week they were completely out of contact made Ted antsy to say the least. He had no idea how Scorpius's act had worked on Draco, how they were treating him, if he was safe.

The only thing the pessimist could imagine was Scorpius shut away in another set of cells in the house…

That image was almost better than what the fifteen year old was actually put through.

Teddy had had his suspicions about his identity as soon as Scorpius walked in the chamber behind his father. There was a certain hesitancy in his steps, rigidity in his movements that didn't fit with the usual Death Eater profile.

As soon as Draco Malfoy began to torture James, at the way Scorpius turned his back to the scene, stomach heaving, unnoticed by Draco, Teddy knew it was him.

Showing the necklace was only reiteration.

But Teddy had no idea how Scorpius did it, how he could keep a nonchalant posture and a steady hand even as he cast the Cruciatus Curse on the boy he was in love with…

He supposed it was out of necessity, just like how he himself had learned to live as a Muggle, but he couldn't even _fathom _the loathing and regret Scorpius felt…

Teddy's own sleep deprivation and night terrors seemed entirely insignificant in comparison to the two weeks Scorpius was at Malfoy Manor.

Though he didn't wear a blanket, Teddy felt a blanket covering his body, rooting him to his lethargic lying position on the bed. He stared at the screen without really even seeing it, his stomach growling. He couldn't move. He felt much too heavy.

The picture stuttered into static for just a second, causing his alertness to switch on immediately.

Teddy, however, felt that his muscles were too weak to hold up his almost sickly-low body weight. As a result, he had to literally roll sideways onto the floor, landing with a loud _thud. _Thankfully, he braced his hands onto the floor in time to absorb force of the fall, pain shooting up his wrists but nowhere else.

He used the bed as leverage, once on his back, to sit up and in turn got to his feet, unsteadily as it all was.

The brunet was halfway down the hall when he met the person who caused the disturbance.

Scorpius looked nothing short of hollow, eyes flat of emotion, circles under his eyes sunken in and dark, body skinny, skin paler than ever.

"Scorpius?" Teddy asked, confusion and a bit of panic mixing in his mind; he didn't know why the younger man was at the Muggle house.

"I found out their entire plan, and I've written it down so that I can get back as soon as possible." Scorpius said without a trace of hesitation, holding out a folded piece of parchment. Is voice was so incredibly empty that Teddy swore it was echoing.

The brunet took it, nodding. "Did you sneak out?" He asked.

"He thinks I've gone to King's Cross to get back to school. I'm going to go back soon to tell him I've decided to quit school and carry out the plan immediately." He was eerily straightforward.

Ted understood. Though, as important as their plan was, Scorpius's emotion state and sanity were his priority.

"Are you—" _okay? _Of course he wasn't. Ted rephrased. "How are you holding up?"

The fifteen year old, whose tired face aged him about fifty years, held his gaze, unwavering.

Ted couldn't make sense of his sudden inclination to shrink back. He waited for a response.

"I regret ever volunteering for this. My father is absolutely horrible; all of his friends are proud sadists. I have to hurt the person I love the most in the world over and over for the sake of my father's approval. I've been so close to killing them all and stealing Al and James back you don't even know. I'm entirely alone there, isolated. Every night I inflict injuries on myself in the shower because I'm scrubbing myself so hard, just because I always feel so _dirty_. They branded me with a Dark Mark that I'll have for the rest of my life. I feel so much guilt sometimes that I can't _move_, but I have to keep up my act. I miss Harry so much; it's unimaginable. I spend my entire day in my room to avoid the temptation of going behind that door. My self-control is at its limit; I hate myself worse than I've ever hated anything or anyone. This is all my fault, and I'm not helping, only hurting. If I didn't know that you all still needed me, still wanted me around, I would have killed myself for everything that I've done. I don't deserve any better than what I'm getting at this point."

Teddy was dumbstruck, unable to react to the monologue. He was utterly amazed at how articulate he was, how open, but above all else, how monotone and emotionless he sounded as he put his heart on display.

"I need to be heading back." Scorpius didn't wait for a reply before turning on his heel and heading out the back door.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked.

"The Manor,"

"The fireplace is over here,"

"The Floo Network isn't activated."

"Are you Apparating?" The illegality made Teddy uncomfortable.

The Malfoy nodded and began to turn on the spot.

"Scorpius, wait!" Ted yelled at the last second, finally finding his tongue. "I'm sorry for everything you're being put through… and thank you for the sacrifices you're making for our sake. I—" He paused, dry throat clicking as he swallowed, "I couldn't have done it." He finished, looking at the neglected grass of the back yard.

"I don't know how I do. Maybe I'm a sadist like he is." Underneath his nonchalant tone, there was actual worry.

"You're not. You're doing this for Al, so that one day you two can be together and… snog up a storm or whatever you do in your free time." Teddy cracked a grin.

The corners of Scorpius's mouth tilted up. "Hopefully,"

"Listen, I know things suck right now, but just imagine the day when we get them back." Teddy wasn't sure where the pep-talk was coming from, but he could sense that Scorpius needed one. The boy had been seriously contemplating _suicide_.

The first real emotions shone in his gray eyes.

"We're all trying our best to get you three back," He finished.

Scorpius nodded appreciatively. "I'll see you when you come for us," He said.

Teddy beamed.

With a spin and a _crack!_ the younger boy was gone.

The man's fists clenched, the world suddenly becoming darker as guilt smothered him; once again, everyone was stuck in Malfoy Manor when he was waiting comfortably at the Dursleys'.

This movement only reminded him on the now-wrinkled parchment in his hand. He flattened it out as much as he could before unfolding it with shaky hands.

His first impression was that the note was either hastily scrawled, or Scorpius had very messy handwriting. The cursive script was the furthest thing from neat, almost illegible, with black ink splotchy and splattered all over the page. The top of the paper read, "Aurors—"

Teddy read on.

"As I've been told directly several times, the Death Eaters' plan is to take over the Ministry from the inside out. As some of you may have noticed, some of who were thought to be former Death Eaters have steadily risen to higher positions in the Ministry. The ones to watch are Crabbe, both Goyles, Avery, Nott, and my father. Their plan is to gradually become more influential until they have the power to make things go their way. My father is funding half of all Ministry operations.

The reason they have James and Al is to distract Harry form what's going on. All of the Death Eaters are either at the level they need to be, or they are getting there, so it can hardly escape notice. They think that tracking them down from a non-magic place will have everyone helpless.

That is basically it. There are some finer details, but I'm sure everyone can figure them out. The most important thing is that their plan is working.

Please don't let this go any further, and don't doubt my motives. I'm doing all of this for Al and James."

The boy's name was scrawled at the bottom of the page.

Ted's eyes traced the movements of the name, the page trembling so hard that it made him dizzy when he tried to focus on it.

The words on the page were all so… simple. How could they not have noticed how high up the men had gotten over the years? Why did they never look into their motives? Sure, it was generally looked down upon to still have them under speculation… but shouldn't they have been more cautious about everything? If they would have just paid more attention, they could have had the shady men looked over for a long time now…

But now it was too late to just remove them from their positions for just having suspicion. They would have to plan out something not only effective, but legal. Something that wouldn't completely shock the Ministry with the abrupt leave.

Especially Draco Malfoy. Teddy's blood burned with such concentrated hatred and frustration as he realized that the ringleader, the mastermind, the one who caused all the damage in the first place, was the one that the Ministry could now not survive without. Because he used his excessive fortune to now fund the Ministry instead of using it purely for personal gain, it would be the hardest to get him out of the position of power. The Ministry really did _need _him. It was borderline-tragic to imagine the amount of pay cuts, lost jobs, and limited supplies that the careers would suffer without Malfoy's money. If they didn't have the money, then how could they possibly pay all of the Aurors (and, and the root of it all, Teddy was quite fond of his large paycheck) and other employees necessary to oversee the entire Wizarding World?

The man knotted his hands in his hair. This, _all _of this, was getting to be so damn _impossible_.

James and Al's situation, and the undesirable quality of it, was obvious. Now, Scorpius was thrown into the mix, having to comply with morals and execute horrors in a way that was so detrimental to his mental and emotional health that he was resorting to, plainly put, self-harm and thoughts of suicide. _How close has he gotten_, Teddy wondered, _and how long will it before he actually takes it past contemplation?_

And Harry… he was exactly where they wanted him. So completely distracted by the absence of his sons that he didn't know what was happening even a few corridors from his office; the boss was so engrossed in his work at 4 Privet Drive that he was helpless and ignorant to everything else. Teddy doubted that Harry had even paid attention to other cases even in their own office, let alone the fact that the Death Eaters were now high up enough for influence. Now that his sons were gone, Ted _knew _that nothing would detour his focus from getting them back.

The Lupin felt pressure as he knew that he would have to be the one to tell Harry the plan, and that the older man was doing nothing but furthering it. He honestly wasn't sure how Harry would react, if he would stay collected as he had been for the entire case, admirably so, in fact, or if the man would reject the idea completely and fly into some sort of temper…

It made him nervous, but he knew that it had to be done. There was no point in continuing a search that was really going nowhere. Fundamentally, the _search _was finished. The Aurors already knew where James and Al were.

Their priority, Teddy realized, should be bringing down the Death Eaters before they began to change the Ministry. And as uncomfortable and the idea made him to just leave the boys at Malfoy Manor, no longer working towards rescuing them as their first need, he knew that in any other case, the Ministry would be the bigger victim, therefore leaving the whole, not the part, as the main concern.

It was going to kill him, he could already tell. Up until Scorpius's visit only minutes before, Teddy had always counted on the fact that they were working to get them back.

Ultimately, their goal was the same, if Harry didn't object too badly, only further in the future than was ideal.

A cough rose into the young man's throat, letting on a string of the same coughs that originated in the pit of his stomach and made his coffee course back upward…

As always, he felt that everything was his personal fault. All of the extra time the boys would have to suffer, Scorpius included, would only be determined by Teddy telling Harry that it needed to be done.

The Metamorphmagus tried to stay desensitized, tried to tell himself that this was just another case, that he should be professional about it and forget that this was his best friend, the person he viewed as his little brother, and the boy he'd just began to trust, the one who he knew was tiptoeing the tightrope between life and self-inflicted death. He tried to disregard the fact that these were Harry's sons, biological or not, that they were the three young men he'd raised with his rules, his morals. Hell, Al was a spitting image of the man, if shorter and more effeminate, and Ted knew how hard it had to be for Harry to watch his own flesh and blood in their state and to just… let them go in order to move forward. It was the same way that Teddy had to literally rip his humanity from his heart and look at the case from a different perspective.

If the Death Eaters' plan was actually working, then that needed to be their focus, no matter who else was involved.

The man sighed and rubbed his fingers against his eyelids roughly, the undercurrent of fatigue pressing against his chest so that it was rather difficult to breathe. His throat felt dry and raw at the time. His thoughts began to slow until his brain felt warm and fuzzy with static. He looked around, feeling confused about his setting.

Crisp air, natural sounds. No walls, no television.

Teddy realized with a bit of a start that he hadn't gone back inside since Scorpius had left.

He turned to go open the door, he his motor skills failed him completely. The muscles and tendons in his forearm clenched and spasmed as he tried to grasp the brassy knob; but he was honestly too… out of it to be worried. Instead of trying again, he resigned to giving in to his body's pleas and slid down the door until he was in an awkward, albeit comfortable, heap of limbs on the porch.

Before he even had time to register what was happening to him, that he was abandoning his job of watching the screen and should be ashamed, the world fell to black around him.

"Teddy?" A frantic voice called from somewhere distant, jolting the brown-haired man into alertness.

"What?" He asked aloud, feeling the unpleasant shudder of waking pouring over his body.

Alarm pulsed through him. He didn't recognize his surroundings at all.

He scrambled hastily to his feet, head whipping around; it only added to the dizziness he was experiencing, threatening to take him off his feet again.

"Teddy?" The same voice called. At least he could place that as Shacklebolt.

Eyes squinted against the bright light around him, he called back, "Shacklebolt?"

The door behind him flew open, revealing the panicked, but still pretty, face of the woman.

The house behind her jolted his memory; he was still at the Dursleys'. He'd passed out on their back porch.

All oxygen was expelled painfully from his lungs, and he would have been more concerned with the abruptness of the fact if he hadn't instantly known that there was nothing to fear. The younger woman was simply hugging him… choking him, yes, but still hugging.

Teddy returned the embrace, such contact feeling quite comfortable after being so isolated for so long.

"You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack, Teddy Lupin!" She exclaimed a bit breathlessly as she backed away.

He scratched the back of his head, feeling sheepish. "What time is it?" He asked, noting the illumination of the hues around him.

"Nine. I came early today."

The older man furrowed his brow in pure puzzlement. "That's impossible. Scorpius didn't get here until after eleven. And you're off on Sundays either way."

"Ted, it's Monday."

He blanched, every inch of his body feeling frozen. "S-sorry?"

"It's Monday?"

"I slept through all of yesterday?" He asked with numb lips.

"I guess… Teddy, what happened?"

"I… Scorpius came here and gave me a note." Searching his pocket, he realized that it was still there. "And then I… passed out here. I left them for an entire day… oh Merlin…" He shook violently, unable to move otherwise.

Scorpius put her hands on his shoulders to calm him. "Here, just… come inside and wait for Harry, okay?"

The man nodded and half-stumbled through the house, fear wringing him dry of any thought except for one rather vague one…

_What happened when I wasn't watching?_

"What did Scorpius say?" The woman asked, sitting down beside Ted, who'd all but melted into his seat.

He pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to her.

Dark brown eyes scanned the note quickly. Her mouth was wide open by the last line, but Teddy didn't see the reaction. He'd forced himself up to the stairs to retrieve the television.

He bounded down the steps two at a time, speeding to the outlet on the wall. After quickly plugging it in and turning it on, he collapsed onto the seat, anxiously studying the screen.

His heart pounded.

_Please… please…_

Teddy couldn't recall a time when he'd been so relieved that he actually began crying… but the tears that flowed down his cheeks when he saw that both boys were breathing were entirely out of his control.

"Ted, I'll watch them if you want to sleep," Shacklebolt spoke up.

Despite the fact that he'd slept for nearly twenty-four hours straight, he still felt completely exhausted. Nevertheless, the Metamorphmagus shook his head. "No. I'm just going to make some coffee."

"Here, I'll do it," She offered, standing.

He thanked her, slumping back into his seat.

Time passed in silence even after she returned. Ted's eyes trained indefinitely to the screen.

Around forty-five eventless minutes later, everyone else arrived.

"How'd it go last night?" Harry asked instantly upon entering.

Teddy fidgeted with the cup in his hands. "I… don't know."

"What do you mean?"

His face burned with shame as he said, "I… passed out yesterday. All day."

The boss's eyebrows shot up. "All day?"

He nodded, bravely meeting Harry's bright eyes.

"I found him on the back porch this morning," Shacklebolt confirmed quietly.

Harry sighed. "Teddy, remind me that he need to talk after work."

Again, feeling guilty, he nodded.

Hours passed in a tense silence.

"How long has Scorpius been gone?" Savage asked after the stretch of time. It was nearing their routine torture session.

"Two and a half weeks," Harry replied solemnly.

Williamson scoffed.

Teddy's head snapped toward the older man. "What?"

"I still think the Malfoy boy is in on it." He said nonchalantly.

Anger crawled under his skin. "He _isn't_, Williamson," he insisted.

"How are you so damn sure?" Williamson demanded.

"He wouldn't do this to James and Al if he had the choice." The younger man busied himself with sifting through his papers to avoid reacting to him. Though he could hardly force himself to _move _with fatigue, he was more than prepared to fight.

"He seems to be rather enjoying himself," Williamson remarked haughtily.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Teddy demanded, the man's accusation making him physically sick after the previous day when Scorpius confided in him.

"No," Williamson admitted.

"Then don't accuse him of anything like that." He snapped.

"And how are you sure that he's not just pretending to be on our side? Huh?" The man countered.

"Because he doesn't want to hurt them,"

"Why do you suddenly trust him so much, Lupin? A month ago you were on the same page as me." Williamson's anger brought both his voice and his body up to where he was shouting and standing across from Ted.

Ted's fingers twitched from effort to keep them from balling into fists. He forced himself to stay _seated_, to not fight with the antagonistic man. "The same reason that Al, Harry, and James trust him; he's done nothing to show unfaithfulness to the Potter family."

"His father is Draco Malfoy. You don't know what sort of charade he's capable of after fifteen years." He snarled.

"His father is Harry Potter." He replied simply, icily, eyes darting up to pierce through Williamson's.

He scoffed. "I don't trust him."

Ted let out a leveling breath, laying the papers down in front of him. "Listen to me, Williamson. Scorpius has more or less lived with the Potters since his First Year. If there's anyone he considers his family, it's them. He lov—Al is his best friend and James is like his brother. He's told me multiple times, and you should trust Harry's judgment if not mine, that none of this would be happening if he had any say in the matter."

Williamson backed down, sitting, but still looked indignant.

The Metamorphmagus caught Harry's eye; the man looked incredibly proud of him.

There was another drawn-out silence, in which time a fuming Teddy came to the conclusion that he really didn't like the way Williamson was so prejudiced toward Scorpius. It made him feel like a bit of a hypocrite, but he didn't care. There was no reason that Williamson would _mistrust _the Malfoy when all the boy had ever done was try to help them get Al and James back home.

Sure, the other man hadn't heard Scorpius confess, but it was rather obvious how much the Malfoy cared for Al even just as friends.

"Evening, Aurors," Sounded from the TV set. Teddy sighed in relief, seeing a silver chain gleaming (he couldn't help but think purposefully) from underneath the black robe.

There were no words that could properly express how sorry Teddy felt for Scorpius every time the boy showed up on the screen. It was just… horrible. Sickening. Unexplainable.

The man could usually stomach seeing the boys tortured after so long seeing it, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the screen when it was the young Malfoy. Especially now that he knew how much it was killing the blond, he couldn't watch. It hurt too badly.

_He needs to get out of there_, Teddy thought. Miserably, he remembered that when he told Harry of the idea for the hiatus, when it actually went into action, the young man's time at the Manor would only be prolonged.

Teddy _really _didn't like having to consider the entire Wizarding population over just a few people who were suffering.

Harry stayed behind after everyone left.

Teddy felt sheepish, recalling the times when he was about to be scolded as a child. He didn't move from his spot on the sofa.

"Teddy, I'm really concerned for your health right now."

He sighed. Why was it that everyone seemed to be worried about his health when James, Al, and Scorpius were still trapped in Malfoy Manor?

"I'm serious, Ted. If this is getting to be too much, then I understand. You can take a break from this job if you need it." Harry's eyes bore into Teddy's, making him feel very small.

Still, he sensed his opportunity. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about a break as well."

Harry looked relieved; he relaxed from his upright position in the seat across from Ted.

"… But, not just me," He clanked down and then back up. "For all of us."

The older man's brow furrowed. "What?"

He paused, carefully wording his speech in his mind. "Scorpius came by early yesterday and gave me a note with the Death Eaters' plan on it. Because we've all been here, we haven't been able to see that it's not only working, but we're feeding into it. They're using the new job openings in the Ministry to their advantage, getting high and higher up. They took James and Al to distract us from the fact. And it has. So, I think the team should take a hiatus on this face and focus on keeping the Ministry in our hands, not theirs."

Harry was silent for a minute, almost visibly soaking everything in. His face flashed countless emotions that Ted couldn't name.

"… Harry?" He asked warily.

"Ted, I… you… you know I can't just leave them like that." The man's voice was commendably solid in spite of everything.

His words didn't discourage Ted, however. "Look at it from an outside point of view, Boss. If it was anyone other than James, Al, and Scorpius, we would be focusing on the Death Eaters, not them."

"But… they're my sons," Harry's bright, albeit aged, eyes shone with tears.

"And James is my best friend. Al is like my brother. We can't pay attention to that, though. We have the whole Wizarding World to think about." He felt so entirely… amoral about this. Like all humanity was lost in him.

The boss looked conflicted; another silence stretched between them.

Ted felt heavy in anticipation. This, no matter how much he hated it, was what they had to do. He was confident that Harry would see that.

"I… we…" Harry sighed noisily. "I'll tell the team tomorrow, then."

The younger man wasn't sure if what he felt could really be defined. It was a sort of strange gut-wrenching hybrid of triumph and dread.

"Does this mean you're coming home?"

"Well," He fidgeted, "I was thinking that I could stay here and keep an eye on them."

Harry looked skeptical.

"Just to make sure they… stay alive." _What a grim thought_, his mind remarked.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Teddy."

"Is that the condition?" He asked sardonically.

"Yes, actually. You can stay, if I catch wind of you passing out for whole days or not eating, I'll know that this case is too much for you to handle. Do you understand?" He asked seriously.

Teddy nodded humbly as an acceptance of the deal.

Harry sighed and stood. "I need to go tell Ginny…"

His heart fell. After such a long time of just seeing the few people, it was easy to forget about the other people who were affected by this situation… how would the boys' mother take the news?

"G'night, Teddy,"

Nodding and murmuring a "Night", Teddy watched Harry spin out of sight. Turning back to the TV, he laid down on the sofa.

His eyes were drooping, body ready to shut down for the night, when the static cleared and he noticed something that made his eyes snap back open.

There was someone still in the cells.

His heart rattled in his ribs. It was Scorpius, and, from what he could tell after a few minutes of _very _focused listening, he was cleaning the boys' cells and their bodies, healing their wounds, with magic. It was hard to read past Al and James's blank expressions, but Ted thought he saw something like confusion on both of them.

The Auror relaxed again, exhausted mind not registering how badly the blond could be scrutinized or punished for such a saintly act.

He fell into sleep as harshly as a cement brick falls to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **… Teddy… I actually love you. You know that, right? :(

And also about loving things. I'm still quite in love with this story. It's taken me forever to get anywhere with it (and I'm still not even close to being finished writing O_o), and all of my updates have been erratic and I somehow never have the inspiration or time to progress it. But I'm still as in love with it as the first day I came up with the idea.

(How _did_ I come up with the idea…?)

_It's weird to finally type things I wrote six months ago_.

Throwing that out there.

Not much else to say, I guess?

_**Please Review and Favorite~**_

Anyway. Till next time, Internet!

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	15. Interlude

**Disclaimer: **Ownership. It is not mine.

**A/N: **I call this one "Interlude" because it's a little snapshot of each character. Like the prologue, it follows all four :) And not to sound cocky, but I'm in love with this chapter. Super-duper in love with it. SCORPIUS/AL FOREVER! :)

(And I'm posting this before I head to school for the fourth consecutive day of standardized testing... kill me.)

Read on!

* * *

Al Potter was slowly accepting the fact that sanity was slowly slipping out of his grasp. In only the simplest of terms, he was going crazy.

Logically, realistically, there was clearly no possible way that Scorpius was there. But suddenly, he was seeing an illusion of the boy nearly every day.

The first time Al thought he saw the Malfoy his heart had lifted so quickly that it was painful. He hadn't been sure if it was real or not, but he thought he saw something in the height, the build, the posture of the person who was altogether new to the scene.

The voice that said "_Crucio_" was one that all was all-too familiar with.

But the voice that confirmed that it _was _him also proved the idea to be completely wrong: there was no way that Scorpius would ever cast a Cruciatus Curse on Al.

In a demented sort of way, Al didn't mind that the illusion of Scorpius was torturing him. He was used to the pain by now, as excruciating as it always was. It was, if nothing else, tedious to feel the never-ending tug on his nerves, the grating of the concrete against his already-irritated skin.

Hearing Scorpius's voice was the only excitement he'd gotten in the months he was trapped. It hardly mattered what he was saying.

Though, he did feel the corners of his mouth turning up in an expression he was no longer accustomed to, breath catching in his throat, when he heard Scorpius's voice say "I'm sorry,".

He convinced himself that he was imagining the whole thing, that the isolation he was put through caused him to fabricate the scene.

Scorpius was at school. He had an alibi. And even if he didn't, Al had complete faith that the Malfoy would never do something like that to him.

So, either was someone was playing a sick joke on him by impersonating his best friend or he was finally going insane.

Over the time, coinciding around the time that Winter Break should have begun at school, he'd found that there was more than just the voice and the stature of the new figure that seemed so damn familiar…

Al swore that he saw Scorpius's dog tag necklace dangling from the person's pale neck… and who in the Malfoy home would boast a Gryffindor necklace with the initials 'SHM' other than Scorpius himself?

The Potter was actually amazed that his mind could form such a detailed image of the tag simply from memory.

He'd never before been or felt so alone that he was thinking up mirages of his best friend. It made him wonder why he wasn't seeing anyone else but Scorpius when he still thought about everyone often… why not Lily, or his parents, or Teddy?

Was it because he missed Scorpius more? That he cared for his best friend more than his own family? That didn't make him feel better.

Though, he did get a masochistic sense of happiness from seeing Scorpius.

As confused as he was by all of it, his days got exponentially better every time the illusion of his best friend showed up. The fact that he only came by to wrongfully punish Al just… didn't matter. It wasn't really Scorpius; he was rational enough to know that. So, he didn't care what was happening as long as the visual was the same…

But the image was confusing him lately…

There would be times, usually in the early morning, when the figure would near-silently walk in and open each cell of the confused, terrified boys. Even though both Potters would hastily flinch back, the person would advance upon them, wand aloft.

And though both boys would expect the exact opposite, the person would cast a spell that would ease their pain.

Al would have been sure that he was hallucinating if his wounds weren't _actually _healing. The pain he was so used to feeling was lessening, the agony not nearly as gripping as it once was.

Even if it wasn't Scorpius (_It isn't him… It isn't him… _Al had to tell himself.) doing this, he was grateful.

Grateful for the nourishment of the food he was given, for the detached healing and cleaning (though the Death Eaters usually at least cleaned their cells, as Draco always said, "I hate the smell of human filth," with great distaste) and mental comfort that the hallucination of his best friend provided.

The pain, the hunger, the loneliness… all things he was used to by now. The smile he felt tugging at the corners of his mouth with the dim light reflected off the silver chain of the dog tag, the quiet voice, the morning intrusions, was not.

Honestly, Al didn't care if any of that made him crazy. He was the happiest he'd been in months, just seeing his mind's own illusion of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius looked around the gray-walled room cautiously before opening the hidden door with expert stealth. He slinked into the freezing, dark room and a shiver instantly ran from his head through his entire boy. He cast a Warming Spell over the room, but it hardly balanced out the internal temperature.

Breath still feeling shallow from nerves, he crept closer to the cells and peered in.

On any normal day, James Potter would have been sleeping at three o'clock in the morning. Now, he was wide awake, tapping his foot on the ground, Scorpius guessed, for entertainment.

He opened the enclosure and stepped in. His heart squeezed painfully. _Any day_, he thought, _I'll get you out, James._

Wordlessly, he gave James the small meal he'd managed to sneak out of the kitchens as a late-night snack and the boy ate it without reservation. While James ate, Scorpius cast Healing Spells under his breath and wondered if James knew his identity. The way the seventeen-year-old was always so trusting hinted that he did, but James had never attempted to speak to him even to say a quick "thank you" for feeding and healing him. That much was out of character for the ever-polite James.

Scorpius was incredibly grateful for this. He did not want to be thanked, did not deserve anyone's gratitude. It was his fault they were exposed to such treatment (if only he'd stayed with Al that day…) and it caused his sanity to crumble little more every time the younger Potter weakly muttered a "thanks" after Scorpius fed him, healed him, cleaned him. The desire to… touch the boy, to run his hands through grown raven hair, to look into green eyes and scoop a tiny body into his arms was never so great. Scorpius knew that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself for much longer when guilt and love and craving were all so pent up in his body.

He didn't want Al to know it was him and didn't want to put any extra risk on them… but his strength was waning, his resolve weakening.

Exhaling, he stepped out of James's cell, locked it, and proceeded to Al's enclosure.

The boy was sitting in the corner, knees at his chest, head leaned sideways against the adjacent wall. When Scorpius opened his door, Al turned his head to the blond, eyes lighting up.

Scorpius's throat constricted and he momentarily choked on his own breath. He'd never felt so horrible and so happy at once. He couldn't place it; he didn't like it.

Keep a safer distance than he'd bothered to do with James, he offered Al the other portion of the food.

"Thank you," Al said, voice rough from lack of use.

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling.

He followed the same routine he did with James, Healing while Al was eating, being even more careful to keep his voice low. If the small boy somehow recognized his voice, then all of his effort would have been wasted.

Unlike James, however, Al kept his eyes trained intently on Scorpius the entire time, trailing from his masked face to his neck and chest (Scorpius had taken the precaution to hide the necklace underneath his shirt) as if searching for something.

This made Scorpius feel, if nothing else, self-conscious. His heart pounded; he knew that Al was looking for any part of Scorpius that was familiar, and he was sure that he would find some if he stayed any longer.

Hastily, he turned on his heel and began to step away.

"Wait," Al said weakly behind him.

Scorpius, quite unable to control his body, halted in the middle of a step, bones running cold. Dread flowed through his veins as he awaited Al's next request.

"Please…" He paused, leaving Scorpius's body time to tense, "If you're Scorpius," His voice broke; Scorpius's heart skipped a few more beats than was healthy, "Please say something."

And Scorpius cracked.

He swallowed through a thick throat, fists clenching and unclenching. "Al…" He whispered.

"Scorpius?" The smaller boy's voice asked breathlessly.

The blond dropped his knee back to the stone floor, every part of him shaking for a reason he didn't know. His head bowed, eyes staring at the ground without seeing it.

_You're making a mistake. This can only end badly. Stop._

But… he couldn't stop himself, no matter what the harsh, rational voice in his head told him. He felt every restrained desire and craving seeping from his dammed-up heart. He could hear shuffling behind him that he knew was Al moving closer.

The last of whatever reservations Scorpius had dissolved; the voice in his head went silent underneath the blood rushing in his ears. Concern (desperation) flared up in him.

"Don't move, Al," He said in fear of the boy disturbing his wounds, turning toward him at last. His eyes were shining, face holding disbelief and hurt from his position half-kneeling, preparing to get up.

Heat congested behind the blond's nose, in his throat. Hand trembling still, he slid his borrowed mask off his face for an unrestricted view of the boy he loved. Scorpius moved closer to the boy, crawling on his knees at a hesitant pace. He didn't want to hurt Al…

Al dropped onto the floor, eyes definitely brimming with tears now, legs folded underneath his slight body, arms limply at his sides.

When Scorpius was close enough to feel the electricity, chests nearly touching, he lowered himself to the ground as well.

Al's bright green eyes were filled with more emotions than he could ever hope to count.

Unsteady hands carefully reached out and Scorpius's nerves felt like they burst into life for the first time as his fingertips brushed Al's cheekbones.

Green eyes serenely closed for just a second before searching Scorpius's aristocratic face again.

As self-conscious as he felt under Al's gaze, he was indescribably relieved that the other boy was having a positive response to him rather than shying away or rejecting him… his heart felt heavy with the amount of love he was drowning in. After all of the atrocities he'd done to Al… Al still accepted him.

His eyes were filling with moisture. He combed fingers through Al's dirty hair, longer than he'd ever seen it, back from his forehead. His lips felt aflame as they came in contact with the equally unclean skin there. His eyes closed in the already-dark room, allowing him to escape their nightmare for a moment as they connected.

He knew he shouldn't be _this _happy in such a situation with such a simple gesture. Such bliss… such…

Al.

When he released his lips from his skin, Al's hands fisted in the back of Scorpius's cloak with a desperately firm hold, forcing their bodies to press together as he buried his head in the juncture of Scorpius's neck and shoulder.

Scorpius felt tears running down his own cheeks from the intense level of emotion coursing through him. The kinds of emotions he simply couldn't put into words.

Regret spliced with satisfaction. Elation fused into misery. Fear weaved its way into relaxation.

Al's breath choked; Scorpius felt the moisture on the skin of his neck all the way up his jaw that was just resting against the smaller boy's hairline. They were both crying. Tears with more than justifiable origins. Tears with no purpose to speak of, only to feel.

Al shook underneath the Malfoy's protectively tight arms. Ever afraid of hurting the smaller boy, who wasn't completely healed yet, sure that he was already squeezing his lungs too tightly, Scorpius refrained from holding him closer.

"Scorpius,"

A shiver ran up his spine as he felt Al's breath on his neck.

"Why… are you here?" He asked nearly silently.

Scorpius was poised to tell the entire story from beginning to end, from the first worried glance at Quality Quidditch Supplies to the moment he'd cracked just minutes before, but some alarm in his internal clock went off. He felt panic in the pit of his stomach.

If he didn't leave right that second, he wouldn't be able to will himself away from Al's grip at all.

He shook his head remorsefully, voice strained as he said, "I can't say right now, Al. Just… please," His voice broke, and he cleared his throat, trying to regain composure, "Please know that I'm sorry for everything. You… don't have to forgive me. I don't forgive myself for what I've done. But I'm…" He squeezed Al again, "I'm so sorry, Albus."

Before Al had a chance to say anything, Scorpius grabbed the small hands on his back and gently folded them into a lost-looking Al's lap.

He rose onto his knee, preparing to turn away from Al and leave him there, alone until later that night when he would come back and…

The blond's stomach clenched and a new wave of emotion crashed over him. Even if it was only very few moments that they were not in contact, his body already craved Al. Seeing the Potter so tiny and helpless and vulnerable, gazing up at Scorpius with those bright green eyes he missed so much, so small as he was sitting back on his legs, arms limp in his lap, his self-control was waning.

The temptation… finally being with Al after so long without him… to be showing affection and love to another human… to be with someone he actually cared about…

This was almost like a new experience after so long being deprived of it… like a relapse… like he couldn't stop himself…

His hand reached up of its own accord, brushing from Al's eyebrow down across his cheekbone. His hand cradled the side of his skinny face as he watched the boy's bright eyes flutter shut.

The rush of Scorpius's blood in his veins was something that couldn't keep him sated; he felt like feeding the addiction more and more.

He rubbed his thumb across the dirty cheek and pressed his lips to the skin just long enough for his heart to feel the sensation of a burn: wonderfully, comfortably warm until the pain mercilessly flared.

When Scorpius pulled back just slightly, he could only notice how they felt together. Their lips were so close… only a slight tilt the left…

He dropped his hand and left the room behind the snake door in a few long strides. As soon as the enchantment (tension) of the room was gone, he felt the weight of his mistake.

The blond had let his emotions get the best of him… let his self-control completely diminish… and for what? A second or two of bodily contact? What would that accomplish? How did he stoop so low as to submit to such indulgence? It could have ruined everything if someone had seen…

But that wasn't even what he was most worried about… he now got a taste, a reminder, of what it was like to be with Al after so long. Scorpius knew, grudgingly, disappointedly, that he wouldn't be able to control his want to comfort the body anymore after he _felt _firsthand the anxiety and the longing and the _need _in Al's grip as he embraced the smaller boy. The Malfoy's want to protect him had never been so great, and after his gradual break in self-control, starting with morning escapades where he would stare at the snake panel, linking gradual chain reactions (going into the room, listening to their steady breathing, dropping food through the bars, Healing through the bars, going _into _the cells, everything going downhill from there) of his composure breaking down, that he would not be able to build up his protective wall again. He was scared.

Scorpius could feel that this wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

James bowed his head against his knees. Not for the first time, he heard voices from the cell beside his.

He wanted so badly, honestly _wanted_, to feel happy for his little brother, to feel joy in knowing that Al was being consoled in a time that they needed consolation. Al was being taken care of by someone he loved and someone who loved him just as much, if not even more.

That should make him happy, right?

It didn't.

As hard as he tried to force happiness out of himself, it didn't work. He couldn't impose emotions where they didn't occur naturally, and nothing he did could rouse anything but resentment (jealousy, anger, hate, selfishness, greed, want, envy) towards the two. James was so emotionally exhausted after the months that he was just… done being optimistic. Done being happy, done feeling anything for anyone else. He didn't care if that made him selfish, didn't care if… if…

James inhaled deeply, lifting his hands over his head to open his diaphragm. A pain like a knife stabbing his side shot through him, and all the breath he'd just labored to gather left him again. He coughed and heaved and strained until little lights appeared in front of his vision and his throat felt raw.

There he was, choking, ready to pass out… and where was Scorpius? Nursing Al's feelings instead of James's broken body.

_Funny_. James thought bitterly.

He fought with himself to regain his breath, each battle making his throat raw and his stomach clench to the point of being unbearable. When it finally regulated and he felt secure enough, he rolled onto his side, away from the bars, and reveled in his contempt for the world until he heard the cell beside his open and close.

After the sound of echoing footsteps and the door swinging open and shut again, James huffed. He felt almost petty, but he didn't care. He let his already-dizzy body lull itself to sleep.

Over his self-imposed angst, James didn't see the pitcher of water sitting just inside the bars of his cell.

The brunet didn't see the care that Scorpius felt for him when he was so focused on hating the care he had for his little brother.

* * *

When he was in a good enough mood to tolerate his own newfound cynical humor, Teddy laughed as he compared Al and Scorpius's relationship to a soap opera.

Should-be impossible situation, undeniable drama, star-crossed romance, social taboo… Ted darkly smirked at the blossoming love that he could only imagine middle-aged witches squealing over.

The times when he wasn't feeling in the mood for humor, however, the man scolded himself for being a pessimistic prat and took the time to be happy for the two boys.

All forbidden love element aside, disregarding the drama of fact that Scorpius still tortured Al almost nightly, Teddy fully appreciated how happy they made each other in such a horrible time.

Though it always made him feel intrusive when he saw (most times he took the opportunity to get another cup of coffee, make some food, or go take his quick shower), the simple knowledge that they were together for even the short time was now more or less the highlight of Teddy's day.

The only human contact Teddy really had anymore were the visits Shacklebolt or Harry made. For Harry, it was always for an update first (and even though Teddy had a feeling that Harry at least suspected the romance between the five-year best friends, he kept the updates of Scorpius's time with Al just vague enough to hint at the… affection while conserving their privacy) and then dinner that Ginny cooked, casual talks of the news or Quidditch, and afterward a goodnight just in time for the elder man to spin out of sight as the Death Eaters to appear on screen.

Shacklebolt, to say the very least, had become quite taken with the Scorpius and Al. At times, Teddy considered that she was the reason he thought of them as a soap opera… Shacklebolt, who acted more or less like a middle-aged housewife despite being a young Auror (_A good wife,_ Ted sometimes thought, followed by a crimson blush and a hasty distraction), almost treated them like one. When her visits coincided with their meetings, though she tried to deny that she was basically being a voyeur, she watched avidly, "aww"ing at the right moments, and then optimistically remarking how happy they were going to be _when _they got out to a Lupin that was more amused than uncomfortable.

Even if it was only with two people, Teddy enjoyed that he wasn't completely isolated. Keeping up with the outside vicariously through Harry and Shacklebolt made going back into the real world much less scary of a thought. When the boys were safe, he would be fine.

The thought was never an "if". It was only ever a "when".

* * *

**A/N: **Is it weird that even over all of the Scorpius/Al love, James is my favorite part of this chapter? You actually don't see much of James, I've realized over the course of this story. Most of his stuff was in the beginning, before any of the darkness and misery happened… The same with Al. This story is predominately Scorpius and Teddy. (Because I love them.)

Sooo yeah. Next chapter is Scorpius, so keep a lookout :) (I love Scorpius chapters the best… maybe it shows? XD)

PLEASE_PLEASE__**PLEASE REVIEW! **_Haha, I re-read some of my old R/S, "Lycanthropy", and I realized that I hadn't pleaded for reviews like that in a long time XD

Add this to **Story Alert** as well… it's only a little over halfway done! Oh, and put me on **Author Alert **for further updates on this story and for alert when I upload my various oneshots :D

Till next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	16. Scorpius v

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**A/N: **Two posts in one week. _I'm on a roll_. :D (Even though the other one was just a R/S oneshot... that was actually written as a Scorpius/Al to be honest... XD)

Anyway. This is actually a chapter I've been anxious to write ever since the very early stages of planning this story…

It didn't disappoint me. Hopefully it won't disappoint you either :)

* * *

Per usual, Scorpius's heart was hammering in his chest as he looked nervously behind him for just nearly the hundredth time. The night still shadowed the silhouettes of the furniture in the front sitting room, but he felt not even the smallest bit of fatigue. Wand at the ready, he walked through the infamous snake door.

The damp, stale air around was the equivalent of fresh air to the warped fifteen-year-old boy by this time, the chill that incessantly pressed around him now welcomed like a warm blanket.

Merlin, there was something wrong with him…

He knelt just outside James's bars. He felt near vomiting when he saw the sickly green and black bruise plastered across the older boy's shoulder blades as he lay facing the wall. As practiced as he was in that simple Healing Spell, Scorpius was quick to wordlessly cast it. Slowly, after about four repeats, the damage was healed enough to relieve any pain caused from it while still visible enough to satisfy those sick bastards.

After slipping bits of food and water into the bars, Scorpius moved onto Al's cell. He silently entered the space and routinely began Healing the numerous smaller bruises and scratches that covered the pale skin… had he anything in his stomach, Scorpius more than likely would have emptied it ten times over by the way he felt himself gagging.

All of these were Scorpius's own doing.

He had to physically clamp a hand over his mouth and squeeze his eyes shut to keep from crying.

_I'm sorry Al… so sorry…_

The smaller boy was sleeping, so Scorpius decided not to wake him. It was probably better than way, he figured, since he didn't know how long he would be kept there when Al was conscious to give his attention.

Just as he was standing to leave after setting the food and drink out for Al when he woke, Scorpius heard an odd noise behind him, like something… violently vibrating.

Looking back, he saw that Al was shivering so hard that his teeth were chattering. Momentarily forgetting any consequences or future suspicion, Scorpius Conjured a thick blanket and draped it over the tiny form. He wrapped it snugly around until he was sure it was going to help fend off the cold.

Once again, he turned away. A tugging on his sleeve stopped him from standing, however, and his stomach dropped.

Cautiously, trying to keep his mind set in the fact that he _needed to leave_, he turned toward Al.

The boy looked at him with half-lidded eyes and an expression like that of a lost puppy from his position sitting up with the blanket still around his shoulders.

Scorpius's heart cracked straight down the middle, and his legs went numb at the sight of the tired Potter. He, mostly involuntarily, leaned back against the nearest wall.

Al sluggishly approached him, causing the Malfoy's heart rate to quicken as Al moved his knee inside Scorpius's outstretched legs and lifted his arms to fold them around Scorpius: one resting across the back of his shoulders and one loosely twined in his hair, face level with Scorpius's. Habitually, Scorpius's arms securely wrapped around his waist under the blanket.

_Half-asleep still… he must have forgotten where we are_, Scorpius thought with a half-smile.

Al's face, remarkably close, smiled in turn before burrowing into Scorpius's neck comfortably.

_I'll stay for a few minutes, then_, Scorpius decided serenely, because this moment reminded him too much of home to not take advantage of. With his eyes closed and Al's body pressed against his, he was suddenly at the Potter household in Al's room, speaking quietly to each other or sharing no words at all, sinking into a familiar atmosphere. He was at school in the dorms just before they moved into their separate beds for the night, taking the other Gryffindors into consideration, knowing that it would be uncomfortable for them to see two boys in one bed in the morning.

They were anywhere _but _Malfoy Manor.

But the feeling soon became dangerously warm, the previously unheard-of fatigue seeping into weak bones and behind impressionable eyelids. Dark, cold colors around him fuzzed and blurred together, and Al's weight became the last thing he felt before consciousness slipped away completely.

* * *

Scorpius woke with a start hours later, instantly realizing what had happened and regretting it.

Gently as he could, he moved Al from against his chest and laid him down. Hating himself for doing so, he Vanished the blanket and hastily left.

_Reckless… stupid… dammit…_ he cursed as he walked out, heading back to his room. Light now beamed in through the few windows, giving him only an idea of how long he slept with Al in the cell.

In his haste, he almost missed Avery walking into the room from the entrance opposite of the one Scorpius was using to exit.

"Scorpius?" The man asked.

The blond stopped and turned in the direction of Avery. "Good morning, Avery," He said cordially, but with characteristic Malfoy coldness.

Suspicion was written all of the man's face. "Why are you coming from there?"

The directness didn't surprise Scorpius. He coolly replied, "Father asked me to tidy up the cells a bit, so I did. He hates the smell of rotting humans."

The man didn't look convinced.

Knowing that excuses alone weren't going to stop the skepticism, Scorpius quickly transitioned to threats. "You can ask him for confirmation, if you'd like to disturb him this early hour while he's still sleeping."

This caused Avery's body to tense.

"Or perhaps you can simply take my word for it and I can continue back to my room." He said, his tone icy and intimidating.

Avery nodded nervously.

With only a nod, the younger man turned on his heel and sauntered out of the room. Despite his cool show, his heart was racing, his skin crawling with nerves. He was numb all the way up to his room, where he laid down and tried to assuage his body to sleep.

It wasn't very effective. His mind was too preoccupied. As much as he felt he should feel shame for his idiotic mistake of falling asleep with Al, he just… couldn't. There was something too nostalgic in the way the Potter carelessly laid against him, remind him of the oh-so many days at school in the dorms or at his home in his room when they did the exact same thing. The familiarity, and the carefree feeling was something he craved too much to pass up.

So, yes, he could say that he regretted the timing of it, the recklessness of it. But all in all, he wouldn't have taken it back. He just… Couldn't regret it, couldn't stop the smile from gracing his lips at the happiest memory he'd had in months as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

A knock at his door woke him up for the second time that day. This displeased him greatly, as anyone being near his room made him uncomfortable in general, but even more so when he didn't have his guard up.

Wiping his face with both hands, he sat up and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

The door opened and there Draco stood with an expression that was altogether unreadable.

"Good morning, Father," He said, even tone masking the dread creeping up his bones. As much as he ever hated to doubt himself, Scorpius wasn't confident that his quick thinking would be up to par just after waking.

"Morning, Scorpius. I have a question for you."

_These people are so direct…_ Scorpius thought, only partly grateful for the fact. "Yes?"

"Why were you in the cells this morning?"

"As I told Avery," He made sure to name-drop the person he _knew _told his father, "I was cleaning them. I know how you dislike the smell." He replied indifferently.

Draco, like Avery, remained unconvinced.

Scorpius chuckled. "Father, please don't tell me that you're playing a skeptic as well. What other reason would I be in there?" He asked snidely.

"Visiting, feeding, Healing, relaying information," Draco replied smoothly in a way that made Scorpius wonder if he knew more than he let on.

At this, Scorpius's skin chilled. He didn't let it show on his face. Instead, he smirked. "For the benefit of whom?"

"Potter. The Aurors." The older man's arms crossed.

Scorpius laughed again. "You mean the blood-traitors, half-breeds, and scum I used to associate myself with? Excuse my laughing, Father. I thought I made it clear enough before that there's a reason I'm over _here_, and not there."

"I suppose—"

"Or do you still not trust your own son?" He boldly interrupted, voice showing the first bit of emotion, false as it was, the whole conversation.

This seemed to strike a note for Draco. His posture relaxed slightly, and he nodded. "Very well, then."

Without another word, Draco closed the door.

Scorpius smirked. _So easy…_ With no worries about the immediate future anymore, he fell back into dreams of school, of home.

* * *

When Scorpius woke again, the light from his single window was growing dim. He swung his legs over the edge of his large, high bed and stretched leisurely.

It was odd. For the first time since he could remember, he was… eerily close to being stress-free. Taking into account his father's accusation of dishonesty, this calm he felt was… irrational at the very least.

But in comparison to the way things had been going, or the way things _could _go, the optimist in him could only think, "_It's a good day_".

As was said a few days before, something he'd forgotten until he woke up, there was no meeting that night. And Draco planned to leave for some business, not to return until late the next morning.

In theory, he would have all night with the brothers, without worrying about Avery or Nott or Goyle bursting in at the wrong time. He could update Teddy on the progress of both the good side and the Dark side's plans, and he could tell him when to infiltrate. He'd considered when he first heard the news of the trip that they should return the boys home then. However, once his pulse slowed to normal and his logical side took back over his excitement, he realized that the Aurors would have no evidence to prosecute anyone if Al and James were brought back home that day. The Aurors wanted Al and James back, of course, but they also wanted every single one of the Death Eaters brought down.

Despite the fact that things weren't as great as they possibly could be, after nearly six weeks at Malfoy Manor, he'd finally decided on the perfect time for the Aurors to attack.

There was a day, usually the Tuesday night of each week, where all of the men would discuss their progress over some sort of small food and always a strong grade of mead.

They were never more defenseless than when they were boasting their own achievements, all slightly drunk and only getting more so.

There would be no better time to catch the aristocrats (and faux-aristocrats) off guard. Scorpius would leave the plan of infiltration to the more seasoned strategists, the Aurors, of course, but he would help them as much as he possibly could.

The only downside was that he couldn't hear Teddy's responses, couldn't tell if things were going well or not on his end.

He actually couldn't even be sure that Teddy or any of the other Aurors would hear his relay of information.

All he could do was try.

With his strong resolve, he went through his daily "morning" routine, ignoring that it was hours off schedule. He was actually… excited for that night. There was so much explaining he could get done, so much reassurance he could give; he could tell James that Ted was trying his hardest to keep an eye on them from the Dursleys' home instead of continuing to work comfortably at the Auror Office, taking every Wednesday for himself to lie around their flat. He could let Al know about how he hasn't been to school all year in hopes of doing something to help them get out of their prison, and he jumped at the chance to be closer to the brothers, to speed up the due process of the rescue. He could tell them, finally, that he was there to help them, not hurt them.

There was a knock at his door. He looked up from the page of the Transfiguration text he'd been reading and re-reading for ten minutes. "Yes?"

An elf timidly opened the door. "Master Malfoy would like you to join him and his guests for dinner."

Scorpius furrowed his brow. Guests? There was supposed to be no congregation of those people… it would make enough sense for his father to invite him alone to dinner, but why were there other people?

His mood turned sour quickly, nerves creeping up from the pit of his stomach. Glaring unintentionally sharply at the already-terrified-looking elf, he said, "I'll be down soon, then," between his teeth.

The elf's ears flapped as it nodded quickly. With a small fearful sound, it turned and left, closing the door behind it.

Scorpius sighed heavily and fisted his hands in his hair. He had a terrible feeling about this… what reason did his father have for throwing a soiree when he wasn't supposed to be there at all? He scowled.

He was irritated.

Irritated as all hell.

Taking his sweet time, he changed his clothes into semi-formal evening wear, his (rather elaborate) getup consisting of an undershirt, a dark gray button-up up under a black cardigan, a classy sort of black pea-coat, black slacks, and fine black shoes. His hair needed a trim, he decided as he styled it in the mirror, the pale blond strands falling over his eyes and teasing the middle of his neck from where it was usually slicked back.

He sighed again after realizing there was nothing else he could do to waste time, and, in any case, he didn't want to directly make his father angry by his tardiness.

Thinking it would be more appropriate to drag his feet, Scorpius stood upright and strode confidently into the dining room.

The usual group was there; the young Malfoy didn't expect anyone else.

He assumed that his space was the empty one across from his father, so he sauntered over, grimacing at everyone as if _they'd _just interrupted _his _dinner.

He sat and nodded to his father, ignoring the elves that set rather lavish food on his plate.

"Good evening, Scorpius," Draco said, cutting into a piece of perfectly-prepared meat.

"Evening, Father," He laid his cloth napkin on his lap and gingerly took a sip of fine-grade mead from the goblet in front of him.

He didn't catch the way Draco's eyes followed his every move.

"Forgive my bluntness, Father, but I was under the impression that you would be leaving for the night. May I ask why this meeting was organized so last-minute?" He took a bite of the extravagant food; it instantly rose back up his throat as Al's face flew into his mind.

"I thought a celebration dinner was appropriate, as Macnair's promotion has now been made official," Draco responded coolly.

Scorpius's stomach clenched. Every forward move for the Death Eaters was an even larger step back for the Aurors.

"I trust it's not a bother?" Draco glanced up, and two pairs of steely gray eyes locked in a momentary battle for dominance.

"It's no inconvenience, Father," He said equally levelly, "I can't help but hope, however, that this additional time at the Manor isn't cutting into potential business." The younger Malfoy easily triumphed.

The senior Malfoy went slightly pink and busied himself once more with his steak.

Scorpius had to suppress his smirk with the aid of his goblet at his lips and strongly-flavored liquid slipping down his throat.

A silence fell between them, all other Death Eaters too intimidated by the Malfoys to speak up.

Several tense minutes later, in which time Scorpius nearly finished all of his food and drink, his father cleared his throat and looked down the long table at the rest of the guests.

"I'd like to make a toast," He announced, "To progress." He paused a moment, and Scorpius felt his father's eyes boring into his head as the older man finished, "And loyalty."

Scorpius raised his glass and nodded respectfully, emptying the remains of his drink into his mouth.

After a round of rowdy "Hear, hear!"s and other exclamations of the like, Draco spoke again, a tight smile on his lined face. "There is nothing more important than loyalty in a true man." He glanced over the table, at all of the faces of men much too eager to agree with his every word. He stopped at his son. "Wouldn't you agree, Son?"

"Of course, Father," He lazily drawled, tracing the rim of his goblet with his forefinger.

"Loyalty to whom, would you say?" He linked his fingers under his chin.

"To whomever your true allegiance lies, I would presume." He was bored with his father's repetitiveness. From the first day they properly spoke, the same sort of question had been reiterated to a point near insecurity.

"For us, then, loyalty to Death Eaters?"

Scorpius's words of affirmation stopped halfway up his throat against his will, and they sounded as a sort of strangled cough. "Excuse me," He said confusedly, hand modestly laying on his chest as he reached for his drink.

His heart dropped further than the dungeons. His breath became slightly shallow as he saw all at once what was going on…

The dinner, the meal already out for him, the well-timed toast…

Veritaserum. In his drink.

That he'd already finished.

_Oh Merlin, help me…_

"Is something bothering you, Son?" Draco asked, eyes menacing.

Scorpius wanted to say "nothing". He fully intended to say "nothing" and he tried to say "nothing" to no avail. Thinking quickly for a solution that was just vague enough to not be revealing, but was still truthful, he said, "I can't seem to speak well at the moment. Forgive me."

A quick scan around the table informed him that all of the others were in on this as well, their hungry gazes affirming that they were readily eating up the show. Dread fell over him like ice water.

"Tell me, Scorpius. Who would you say _your _loyalties lie with?" Draco asked pointedly.

Again his mind raced for a response. "My family," He replied after a beat.

His father's eyes narrowed. "Fair enough. And would you consider, say… Albus Potter your family?"

"No," He responded instantly. Logically, he figured that seeing Al as "family" would mean an incestuous relationship.

Draco looked genuinely surprised. He switched his angle. "Would you consider my mother and me your family?"

"My mother," His voice was icy, and he loved the distraught expression on Draco's unguarded face, but it would have been infinitely more gratifying had it been under his control.

He could feel the end was nearing.

"What about Harry Potter? What is he to you?"

"The father I never had." His fists clenched. _This is not good… this is not good…_

Draco looked like a mix between hurt and livid; the latter was just a bit more apparent. Still, just like his ever-composed son, he kept his voice level as he asked, "Have you been in contact with him recently?"

"No," He responded. Technically, he hadn't corresponded with Harry since he first came to Malfoy Manor, and that was over a month before.

"Do you know anything of his current case at the Auror Office?"

"Yes," Spilled unwillingly from his lips.

"Have you taken part in it at all?" Draco had given up entirely on poised, careful questioning.

"I have." Scorpius's voice was flat despite the inner frenzy he was in.

"You admit you've been working with the Aurors, then?" Draco's voice dripped with pure, terrifying acid.

There was a long, stiflingly tense pause, in which time Scorpius wordlessly apologized to Harry, to Teddy, to the rest of the Aurors, to James, to Al, to every one of their family members, to everyone who was directly or inadvertently counting on Scorpius to get them back. In moments, he was going to ruin the entire plan.

His and Draco's eyes warred again.

"Yes."

Draco won.

There was an instant blur of movement and sound, wherein Scorpius was the only one who remained still and silent, every other man standing, the clatter of chairs hitting the ground and Draco shouting orders fell on Scorpius's deaf ears.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and silently admitted defeat.

A pair of brutish hands wrenched him out of his seat by his underarms; another person's fist came sharply in contact with his jaw.

Pain exploded across the entire side of his face, and his vision went back save for a few bright spots of light. Warm blood pooled in his cheek, and he carelessly spit it to the side. He fully regretted it seconds later when his head was jerked back by his hair and he felt someone else spit straight in his face.

Scorpius felt disgusted and irate, and he wanted nothing more than to break his confines of one of the men and beat them until they felt pain a _fraction _of what Al and James were put through.

He thrashed and kicked, but none of it had any affect beyond a few muttered curses from the men and even stronger retaliation. His jaw still pounded, causing an unbearable headache that made his vision blurry and his depth perception off…

Was he… moving?

The helpless young man was being dragged somewhere he could only assume was the cells. His veins ran chilly, and he couldn't decide what was worse: the fact that he was about to get the same fate as Al and James, or the fact that he could do absolutely nothing about it.

He blinked to aid his bleary vision, still unsure of exactly who was dragging or punching or kicking him, only to see the front sitting room pass him by.

Their predictability was never-ending.

Scorpius was finally let go, roughly thrown, rather, once they were in the cells, his back colliding with one of the walls. He arched his back, a dull ache racing up his spine as the rest of his body was rendered numb and immobile for a moment.

He vaguely saw all figures of the Death Eaters hovering over him, some masked and some not bothering, some poised with wands, some with bare fists, all with sickeningly hungry expressions.

His breath came in short gasps and he willed himself not to scream as terror smothered him from the inside out.

A chorus of voices all sadistically whispered different incantations, and suddenly Scorpius's mind went completely blank.

The final thing he clearly saw was Draco's cruel smile, and his last thoughts were three simple words:

_I deserve this_.

* * *

**A/N: **Right?

Back in the earliest _earliest _stages of brainstorming this (somewhere around December '09), this was an event that inspired me to flesh out the rest of the story. It… had to happen. I always intended for it to. And it may have taken me over a year to actually _write _it, but I'm satisfied that I finally did :)

(I think there are so many themes and mentions of sleep in pretty much all of my stories because I always end up writing at 1-2 in the morning on school nights...)

Soo, **Please Review **so I more have incentive to continue XP

And as always, a **Story Alert**, **Author Alert**, or **Favorite Story **would also be appreciated. Thank you to everyone who've already done so :)

The next chapter is Al's... look forward to it :)

Till next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	17. Al iii

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**A/N:** Figured I'd update this... don't want to go three straight weeks without an update... :)

This chapter has been taken out of and re-added to this story so many times… and now it's one of the longer chapters? I don't even…

As cheesy as it is, the main part of this chapter actually takes place on Valentine's Day according to my timeline :) (Don't judge me. XD)

Onwards!

* * *

Al brought his knees to his chest, looking at the blond in the cell in disbelief. It had already been two weeks that Scorpius was in there with him, but… he honestly couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was really _there_.

He'd been fully conscious to witness Scorpius being tortured by every Death Eater at the same time, and he couldn't remember a time when he'd been more bone-chillingly terrified. It was brutal, worse than he or James had ever been through, enough to kill a person five times over. Absolute panic and dread had turned his entire body to ice then, and he watched the whole thing with much difficulty, just to make sure that Scorpius kept moving, kept fighting back, kept _breathing_.

By the time they'd thrown the blond's body into Al's cell with a cruel snarl of, "You think he cared about you, didn't you? He just said otherwise while on Veritaserum," directed at Albus, Scorpius was white underneath spots of blood, his figure limp and rubbery.

The Potter had felt the sting of the words, and he couldn't help but ponder for a moment that they may be true… logic soon told him that they'd already lied to him plenty, and they were most likely doing it again.

That entire thought process was finished in a span of the few seconds it had taken the Death Eaters to lock his cell and leave them alone in the room.

As soon as they were out, Al had crossed instantly to Scorpius's immobile body, still unsure if he was even _alive_.

Heart completely halted, he had held his breath for a few moments, his eyes fixed on Scorpius's chest.

The fear rose to a point of hysteria in Al, and tears streamed down his face.

_No._

_He can't be… _He'd thought frantically.

_No, Scorpius, no… _his mind chanted, sanity beginning to crumble as the seconds stretched out too far.

He'd been through too much… too much internal and external damage… he was covered in his own blood, and _how many _spells had been cast Al hadn't known.

He had known, however, that there was a very real possibility that it had become too much.

The moisture fell down his cheeks uncontrollably; his elbows had weakened from where they were holding himself up… he'd felt desperation compress his cold ribcage…

And then Scorpius's chest had moved, rising and falling to indicate that he was breathing.

Own breath caught again, eyes wide, Al had waited again to make sure he wasn't so hopeful that he was imagining it.

When Scorpius began to breathe again, Al had truly broken down in his overwhelming relief and confusion. He hadn't known why any of this was happening… but in any case, he was beyond thankful that Scorpius was alive.

Albus had spent the entire week afterward tending to the blond as best he could. Though he was definitely alive, the rise and fall of his chest constant, he hadn't woken up until about ten days after he was imprisoned.

Upon finally waking, the first thing he'd asked in a rough, croaky voice was, "Al? Am I… alive?"

And he'd never looked more vulnerable than in that moment, breaking Albus and wetting his eyes and cheeks once again with his tears, more irrepressibly than before, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Scorpius. His still-wounded body had prevented that. "You're alive, Scorpius. You're with me," He'd managed in a trembling, cracking voice, his hand moving to cover Scorpius's.

The blond had nodded weakly and held his gaze waveringly until he'd fallen back into unconsciousness.

His body had healed gradually, but he was obviously still in pain every time he went to eat or drink, his voice betraying this as he spoke few shaky words at a time.

Thankfully enough for the worrisome Potter, Scorpius was nearly completely better by the end of the two weeks.

As he looked from afar, he took note of the positive changes in Scorpius's appearance. Aside from the smaller improvements, the main one that reassured Al was that the disgustingly huge, swollen bruise on his cheek had faded considerably, now nothing more than a yellowish spot on his jaw. He was no longer groaning in his sleep or wincing when he shifted. He stayed awake for longer amounts of time, though he was still weak and slightly out of it. He ate the little they were given without problem now, and he had strength enough to speak a little and move even less.

"I didn't ever imagine it was this bad, Al," He'd said one day through a bitter smile.

"You get used to it," Al had responded honestly, but no more happily than Scorpius.

Now, Albus was getting a bit restless as Scorpius stirred. He felt like he should approach him, to try to help him, but he was afraid to hurt the taller boy. The Potter simply tensed in his spot against the wall, ready to respond if Scorpius called.

He did. "Al, come here," He beckoned, voice much clearer than it had been recently.

Al obliged, approaching him by carefully shuffling forward on his knees.

Scorpius turned onto his back and looked up at Al with silver eyes that looked wide awake for the first time in the cells.

Al waited anxiously for him to do something, his heart stuttering both from worry and from a bundle of nerves that formed in his stomach at Scorpius's unguarded gaze.

The blond reached his arm out to the smaller boy, beckoning him closer. When Al leaned unsurely forward, Scorpius took hold of his forearm and pulled him gently off balance until Al's chest hovered over his.

Al's eyes widened, heart beating even harder as he looked down at Scorpius, one hand on either side of his head, one of his arms still in the blond's hold.

The slightest smile curved the corner of Scorpius's mouth. "It's cold," He said quietly and relocated both of his hands to Al's shoulder blades to bring them even closer.

Albus bit his lip anxiously as he bent his elbows to allow himself to be pulled lower. Vivid mental images of all of the various bruises and cuts and scrapes on Scorpius's body, most likely still unhealed, filled his mind. "You're still hurt," He pointed out, face close to the young Malfoy's, grown hair hanging over the sides of his face.

"I'm fine," Scorpius shook his head.

Still concerned, but losing all power of resistance as he was so close to Scorpius after so long, Al cautiously adjusted so one of his legs was in between both of Scorpius's to lay more easily on top of him; chests fully touching, legs tangled, Scorpius's arms held him tightly around his shoulders, his own resting on the ground on either side of the blond head, one hand threading through the fine hair.

It was all… so painfully familiar.

Scorpius, Al noticed as he buried his face into the blond's shoulder, _was _actually shivering from underneath him.

The blond hummed into the top of Al's head, shuffled to reposition his legs as well, and then gasped.

Heart stopping, Albus immediately rose up and took all of his weight off Scorpius's body.

The blond's face wrenched up, clearly in pain.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" He asked breathlessly, his own arms shaking from the effort to hold himself up.

He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. "I'm fine,"

"You're not," Al called him out on his blatant lie.

Scorpius didn't respond.

Al pushed his body completely away from Scorpius's, sitting just next to his legs, waiting for a change in the Malfoy to indicate that he was better or worse.

The blond pushed himself up into a sitting position, face betraying less pain than before. He raised a hand to touch Al's upper arm lightly enough to cause a new wave of goosebumps. Without a word, he slid his own arms out of his outermost layer, the now-dirty pea coat.

"What are you doing? You just said you were cold," Al was entirely too confused by everything that was happening.

"You're freezing, Al," He replied simply, handing the smaller boy the jacket.

Reluctantly, albeit gratefully, he pushed his skinny arms through the holes and pulled it tightly around him. It was the warmest he'd felt in months, his skin fully appreciating the friction of the insulated fabric.

Again, Scorpius reached out for Albus, hands on his waist this time. And again without explanation, he pulled the smaller boy into the same position that had just hurt him.

Al wouldn't have it; he stayed on his elbows and knees, refusing to put any weight on the body below him.

After being best friends with the Potter for five years, Scorpius knew a lost battle when he saw one, so it wasn't long until Al heard him sigh and adjust them to they lay on their sides facing each other.

Al was more satisfied like this, no longer worrying about hurting Scorpius. One of the blond's arms supported both of their heads, the other still holding Al close for warmth by the waist. Al let their legs tangle again, desiring as much contact and body heat and possible, the arm on the ground pulled close to Scorpius's chest between them, the other raised and resting on the blond's neck by Al's thin wrist. Their faces were close enough that they shared oxygen, hardly enough space to fill with even a single unspoken thought. For the first time since he could really remember, Albus felt something close to comfortable in his prison.

Scorpius went slightly cross-eyed as he searched Al's face as if trying to re-memorize every feature.

Al sighed lightly and blinked once, slowly. He let pleasant memories play across both the front and back of his eyelids for both him and Scorpius to relive and savor silently. "Tell me about Dad. And mom. And Lily," He whispered, glad that Scorpius was finally well enough to speak to him.

So many expressions and emotions flashed across Scorpius's face that Al didn't have the chance to identify even one of them.

"Lily," The blond began, voice barely above a whisper, Al's chest giving a squeeze just at the thought of his little sister, "She's at school. She didn't want to go, because she said she wanted to help out the Aurors, but Harry still made her go. There was really nothing she could do to help, she's too young, and she doesn't need to be at constant risk. Harry made sure that she got there unharmed, Teddy went with her I think, and she's been there since."

"Dad has always said that Hogwarts is the safest place for anyone and everyone," Al smiled, heart swelling at the thought of his sister being definitely safe.

"Your mom… She misses you guys a lot. She's not really the same as she used to be…" Scorpius's tone turned darker.

Al felt guilty tears pooling in his eyes.

Scorpius paused for a moment to look empathetically into Al's eyes before continuing, "At first, no one saw her for days on end because she shut herself in her room. Not even your dad could get to her. She got better, though, as things progressed and she saw that the investigation was getting somewhere."

Al's heart was steadily sinking with every word Scorpius carefully, quietly spoke. "How is she now?" He already had some idea.

"The last time I saw her, she still wasn't good, to be completely honest, Al. She's like the rest of us: she wants you guys back home." The plain sadness in Scorpius's eyes ripped Al's heart out.

He nodded, deciding not to question any further because he somehow knew that he wouldn't be able to handle more than the vague image of his broken mother. "And Dad?" He asked softly.

"He's doing everything in his power to find you," Scorpius's voice became exponentially more proud, "There's a team of Aurors on the case, all of the best and most able, and they're all working their hardest to save you,"

"And you," Al added, mostly to remind Scorpius that the Potter family loved him as well.

"And me," Scorpius agreed with a small smile. "Harry is all ambition right now. He misses you, more than you can probably know, and he's focusing all his time and energy to get you back," Scorpius's eyes shone with unsaid words of less optimistic things that Al wasn't going to make him reveal.

Al felt quite like something blunt was trying to stab through his chest. The thought of his family grieving over him and his brother brought tears to his eyes as well.

Scorpius gingerly wiped away the stray drops, looking as if he was also fighting off tears. "It won't be much longer, Al. We'll get out. All of us."

"And what about you, Scorpius? Why are you here?" He asked the question that had burning on his lips ever since he saw the blond for the first time when the dog tag glimmered in the dim light.

The Malfoy shook his head with sad gray eyes. "It's a long story."

A sudden draft blew through the room. Albus shivered and pulled himself closer to Scorpius on instinct. "Tell me," He pleaded.

Scorpius didn't need much persuading. There was about a minute of still silence where he seemed to gather his memories, and Al waited patiently for him to begin. This was what he wanted to hear: Scorpius's side of things, his explanation.

His shook his head again, and his grip on the back of Al's jacket tensed for a second before he wistfully said, "It all seems so long ago…"

Al nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure just how long it'd actually been, but the months seemed to stretch into the realm of forever.

"We split up in Diagon Alley, and I watched you and James cross the street into that Quidditch shop. I started to buy my books, and when I looked up again after just a few seconds, you guys were gone."

Al nodded solemnly, remembering the moment he was kidnapped in such vivid detail that he felt the pain of being wrenched back in his muscle memory. He didn't know Scorpius was going to start so far back, at the literal beginning of everything, but he was more than prepared to listen to the entire story until the very end.

"Teddy and I searched for you guys, but you weren't… weren't there." His hand now fisted in the fabric of the jacket Al now wore, "After we saw your abandoned things, I knew exactly what happened. Borgin confirmed that you two had been kidnapped."

"You went into Borgin and Burke's?" Al's eyes widened, mind flashing with the worst of possibilities of Scorpius entering the shop from where he'd been kidnapped only a little while prior.

He nodded. "I'm a Malfoy. I'm safe there."

Al heard the resentment in his voice. He weaved his hand into the white-blond strands of hair and assured him, "Only technically."

"After everything I've done?" His eyes burned into Albus's with a mix of regret and something that bordered hopefulness.

"That's coming later in the story, isn't it?" He felt Scorpius's eyes on his face as he traced his hands down to the chain around his neck, fingering the familiar Gryffindor tag. "You found this? I left it for you."

The blond's eyes shone with moisture. He nodded, swallowed, and continued, "I decided not to go to school, and try to help the Aurors. My face and my name gave me a certain status among Dark wizards that none of the others had. Your mom and dad let me stay at your house, of course, but I… I couldn't stand to be anywhere near either of your rooms at first. I stayed in Lily's room once she went to school."

"You haven't been to school all year?" Al asked almost incredulously, the taller boy's dedication never failing to amaze him.

"No. I went to work with your dad, giving any information I possibly could. Three weeks into the investigation, the television was given to us."

"Television?" The word itself wasn't unfamiliar. The Potters actually owned one, though it didn't run off electricity as a Muggle's did.

"The camera feeds directly to a television the Death Eaters gave the Aurors." He explained simply, "But it didn't work with magic around it. So we ended up working at your great-aunt and uncle's place."

"You guys stayed at the Dursleys'?" He was shocked that the Dursleys let Aurors anywhere _near _their house, even more so that they let them use it.

"Teddy is actually still living there. Because there was no magic around, we could see what the camera did. Everything that happened when that red light was on… we saw it."

"So, everything," Al breathed.

Scorpius nodded, jaw clenched to a point that Al was afraid his teeth were going to crack. The Potter smoothed his thumb across it lightly, and just a small bit of the tension eased. "It was almost three months before anything happened. Most of the Aurors didn't trust me, even Teddy. I wasn't doing anything to help anymore, like a waste of space, really, until one of the Death Eaters made a mistake and I was able to identify Malfoy Manor. It wasn't hard to figure that I was coming back here." His lips curled bitterly.

Al stroked his hair, sensing that this was when the story got harder.

"When it was time for Winter Break at school, I came here. It was a few days before I even saw my dad, but I convinced him that I was on their side. It… it killed me to have to act like I didn't care about any of you… you don't know how much he loved to nothing but rave about your every shortcoming."

Al waited as Scorpius paused to swallow, letting every work sink into his mind. So… Scorpius had been there since the very start of Winter Break.

"It took a while for the others to get used to me. Honestly, it was like leaving a place where the others were just starting to trust me to go to a place where I had to restart completely. But a week after I returned to Malfoy Manor, I was initiated into the Death Eaters."

Al quietly gasped. "What'd they do?" An initiation into the Darkest of groups known to Wizards could have been nothing to take lightly.

Scorpius's eyes turned fearful, and his form of reply was to ball up his left fist, slightly flexing the arm that both of their heads rested on.

Al understood what he was trying to convey immediately, gasping once more. He rose up from the arm underneath and propped up on his elbow. He moved his arm from around the blond's neck and began to push the cardigan sleeve up so he could actually see what he knew was the Dark Mark.

Scorpius tensed and also propped on his elbow, exponentially weaker than the Potter. "Al, please don't," He whispered.

Al's fingers stilled, his gaze moving from the barely-exposed wrist to Scorpius's face, which looked almost panicked. Al felt heat pool behind his eyes and nose, and thought again how much he loathed the way Scorpius looked so damaged.

The blond had always said that he hated that he looked just like Draco Malfoy. In response, Al had told him that the Dark Mark was a dead giveaway. And now… Scorpius had one of his own.

His throat choked, and he fought to keep tears in his own eyes. He would have detested himself if he did anything to make the pain in those gray eyes any deeper, so he stopped pulling the fabric up and lay back down. The blond's left hand curled into his hair for a few seconds in what he guessed was a thanks, the look in his eyes conveying as much.

"What happened after that?" He asked gently, draping his arm back over the Malfoy's neck and letting his hand resume stroking the fine hair.

"After that, my dad told me their whole plan. It probably wouldn't make much sense, but the important thing was that it was working, Al. And the Aurors didn't notice." He let out a shaky breath. "I couldn't tell anyone what I heard, because I was stuck here. I knew I had to wait until Winter Break was over and I could sneak back to the house Teddy was at to tell him. In the meantime, my dad gave me all of the benefits of being a Death Eater… which meant hurting you."

Something rusty with rough, jagged edges pushed through Al's stomach at the reminder of every Cruciatus Curse Scorpius had cast on him not too long before. "I knew it was you," He said softly, not knowing what else to say, and not sure he could even manage any more words with the way his throat felt completely closed. That look, the one laden with regret and self-hate, was back in the gray eyes, concentrated tenfold.

"That only made it worse. After everything I did, how in the world did you still trust me? How did you forgive me so easily when I came here in the mornings?" His voice cracked, and his hold on the jacket was tighter than ever.

Though he could tell the questions were mostly rhetorical, Al responded, "I knew you didn't mean it. You couldn't have meant it."

"How did you know that?" His eyes were pleading forgiveness that Al had already given long before.

Al shrugged to give himself time to control his tears. "I just knew, Scorpius. You're my best friend. You wouldn't hurt me if you were given the choice." Suddenly, the term "best friend" seemed much too weak to describe their relationship… And even if Al hadn't given the idea much exclusive thought, he began to consider that they actually _were _more than that.

A single drop fell over the bridge of Scorpius's nose, and even more threatened to spill out of shining slate eyes.

Al smiled reassuringly, more strongly than he felt, and wiped the path with his thumb. He honestly didn't know why he never considered that Scorpius may have actually turned on him… he just never thought that was an option.

Looking uncharacteristically frail once again, the blond pulled him into a tighter embrace, burying his face in Al's neck.

The Potter couldn't help but let a few tears escape as well, only getting a fraction of an idea of every complex emotion Scorpius was going through. He let his hand slide over the Malfoy's cardigan-covered shoulder blades.

Scorpius pulled back again after a short time, clearing his throat. There were more wet tracks on his face that Al wasted no time gently wiping away. His heart was far past aching… it was more like ripping into smaller pieces with every second.

"Al, I—"

"What happened next?" He cut him off, unsure if he would be able to handle another apology.

"It—" He cleared his throat again, "It was the same for a while, until the day Break ended. I told my dad that I had to go back to school, and he didn't question it. And of course he had no plans to take me to King's Cross himself. So, I packed my trunk, Shrunk into my pocket, and took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. From there, I Apparated to the house."

"Why couldn't you go straight there?"

"Floo Network is turned off in the house, and my dad knew I would just Apparate to the platform when I'm still underage,"

He nodded in understanding.

"I'd written the Death Eater plan out, so when I saw Teddy I just gave him the note."

"How is Teddy?" Something about the way Scorpius said Teddy's name compelled him to ask. But, he wasn't sure he necessarily wanted to hear that another person he loved was hurting.

Scorpius sighed. "He's… we're the same in a lot of ways. We were the ones who let you guys get away, so we're the ones taking it the hardest."

Al knew it wouldn't make a difference for him to tell Scorpius that none of this was his fault.

"He's the one who watches twenty-four/seven to know how you're doing. And he's… he's not well in a lot of ways. He doesn't sleep for days on end, and his mental state takes the hit from that pretty often. We… actually got into a fight once."

Al's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

He nodded. "He didn't trust me until I told him how much I love you guys," (Al was sure he imagined the pause before Scorpius said "guys") "and he accused me of being on the Death Eaters' side. But he believed me in the end. It was really just his tiredness talking."

The Potter honestly couldn't imagine a Teddy Lupin willing to fight anyone… it only further showed how warped everything had become. "After you gave him the note?"

Scorpius paused to regroup his thoughts, eyes trailing over Al's features once more. "I actually did go to King's Cross for a little while. I saw a lot of people we know, like your cousins and our classmates… I stayed for a little while, just to wonder what I would be like to be boarding the train with them, to be going on with a normal life." He looked distant in his memories.

Al's eyes filled as he, too, gave himself time to reminisce on the mundane things like riding the Hogwarts Express that he would have given anything for now. Emotion clenched his heart in an iron grip.

"I left before anyone had time to notice me. I hated it more than anything, but I came back here. I fed my dad some story about wanting to help the Death Eaters, and it reminded me so much of when I talked to Harry about the Aurors that I almost lost it right there."

The look was back, and Al simply could not handle it. Tears in his own eyes, he leaned up on his elbow again and bent forward to press his lips lightly against Scorpius's forehead in the same way he'd often felt comforted by the other boy.

The hand on his back loosened a bit, and Al assumed that his kiss gave the blond some kind of strength, because his voice was no longer trembling as he went on, "Of course my dad bought every word of it. I became over-confident in the way he trusted me, and that's when I started coming here in the mornings to see you two."

"Thank you for that," Al clearly remembered just how much better things were once he was eating more and hurting less.

"It kills me every time you say that, Al," His eyes squeezed shut. "I don't deserve to be thanked. You should hate me by now."

"Sorry to disappoint, then," He said cheekily, shifting closer, as they'd somehow spread apart as the story progressed.

Scorpius shook his head, eyes still closed. "It was my carelessness that got me stuck in here. I fell asleep in here one morning, and Avery caught me leaving… my dad put Veritaserum in my drink that night, and I admitting to everything." He didn't open his eyes as he finished.

"And that's when you got here?"

"Yeah," He breathed as if he was in pain. There was a good chance he actually was.

As Al moved to embrace him again, resting his chin in between the blond's neck and shoulder, the only thing he could think of was what the Death Eater had told him that night… now that Scorpius had confirmed that he had indeed been under the influence of Veritaserum, there was more of a possibility that the man _hadn't _been lying.

He knew he would never ask Scorpius about it, for fear of the truthful answer.

"I'm so sorry, Al… I… I was supposed to get you guys back home." Scorpius said softly in his ear, voice dripping with sincerity.

"We'll get home, Scorpius," He replied simply, fingers brushing through blond hair.

Scorpius didn't say anything. He began shaking, and Al knew it had to partly be from fatigue. Being injured all over had that effect.

"Go to sleep, Scorpius. You need it," The Potter said quietly, trying to pull away.

The blond's grip on him only tightened. "Like this," He breathed.

Al felt something cold melt in him. He could tell from those two words that Scorpius had missed him just as much as he'd missed Scorpius.

He lay back down, wondering why he ever had intentions to do otherwise, closed his eyes, and savored the contact he'd wanted for so long.

He sighed into the blond's skin, and felt a shiver run through the boy beneath him that he could only hope wasn't from the cold or the pain.

It was so easy to pretend that they were anywhere but Malfoy Manor when he was like this with Scorpius.

Al always knew that he and Scorpius had an odd relationship, more affectionate and altogether _closer _than any of the other "best friends" their age were… He recalled the odd looks he'd received from some of his assorted friends when he mentioned that they slept in the same bed even at fifteen, and the confusion he'd had afterward because of their reaction.

When he was thirteen, he'd been less comfortable with the idea that his sexuality may not be as set in stone as anyone else's. By fifteen, after a few failed relationships, halfhearted crushes, and a kiss from a male Ravenclaw that he enjoyed just a bit _too _much, he'd come to accept this. The way he felt with Scorpius was really undeniable, even though he'd never really been brave enough to address it with himself.

Now, he had nothing _but _time to do so.

At the very least, they were best friends; at the very most, though, what _were _they? How many times did two boys have to embrace in private so intimately or curl up together to sleep or lace their fingers like it was nothing before it wasn't considered normal? How often did Al have to sit on Scorpius's lap with his arms around his neck just to have an everyday conversation, because it was comfortable to him, or feel his heart stutter at a rare smile from the Malfoy to realize that he felt something different for Scorpius?

It was all the same things he'd felt in his past crushes, with unplaced nerves and the absurd tumbling of his stomach and warmth at the slightest touch… only so much stronger.

He could, after all, admit to himself that most male best friends probably didn't think of what it would be like to feel their lips pressed against each other.

The amount of time the words "perfect" or "beautiful" came to his mind when he thought of the blond was definitely more than any pair of best friends he'd ever known… and he'd been around James and Teddy's unbreakable bond his whole life.

They were more or less the perfect example to go off… and Al couldn't ignore the way he'd thought, upon hearing that they were moving in together, that it would be nice to one day move into a flat with Scorpius… but he wouldn't at all mind if it only had one bedroom.

James often poked fun at what Al and Scorpius had together, as undefined as it was, and he was actually the first one to call Scorpius his "boyfriend".

When he was thirteen, the idea was downright offensive.

Now… it didn't sound bad at all. It seemed… ideal.

Albus let his mind wander to the past, to all of the casual touches and shared smiles and pounding hearts, and exercised the idea that he liked Scorpius. He stopped and furrowed his brow.

That… still didn't seem right. It sounded… weak. Insubstantial.

Did he… love Scorpius?

He felt the most irrational of smiles pull across a face long bitten by cold as the words crossed his mind.

It really was ridiculous that he was even thinking of that when there were much more pressing matters at hand. But he… couldn't stop himself from wondering about it—or rather, finally admitting it to himself.

He was fifteen—no, he realized, sixteen if Winter Break had already passed, as his birthday fell on one of the winter days at the very beginning of the New Year.

So, Albus Potter was sixteen years old. And he was in love with his male best friend.

And he couldn't recall a time in the past six months when he'd been happier than he was as Scorpius's arms held him so securely. Al couldn't bring himself to mistrust the young Malfoy in any way. He felt too… certain in everything.

Al found his mind amusedly saying, "_You were right, James,_"

And he could only hope that they would be saved soon enough for him to tell his brother those words face-to-face.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo this:

_"Al, I—"_

_"What happened next?" He cut him off, unsure if he would be able to handle another apology._

MISSED LOVE CONFESSION, ANYONE? It kind of killed me to write that part, even if it was only two lines. _Stupid Al, don't just assume that's what he was going to say!  
_

I love the Scorpius/Al relationship so much. It's the warmest and fuzziest thing in this story :) They're so cuteee… (And Al totally loved Scorpius from the beginning. He's the gayer one of the two either way. XD)

SCORPIUS/AL MOMENTS FOREVER! haha :)

Anyway. My A/Ns are too long.

Teddy next chapter.

Till next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	18. Teddy v

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**A/N: **This chapter used to be split into three. I realized that was just too excessive. So here's one :) This actually took me a long time to write, because it just wasn't working for me... it still didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but it's better than it was before...

Either way.

Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Teddy Lupin sighed in a mix of confusion, exhaustion, and guilt. Shacklebolt sat next to him on the couch, watching the TV just as attentively as he was.

The two that they'd gotten so used to seeing had a new addition.

It wasn't as if his more pessimistic side had never entertained the idea that Scorpius was probably going to get caught if he continued to see Al and James… but that didn't mean that he _wanted_ it to happen.

The first week or so was the worst. Ted and Shacklebolt were constantly on edge, terrified that the Death Eaters had actually killed Scorpius after he'd taken such a brutal beating.

After he woke up, the following week got much better. The young Malfoy had spent most of his time with Al in his arms, and, for the first time, the cells hadn't been a place of so much misery.

The Death Eaters had quickly noticed this as well.

Teddy had heard what one of them said the first night about Scorpius not considering Al family, and though he honestly didn't know what to make of such an accusation, he knew that the Death Eaters had counted on the more extreme side of it far too much. They'd put them in the same cell, clearly anticipating anything _but _the way they spent every moment together.

So, seeing their—well, what was close to—happiness, they didn't hesitate to make a few adjustments.

The first night that the Death Eaters had walked in and seen Al and Scorpius wrapped up together, they'd made it clear that it wasn't going to last. After each respective "session", sick mental-sadists as they were, they forced them onto opposite sides of the cell.

The only thing that separated them was their own will and the Death Eaters' threats (promises) for even worse pain if they got close again.

It was probably worse than any Cruciatus Curse they could have cast, having the boys so close with nothing physical keeping them apart, but not allowing them to actually be together. They probably planned it that way from the beginning too, the bastards, letting them get a taste of what they'd missed for those days before they ripped them apart again so cruelly.

It was absolutely inhuman, toying with their vulnerability like that. For the first time, Teddy resented the fact that the boys had a bond so blatant that it was almost a visible aura, the fact that their need for each other showed through a transparent mask of belligerence as they breathed the same electric air.

Notfor the first time, Teddy regretted that they ever let Scorpius go back.

Now, Scorpius was captured, and though the boys were just further than an arm's reach from each other, it was worse emotionally than anything they'd been dealt physically.

They still didn't have any more information than before, and it would still be unwise to act upon anything. They were _still _at a standstill.

It was just a more pressured standstill.

Teddy sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling the weight of being completely useless.

He could feel Shacklebolt's eyes on him, and he knew she was about to say something he didn't want to hear by the way she inhaled and hesitated.

"What is it?" He murmured.

"When are you going to tell Harry, Ted?" She asked carefully.

The Lupin groaned and pressed his palms into his eye sockets less than gently. "I don't know… Harry doesn't need this right now. Two of his sons was enough, but now all three?"

"You can't keep lying to him about a case, though, Teddy. You know that." She reasoned, voice strong.

He knew she was right. He'd felt immense guilt every time he'd reported things as being the same when Harry stopped in for updates, and at the root of everything, he was actually defying a few conditions of his employment by blatantly lying to his _boss _about the case.

"You need to tell him."

"I know I do. I'll… I'll tell him once it's absolutely necessary." He made the deal more with himself than with her.

"And it wasn't 'absolutely necessary' when Scorpius was lying half-dead in the cells for two weeks?" She countered.

His temper flared. "What was I supposed to tell him, Shacklebolt? 'Hey, Boss. I know that you had to watch your sons get tortured for four months, but I figure I'd tell you that Scorpius may or may not be dead right now.' That's just heartless." He snarled.

"It's still _work_, Teddy. It's your _job _to tell him everything." She insisted.

"It may be my job, but I'm still human!" He yelled, and then sighed after a tense pause where Shacklebolt still looked indignant. "I'll _tell _him, Shacklebolt; just… not right now." He sighed again, feeling dizzy after a sudden spike in emotion (and probably blood pressure).

Her face softened, and she opened her like she was going to say something… until a noise from the TV caught both of their attention, and their focus snapped back to the screen.

There were footsteps, and the faint sound of a door opening and closing. Suddenly, after a second of stilled hearts and roaring blood, a figure in Al's cell scrambled forward.

As the boy gripped the bars and made his face visible, they identified him as Scorpius. They both leaned forward in anticipation.

"Teddy, come on a Tuesday. Tuesday night," Scorpius craned his neck to make sure that the coast was clear, "That's when they're all here in the sitting room getting drunk. You could come in the front door and they'd be too distracted to see you." He paused again, eyes wildly studying the door. "And Ted, hurry. I don't know how much longer they're going to—" Eyes bulging, his mouth clamped shut.

Footsteps sounded again, causing Teddy's insides to freeze as Scorpius shrunk back from the bars, eyes betraying terror.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A cruel, livid voice asked quietly.

Scorpius stayed silent, tension building.

There was the abrupt racket of the doors clanging open, and the Death Eater lunged into the cell.

The young Malfoy hurriedly pressed against the wall, sure that he was the one being targeted.

The one the Death Eater reached for, however, was the trembling Al.

"AL, NO!" Scorpius screamed as the small boy was wrenched forward harshly. He fought to pull the Potter back, but there was nothing he could do as the gate was slammed and locked in his face. He was left to resort to grapping desperately at the bars and yell to Albus.

"AL!" He yelled again as the man's foot came in direct contact with the black-haired boy's chest, making him fly back limp as a rag doll.

The Death Eater chuckled because he had to be enjoying this, picking up Al and casting a quick Cruciatus Curse on him just to see him twitch helplessly before he discarded him in the cell again.

Recklessly impulsive as ever, Scorpius scooped him and held him close to his chest. "Nott, you bastard!"

"Don't think you don't get your turn too," He said, and didn't even give the blond a chance to react before pulling him out as well, leaving him to drop Al and let his head his the ground with a resounding _crack!_ that made Teddy wince.

The Lupin couldn't watch. He sprang up and crossed quickly into the kitchen, where he prepared the coffeemaker with violently shaking hands, doing anything to help his mind stay away from what was happening.

Hot tears scorched the back of his hands, and he collapsed onto the countertop.

_Tuesday_.

The day repeated like a mantra in his mind.

They could finally act, with a definite day that everyone could be taken in and punished. There were still risks, they would always be risks, but now there was no more guesswork involved.

They could get the boys back.

They could save them from what was happening on screen.

The kitchen door opened, and Shacklebolt stood in the opening with a tear-streaked face. "Is it 'absolutely necessary' yet, Teddy?"

Feeling just as shaky as she looked, he nodded. "Is… he at work?" He asked, again busying himself with the coffee. It was strange, because it wasn't as if they'd never seen the boys treated like that; in reality, this time wasn't even as bad as some of the others.

It was something about the direct link in the progression of everything (Scorpius talking to the camera and getting caught, Nott picking out Al and Scorpius trying to save him, only to get beaten as well in the end) that exposed the true gravity of the situation.

For the months they'd been watching the same sequence every day and getting more desensitized to it as the days passed. Now, the pain everyone was put through was exposed more fully than ever.

Shacklebolt nodded.

Taking a deep breath and a gulp of scalding hot coffee straight from the pot, he made to leave. "Can you… can you stay here to keep an eye out? I'm going to the office."

"Sure," She looked the opposite of excited with her task.

With a nod of thanks, he walked out the back door.

For a moment, he had to mentally review how to go about Apparating into the office. He felt almost ashamed at how detached he'd become to what was once his everyday life.

With a twirl and a sensation of being compressed from all around, Teddy was honestly grateful not to have Splinched himself as he arrived in the Ministry of Magic. Everything around him was a blur as he made the path to the Auror Office that was so routine after nearly six years that he could have successfully walked it with his eyes closed.

"Ron, is Harry around?" Ted asked while knocking on the redhead's office door.

"Teddy?" Ron looked both shocked and concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Harry," He said, feeling jittery.

"He should be in his office,"

Ron still looked confused as Teddy muttered a thanks and closed the door again. His heart fell a bit further into the pit of his stomach every step he took down the same hallway to the Head's Office.

He hated being the one to tell Harry both the good and bad news, but he knew he was the only one who _could_.

He raised his hand up and balled his fist tightly for a moment to release some of his nerves before he rapped lightly on the closed door at the end of the hall.

"Yes?" Harry's voice called.

Teddy didn't hesitate to go in for fear of losing strength to do so. "Hey Boss,"

"Teddy?" Harry stood immediately from his seat, very nearly making it topple over, eyes widening.

"I have some news," The Lupin crossed to one of two chairs in front of his desk and gingerly sat down, feeling dizzy.

"What kind of news?" The older man sank back down into his seat.

The younger man sighed. "Both ends of the spectrum, Boss. Which do you want first?"

"Did something go wrong? Are they…?" Harry's face blanched.

"The bad, then," He murmured to himself. Wishing that there was a softer approach to this, Ted plainly stated, "They caught Scorpius,"

Harry's head immediately dropped into his hands. He let out a shuddering breath that made his shoulders shake, cleared his throat thickly, and asked, "How long?"

"Two months,"

The Head Auror shook his head, fingers gripping the roots of raven hair, "Is it… the same as Al and James?"

"It's… worse," He replied honestly, feeling his heart clench harshly at Harry's reaction.

"Worse…" The man echoed, voice hollow enough to be echoing itself.

"They got him and—he—I didn't even know if he was alive the first two weeks," He knew it would be better to simply lay out everything at once rather than leave him to wonder.

Harry's aged face betrayed pure terror, bright green eyes wild as he looked up for the first time. "Is he…?"

"He's alive, Boss. He's… as good as someone in that situation can be on a daily basis," Teddy looked down at his hands, feeling embarrassed about continuing, "He's in the same cell as Al. they were together for nearly a week, but then… there were threats about them getting close or touching each other, so they have to stay separate. And you know how they are…"

He chuckled, but it sounded like the sort of chuckle you let out to cover a sob. "They don't go five minutes without touching each other in some way when they're in the same room." He paused and swallowed, voice turning heavy. "It can't be easy…"

Teddy shook his head, gaze never wavering from his hands as he absentmindedly changed their color, size, and shape over and over.

"And James?"

The Lupin coughed lightly to keep his voice from cracking. "James is… the same, really. They—well, they don't 'leave him alone', but he doesn't have it like Al and Scorpius,"

Harry understood that "good by comparison" still wasn't "good". The older man rubbed his temples. "They have them all, Teddy."

"Not for long, Boss." He looked up again, feeling less like some sort of morbid messenger as he remembered that he _did_ have some good news.

Harry's brows furrowed.

"I had good news too, right?" He spared a small smile, "Scorpius was able to tell us some important information earlier today. He said that Tuesday nights are the best time to catch them off guard. That's when they're all there at the same time, getting drunk and distracted, so they won't expect it."

Harry perked up slightly at this. "He's sure that's best?"

"He seemed sure. Harry, now that there's a definite 'best' day, we can do something, right? Now that we know they're all there at once?" The Lupin felt almost eager.

The older man stood from his chair.

Teddy did the same thing, though he was confused at Harry's lack-of response. "Boss?"

"Come with me, Teddy. Is there anyone at the house now?" The boss quickly crossed to his door and beckoned Teddy out.

"Shacklebolt is," He replied, walking fast enough to make his head spin as he matched Harry's quick pace down the hall.

The man nodded. "I'll have Ron get her,"

"Then who will watch them?" Panic spun in his stomach.

"This should be quick. They can't last an hour unwatched?"

"I wouldn't risk it, Harry, with the way things are now…"

He sighed, eyes hardening. "Then fill her in when you get back."

Ted nodded; Harry knocked on Ron's door and opened it.

"Ron, go to the Conference Room. Tell Williamson and Savage."

The redhead stood immediately. "Harry is it—?"

"Yes." Harry cut him off simply and continued to walk until they reached the Conference Room.

Teddy remembered the day some seven months before when they'd first found the television in the same room. He sighed as he took his seat on the right of Harry, the head of the table, miserably recalling just _how much_ things had changed since then.

After less than a minute of tense silence, Ron entered the room with the two other men.

"Where's Shacklebolt?" Williamson asked as he sat as well.

"At the house," Teddy replied.

"Isn't that _your _job?" The oldest man asked, acid in his voice.

"It is," The Lupin answered coolly, keeping his composure though his temper was beginning to flare. "Would you like Shacklebolt to tell you what _I_ know instead, Williamson?"

Williamson grumbled something under his breath.

Teddy glanced at Harry, and saw irritation playing behind green eyes.

"Is the Malfoy boy still at his place?" The oldest blond asked.

"Scorpius is in the same state as James and Al at Malfoy Manor." Ted said through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Savage asked worriedly.

Ted looked at Harry, unsure if he should be the one to say.

Harry nodded solemnly. "Ted,"

The Lupin took a deep breath and proceeded to re-tell the entire story he'd already recounted to Harry, pacing himself so he could be careful not to leave anything out.

Even Williamson was respectfully quiet the whole time. The other four furrowed their brows and listened intently.

When he finished, Harry waited one beat… two… three before starting right back up, "Clearly they know that Scorpius told us _something_, and they might have even heard _what _he was saying."

Ted leaned forward in his seat, soaking in every word the in-charge boss said.

"So, we can't act immediately."

His heart fell. At the back of his mind, Teddy knew, logically, that they couldn't do anything yet… it still hurt to hear it aloud.

"With the way the guard is, they'd get to him before we could," Savage supplied.

"My thoughts exactly. But he also can't wait for too long, or else Scorpius will keep trying and only make things worse."

They all nodded. At the end of a brief discussion, they unanimously decided that one month would be the perfect timeframe. They would infiltrate on May twenty-third.

"How are we getting in?" Savage asked.

"Don't they have an Anti-Apparation Charm on the house?" Williamson questioned.

"Scorpius Apparated from there before," Teddy remembered the night he showed up in Al's room and Ted eavesdropped as Scorpius talked about the Death Eaters' plan for the first time.

"He has," Harry nodded contemplatively. "They most likely put it back into effect after they found out, though,"

"Or before," Ted was slightly crestfallen as he agreed, "Since Scorpius probably would have Apparated out of there by now if he could."

They all nodded.

"We could use Floo Powder," Ron suggested, and they all looked at him a little condescendingly because they'd obviously already mentally considered it. His ears reddened.

"And show up right in Draco Malfoy's living room?" Williamson asked sarcastically.

"Well, how many fireplaces does Malfoy Manor have to have?" Ron defended himself angrily.

"True," Teddy said, hand on his chin thoughtfully, "Scorpius always specified 'West Wing' when he went,"

"Do we know Malfoy Manor enough to navigate from the West Wing?" Savage asked rationally, "Do we even know where James, Albus, and Scorpius _are_?"

A silence fell over the table then.

"You've been there before, right?" Ted directed at Ron and Harry in an attempt to move the plan along.

"Once," Ron said grudgingly.

"It was over twenty years ago," Harry said.

"Blueprints?" Teddy asked weakly in hope of _any _option.

"I'm not sure if we keep record of it," Harry shook his head, "And how many times has it been remodeled over the years?"

Disappointment fell over Teddy in a cold wet sheet.

There was another tangible silence as ever man tried to think of an alternative.

"Scorpius always said they were behind the 'snake door in the front room'," Savage recalled pensively.

"Are you suggesting we go in the front door?" Williamson asked if he was personally being belittled.

"Do we have another option, Williamson?" He shot back.

"He's right," Harry said, and the argument was instantly resolved at that.

"It's not safe," Teddy shook his head, "If they're all in the same place, then it's even bigger of an issue. Being bold is different from being risky."

"What do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"Split up. Some of us at the front, some in the fireplace,"

"No one knows how to get from the fireplace to the sitting room," Savage reasoned quietly.

"We can find a way, can't we? Doesn't Shacklebolt specialize in navigation?" Harry asked optimistically.

Teddy deadpanned, looking at each of the men separately before asking, "You're kidding, right?"

"What?" Ron's brows knitted together.

"Why do you need someone to navigate when you have someone who can turn _into_ one of them?" He found it ridiculous that they'd clearly forgotten the _reason _he'd passed the covert ops section of Auror Training so flawlessly… he was a _Metamorphmagus_ after all.

The other four exchanged shifty, uncertain glances.

Confused, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

There was an awkward pause of unsure looks before Savage, ever the voice of reason, explained, "Teddy, I think I can speak for everyone when I say I'm not sure putting you in such a vital role is the best decision right now."

A mixture of anger and hurt coursed through him. "Why?"

"As the person who's watched over them for the longest, you're the one most likely to act in a way more… rash than we can afford right now." Ron clarified levelly.

His jaw dropped open. So _that _was what they were all thinking about him, as they sat at their neat, comfy desks and did their convenient paperwork, and he had to sit up day after day, night after sleepless night, watching his best friend in such a state just to make sure they all stayed _alive_?

His temper was even harder to suppress. He sent fiery glances around the table, only a _fraction _of the true rage he felt. He fought to keep his voice from shaking as he said, "So do you expect me to stand on the sidelines the whole time while you all fight the Death Eaters?"

"Don't be dramatic, Teddy," Harry said lowly.

Always the one to oppose the unspoken "What-the-Boss-says-is-law" rule, he scoffed and shot back, "Then what else could you mean, if you expect me to mess up the plan?"

"We know you want to be the biggest part of this, but it can't happen right now."

With that, Teddy was shut down and left to gape as they all continued to plan out everything; he had to give it to them that they got a good amount done in a short amount of time, but as they mapped out times and entrances and exits and worst-case scenarios, there was an obvious hole in able personnel that he _knew _he could fill.

There was a missing bit of inside action before the actual attack. The way everything was panning out, it was wide open for the Death Eaters to get to the three boys before they could… The Lupin didn't like that large margin for error.

"What if they get them first?" He interjected right in the middle of Williamson's sentence.

"There's no way they could," Williamson looked offended.

"Yes, there is. If there's not already someone with them when you start, any one of them could get them… especially if there's a guard."

"What do you think?" Harry asked his opinion.

"I could go in and—" Ted was cut off by Williamson's groan.

He couldn't hold back his frustration anymore. Pounding his fist on the table, finally breaking, he all-but yelled, "This is my best friend, dammit! _I _let him get away, and _I'm_ going to do something to get him back! I'm the only one who can do this!"

The oldest man rose out of his seat, ready to respond, when Harry help up a hand, signaling for calm.

Still red-faced, Ted looked at him expectantly.

After a tense minute of silence, Harry's eyes scanning the write-out of the plan in front of him, hands folded under his chin in concentration, he sighed, nodded, and looked up at the men.

"Teddy is right."

The young man barely refrained from punching the air in triumph.

"But Teddy, you have to realize everything that's on your shoulders alone," He turned stern, looking the younger man head-on.

"I know, Boss. I—" he began, but stopped again when Harry gave a warning look that was more fatherly than intimidating.

"You can't let _anything _stop you from doing _exactly_ what we plan. Do you understand me?"

He felt slightly indignant, like a child being scolded. He hated that, just because this _was _personal, he was being regarded almost like a burden. "I do. Tell me what I have to do, Boss, and I'll do it." Despite his internal belligerence, his heart started pounding with anticipation.

Regardless of Ron and Savage's unsure gazes, and Williamson's downright fuming one, they re-arranged bits and pieces of the plan—a rather simple one, actually—to accommodate Teddy's role.

By the end of about forty-five minutes, Teddy fully understood everything. All pressure was riding on him, as he was the one to not only enter first, but also signal everyone else in, _and _break the boys out unnoticed.

It was a lot, but Teddy knew he could handle it.

He _had _to, if he wanted to see the three boys healthy and alive again.

* * *

**A/N: **The first draft of this had a line that said, "Teddy groaned, and then rubbed more insistently." It referred to the part where he was rubbing his eyes, but as I re-read it, I just shook my head and called "good game". Things tend to be taken into a different context when you spend your time in the realm of slash. XD

There's a lot of testosterone going on in this chapter… 'o_O Once Shacklebolt was left at the Dursley house, I was just like… oh geez, there's going to be a fight between Williamson and _someone_, isn't there? Shacklebolt is literally the _only_ female main character in this story, added into my outline sometime after ch 6 because I realized this story is a total sausage-fest. Hahaha :D To be honest, I kind of hate female characters… nine times out of ten, they do nothing but nag and get in the way… which is why all of the times I've written R/S, Rose isn't like that… and now Shacklebolt is actually kind of a badass. _For a reason_. :)

Anyway, I guess that's about all there is to say. Things are getting closer and closer to the battle-royale at Malfoy Manor! I'm excited :)

Till next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	19. Suspension

**Disclaimer: **At this point, it should be obvious. XD

**A/N: **This took me way too long to figure out… It was really difficult all the way through, and I kind of wanted to kill myself at several points because (spoiler alert) it's actually pretty messed up. But in the end, I actually really like this chapter. One of my favorites, hands down.

In other news, I feel super accomplished because I wrote over 7,000 words today! (… but it was of a different story. Somehow it wouldn't die, and has reached 17,000 words when all I want is to finish this one… /commits suicide)

Oh, and this is another chapter with little bits from each character, just heads-up

Anyway. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!

* * *

There were many times that Al stared into the darkness of the cell, not knowing if he was awake or asleep. The only triggers for his senses were the sounds of the Death Eaters, in turn the trigger for a racing heartbeat and drenching of freezing cold fear, and the sight of Scorpius moving just in front of him, which had more or less the same effect to a weaker degree.

It hurt to have him this close… physically _hurt_.

He wanted so badly to be wrapped up in him like he had been for that week, wanted nothing more than to hold him or to be held by him, because they'd both been through so much and they both needed each other more than anyone else could possibly imagine. The feel of his skin, the sound of his breath, the warmth and solidity of his body… If Al had been afraid that Scorpius wasn't real for the first week he wasn't moving, wasn't responsive, was nearly dead, then all of that was gone by the time that he lay chest to chest with him, close to comfortable on the freezing cell floor. At that point it was all a bit _too _real, all a bit overwhelming because it meant that he _wasn't _just dreaming when he saw Scorpius's face or heard his voice, that he wasn't going to wake up at home and get ready to visit James and Teddy in their flat to get their school supplies… It meant that every day, every hour, every _second _of pain was every bit of the nightmare that he'd been experiencing.

And of course the momentary happiness that he had was ripped away as soon as he got a taste for it.

It was all so sudden that Al had had to catch up with it later, after the ice in his veins had melted but still left him feeling too _full _of every emotion, every twinge of pain.

It'd began like any other torture… cruelly ripped apart and cast spells and a bit of hand-to-hand beating because magic was far above the Neanderthals' enjoyment by now. Only when they were thrown back into the small single enclosure and they began to magnetically pull to each other had the Death Eater made it clear that it was no longer going to be tolerated… A quick Curse had been cast and an excruciating shock had gone through Albus's body and he tried to hold onto Scorpius… and it'd happened again. And again. Three more times until tears were streaming down his dirty face; he'd given Scorpius a terrified, apologetic expression and he'd scrambled to the back corner against the stone walls, shaking as some sort of dense, sharp electricity coursed through his body.

The sick smile on the Death Eater's face had spelled out his victory, that things had gone as planned and maybe even a tad1 better. He'd motioned with his short, stubby wand for Scorpius to get to the opposite corner of the cell, and the blond had defiantly looked at Al instead of doing as he was told.

Terrified, Al had pleaded with his eyes for Scorpius to just do what he said, but Scorpius had given the tiniest shake of his head and didn't move.

The Death Eater hadn't wasted any more time to stoop into the cell himself and advance on Scorpius.

"Get away from me, Avery," Scorpius had whispered, not looking the man in the face.

Of course the cloaked man hadn't even acknowledged that the blond had spoken.

"_Get away from me_, Avery," He'd said with more power this time, though he'd hardly been in any state to be insubordinate, his voice unsteady no matter how hard he tried to sound strong.

The man had been the first to point this out, "What are you going to do, Scorpius, huh? Call your daddy in here?"

Scorpius had looked up, and Al had curled into himself, not wanting to look as the man towered over the blond's form. From where he sat, Albus had seen Scorpius just beginning to tremble.

"I always knew you were with them. I always knew that you hated us. You _hated _us,"

Scorpius had clenched his teeth together and looked straight into the man's eyes. "I still do."

With a cruel chuckle, the Death Eater had bent down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the opposite wall with enough force to knock all of the breath from his body.

Al had stifled a choked sob into his fist, which bled from his teeth sinking into it so hard. He'd tucked his face into the crook of his arm, facing the wall, because he couldn't watch Scorpius being beaten so badly again… It'd hurt so much the first time; it hurt every time after that.

He couldn't… he couldn't…

The sound of the blunt force of skin hitting skin and liquid that he could only hope _wasn't _blood slapping against the walls had echoed so loudly because there was nothing else to be heard and they'd been so close that Al almost could have reached out and touched the Death Eater if he'd had a sudden death wish. It was a sound that had clenched his bones and wrung out his sanity and made him want to scream in fear, in pain, in _everything _because he loved Scorpius, he loved James, and every time that sound was heard it only meant more hurt for either—or both—of them.

He'd squeezed his eyes shut and cowered in the corner, far past the bravery of trying to stop what he knew would only hurt everyone more. He hadn't opened them until the sound of punches stopped and there were footsteps and then the cell doors clanged shut again.

Albus had known to expect the worst when he looked over at the blond, and the worst is exactly what he'd seen: the blond's face splattered with his own blood, every visible inch of skin on his neck and collarbone stained red and bruising underneath. He'd sat with his knees drawn up and his fists clenched against his calves, and if Al had listened hard enough he could hear the sound of sobs underneath the ragged breathing.

His body had automatically made to move across the small distance, but he'd frozen when someone cleared their throat from outside.

As expected, the Death Eater had still been standing right outside their cell, watching with savage interest at their suffering.

Al had rooted to the spot, not even bothering to hide his tears because _that was what the bastard wanted, wasn't it?_ And if he gave him what he wanted, then maybe he wouldn't hurt Scorpius so badly anymore. It was logic… but it was also _human_, something that all of those hooded, masked bastards _weren't_.

In the end, Albus had stayed up the entire night, trembling with everything except for cold, and hours after the blood stopped producing from the small gashes on his face, Scorpius had lifted his sleeve and spit into the fabric to clean off the dried blood, aided slightly by tears that gave some moisture.

For the first time since they'd been separated, Scorpius had looked at Al, and his expression had been so… _black _and _barren _that Al didn't know what to make of it. So, he'd simply dropped his gaze and tried to stop the dry sobs that wracked his body.

It'd taken him hours after that to get the image of the boy's bloodied face out of his mind, to suppress the urge to bridge the space between them and wipe him clean properly and comb through the tainted blond hair with his fingers, but somehow he did it.

Somehow he had pretended he was sleeping until he actually started to believe that he was, and from that point on he never knew if the blackness was simply what he could see, or if it was his unconsciousness.

Ever-unsure, it was always a surprise even weeks later to be jolted awake or simply thrown back into reality when there was a sudden change in the atmosphere.

Footsteps were moving _away _from their cell, and Al was very aware that he could still be dreaming, because their guard never left their cell anymore…

He perked up and instantly knew that it was real when he saw Scorpius begin to crawl forward.

Frantic, not wanting a repeat of the first time Scorpius spoke to the camera, Albus intercepted the blond before he made it to the front of the cell, kneeling in front of him with both hands gently covering his mouth, heart pounding and blood racing.

"Don't talk," He pleaded, eyes wide, heart stuttering, "They'll hear you again,"

Scorpius's now-dulled gray eyes searched Al's, and the smaller boy tried his hardest to convey what he was feeling through the usually-lifeless green eyes that were suddenly filled with anxiety.

Al didn't want Scorpius to get hurt; Al didn't want himself to get hurt. Both were awful, but watching the blond go through the pain that Al was all-too familiar with was even worse… By now, Al was used to most of it, his nerves building a fortress of steel around themselves so that nothing really _hurt _anymore.

But, that all came with months and months of prior experience. Now, though he'd been around there for a while now as well, Scorpius was rather new to it. It showed on his face, in his voice, in his limbs, on his skin how much it still hurt Scorpius, and that in turn killed Al.

The blond still had little spots of red on his skin from the time before… Gingerly, Al brought his sleeve his mouth and licked lightly before cautiously—and mindlessly—beginning to dab away the spots.

A few precious, breathless moments of contact in which time Al completely forgot that this was probably the riskiest thing he could be doing if the Death Eater were to walk back in passed in silence… He was suddenly ignorant of the fact, blind, until Scorpius's left hand rose to grab hold of Al's right and squeezed lightly.

The Potter was shocked back into the present, and something strong inside him crumbled. He found himself wrapping his arms around Scorpius's neck and slumping against his chest, the last of his tears streaming down his face.

It was quite a sudden turn of emotion, and even he couldn't explain where it came from… Any possibilities included the fact he hadn't been able to be near him in the longest time, and now they were so close that the body heat was shared and fused and crackling around them, that he could feel the blond's chapped lips resting against the palm of his hand, that he was nearing a point of absolute hopelessness.

The blond rubbed his back up and down, holding him tightly, protectively.

There were no words to be spared, because Al asked him not to talk and he wasn't about to be a hypocrite, but there was enough between them that they knew exactly what the other was feeling and why, down to the last strand of emotion.

It all boiled down to the fact that they just wanted to go home.

The sound of footsteps was deafening against the silence, and Al immediately straightened, clambering to move away from Scorpius back into the corner where he was supposed to be.

Before Al had a chance to move away completely, Scorpius's hand tugged on his skinny wrist and brought him closer than before long enough for him to press a kiss on his cheek so close to his lips that his heart squeezed so hard that it was actually painful. In a state of both shock and frenzy at once (which was an altogether uncomfortable combination), he barely made it to his side of the cell before the Death Eater could see that he moved at all.

* * *

There were only a few times that their guard ever left them alone. The times were always erratic, with no pattern and what only seemed like whim to trace, but James always planned to take advantage of it one way or another.

What with the recent days of Al and Scorpius's "sessions" getting worse—or at least that's what he could assume by what he heard, sickening to say the least—, he wanted to make sure they were okay… For the first time since they were locked up, he wanted to risk himself and his brother to speak to him.

His eyes watched carefully for the Death Eater to go completely out of the room, locking it behind him, which was a good sign for once, because it meant he would be gone for longer than usual.

James sat up and leaned against the stone wall, listening for the tell-tale sounds of small movement and breaths that weren't slow or steady enough to suggest sleep.

It seemed to be safe enough, from what James could tell.

Eyes always shifty, he lightly brought his fist to the wall he, knocking for Al's attention.

There was a momentary pause; James could only imagine that Al _had_ been asleep or was frantically looking for a guard.

"Al?" He asked quietly, but loudly enough for Al to hear him.

"Yeah?" Al's voice was even softer. James had to strain to hear it at all.

"How's… how's Scorpius?" He asked somewhat hesitantly, honestly afraid of the answer. He knew what the Death Eaters did to him on a routine basis; if he thought what they did to _Al _was bad, Scorpius was really at an entirely new level. They seemed to push their limits more and more with him, sometimes getting to the point where they had to cast a few Healing Spells to keep him from dying of blood loss or pain. It was… awful. Worse than he ever had and ever hoped to have, and that was just everyday routine. The day that the Death Eater had actually gone _into _his cell had to have been worse than any other time, because they hardly ever went into the cells, they hardly ever used just their fists, and Al hardly ever openly cried because of it.

"He's…" Al trailed off, and his breathing choked. James knew that it couldn't be good, because Al stayed strong even in the worst of situations, and he never stayed hurt like this over something small.

"Is he okay?" The words were loaded, but James knew that Albus would know exactly what he meant.

"He's… better," His brother said slowly, as if measuring each of his words.

James nodded, though he knew Al couldn't see him. That was all he needed to hear, because any more details would kill both him _and _Albus and he didn't want that to happen.

So, Scorpius was better by comparison, which never quite meant _good_ at all. The older Potter could only hope that he was _better _enough to stick it out until Teddy and Harry came to get them.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked then in barely more than a whisper, body trembling from the cold that nipped at his exposed skin. Over their stay, his shirt and jeans had been ripped nearly to shreds, barely providing enough warmth to make any sort of difference. Though jealousy still ran fierce in his mind and in his very _bones_, James somehow brought himself to nearly be happy for his little brother, who he'd noticed now wore a cardigan to keep warmer than before, undoubtedly supplied by Scorpius.

"I'm fine, James. It's… not as bad for me anymore," His voice shook with what he read as regret.

"Good," James breathed. There was a very tense pause, where both boys quickly glanced toward the door for any sign of the guard returning.

"Are… are _you_ okay?" Al asked timidly after a few moments of silence.

"I'm okay, Albus, just… just cold. And hungry," He said honestly, clenching his fists as his words somehow aroused his hunger to make itself apparent, far past an uncomfortable growl and now at a very painful clench.

"Me too," The younger agreed, voice soft and sad.

"You have Scorpius, don't you?" James tried his hardest to keep the spite out of his voice, though it was quite present in his mind, "What are they doing with you two, Al?"

"We can't be near each other, James," There was a sharp intake of breath, and the next few words cracked, "They'll hurt us if we touch each other."

James felt a crack straight through the middle of his heart, partly because he never wanted to hear his brother hurt and half because he felt horrible that he'd ever _hoped _for his brother to say that. Now, as Al and Scorpius were in the same state and they were _both _hurting worse than he ever had, he didn't wish unhappiness on them anymore. Now, he felt guilty for ever wanting it in the first place, because all Scorpius wanted was to help, whether it was him personally or his little brother. Now, Scorpius couldn't help either of them, as he was the Death Eaters' biggest target, their shiny new toy to break and tarnish and destroy.

"I'm sorry, Albus," He was aware that he was saying his brother's name every time he spoke, but he couldn't stop himself. The name felt funny in his mouth, because he hadn't spoken to Al in so long, and he wanted nothing more than to make sure that his little brother was still breathing, was still capable of speaking to him, was still _real _in their prison.

"It's okay, James. It's not your fault,"

There was another pause that James wanted to fill so badly, but couldn't think of anything to say. He hated wasting the time, hated that the seconds were flying by way too quickly with every rapid pump of his heart, but he just… couldn't think of anything to say.

His brain suddenly made a direct connection with his heart, all discretion in his throat thrown away because he just _needed _to talk.

"Al, you know that they're coming soon, right? You know that, little brother?" He sounded desperate even to himself, now pressing further up against the wall, his hand coming up to touch the stone as if it would help him reach his brother a little easier.

"I know, James. They have to be. They wouldn't leave us." Al's tone matched his.

He choked in a sob, reaching up to wipe away the tears that he didn't know started to fall on his cheeks in a sudden downpour. "They wouldn't," He agreed, "Not Dad, not Teddy,"

"I know," Al's voice sounded teary now.

"And it's going to be soon, Albus. They're not going to make us wait for much longer," He didn't know where his sudden conviction came from, but as soon as he heard his little brother's voice speaking directly to him, he felt the all-consuming desire to comfort him, to reassure him of what James wasn't even sure was true.

"I know, James, I know," He repeated in a whisper.

He nodded again, and Al didn't see him again. His hand fisted against the cool stone, gripping onto nothing but grappling as if he could grab hold of _something_.

There was a rattling at the door, and James's heart jumped up his throat.

"I love you, little brother, okay? I love you and Scorpius both, you know that, right?" He said more quietly than before, but more frantic for Al to hear him.

"I love you too, James. We both love you," He breathed back, punctuating his words with a small sniff just in time for the Death Eater to open the door and cross to his spot as guard.

The auburn-haired Potter sighed heavily, and the Death Eater's eyes shot to him, but he didn't care. He wasn't Al or Scorpius, so the sick man didn't have nearly as much desire to unjustly punish him. It was such irony… such sick, sick irony that the fact that he _didn't _look like his father was now earning him what could almost be considered favor over the two who did.

He looked up and met his captor's eyes. They were cold and hard and unforgiving, and James shot him a look of pure hatred just to spite him, to remind him that what he was doing was _wrong_.

"What's wrong, Potter?" The man demanded tauntingly, stepping closer to the cell.

James heard a sudden movement from the other side of the wall, and he could imagine that Al jumped at the sudden address, assuming the man was talking to him.

"You know you're not going to get away with this, don't you?" He asked lowly when the man was close enough to hear.

"What was that, boy?" His voice was pure venom.

"I said you're not going to get away with this," His voice rose considerably. There was sudden anger clouding his rationality, and he consciously wanted to stop speaking but couldn't.

"Is that right?" There was smugness in his voice.

"Of course it's right. My father is Harry Potter. Do you really think that you're just going to get off free in the end?" The older Potter asked cheekily, heart sinking because he knew that it was only asking for trouble to antagonize him, but the link between his heart and his mouth was restored, the filter of his brain missing from the equation and making things much more difficult.

"Watch it, boy…"

"What _are _your plans with us, anyway? Do you plan to keep us here forever, or just until one of us dies and you realize that your 'fun' isn't as harmless as you thought?"

"Potter…"

"What happens if one of us _does_ die? Because you've gotten close plenty of times, and I'm sure that it's set off at least a few alarms for the Aurors…" He feigned thoughtfulness.

"Do you think we care if one of you dies?" He shot back.

"I think you should, because the moment one of us stops breathing is the same moment that _all _of you stop breathing." His voice was strong and menacing with the misplaced authority, and he didn't want to keep speaking… He could see the fire start to burn in the holes of the mask that'd advanced far enough to press against the barred gate.

"Is that so? And how do you know that the Aurors are even still around, huh? How do you know that we haven't already gotten to them?" The man was bluffing; James didn't know _how _he could tell, but he knew from his voice, his words, his stiff body language that he was just toying around with his fear.

"I know that they're still alive, because I know that you're lying. And I also know that they're a lot smarter and a lot more cautious than any of us ever could be." He paused for a moment to marvel at the purely shocked expression on the man's face. Of all three of the boys, James had always been the most quiet, the most compliant, and now he was finally cracking, was finally exploding all of the pent-up anger and aggression he'd felt for months.

"Potter, do you seriously have a death wish, or are you just stupid?" He spat, white-knuckled fists now gripping the bars.

"These Aurors," James continued as if he hadn't heard him, now sitting up straight, cross-legged, as if he hadn't a care in the world, still unsure of _where _this confidence and defiance was coming from, but not yet regretting it, because the Death Eater's expression was pure gold in that moment, "They know what they're doing. I mean, there is a reason why they haven't come yet, because I'm sure they could. You may think that keeping us here is making us doubt, and I guess I can't speak for those two, but I still have faith in my father and my best friend that they're coming for us."

"Faith in your daddy and your best friend… how sweet,"

James gave a cheeky little self-satisfied smile.

"But if we've had you for this long, then there's always the chance that they've simply forgotten about you."

"I suppose you can think that, if it helps you sleep well at night. It's a lot less scary a thought for you, isn't it? Any day now you're either going to die or you're going to be punished even worse for what you're doing, but I guess if you'd rather stay the optimist and think you're impervious to the law, then power to you. I could only hope that my egotism ever reaches _near _the point of yours… And you can ask anyone, really; I'm pretty cocky to begin with."

Once the words began to pour, they didn't stop. He wasn't sure if he _wanted _them to stop anymore… This sudden release of his frustrations was strangely… liberating. To be mocking these bastards with no _solid _claim to back it up felt… nice, like he could claim anything he wanted, because he honestly didn't know, and if he were to bet, neither did they.

The more he voiced his conviction, the more that their resolve weakened, and after all of the horrible mind-games and torture they'd brought upon them, he figured that they could use a quick topple from their high-horse. Even if it was just one, a group was only as strong as their weakest link, and underneath the undeniable rage in the Death Eater's eyes, there was definite doubt…

And it was so stupid, really, because there was no way that James would know any more than they did, after no contact with the outside world at all in so long… but if they were gullible enough, then he was more than willing to feed the fire.

"You all are weak, aren't you? There can't be more than a few of you still in business after this long… so much doubt and waiting for your ultimate goal can get a bit tiring, can't it?" He boldly asked.

That was what did it. After all of the direct insults to the man, he finally set him off with that simple statement.

Though the regret and fear was beginning to set in after all of that time playing the provoker, James felt a certain satisfaction in the way the man's face visibly contorted even underneath the mask, and the rage tinted the skin around his eyes red.

The Potter chuckled lightly, because if he didn't laugh he would probably have started crying.

The Death Eater hastily opened the cell door, and as the bars slammed open and his wand pointed straight at the boy who still sat casually, rebelliously, James had few regrets and only a single thought:

_This must be what it feels like to be Scorpius and Al._

* * *

Usually, Scorpius had confidence without the slightest trace of doubt that Teddy, Harry, and the Aurors were coming any day, that he and the Potter brothers were going to be rescued. Without quite intending to be, he remained mostly optimistic, because there was no one in the world he had more faith in than his should-be father, Harry, and the only other person who had such close ties to the victims: Teddy Lupin.

But as the days ebbed on, only marked by the bitter arrival of the Death Eaters at eight o'clock sharp every single night, the optimism in the fact that _they were coming, they _had_ to be coming_ dulled a little more until his confidence swam around his realm of rationality and took hold in the state of doubt.

What if… what if something happened to him?

What if… they _weren't _coming?

Most likely because even his worst, most nightmarish of thoughts didn't want to entertain the thought that anything bad had ever or _would _ever happen to his father figure, Harry, usually the victim of his pessimism was Teddy Lupin. He found himself worrying more and more about the Lupin, the man who he now considered a dear friend because, really, they were if nothing else comrades in their misery, in their loss, in the fact that they had a common problem and a common ultimate goal that they were willing to risk anything to reach. He knew that Teddy wasn't in good shape… he sympathized greatly with that fact. The man was in the same state that Scorpius had been in since the day in Diagon Alley… But the most selfish bit of his conscious mind couldn't help but wish he would _do_ something if he had any ability left in him at all.

He found himself wondering if the man had even heard his message about the day to rescue them; Scorpius somehow felt, and maybe it was just because he _wanted _to believe, that if they were to act, they would have done so sooner. It'd been over three weeks since he relayed his message, three weeks of ample opportunity to do… _something_. Anything.

Fear often blanketed over Scorpius when he thought about any of the worst of possibilities, wondering but in no way hoping that something terrible had happened to the Lupin.

Really though, nothing worse could happen to Teddy than what was happening to them… because even death would be better than what they had to go through, Scorpius was sure.

A shiver ran through his body and Scorpius lifted his head from where it rested against the adjacent wall of the corner.

He first looked over at Albus. After some squinting through the darkness, he saw the small boy curled up into a ball, just out of reach from Scorpius, trembling violently though white-knuckled hands tightly clutched the jacket Scorpius had given him.

Something freezing and sharp and burning hot and ragged all at once stabbed through Scorpius's stomach and heart simultaneously, and his body began to literally ache with the desire to close the so, _so_ small space between them and pull him against his chest. Lips trembling, he imagined the relief on the Potter's face and in his voice as Scorpius held him, rubbing his hand along the skinny arm for the warming friction that he found _himself _craving.

He wanted Al's small frame to relax and slump against him in his sleep, even breath tickling at his collarbone, bony fists loosely curled in the back of the blond's cardigan for the sense of security that Scorpius so wished he could give him.

His eyes welled with tears, and a few choked coughs were enough to suppress them, though the grip of sadness, of want, of despair, of love never left his heart.

The young Malfoy sucked in a breath of stale air. "Al," He breathed just loudly enough for Al to hear him and no one else.

The Potter shifted slightly, though Scorpius couldn't see the direction he was facing in the dark.

"Al, I…" _love you_. His words stopped suddenly in his throat, and he couldn't speak any longer.

He… he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Those three particular words weren't something to be shared for the first time in a situation like this with life on the line and the line becoming more and more like a tightrope as the days passed. He was torn between not wanting Al to remember the first time hearing them as the dungeons and Malfoy Manor and entertaining the realistic thought that there may not ever be another chance to say them _outside _Malfoy Manor with the way things _hadn't _been going.

His heart hurt; his mind raced with the internal struggle that only ended in a pounding headache. He dropped his head again, opting for a different set of words equal in truth to the first ones. "Al, I'm so sorry,"

The Potter made a quiet noise of objection, and Scorpius understood, because Al hated when he said he was sorry as much as Scorpius hated it when Al thanked him.

Still, Scorpius couldn't stop himself. This, all of this, was his fault and he was so, so sorry.

His fist clenched, and he focused on breathing evenly to keep from doing something irrevocably _stupid_, like crossing to the other side of the cell and scooping Al's figure to his own and just… never, _ever _letting him go _ever_ again.

He rested his head against the wall again, with more force than necessary, enough to split his head in two for one miserable moment. His eyes squeezed shut and he hissed in pain, hand coming up to check for any blood. Sure enough, there were thick red smears on his fingers, sticky and dark both on his hand and in his hair, dripping down the side of his face with warm viscosity. Heart dropping in the addition of a wound among his many, his mind went into a civil war, one side wondering why he was so careless, the other wondering if he did it on purpose.

He never minded to find the outcome, eyes darting everywhere _but _the little ball of human less than a yard away, yet so far out of reach, sure that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he looked at him again (because the last time he'd put any trust in own his self-discipline hadn't exactly worked out in their favor).

The restless gray eyes finally came to a stop on the single point of light in the room, the artificial red dot that lit up the rest of the modified Muggle contraption. For the first time, with an overwhelming sense of irrational urgency, he stared straight into the lens, as if waiting for Teddy Lupin or Harry Potter's face to show up on the other side of the glass.

Intent still unclear to even himself, he gazed unwaveringly into the circle of glass. An odd feeling swept through him, like… like warmth, like… anticipation. Like… _hope_ (though of course he wasn't exactly sure what true hope felt like anymore) from beyond what his vision could capture.

Carefully unblinking, his eyes searched the metal piece of technology, mind eerily unthinking, pulse slowing to a point just above sleeping.

He blinked, just once, and when he opened his eyes again, he swore that the light did the same back at him.

His body twitched, slightly startled at the way the ever-constant dot of contrast against the blackness suddenly faltered. Was that… was it normal? Should he be…?

"You saw it?" Al's voice was less than even a whisper.

Scorpius's head snapped toward the sound, fingers clinging to the fabric of his once-pristine black pants in something close to fright. He all-but forced his eyes to adjust and focus on Al's face, now turned toward him on the wall.

The blond nodded slowly.

A small, content smile pulled across Al's chapped lips, and Scorpius felt a heavy weight land in one of the chambers of his heart. "That means that they're watching over us," His glassy green eyes dreamily fluttered shut.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile a bit as well, the worry in his heart slowly melting away as he watched the smaller boy (and though he itched to touch him, he valiantly fought to keep the distance in the presence of the guard) lean into the wall and sigh heavily, chest soon rising and falling in sleep.

The way Al said it held such assurance that Scorpius didn't dare challenge it, only accepted with his full, wholehearted trust. Smaller, more insignificant parts of his mind wondered what happened for Al to believe with such faith that the single blink of light was cause for serenity instead of alarm, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

If the apparently good "sign" had anything to do with what he dearly hoped it did, then there would be plenty of time to ask Al later.

* * *

Teddy could feel the anxiety bubbling within his very bones. He felt _alive _once more, less like a useless lump and more like a man with a purpose. Every moment spent in front of the television was a moment that his heart filled up more but grew lighter, as if it was weaving strings in between to create a dense web of every emotion he could ever feel at one time.

There was still time, there was still waiting to be done… but now the time was limited, the wait was filled with tension.

And that was the best feeling Teddy had experienced in longer than he could remember.

In the most ironic turn of events, the coffee he drank by the gallon began to nullify his excited state into being more tired than ever despite his inner feelings. He found himself sleeping more often for longer periods of time without little snippets of nightmares or worst-case scenarios flashing across his mind every half hour or so. It was as if his body was preparing itself for what was coming; in all honesty, he was thankful, because he could only imagine how minimally useful he would be during their plan with the amount of fatigue that was constantly hanging over his shoulders.

Teddy was finished with the dreariness that intruded in his usually-optimistic outlook on life. He vowed not to favor the worst-case scenarios—though, of course, he had to go over them while in the company of the rest, because plans were known to often fail or be thrown a wrench—because why in the world would he want to imagine that he, Al, James, and Scorpius were caught and thrown all into the prison or killed when he could instead think of getting away safe?

He chose, without even having to force it in the slightest, to remain positive, if a little sanguine. While the older men of the group stayed level-headed and rational in every way, the Lupin played the part of what could only be considered the cheerleader. After so long being the person who only _ever _had bad news or had to suffer through sleepless nights or, if he was lucky, a few hours of sleep filled with nightmares close to reality, he wanted nothing more than to be the person who was just the opposite.

He was ready. He was more ready than he'd ever felt for anything, more ready than he was after the half-year studying for NEWTs in Seventh Year and more ready than after his years spent training for the Auror Examination. He was ready in a sense that couldn't be put into mere words, the type of ready that meant heart and soul, fully prepared to take on anything and put everything on the line because he was finally, _finally_ getting them back.

Everything he'd ever known was leading up to the _one _day, and there was nothing he could do any further to prepare himself for that moment. It was his best friend and his little-brother figure and someone who he'd never thought he'd count as one of his friends, and they were finally coming back, and it was made worth it not only personally, but also on account of the fact that Harry, his boss and his family, would have his sons back safe. _That day_ would mean everything for them.

For Teddy, for Harry, for Ginny, for Lily, for Al, for James, for Scorpius, for their families and their friends who didn't know the exact situation but undoubtedly wanted them back.

It would finally bring them back to where they needed to be, into their home environment, surrounded by people who loved them, not surrounded by cold stone walls and a barred entrance.

It meant more than the world.

Teddy _needed _it to work… He would do everything, _everything _possible in his power to make it work, to make sure it succeeded. There was no way he could live after that day if they weren't with him.

But, the Lupin didn't think about the negatives. Instead, he filled his mind with the images of Harry and Ginny's home, of the Burrow, of his flat that'd been uninhabited for how long now? They would be able to go back and live out the life they'd planned and saved for and finally achieved, only to have it ripped away right when things were good. They would live in _their _flat, and look over their balcony into Diagon Alley, and bring girls home and put a necktie on their doorknob so the other would know not to bother them when a girl was over. The would have guests over when they wanted, and let Al and Scorpius—because "Al" or "Scorpius" and "Al and Scorpius" were the same thing, really—stay over for a few weeks in the summer if they wanted to. They would go to work every day except for Wednesdays, when they would go venture into the Alley or the city or wherever they wanted to because they would be free, just like they planned, just like they had been before…

Ted wanted this more than anything. He wanted his chance to go and save them and bring them home. But more than wanting to _personally _go and save them and bring them home, he wanted them to be home. He didn't care for the limelight, as long as in the end they were back. If the plan were to go array, it could be Harry, it could be Shacklebolt, it could be Williamson—as big a pain in the arse as he was—because they all had their common goal and it was _going _to be reached no matter what.

His motivation was unparalleled. His drive had never been higher in his entire life. The adrenaline that pumped through Teddy's veins at the very _thought _of May the twenty-third was more than anyone else could ever perfectly match.

He was ready. He was _more_ than ready.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohmygod… Not even kidding, the Al part of this with Scorpius's whole sequence may be the hardest thing I've _ever _written. And that's saying a lot with this story… I started crying. For real. Oh my god. (But I also wrote this A/N before I wrote that oneshot about Al getting raped... now it's a tie.)

And and and Scorpius's part… remember in the Prologue when Al saw the light flicker and took it as a sign? Now they both saw it yayy :D

Until now, I honestly didn't know that "provoker" was a word. And I must say, I was actually cheering James on for being a belligerent little ass. :) But… the outcome wasn't very happy… :(

Something about writing the Teddy section of this tempted me to write the word "bromance" (which may or may not be my favorite word) about 25 different times… And it also a lot of it reminded me of the book Of Mice and Men because I recently read it and Teddy's rambling thoughts of their flat totally reminded me of George and Lennie talking about the rabbits…

Only 7 (or 8?) chapters left after this one… it's getting close!

Next chapter is Teddy. Anticipate it :D And, as always, please **_Review_**, **_Favorite_**, and **_Alert_**!

Till next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	20. Teddy vi

**Disclaimer: **'Tis not mine

**A/N: **20 chapters in... I didn't know I was capable of such a thing.. o_O'**  
**

*wipes away a tear – The amount of bromance in this, I swear…

The chapter everyone's been waiting for!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Teddy could admit that he was being a bit too anxious. He'd been feeling jittery the entire day (the entire week, more like), even without the aid of any caffeine product. The worn-down cushions of the Dursleys' couch suddenly seemed springier than ever, simply begging Teddy to bounce his leg up and down while they went over the plan for the forty-second time.

Shacklebolt sat beside him, and always observant, saw his premature spike in adrenaline. She laid a hand on his knee to steady him, hand squeezing firmly enough for him to get the message. "Quit it," She said too quietly for anyone else to hear, "I'm trying to listen."

He sent her an apologetic half-smile, but couldn't bring himself to listen as she did. He felt so, so _ready _that listening to Harry's authoritative voice going over the tiniest of details wouldn't prepare him any more than he already was.

His ocher eyes kept darting from the boss to the fireplace, where the flames danced almost mockingly cheerfully. The subtle light from them in the already-bright room seemed to be jumping towards him as an ever-teasing reminder of every excess moment spent in the living room when Malfoy Manor was (figuratively) just on the other side of the brick enclosure.

"Do we all understand?" Harry's voice asked, tearing Ted's gaze away from the blue-burning-orange inside the brick enclosure.

There were nods and murmurs of agreement; the Lupin was the only one who let out an excited, "Yes,"

"Williamson, what's the time?"

"Six-forty," The older man replied.

"Five minutes, then." Harry stood from the couch and crossed to the fireplace.

Teddy all-but skipped as he followed him. Savage clapped a hand on his shoulder from behind, trying to steady him, but everyone in the room shared a silent agreement that there was no way that Teddy was about to be sedated in any way.

Those may as well have been the longest five minutes of Teddy's entire life. He waited restlessly, fiddling with his hands or his hair until he was unconsciously turning it bright green and black with yellow polka-dots just to pass the time more quickly. He naturally earned a few nasty looks from Williamson and some concerned glances from Harry, but Teddy didn't even notice them. As much as he wanted time to pass, doing anything in his power to make it _hurry_, he was focused. He knew exactly what he was to do, how he was to do it, what to do when he got it done. There wasn't a single gap in the plan, other than the when he had to improvise to convince Draco and the other Death Eaters. He could handle that much. Being an overly-impressive actor hardly mattered when there was a flawless disguise in place.

"Six forty-five," Williamson grumbled.

Teddy jumped in both surprise and anxiety, blood suddenly racing in his veins as if it was made of water.

"Ted, are you ready?" Harry asked him seriously, green eyes boring into his own.

He nodded, demeanor flipping to equal seriousness, brow furrowing just slightly in concentration.

"You know what to do?"

"I've got this, Boss." He said with pure confidence.

"I'm trusting you, Teddy. We'll be there soon, just know that."

"I know. Don't worry, Harry. I won't mess it up, I promise."

Harry then nodded, squeezed his shoulder with a strong, reassuring hand, and gestured for him to take a handful of the black Floo Powder.

It sifted through his fingers as he stepped into the flames, grainy and fine all at once, feeling so different in his hands because of what it all suddenly _meant_.

He gave a determined look to the general group, lingering a bit on Shacklebolt, if he was to be honest, before he said, "Malfoy Manor—West Wing," and threw the powder down.

The familiar sensation of spinning overtook him, and he felt like he was being pulled forcefully back into equilibrium and reality when his feet landed firmly on the ground of Malfoy Manor.

His first instinct was the put his hands up in a defensive stance, unsure of where he really was or who could possibly be there. Much to his relief, there didn't seem to be anyone or anything in the dark corridor.

Teddy stepped out and dusted his all-black, overdressed-feeling clothes off with black-gloved hands. Straightening up, posture impeccable, he changed his features to those of Draco Malfoy (perfected with practice) and began stalking down the hallway in his best lazy, smug saunter.

The place was unfamiliar and unwelcoming, and he instantly knew why Scorpius detested it so much. There was so much… darkness and bitterness and lack-of character in everything surrounding him in the never-ending hallway. There were paintings, all portraits of characteristically blond men and women, expensive-looking sconces, and other halfhearted decorations on the walls, but everything was so similar that it was simply… dull. The doors that he passed (some odd fifty of them, it seemed) all blended together, none looking any different than the last.

Halfway down the hall, Teddy saw a splash of shining gold against the stony color scheme of the house, a doorknob that stood out from the rest. Some intuition deep inside told him that it was Scorpius's bedroom (he never would know that he was correct), but he didn't have any time to investigate the fact.

It was too corridors, two haphazard right turns, and a staircase later that Teddy happened upon another life in the manor.

The House-Elf looked terrified to just be in the same ten-meter radius of what it was convinced was Draco Malfoy, but the moment Teddy caught sight of the creature, he slightly altered his confident walk to a more stumbling version, criss-crossing his feet and holding onto the wall for support. His cheeks tinted the most subtle of pinks, and though he wasn't sure when he'd become so comfortable with acting, he was the picture of a drunk Draco Malfoy.

"You there, Elf," He called out, a smile in his expertly-mimicked drawl.

"Y-yes?" It squeaked.

"Tell me the way to the sitting room, would you?" The Lupin chuckled at how his words slurred together. "I must admit that I'm not in the right mind, and all of the corridors are beginning to look the same, so… if you would. Directions." He waved the elf to begin, but immediately interrupted the wrinkly thing when it opened its wide-lipped mouth, "And keep it simple, all right? I already have a headache as it is," He pressed his fingers to his temples for proof.

The elf nodded nervously. "The front sitting room, sir?"

He swayed slightly, looking quite like he was trying to focus on the rather unattractive creature in front of him. "What? Front, yes, front." He nodded.

"It's just down this hall, a left turn, down the stairs, one more right, and then you're there, Sir."

"Go down here, then left, down, right," Teddy muttered more for his personal benefit than for the act. "You're positive, elf?"

"Yes Master Malfoy, Sir." It nodded so hard its hairy, bat-like ears flapped.

He didn't acknowledge the elf anymore—how suspicious would it have been for Draco Malfoy, no matter _how _drunk, to thank a House Elf?—and continued down the hallway, repeating the directions in his mind over and over.

By the time he descended the stairs, Teddy's pace slowed considerably. He was on constant alert, because the closer he got, the more chance there was that someone or something would be nearby. His steps were silent, his breath measured as he listened intently to his surroundings.

There was the sound of laughter as he turned the final right and slinked halfway down the long corridor. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his blood felt like ice flowing through his body.

They were there… They were _right there_. They didn't suspect that they were about to be blown up from the inside out… It felt sweet. So, _so _sweet.

Teddy held his breath and waited, pressed flat against the wall, just barely able to see the end of the hallway leading to the metal-gray sitting room. The voices mingled and mixed into each other, making it ten times more difficult to pick the missing one out.

The first one he recognized was Draco Malfoy, barking some order to what he presumed to be a house-elf to get another bottle of mead.

There was more talking, more laughing that suggested that they were more than just a bit under the influence. Scorpius wasn't lying when he said that they spent this night getting drunk… Unfortunately for Teddy, it made everyone a bit louder, a bit more prone to slurring and not making any sense.

If he'd been counting the time, Teddy would have counted seventeen minutes and twenty-three seconds until he got his lead.

"Where is Macnair?" A slightly-grumbly voice he recalled belonging to the younger of the Crabbes asked.

There was a pause. Teddy's heart jumped and pounded, leaving him to have to step a few steps forward in order to hear what was being said.

"He said that he worked late again tonight. He should be coming later." Avery replied, making Teddy's lips curl in disgust. Regardless of the fact that Draco Malfoy was the ringleader of the whole operation, Avery was easily the nastiest and cruelest out of the group.

There was a general murmur of assent, and Teddy took his opening.

Recalling the man's appearance to the best of his memory (made rather easy by now with all of the specialized training he was put through, studying each Death Eater's features and mannerisms until he could replicate them down the tiniest of scars on his cheek), he transformed himself into the man. He suddenly felt rather greasy, and could only attribute it to the fact that he now resembled the Death Eater.

Now, he did count exactly seven minutes (seven of the hardest, most self-discipline-inducing minutes he'd ever suffered through) before he stepped out of the hallway into the sitting room with an unparalleled adrenaline rush.

"Macnair! You've finally arrived," Draco greeted him as he came into view.

Teddy took a minute to survey the area. It was a sitting room just like any other, holding a few sofas that matched the dark theme of the entire house, with paneled walls of a deep mercury-gray. Upon momentary inspection, his chest gave a squeeze when he spotted the only panel with a snake design.

It took every bit of Teddy's self-control not to simply cross straight to the door, force it open, and begin the rescue mission before the others even had a chance to know what was happening.

Instead, he nodded cordially and carefully took a seat next to an equally-overdressed Goyle on one sofa.

The conversation started up around him once again, all mentioning the most mundane of everyday things; if he was to be honest, he would have figured that a meeting of the Death Eaters would be much more exciting than it actually was. The news, the weather, current Quidditch standings… not the most evil of things. It reminded Teddy that they were all still human, whether or not they acted like it.

His eyes darted around in a way he could only hope was surreptitious, taking in his surroundings fully. The snake panel was straight in front of him; the front door was to his right. His eyes lingered longer there, as he knew the rest of the Aurors were just on the other side of it, all waiting for Teddy's signal to enter and begin the attack.

Teddy refrained from bouncing his leg once again in nervousness. It was so incredibly different, talking about the plan and actually _being_ in the room, surrounded by Death Eaters, and waiting for eight o'clock to hit so he could enter the room with the cells. There was pressure on his shoulders beyond anything he'd ever felt (and though he hadn't been an Auror for _too _long, Teddy had an idea of great pressure), nerve-wracking beyond words. The smallest misstep could raise suspicion, could ruin everything. One simple misfire could raise hell and nullify everything that they'd worked toward. All of the months of waiting, of planning, of suffering could be lost with a single wrong move from Teddy.

He internally cringed and looked at the clock. The trek from the West Wing to the sitting room had been longer than he thought, apparently, because eight o'clock was less than five minutes away.

There was an uproar of laughter that shocked Teddy out of his thoughts. Goyle's goblet sloshed with his flailing arms and splashed onto Teddy's cloak. Avery was clapping obnoxiously. Draco actually snorted, causing only another round of laughter.

Teddy tried his best to join in, but even to him it seemed forced. Luckily enough, they were all too drunk to notice or care.

The older of the Crabbes wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, the last of rumbling chuckles escaping his lips. "Eight o'clock already, is it?"

Draco blinked bleary eyes and looked toward the clock. "It looks like it,"

Teddy straightened in his seat.

"Whose turn tonight? Avery and Goyle, right?" Draco asked halfheartedly.

An immediate nasty smile stretched along Avery's thin lips, and Teddy felt his stomach heave. He swallowed thickly before he finally spoke up.

"Goyle, think I could take your turn tonight?" He asked, praying that the Goyle in mention was the one sitting next to him, and not the one across the room.

The man's heavy brow furrowed. "What is it, Macnair?"

He kept up his best illusion of confidence. "There's overtime all next week at work, see, and I'm so close to the promotion that I can taste it." He appealed straight to Draco, who seemed even drunker than Teddy pretended to be to the elf earlier, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to make my turn next week."

Goyle looked contemplative.

Teddy held his breath.

"No."

His heart sank further than the floor. "Why not?" He demanded.

"It's my turn, Macnair." The man grunted.

"We'll swap turns, Goyle," He tried his hardest not to sound desperate. The Goyle was so immature that Ted was almost at a loss for words.

"Could we hurry this up a bit? I'm getting impatient." Avery's voice was like ice that trickled straight through Teddy's bones. He stood by the panel with crossed arms and perfect posture.

"Goyle." He said with finality.

"Just let him have your turn, Goyle." Draco sighed.

Goyle snapped his head toward the blond man as Teddy's heart lifted.

The Lupin simply raised an eyebrow condescendingly at the fuming man before he stood up and crossed the room with legs that felt quite like lead.

"Evening, Macnair," Avery said.

"Evening, Avery," He responded, meeting the man's sharp eyes with a challenge.

The man turned toward the panel and opened it without another word.

Teddy held his breath once again, reminding himself of the immediate plan instead of the fact that the boys were only a short distance away and squeezing his eyes shut for just a moment as he followed the man and the opening closed behind them.

Stealthily as he could manage (an expert at stealth, actually), Teddy fished his wand out of his coat pocket and held it by his side at waist-level, so that Avery wouldn't be able to see it if he looked behind him.

Malice spiking through his system, Teddy pointed the wand at his back and wordlessly cast a _Silencio_ on the man.

He stiffened slightly in front of him, clearly noticing that something was off.

Quietly as he could, Teddy whispered, "_Expelliarmus_! _Petrificus Totalus_!" in quick succession.

His wand flew across the small room and clattered to the ground somewhere around the corner. The man went stiff all over, limbs snapping to center like a board. He began to fall forward, and Teddy didn't make any move to try to help him as he hit the ground face-first. A resounding _crack_ was heard in the room, and a wave of sick satisfaction ran through Teddy.

He walked to his side and turned him over carelessly with the toe of his shoe. His face was covered in blood from a broken nose, dripping down the sides of his cheeks and catching in the wrinkles of his skin.

Teddy stood over top of him with a grimace. He pointed his wand straight at his startled, terrified, livid face and snarled, "_Stupefy_,"

Avery's body gave a twitch before his eyes fell closed. Had he not been under a Full Body-Bind, he would have gone limp under the Stunning Spell.

Teddy was quite sure that he'd never felt more fulfilled in his life than he did in the few seconds as he watched the man's blood pooling around his head.

He deserved so much worse.

But that wasn't his task.

The Lupin all-but sprinted around the corner to the cells.

His heart swelled; tears sprung to his eyes. He put every ounce of his effort into not collapsing onto the ground.

It was too much.

He had a clear view of all three boys, all so abused and broken and _so much worse_ than the camera could ever possibly translate. It could show the sequence of their days, every night at eight o'clock, but nothing could properly communicate the dead feeling in the stale, freezing air, the blank look in the three pairs of eyes, the stench of hopelessness and human rot that hung over the space.

James was alone, leaned up against the wall, and it was all so _strange_, because he'd seen the boy in the same place every day, but suddenly it was _real _and he was _there _and Teddy was actually going to save him.

He didn't take any extra time to take in his appearance, because if he did, then he would have undoubtedly broken down right there. Instead, he pressed against the bars of Scorpius and Al's cells (both against opposite walls) and whispered, "Scorpius! Scorpius!" until the blond boy looked his direction.

There was pure confusion on his dirty, otherwise lifeless face.

Realizing that he was still Macnair to them, but too afraid that he wouldn't be able to perfect the look again if he turned back to normal, he hurriedly said, "It's me, Teddy!"

Al's head snapped up towards him, and he heard rustling from James's cell. He felt like he was on a high; he was so determined, but so ready to snap at any second.

Scorpius's eyes widened and he inched forward cautiously. "Teddy?"

"Yes, Teddy. Tell me how to open these cells."

"It's just a_lohomora_," Scorpius said quickly.

Teddy nodded and pointed his wand at the padlock, muttering the spell.

There was a moment of extreme tension where they were all deathly afraid that it wouldn't work.

The lock clicked, and Ted wrenched it open with violently shaking hands.

He didn't hesitate to do the same to James's cell as Al and Scorpius crawled out, though the older Potter was still stock-still once it was open, looking up at Teddy with wild eyes.

"Teddy? You're… you're here?" He whispered, crawling forward.

He coughed to cover his sob. "Yeah, James. Come on, we're getting out of here," He extended his hand into the entrance of the cell, and was taken completely by surprise as James bolted up and into his arms, squeezing him tightly around the back and burying a now-wet face into his shoulder.

"I knew you'd come, Teddy. I knew you would."

Teddy couldn't stop his own tears as he hugged James back just as tightly, uncaring of the fact that it was probably just wasting time, and there were things that he needed to get back to doing.

He just spent almost an entire _year _away from his best friend, in constant search of him. He _deserved _a moment of happiness with him, dammit.

Teddy wasn't sure how long that moment stretched, exactly, but he was shaking with sobs and James was shaking with sobs and babbling incoherently and their hands were fisted in each other's clothes as they poured out every bit of emotion he had in him.

It was all a bit surreal.

"I'm here, James. I'm finally here." He choked with a weak smile, patting his back with a trembling hand.

"What do we do, Teddy? Where's Dad?" The younger man backed away, eyes wild once again, scanning the room as if he expected Harry Potter to be right behind him.

"He's coming, James, don't worry. He'll be here." He turned back towards Al and Scorpius, who were caught up in their own embrace. His heart tugged painfully and a smile turned the corners of his lips.

At the very least, they were finally out of the damned cells. Now, they just had to get out of the Manor.

As the thought sunk in, he switched back to his concentrated state. "You have to stay here, okay? Stand over against that wall and just wait for me to come back in." He looked at all three of them separately, getting a nod from each one before continuing. "If anyone comes …" He bit his lip unsurely.

Scorpius bent down and picked up Avery's wand from just beside him.

Teddy nodded with pride at Scorpius's quick thinking. "Do what you have to do, Scorpius."

The blond's face looked just as focused as Teddy felt, brow furrowed as he nodded once again. One of his arms linked around Al's waist, and suddenly Ted felt absolutely secure in the fact that the Potters would be safe under Scorpius's guard.

"What do you have to do, Ted?" James asked, one hand still on his shoulder.

"I have to go out and signal your dad and the team to come in, and try to get the Anti-Apparation Charm lifted so that we don't have to worry about Floo Powder again." He recited the plan like lines from a play that he'd memorized.

"All right. We'll wait here." James said, clapped his hand on his shoulder firmly, and dropped it.

Ted took one long, burning look at each of them (still not allowing his mind to notice how horrible they all looked, with sunken-in cheeks and sallow skin and dark rings around their eyes and dried blood at the corners of their lips, and trying his hardest to will himself away from them) before he turned his back and went back through the secret passageway.

"Macnair, you're back." Draco said with a lopsided grin, goblet full once again.

"Where's Avery?" Nott asked, noticing the man's absence.

"He's in there, finishing up," Teddy lied smoothly. "What time is it now?"

"Around…" Draco held up his wristwatch to his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his eyes. "Eight forty? Eight forty-five?"

He sighed. "I'd best be going then."

"Another early day tomorrow?" Nott asked rather mockingly.

Teddy shot him a glare. "Yes, actually. If any of you lazy bastards were actually _getting anywhere_, you'd know what it feels like to be tired at the end of the day."

A few of the men looked shocked; a few looked like rage was about to boil over in their stomachs. Draco was actually rather impassive.

Teddy turned toward him. "Malfoy, would you mind terribly if you lifted the Anti-Apparation Charm from the Manor for just a little while?"

Draco's finger traced the lip of the goblet. "Why?" He asked, less suspicious than Ted would have thought, acting more whiny, as if lifting the spell was a great strain on his life.

Teddy's brain formulated the response faster than he probably ever had on the spot. "I have to stop at the office before I head home to talk to my boss, and I'd rather not arrive with a double dose of soot on my clothing." He made a face and a show of shaking out his cloak onto the floor, little grains of dust flying everywhere.

"Watch it," Draco mumbled as he waved his hand in the air, fanning the soot away.

"You're the one who's always said appearance is key, Draco." He spoke straight to the man's hypocrisy.

It seemed to strike a nerve in the older Malfoy. Sluggishly, he trailed his fingers to the end of his sleeve to get his wand.

Ted's heart pounded in the moments of anticipation. Only one more clever excuse to go back behind the snake panel, and the boys would be out of there forever. He held his breath.

Something changed abruptly in the atmosphere, and Teddy's eyes widened in alarm.

Draco's did the same, wincing as his hand swiftly clutched his left forearm.

Trepidation washing over him, Teddy glanced around the room to see the rest of the men doing the same thing. He copied them, right hand on his left arm, so not to raise suspicion, though he still looked intently at the others for the cause of their reactions.

"What's this?" Crabbe asked thickly.

Draco's brow furrowed as he looked around. "Who activated it? We're all here."

"Avery," The Senior Goyle said.

"Or Scorpius," The younger added.

The blond waved him off. "Scorpius hasn't got a wand, idiot."

"I'll go check on Avery," Teddy volunteered immediately, deciding that it was less dangerous to leave the room than for someone else to find Avery Stunned on the ground with the three boys huddled together out of their cells.

The others nodded without a second thought, and Ted crossed to the door and swung it open, leaving it cracked just a bit to hear what was going on outside.

"Crabbe, you stay here. Everyone else, let's see what's going on," Draco seemed to sober up rather quickly and immediately took hold of the situation.

Teddy's mind raced for an alternate plan.

_Shit shit shit shit_—

Harry's voice invaded his thoughts with his characteristic authority as he recalled something he'd said before, "_Teddy, whatever goes wrong, just _get them out."

He nodded to himself and to the Harry in his memory, mind suddenly piecing together solutions that he was sure the others would be able to handle if he wasn't there.

He just had to get them out.

Teddy whipped around toward the three, body warming momentarily as his entire disguise was dropped and he returned to the familiar face with ocher eyes and honey-colored hair. He shrugged off his cloak and outer jacket, leaving himself dressed in only a dark shirt and pants, which would be much easier to move in when he needed to.

The three were pressed against the wall, Scorpius standing slightly in front of Al, the smaller boys hands clutched in the fabric at the blond's waist, James protectively poised in front of both of them.

"Scorpius, where's the nearest fireplace from here?" He asked hurriedly.

Scorpius jumped in surprise before his brows knitted together. "In a study just a few corridors over,"

Teddy nodded again, taking in and releasing a deep breath. "Okay. Something happened, and we're not following the original plan anymore."

"I felt the Mark burning, Teddy, what happened?"

His heart plummeted in pity. He'd forgotten that Scorpius had a Dark Mark too. "You didn't set it off, did you?" Teddy asked somewhat desperately.

He shook his head, eyes wide. "I just felt it."

"Okay." He breathed again. "I don't know what happened. But it's my job to get you out of here. We have to go to the fireplace, and get to…" He wracked his brain. Nowhere seemed safe, so he had to settle, "The Dursleys' house as fast as you can. Once we're all there, then we're going to Apparate to St. Mungo's and wait for everyone else. All right?"

The three in front of him nodded, faces betraying nerves and the same fraction of hysteria that Teddy felt.

He breathed in and out to steady himself. The jitters he felt earlier had turned into full-out quakes inside his body, wracking him and making his focus waver because this was really, _really _too much to be asking of them. They'd just spent—how long?—nine months in the cells. Suddenly they were just expected to be able to run at full speed halfway across a Manor and then Apparate all while trying not to get caught in the crossfire, and Teddy felt terrible about it. How long had it been since they even _stood up _completely straight, much less walked around… and now they had to _run_. They had to run as fast as their weak legs would carry them; they couldn't stumble, they couldn't fall, or else they would be right back here or somewhere even worse.

The guilt was heavy. Teddy sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, guys. Just… we just have to go as fast as we possibly can. Don't stop, don't fall behind. You're going somewhere safe, okay?"

They nodded, but it was all a bit unsteady.

"If I stop, you keep going. Scorpius, you have to show us where to go." He was asking too much of him.

"All right," One of his hands moved one of Al's from his waist to twine their fingers together.

Clenching his jaw tight, wishing there was another way they could do this, a way that was less risky, he took a last worried look at the three before turning back to the door.

Subtly as he could, Teddy peeked through the small crack of the door. At once unsure of how he didn't notice the change in noise before, his lungs gave a small jolt as he saw the frenzy in the sitting room.

Sparks and jets of light streamed in every direction, Aurors and Death Eaters paired up or otherwise grouped into duels. Teddy saw Harry duck under a spell gone array and shoot a bright blue curse straight at Draco Malfoy. Teddy felt a small thrill when he saw Draco stumble back, clutching his side.

Williamson was holding his own against both of the Goyles, and Shacklebolt dominating a quick-fire battle with Nott, sporting a fresh dripping cut on her cheek.

_We have to go through that_, Teddy reminded himself. His limbs tingled with anticipation and a slight serving of dread.

"Are they all out there?" James asked, breaking Ted out of his trance.

He nodded solemnly.

Al made to step forward in excitement and stumbled on unstable legs. "Dad too? Dad's out there?"

"And the Death Eaters?" Scorpius was much more down-to-Earth and Ted fully appreciated the fact.

"They're _all _out there fighting. We can't interfere no matter what, do you understand me? We're going _straight_ to the fireplace, and they'll all meet us later." He looked at them with hard, serious eyes. He could understand how much they wanted to see their father, how much they wanted to help, but they just _couldn't_. They had to _leave_.

"All right," James muttered in behalf of them all, and a weight rose from Ted's tightened chest.

"Scorpius, you have to lead. Just _run _as fast as you can to the fireplace. Keep up, and _don't stop_. When you're there, start going immediately. What order are you going?" He asked pointedly.

"Whatever order we get there," James replied confidently.

Teddy's faith in them skyrocketed tenfold, as James gave just the answer he was seeking. He nodded. "Stay quiet, stay low." He gave his final piece of advice before moving aside so Scorpius could go out first.

The blond still held Al's hand tightly, pulling him into step as he peeked through the door to the battle. Eyes shining with moisture as he saw the room just outside, the gray eyes darted around in search of the fastest route. He inhaled, exhaled, and slowly pulled the door open, just wide enough for the skinny boys to fit through.

Teddy watched anxiously as the young Malfoy took one step, two, and then started at a sprint, Al at his side. James was less than three steps behind, legs gangly and shaking, and Ted was out the door before they had a chance to breathe.

The chaos surrounding them was unbelievable, the peek from the doorway doing it absolutely no justice whatsoever. The level of noise from shouts and curses and incantations blended with the racket of sofas being flipped, glass being shattered, bodies thudding heavily against the walls or the ground. The air was alive with magic, tension high, everyone on relentless alert of rebounding spells. The constant movement, the constant confusion was enough for anyone to get lost in.

Teddy may as well have downed a gallon of Felix Felicis that afternoon with his lunch, because somehow everyone was too caught up in what they were doing and didn't even notice the three escapees and their Metamorphmagus companion dashing through the sitting room to the hallway opposite.

"DUCK, AL!" Teddy yelled as a very recognizable jet of green light flew just a bit off from Al's shoulder.

He immediately did just that, bringing Scorpius down with him, still holding his hand in a white-knuckled vice grip; they both knew to keep moving.

Suddenly shaking, almost having swallowed his tongue at the close-call, he cast a Shield Charm over the three in front of him for as long as they were in the middle of the combat.

It was much quieter once they were in the hallway, the only noise coming from their torturously labored breaking and out-of-sync footsteps.

"All right, everyone?" Ted asked between pants.

"Yeah," They all breathed out respectively.

"How much longer, Scorpius?" The oldest asked more for their benefit than his own.

"Two and a half hallways," He called back.

"Don't stop, or else you won't be able to start again." Teddy's side was beginning to burn, his body rather out of shape… he really couldn't imagine how bad the boys had it.

The breathing only grew heavier and more ragged, the sound of the fight quieter as they went further. Ted's eyes trained on the heads of the three boys, still quite shocked that this was actually happening. They were less than a corridor away from being free forever.

Scorpius came to an abrupt stop some way down a hall after a left turn, nearly causing the rest of them to fall over their own feet.

He wrenched the door open, crossing the threshold into what looked like a small library, with a lone chair, table, and fireplace gently crackling from across the room.

"Al, go." Scorpius said, nudging Al in front of him.

The younger Potter whirled around to protest, "But Scorpius—"

"_Go_." The serious command in the blond's tone was enough to make even Teddy wince.

Albus nodded, took a handful of powder from what looked mysteriously like an urn, and stooped into the fireplace. He was looking straight at Scorpius as he said the address, threw the powder down, and spun out of sight.

_One, safe._ Teddy's heart felt like it was being compressed.

"Scorpius," James gestured for him to go next as the flames died back down.

The blond hesitated. "Are you—"

"_Scorpius_." James's voice held finality, as if Scorpius's prior tone had simply been passed along.

Scorpius exhaled noisily and said the address.

The hairs on the back of Teddy's neck stood up just as Scorpius began to spin. Fright weaved over his skin like a thin, freezing spider web, and his heart sank lower and lower into his gut. He spun toward the door in time to see the knob turn and another person enter.

His wand went to the ready as he was met by Avery's cruel smile.

"Stuns don't last forever, _Macnair_." He said icily.

"Go, James," He said softly, Avery advancing.

"Teddy—"

"As soon as you can. _Go_."

The Death Eater slipped a sliver of wood from his sleeve and tauntingly held it up for admiration. "You know, you shouldn't go dropping something like this… Could come back to haunt you." His nostrils flared with eagerness.

Ted heard the fireplace still blazing with Scorpius's departure. _Scorpius dropped Avery's wand while we were running_, his mind stated for the sake of connecting some dots. He stayed steady, watching Avery carefully on defense, because he knew that the Death Eater was going to cast something soon enough.

It was only a second or two of bated breath before the Death Eater stepped into his stance and wordlessly cast what the Lupin recognized as a Stun.

Reacting quickly, he deflected it with a Shield Charm before sending off a Disarming Spell to no avail.

All senses hyperaware of his surroundings, he heard James step into the fireplace.

"_Muffilato!_" Ted caught Avery off guard just in time for him to miss the destination.

The man looked discomforted and confused, but recovered and shot another wordless, unrecognizable spell his way.

Teddy ducked out of the line of fire, kneeling into a quick roll and sending a Body-Bind at him. The flames flared behind him. James was safely spinning away.

The man hopped out of the way. "Throwing First Year stuff out, Lupin, really?" He taunted and flicked his wand.

The Severing Charm just barely grazed his shoulder, sending a wave of white heat through his entire arm and drenching it in sticky crimson. He gritted his teeth and stood up. "If they weren't effective, then you would have gotten here a while ago, Avery." His cockiness was surprising even to himself.

A smirk quirked Avery's lips.

Ted raised one eyebrow.

They sent spells flying at the same time in jets of gold and green.

The Lupin slid out of the way, banging his hip against the corner of the only table, knocking it over while also forming a huge, nasty bruise on his skin. Holding the spot, he furrowed his brow and looked toward Avery.

It seemed that his years of training paid off and his aim was immaculate. The light absorbed straight into Avery's chest.

His limbs snapped to his sides and he fell backward, slamming into a bookshelf. Rows and rows of the books to toppled down all around him.

Avery fell victim to the Full Body-Bind for the second time that night, this time buried in books and barely conscious.

Feeling smug beyond words, Teddy strolled over and kicked some books away so that he could stand properly just over his head. There were small cuts from pages and bruises from hardcovers already littering the aged skin, and Ted couldn't help but feel gratified at seeing him helpless in that state.

"The Full Body-Bind. Second time a First Year trick has gotten to you. How do you feel, Avery?" He asked mockingly, watching the way that his razor-sharp eyes burned with hatred and his lips twitched in their set line from wanting to speak.

He smirked. "_Stupefy._"

The man's eyes closed, but his body didn't go limp from the other spell still in effect.

The Auror dodged the avalanche of tomes as he made his way to the fireplace. The fire was back to its calm state, only to be changed again when Teddy stepped in and, heart pounding, said the address of the house that he was so familiar with.

The feeling of Floo Powder was dizzying, and felt mostly like the world shouldn't be moving that fast, but Teddy wanted nothing more than for it to _hurry_ as glimpses of other openings flashed in his eyes and he needed to get to Privet Drive.

He all-but tumbled out of the opening when he arrived, looking around wildly.

The boys were right there on the couches. Scorpius and Al were curled up together, looking at the older Potter, who was laid out on his own sofa, eyes half-lidded, a hand on his chest as it rose up and down faster than was normal.

"St. Mungo's," Teddy panted, suddenly feeling winded again, "We need to Apparate."

"You take James,"

"Can you handle Apparating, Scorpius?" The Lupin didn't mean to be skeptical; he was just being realistic. He knew that the boy was practiced in it, though illegal as it was, but he'd already exerted himself too much that night. He was afraid that if he was to Apparate, he would end up Splinching himself, and that would be an extra complication that no one needed.

"I'm fine, Teddy." He said vehemently, making to stand up.

"I can just come back and get you," He suggested.

"No, just go. I can do it. We'll be right behind." The Malfoy shook his head.

Though worry still cast a film over his heart, Teddy nodded. He crossed to James and helped sit him up, holding his shoulders firmly.

"All right, James?" He asked; the boy felt quite stiff, chest still rising and falling at an alarming pace.

His eyes opened again as he looked up. They were bleary, unfocused. "Teddy," He said weakly.

Teddy read it as exhaustion. Not everyone was resolute (stubborn) as Scorpius, so it made perfect sense for him to nearly pass out at this point. Ted knew where he was coming from.

"Come on, James. We're going to St. Mungo's right now," He heaved the younger boy up to standing, looping James's arm over his shoulder and holding on tightly.

"You're sure you're all right to do this?" He asked a final time to Scorpius, who now held Al's waist.

"Yes, I'm fine." Scorpius said with confidence.

With a final nod, Ted concentrated hard on his destination. There was the familiar sensation of compression, and then there was bustling all around. The Healers had already been warned that they were going to show up, so as soon as they did, they barely had time to blink before being fussed over.

"No, no, take care of them," Teddy shrugged off one Healer who tried to get him into a stretcher. The older woman nodded and then scampered off.

A small crowd formed in front of him; all of his strength left his body and Ted fell back; luckily there was a wall there to catch him. Everything in front of him was suddenly a blur of color, of light, of sound. He briefly caught a glimpse of Al and Scorpius being put onto their own separate stretchers, and tears welled into his eyes.

Finally. _Finally_ they were out. They were safe. They were free.

It was all over.

He covered his mouth to muffle his sobs as the tears flowed relentlessly. It was… it was _really _over.

They'd done it.

They'd saved the boys.

And then, the sound around him started to sound less like a headache and more like a celebration, because the Healers all buzzing around meant that James and Albus and Scorpius were about to be treated and cared for. The blurs of color and vague outlines of bodies were the reminders that they were _here_, not _there_.

He closed his eyes and drank everything in, wetness still staining his face and catching in his eyelashes.

The flurry was all so… comforting.

He very nearly fell asleep. He tottering over the fine line when, like before in the Manor, his skin began to crawl.

Slowly, again drenched in fear, Teddy's eyes snapped open to see the same small group with maybe a quarter of the motion and even less of the noise.

Of their own accord, his feet began to drag toward the group, pushing through with his sluggish body.

Even when he got sight of the inner circle, his sudden worry wasn't answered. Scorpius and Albus were still sitting on their respective stretchers, pushed together now, so that they could reach each other if they held their hands out, but now they were looking towards the third white, wheeled bed, where Ted could barely see James's legs from behind three Healers' backs.

Teddy's heart and his eyes went wild, because everything was suddenly going too _slow_. The Healer backed away from James's body at an almost lethargic pace. There was a light intake of air from Al, and Scorpius ran just one of his hands from his shoulder to the crook of his elbow. It was like everyone was slowing down time to a stop, and he _didn't know why_.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his own voice seeming like the only thing that was moving at a normal speed.

"Mister Lupin, I—" The Healer began, straightening his posture, though his eyes were etched with deep sadness.

"What?" Teddy's heart was threatening to break through his ribs and jump right out of his chest. _What was with everything all of a sudden?_ It was too slow, _too slow_, and James and Al and Scorpius needed immediate care, not a bunch of people standing around and gawking!

He took it upon himself to push through the small barrier created by the other two Healers in front of him and clutch on the metal railing of the bed for support.

It was then that he caught clear sight of James.

Teddy's body froze deeper than his bones, his breath was forced from his lungs, and he suddenly knew why everything was suddenly too slow.

James wasn't breathing.

* * *

**A/N: **Look forward to next week!

Till next time,

_KitKat-Pyrophobia_


	21. Teddy vii

**Disclaimer: ***see past 20 chapters

**A/N: **Hell yeah I wrote this all in one sitting. Nbd.

I have a feeling that no one cares about this A/N, what with what happened last chapter, so…

Read on!

* * *

Teddy staggered back, feeling his entire world collapsing around him. The sturdy Healer behind him held his shoulders up to steady him, but Teddy flinched unconsciously at the contact.

James was…

James _couldn't _be…

The Lupin trembled until he could feel his teeth chattering and then clamped his jaw shut so tight that his back teeth began to crack. He shook his head slowly in pure refusal to believe what he was seeing… It had to be a trick of some sort… It could not be real. This couldn't be happening, not _now_.

They were _finally _safe. _Finally_. And James was turning away from the world of the living _now_?

His stomach churned and he swallowed to prevent himself from vomiting.

"_Finite_," One of the Healers tried, his voice sounding to Teddy as if it was through water.

The movement and frenzy started up again around him, but everything blurred together and this time made Teddy sick to his stomach. He was pushed out of the circle again, and he could do nothing but allow it to happen, his entire being frozen solid in desolate panic and absolute rejection of the idea that James was… that James was gone.

No. Not after everything he'd been through. Not after he was _finally _out and safe.

Ted's body began to warm back up until there was a fire blazing within his very veins. Brow furrowed in sudden overwhelming determination, he unapologetically nudged a few of the Healers out of the way to get to Albus.

The black-haired boy was clinging onto Scorpius as if his very life depended on it, mouth agape, tears streaming down his face as his eyes bored into the lifeless body of his brother.

Teddy tried his hardest not to empathize perfectly with him. If he let the reality sink all the way in, there was no way he was going to move on from the hospital floor.

"Albus, was he like this when he got out of the fireplace?" Teddy asked.

Al looked at him with wide eyes. "I—he was just—he—"

"He had his hand on his chest, like it hurt. Then he collapsed onto the couch and started breathing really heavily." Scorpius's voice was quivering, though his words were straight to the point.

Teddy let the memories of the last half hour play across his mind like a storyboard, trying to remember anything that could have possibly happened.

His body was drenched in ice once more.

Avery.

The last spell that Ted dodged underneath as James started spinning in the fireplace.

He began shaking again, but tried to ignore the feeling; he knew that this was the last chance he had to help James, that if he didn't get to Avery as quickly as possible, they might lose the older Potter forever.

That wasn't a reality he was about to accept.

"I'm going back," Teddy directed his words at the Healers gathered around, "Keep them here."

One of them nodded, and it was all of the permission he needed before he Apparated straight back to the small library-like room in the Manor, not even taking into account that the Anti-Apparation Charm may still be in place.

By some miracle, he wasn't blocked from Apparating into the Manor.

The first thing that caught his eye upon appearing in the eerily still room, the crack from his Apparation actually echoing, was that the door was hanging open.

Adrenaline pumping through him, Teddy sprinted over to the mess of books, hoping beyond words that Avery was still Stunned and buried underneath it.

He wasn't.

Ted's heart did savage somersaults as it fell to the pit of his stomach. On instinct, the Auror took off out the door at a full run, desperate to find the Death Eater, the rational part of his brain telling him that there was a slim chance he was even still in the Manor.

Pure intuition guided him through the corridors, muscles aching all over, throat burning and clicking with effort to continue breathing. He found himself deeper into the labyrinth of Malfoy Manor than ever before, mentally praying that he wasn't just running aimlessly.

He came upon a long, bleak corridor after a sharp left turn and something in his gut told him that yes, this was the one.

Furiously dashing then stopping in quick succession, he wrenched every single door open, having to fight with some that were shut off with magic. He left the passage behind him mostly with dust filling the air and splinters of wood flying through the smoke-filled air as he set the doors aflame blasting them open.

His sweat was dripping down his face in gray drops from the ash and smoke in the air; the heat began to permeate every one of his senses until the feeling up nausea was stronger than ever. He held his shoulder with the same hand that clutched his wand, suddenly regretting pushing the Healers away when they tried to tend to him. Sticky blood clung to his clothes and his skin, somehow even grabbing onto his hair and staining the tips with crimson. He was losing too much blood, he knew, and strength along with it.

By the middle of the hallway, his chest heaved with gulps of ashy air, a spark nipping at the back of his heel as the fire spread.

Teddy gripped the doorknob with his shaky, bloodstained hand, finding it one of the few that were unlocked.

He flung it open without a second thought, wand at the ready.

Stepping in cautiously, a horribly familiar sensation of dread ran like a cube of ice from the nape of his neck to the small of his back.

He caught movement from the corner of his eye and whipped around, a spell at the tip of his tongue.

It was already too late, and just as he flicked his wand, he was thrown back against the doorframe with enough force against his spine to paralyze him for a second.

Teddy just barely regained feeling in his limbs when a green jet of light aimed straight for him. He rolled to the side back into the hallway, where fire was making quick work of the lavishly carpeted floors and regrettably flammable walls.

Teddy jumped out of the way of a barreling line of flame, the heat still raising blisters on the knuckles of his wand hand. The remnants of the door demolished by a Killing Curse showered over him, chafing into his exposed and drawing little beads of blood out of cuts that were shallow but abundant.

He stood and all-but limped back through the doorway.

Another curse was shot from his opponent, and Ted ducked, sliding on the shards of wood and slamming into the side table. A lamp fell and shattered on the other side from the hit, a piece of glass flying up and cutting hazardously close to the corner of Teddy's eye.

He sat back for just a second as he tried to gasp in more breath, still less than he needed, his lungs rejecting the smoky, dirty air.

His wand hand was unsteady as he kneeled upright and scanned the room for the opponent he wasn't even completely sure was Avery yet.

The tell-tale chuckle that came from his right confirmed that it was.

Teddy's neck cracked from turning so quickly, but he didn't acknowledge the pain as he saw a flash of the man flying through the somewhat-obstructed doorway.

The Auror forced his exhausted body up, trying not to slip on the residue of glass and wood as he followed Avery out the door.

The insane bastard hesitated for only half a second before starting down the direction from which Teddy had come, the direction completely engulfed in flames that lapped all the way up the walls to the ceiling and sparked into the air so thick with smoke that the Lupin's eyes watered.

He knew that there had to be a spell to diminish flames, but the only immediate ones he remembered took too long to truly work, and he was wasting time just standing there. Avery's outline was getting fuzzier, further away, and Teddy knew that he had to do something _now_.

So he ran after him, through the fire and the smoke that threatened to literally suffocate him. The hem of his pants was singed, burns trailing up his ankles now instead. He fought watering eyes to keep sight of the older man, legs carrying him as fast as possible with flares lapping at his heels.

He kept his wand clutched close to his body, because it was made of wood and wood was flammable and he (along with James) was as good as dead if it was destroyed when he went up against Avery.

He endured, even though he couldn't imagine much that could be worse than having to continue with lungs filled with dense, black smoke and clothes that caught flame and burned into his skin.

Teddy was catching up. Either he was speeding up or the Death Eater was slowing down, but his silhouette grew sharper and closer and Teddy dared to hold his wand out. "_Stupefy!_"

"_Crucio!_"

Ted dove sideways, helped in part by a large slab of door that slid under him. He jumped to his feet and pressed flat against the wall, close to passing out, running on pure adrenaline.

Avery stopped.

Teddy panted quietly as he could, knowing that he was obscured by a line of fire and accompanying smoke; his safe spot was limited, though, as the flame continued to spread toward him, dangerously close to his body.

"Lupin," Avery snarled, "Come out, would you? I'd like to finish you off now."

The Auror gulped thickly, tasting ash in his mouth. The heat was unbearable, and he was drenched in his own sweat and blood. He knew that even the rush adrenaline had to expire sometime, and he could tell that his body was at its absolute limit.

He had this moment, and it was his last shot. The picture of James lying still on the white sheets filled his mind, his driving force as he charged out of his hiding spot, pointing at a startled Avery and yelling, "_Immobulus_!"

The other man froze in place, and Ted used his last bit of energy to tackle him and silently hope that Apparating the first time wasn't just a stroke of dumb luck as he concentrated hard on St. Mungo's.

For a moment, Teddy considered that the sensation of blackness and compression could just be the result of him passing out and suffocating.

His fears were put to rest as the brightness of the hospital lit up the world around him, gasps sounding from all around as they appeared on the ground in the middle of whatever lobby they all gathered in.

He heard a scared-sounding cry of "_Aguamenti!_" and he felt cool water splash against his leg. He must have been on fire. He didn't even realize it.

Suddenly there were hands dipping under his arms and pulling him to his feet and Ted cried out because his body was in so much _pain_, the intensity of the little cuts and burns all accumulating, tagged onto the deep gash in his shoulder and the bruises on his back and side from slamming against furniture…

He was lifted into a stretcher and he didn't even complain this time, because he wasn't stupid and he _knew _he needed medical attention this time.

He tried to clear out his eyes, blinking away ash furiously, watching vague outlines roughly handling Avery's body and pushing it down into a nearby chair.

"_Finite_," The familiar voice of Harry Potter said with a hysteric edge that Teddy caught clearly.

Another voice, Savage's, he thought, bound the man to the chair with magic; Ted saw the man struggle in his confines.

Vision now reasonably clear, a quick glance around assessed that all of the Auror team other than Williamson was there, Shacklebolt standing protectively next to Al and Scorpius's beds. A group still surrounded James's bed, and that was answer enough to Teddy's question about his condition.

Harry stood intimidatingly over top of the Death Eater; all eyes in the area were glued to the pair.

Avery glared at him defiantly.

"Tell me the counter-curse." There was no room for objecting in Harry's tone.

The man stayed silent.

Abruptly, Harry's hand reached around to fist in the back of Avery's hair and forcefully pull his face up toward him.

"_Tell me_. _The counter-curse_."

The Death Eater hawked and spit straight in Harry's face. "Your kid should be going into rigor mortis by now, Potter." He said with deep loathing.

There was a collective gasp from all around. Teddy's jaw dropped.

Unrestrained rage and _hate _colored the Head Auror as he jerkily wiped the spit away. "Savage," He held his hand out without breaking eye contact with Avery once.

The other Auror handed him a small bottle of something perfectly clear.

Without warning, Harry forced the bottle to Avery's lips, pouring its entire contents into his mouth.

The man choked and sputtered and tried to spit it out, but there was no way that he didn't reflexively swallow even just a little bit.

"Savage, take this," Harry gestured toward the man bound in the chair, voice sounding strained.

Savage nodded and drew his wand.

The tension in the room was almost visible as they waited for someone to do _something_. Teddy was just as nervous as any of them. This wasn't part of any plan. This was all Harry and Savage acting on the spot, and as the two most skilled Aurors in the Ministry, Teddy knew that they were capable of (and would get away with) nearly anything imaginable.

"_Imperio_," Savage said quietly.

The intake of breath in the room was louder than the one before, the Healers so shocked by everything that it was starting to get on Teddy's nerves. Their use of an Unforgivable Curse was surprising, yes, but Ted instantly saw their intentions with it. He saw now that the Veritaserum from before was just a precaution before they instructed Avery to walk over to James.

Teddy held his breath and waited in anticipation. Shacklebolt slowly walked around to his bed and laid a hand on his shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, but he couldn't tell who needed the comfort more.

"Perform the counter-curse." Savage quietly commanded.

Avery raised his wand.

Ted almost didn't want to watch, for fear of something going horribly wrong.

The man mumbled something completely indiscernible, a stream of neon green-yellow hitting James in the center of the chest.

No one spoke; no one moved; no one breathed.

The suspense was enough to kill Ted. His pulse pounded in his ears, eyes not moving from the Potter's pale body.

James twitched.

Teddy's heart stopped altogether. That movement, he knew, could be something good or something really, _really _bad.

His body jerked again.

A quick glance to Harry showed that tears were streaming down the man's aged face.

A visible shiver went thorough James.

_Please… please…_ Teddy's mind repeated like a mantra.

His brow furrowed just slightly.

Ted's eyes widened.

Without opening his eyes, James began to quietly, weakly cough.

All at once, tears flowed down past Teddy's chin, completely unrestrained as his exhausted brain comprehended that _James was alive_.

Hardly anyone even noticed Savage's Stunning Spell to Avery's back and his quick Side-Along Apparation to "where Williamson was with the others" according to a shaken Harry, because James was back. He was breathing; he was moving; he was _alive_.

Teddy's breath caught ruthlessly in his throat as he cried unashamed, because Al, Scorpius, Shacklebolt, and Harry all were as well—Scorpius and Al now curled up in the same bed, clutching each other tightly, Shacklebolt holding onto Teddy's shoulder in a grip just bordering painful with one hand and covering her mouth with the other, Harry at James's side, holding his hand gently.

Teddy vaguely registered that the pain in his body was subsiding as Healers performed a few fast, specialized Healing Charms to his worst wounds.

Despite the fact that they needed access to his injured points (so, all over), Ted found himself habitually lying down on the thin mattress of the stretcher.

Bleary eyes took a last look around, his tired mind taking in the fact they really did it. They really did save them. Scorpius and Albus and James were really right there beside him.

Seeing the three alive, safe, on the beds on either side of him was all Teddy needed to fall into the deepest, most restful sleep he'd had in nine months.

* * *

**A/N: **You didn't really think I'd be able to kill him, did you? Come on. I couldn't do that to him. James is my favorite, besides Scorpius, Albus, and Teddy. (You could hold me to gunpoint and I still wouldn't be able to choose my favorite out of these four, I swear.)

That was quite possibly the most intense 2.7k words I've ever written. Throwing that out there. Ted freaking out and setting the hallway on fire and whatnot… I thought it was appropriate XD (I hate Avery so much.)

Anyway, I hope you liked it :) Please _**review**_, _**favorite**_, and put on _**Story Alert**_ if you still haven't :D This still isn't done… About six chapters left. Let's do this.

Till next time! (Since when did I start saying this every chapter? *facepalm)

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	22. James iv

**Disclaimer: **If I owned, Darren Criss would play Harry in the movies—and Joey Richter would play Ron, of course.

**A/N:** I procrastinated so hard writing this chapter. I think my brother got tired of me after I insisted on jumping around in his room, folding his clothes, going on an adventure (walking to the nearby supermarket), and then coming home only to sit on his bed and invade his speakers with my iPod and Korean music while he played video games… Only to come back to my computer and write the first half of the chapter at three in the morning… And then not write the second half until after I saw Harry Potter twice (premiere and then again on Friday)… But once my mind was finished being blown, I realized that the chapter still wasn't finished. And after _that_, I re-read the chapter and decided I hated it. So, to be honest it's not exactly what I want it to be… but anyway.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first two days at St. Mungo's were the most hectic.

After his short stint of near-death (the whole experience had just felt like a slow-moving, lethargic dream taken over by swirls of colors and sounds), the strangest and most relieving part of anything had been seeing his father standing over him with tears streaming down his face. The weak smile that they'd shared and the overwhelming emotions… James was still quite exhausted, to be honest.

But, rather than the exhaustion he'd felt the past nine months, caused by repeated wounds and Cruciatus Curses, he was more than glad to be so tired from the happiness he was suddenly feeling.

Their (poor) health had been evaluated by at least five different Healers on the first day, and the biggest downside was that his mouth officially hated him.

There were no words to explain the evils he'd done to it with the amount of potions he'd downed and then only chased with more. His tongue felt almost… unresponsive, the sweet and salty and bitter and overall _disgusting _flavors of specialized potions burning into the buds and staying there.

He groaned, thinking that he'd only finished the first batch of the day.

Brows nearly meeting in the middle in his distraught expression, he glanced over at the other two sharing his room… He saw Albus and Scorpius sitting on the same bed, just drinking their potions with screwed-up faces and eyes that read with the same revulsion he felt.

And he started crying.

Mentally, he cursed and threw himself down onto the bed to bury his face in the fluffed pillow—which felt like nothing short of heaven after nine months of solid stone floor—and sobbed unnoticeably in pure joy.

They were out.

They were really out.

The surreal quality of it all still hadn't worn off. He had a feeling it wasn't going to for a long time.

James sniffled lightly and brushed his annoyingly overgrown hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear, letting it fall back in a heavy, dirty pool fanning out on the pillow. He wrinkled his nose and hastily wiped his eyes before sitting back up.

"When can I take a shower?" He asked the Healer who stood next to Scorpius and Al.

"Now if you'd like. It's right through the door there," The older woman gestured to a door in the back corner of their room that he'd never noticed before.

Despite his aching, weak muscles, James jumped up and all-but ran through the door to the shower. It took a bit of exploration to figure out how to operate it (all magically-operated showers were different, he swore), but once he got the heat to his liking, nearly scalding, he stripped and stepped in without even worrying about getting a towel or clothes for afterward.

The water hit against like pins and needles, turning his skin an angry red as he closed his eyes and simply stood under the shower head, letting the water stream down his body and pool around his feet in a grayish mix of dirt and grime…

And he felt himself tearing up again.

James ran his hands through his hair and squeezed the water through the ends, no soap, nothing other than the clean, burning water rinsing out a dark pond and letting it swirl down the drain.

And there, with the dirt from the hair that stuck to his collarbone and shoulder blades and from his filthy skin, the past months at Malfoy Manor washed away with it.

Tears made inconceivable tracks on his face as he let the choked sobs wrack his body, bracing one hand on the tiled wall so that he didn't collapse forward.

He raked his nails along his arm, smearing the wet dirt and flicking it against the wall just to watch it plunge down and mix on the tiles and vanish.

His eyes squeezed shut and his fingernails made little crescent-shaped indentions in his shoulder as he clutched his hand as hard as he could.

The auburn-haired Potter coughed out a sob and bent his arm so that his forehead could rest on the wall.

There was nothing, _nothing _more liberating than watching the memories and horrors and _filth _of his time in Malfoy Manor disappear from his life forever.

He was still sniffling and inhaling little drops of water unintentionally as he straightened and grabbed at the single bottle of orangish gel, squeezing a good amount into his palm and scrubbing it into his hair, letting no strand go untouched as he lathered with fervor. In the back of his mind he whined that this shampoo-slash-conditioner-slash-body-wash combo was _horrible _for the state of his hair, but he couldn't bring himself to care much, because his hair was finally _clean_.

He used the entirety of the full bottle to scrub over every inch of his skin, standing under the spray of water until it turned to freezing.

* * *

They had dinner every night right after their second drinking session, and James actually cried a little bit every time because it was _food _and it was so _good _(even if it was just mashed potatoes, applesauce, and crackers) and for the first time for nine months, he was able to actually eat until he was _full_. He honestly ate a bit too much and ended up sick at his stomach, but it was more than worth it. _More _than worth it.

It was easier to count himself comfortable when his skin was clean (Was he really that pale underneath the dirt?) and his hair was soft (If only he could trim off a few inches to make it shorter than his shoulder blades…) and he was laying atop the whitest, fluffiest pillow ever. The pillow was his new favorite thing in the entire world. He actually found himself clutching onto it when he wasn't lying down, just because it was comfortable and squishy and it was the first thing that he really held onto once he was out of the Manor. Yes, it was stupid. Yes, he knew it was just a pillow. But it actually held great value to him.

James didn't lift his head from _his_ pillow as he heard the door open. He'd grown used to people coming and going over his stay, whether they were Healers or visitors, so he simply stayed lying on his side, facing the bed just beside his.

His eyes were still half-closed and unfocused, but he saw the vague outlines of a man and woman too young to be his parents or any of the Healers he was used to seeing. They stood at the foot of the furthest bed, where Al was sleeping.

James was able to identify them as Teddy and the Auror, Shacklebolt, as they started talking.

"Why did they move?" Shacklebolt asked Ted quietly, nodding towards Al, who was now lying on separate bed from Scorpius.

James's brow furrowed. He hadn't noticed that they moved, but now he was wondering the same as the young woman. The two had been together since the first day when they'd gotten cleaned up and settled into the room.

"One of the Healers moved Scorpius to his own bed." Teddy replied.

James's frown matched the one that tainted the woman's otherwise pretty features.

"Seriously?" She sounded almost offended, "They've just spent all of that time in confinement, getting beaten and nearly killed every single damned day, and these people can't give them _one _simple thing they want?" She huffed and half-limped over to Al, who seemed to be the easier option.

James nodded silently, agreeing wholeheartedly, not that they saw him.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked, quickly shadowing her as she bent over the tiny sleeping form.

"Moving him back," She replied, gritting her teeth, wincing, as she picked him up bridal style.

"You're hurt, Shacklebolt." James saw Teddy's hands hovering under the small body for support. "Wait!"

"If you're going to do anything, you may as well help me, Teddy." She said, and stepped over to Scorpius's bed with difficulty, since, as James saw from the bandage criss-crossing over her hand and forearm, she was still hurt herself.

The Potter grinned to himself. He liked her. She was stubborn like he was.

"You're… impossible," Teddy said, helping support the small boy.

She only smiled in a way that quite resembled James's trademark devious one and gently laid Albus on the bed beside Scorpius.

James both heard and saw the invisible magnet between them activate, even from where he lay on the bed a yard or so away, Scorpius rolling over and draping his arm around Al, Al cuddling up closer to his chest. They both gave little sighs, which in any other case would have made James's gag reflex initiate, and all tension smoothed from their brows as their bandaged-and-still-healing limbs weaved together.

He saw Shacklebolt give a small, gentle smile as she looked down at them.

James resisted the urge to tease her for being a creepy stalker, looking at them like that, when Teddy's arm slowly, almost uncharacteristically awkward, crept up and looped around her shoulders affectionately.

Instead, he snorted and propped up on his elbow, clearly surprising them both by the way they jumped.

"So everyone's paired up from this but me, have they?" He asked with mock-hurt.

Teddy's face heated up so quickly that James almost thought that he'd used his Metamorphmagus powers to change his skin color to red. Shacklebolt looked down shyly.

"First, Al and Scorpius go all poufy together, not that that's a surprise, really, and now this? How unfair." He lay back down to emphasize his sulking.

He wasn't able to keep his act up for long, however, when a grin spread across his face and laughter came sputtering from his lips.

"James, you're ridiculous." Teddy was still blushing.

The Potter braced a hand on his stomach, the muscles aching from lack of use. He sat up again, crossing his blanket-covered legs at the ankles and leaning back on his hands. "How are you two doing?" He looked pointedly at Shacklebolt's wrapped arm and Teddy's bandaged shoulder paired with his numerous little burn scars. The two were now on the other side of Scorpius's bed, next to James's. The Potter noted with the slightest bit of guilt that Ted's hands were both in his pockets now.

"Fine," Shacklebolt answered, flexing her fingers. "It wasn't much, just some weak curse. I could take this off anytime."

"No, you couldn't. The Healers said leave it on for the week." Teddy said sternly despite his hushed tone.

She rolled dark eyes. "Right, whatever. I can handle myself, you know."

"Because you have the same training as the Healers?" Teddy's brows rose.

"It's a little cut. Muggles heal them all the time _without _magic."

Ted opened his mouth to retort when James cut him off.

"I can see why he likes you, Shacklebolt." He said with a sly grin, "You're like me in an older, female form."

Teddy blushed again.

Shacklebolt laughed.

"I bet _you_ saw the whole Al-and-Scorpius thing from the beginning too, didn't you?" He asked to further demonstrate their similarities.

She nodded, a little smile on her face. "At first, I didn't want to say anything in case I made it awkward."

James chuckled. "This guy," He nudged Teddy with his elbow, having to reach out a bit, "Didn't believe me. They said they were just friends and all…"

"I'm convinced by now," Ted said in his defense.

"The non-blind were convinced forever." Shacklebolt said with an accompanying eye-roll.

James's face broke into a smile. He could really see himself being friends with the woman. "I'm sure mostly everyone knows by now, don't they?"

Teddy nodded. "After all that's happened…"

James acknowledged him solemnly, fighting back tears with another joke. "They're like… those Australian Muggle animals… the… koalas." He grinned, finally finding the word.

"They are," Shacklebolt agreed.

"Scorpius has always cared about Albus a lot… I'm like the only one who always fully trusted him." He looked over at the pair fondly, leaning back a bit to see past Teddy's hip, "I trust Al's judgment either way."

"Al's smart," The Lupin added.

"I love that kid." James cleared his throat, feeling choked up.

The other two stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I… I don't know what was worse… getting hurt, or seeing him get hurt." He stopped caring about appearing strong halfway through his sentence, letting hot tears fall down his face.

He felt a warm hand softly squeezing his shoulder.

Looking up, he was a bit surprised to see that it was Shacklebolt, who'd only known him for five days… though, he supposed that she'd been watching him for much the longer. The thought was oddly comforting.

He carelessly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, letting out a laugh. "She's like me, only sensitive and caring. I say keep her, Teddy."

Teddy laughed to cover his embarrassment.

"We'll let you get some sleep, James. Your parents should be back at around ten," Shacklebolt gave him a warm smile, a final light squeeze, and walked out the door.

"James, you are so… embarrassing." Ted grumbled as soon as the door shut on Shacklebolt.

The brunet grinned wolfishly. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten how I am…"

The older man's lips turned to a soft smile. "No, I haven't. I've missed it."

James prayed that his tear ducts wouldn't overreact to the statement. "I'm glad we're out." It must have been the thousandth time he'd said it over the days, but it had yet to lose its sincerity. "You—Thank you, Teddy. You saved my life." His prayers went unanswered, words thick in his throat.

"And I have the battle scars to prove it," The Lupin joked, though his voice was rather unsteady.

James reached out for his waist and pulling him into a tight hug, one that communicated everything that he'd never be eloquent or sentimental enough to say aloud, burying his face into his stomach.

_Thank you. I missed you. You mean the world to me. Thank you so much. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. I owe you my life for what you did for me. I love you, best friend._

Teddy's hand patted his shoulder blades. "Get some sleep, James. Harry and Ginny should be here with breakfast in a few hours."

He nodded and let go of Ted in favor of lying back down against the fluffy little square of bliss. His eyes still poured, but so did Teddy's, and he didn't bother to hide anymore. He wondered why he ever did in the first place.

James watched Ted walk out, but couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep. It was just past six, according to the clock on the opposite side of the room, which meant that he had some four hours until his parents came.

He let his eyes wander around their simple hospital room—all white, three beds, one vacant, one holding the pair of sixteen-year-old magnets, no windows.

Admittedly, there wasn't much to see, and he didn't exactly favor counting ceiling tiles, so he was glad for an interruption about forty-five minutes later when there was shuffling from the other bed.

Scorpius rose onto his elbows in his stomach-down position, looking around the room, seeming almost lost with squinty, puffy eyes and lips slightly parted.

James held back a chuckle. For the first time for as long as he could remember, the blond actually looked like a kid his age, with bedhead, cheeks a bit swollen and flushed, eyes narrowed so that none of his iris even showed underneath his long lashes.

The blond's head turned from one wall to the other in what read as confusion, not even noticing James on the bed right beside his. When he bent his head down to the bed, it was like he saw the sleeping Al beside him for the first time.

A lazy smile overtook his lips and he blinked, eyes opening more so he could gaze down at Al with a gentle expression.

James smiled in spite of himself when Scorpius dipped his head to kiss Al's temple, though his face heated and he felt like he was intruding on a private moment when he saw the blond brush back Al's hair and lightly press his lips to his forehead, his cheek, and (unless James's vantage point was terribly misleading) his lips.

He only spoke up when Scorpius went back to simply looking at Al, though the words James chose weren't as teasing as he'd originally intended. "You really do love him."

Scorpius didn't look over at first, his lips spreading into a smile. Then, when he did, his face was apologetic, if a bit awkward. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even try to deny it." The older Potter grinned and rolled his eyes.

The Malfoy smiled softly once more. "I wasn't going to." He responded quietly, so not to disturb the black-haired boy beside him.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm trusting you to take care of him, you know."

"You've always been the one to trust me."

The brunet's heart clenched. It was too emotional. He couldn't handle it. The filter of his thoughts to his vocal cords simply gave up, and he began to speak the first think that he thought on reflex. For the first time, unguarded and raw, he was truly speaking from his heart. "You've never let me down, have you?"

Scorpius's eyes went dark. "I did, though. Nine months ago, when I let you guys go alone. And then again when I let myself get caught." He whispered. A tear glinted in the moonlight from their window and hit the mattress.

James's heart fell. "I don't blame you for any of that. None of it was your fault, Scorpius." His throat burned with tears and honesty.

The blond shook his head wordlessly.

"Scorpius," The Potter said strongly, "There was no way any of us could have known that walking across the street would get us kidnapped." Memories, horrible memories he'd tried to repress for five days came back up like a projection on a screen in his mind.

"You live in Diagon Alley, so we weren't worried about you not being safe. But everyone trusted me to take care of Albus. After what I heard the Death Eaters saying, I should have stayed with me." Regret drowned his words.

"He was still with me. You said it yourself: I live there, so you expect him to be safe with me. No one expected it. It's not your fault." He was intent to make the blond believe him and understand… no innocent sixteen-year-old should suffer that sort of misplaced guilt.

"In the end, I was the reason that you had to stay, though, wasn't I? If I hadn't gotten caught, then you would have been out months before." His voice shook with intensity.

"Don't forget that you were a victim, too, Scorpius. You don't realize how much you've sacrificed for us." The night that Scorpius first joined them replayed in James's mind in full, terrible detail, followed by the day in particular that James honestly thought the blond had died right in front of his eyes.

"I was the one hurting you and Al." The way he said it convinced James that the blond was never going to forgive himself for it. The amount of self-hate that laced the syllables was incredible.

His heart gave a jolt at the awful memories. "You had to. You didn't do it because you wanted to. Even when we were still there, I knew that."

The blond was silent for a moment, rationalizing James's words.

"Everything you did was to help us in the end. I'm sure we weren't the only ones in pain when you were hurting us."

Scorpius glanced up with wide, teary eyes.

James's eyes tripled in size, because Scorpius had been fighting the hardest to stay strong and stoic the five days. The entire time, James hadn't seen him cry a single time, and he half-admired and half-pitied him for it. It was easy to see that he was repressing his emotions, but the way he held himself together kept everyone else a bit more composed and grounded as well.

The Potter wanted him to release the emotions. It was hard to do, he could sympathize with that, but he could only imagine the damage that holding them in did as well. "You lived at Malfoy Manor with your father for how long? And unless you stay with us during breaks purely because of Al, then I can guess that you don't exactly get along."

Scorpius's fists balled up against his pillow. He quickly glanced over to make sure he didn't disturb Al. "I hate that man. Living there was Hell." His voice lowered back to a whisper.

"See? And you did everything you could. You even got a Dark Mark, for Merlin's sake!"

He clutched his sleeve-covered left arm.

"Our cuts and bruises have been healed and mended by now. I'm not saying that the emotional pain isn't going to last, or that the physical pain wasn't horrible." He shuddered involuntarily, "But, it'll go back to normal eventually. That on your arm is never going to go away. And you did that for him, for us… for him."

Again, the blond simply held James's gaze, as if surprised and grateful at his words.

"So, stop blaming yourself. I can't tell you how to feel, but I can tell you to stop _thinking_ that you should feel guilty." He paused and swallowed, as each word got a bit harder to say than the last. "Just remember, when you look down at _that_," He nodded at Al, who was sleeping soundly despite the conversation around him, "That he wouldn't be here if you hadn't done so much for him."

Scorpius, giving up like James, didn't hide his tears anymore. "Thank you, James." His voice cracked.

James's heart swelled with a sense of brotherly accomplishment.

"You always trusted me. You always believed in me."

He didn't deny it, because it was absolutely true. Even when he'd resented Scorpius for caring for Albus back in Malfoy Manor, he never doubted that Scorpius still cared about them. "Thank _you_, Scorpius, for never giving me a reason _not _to."

The blond flashed a small, tearful smile.

It was then of all moments that Albus stirred, brow furrowed, but eyes remaining closed, as he tugged at Scorpius's long sleeve.

The blond let his smile grow wider. He wiped his eyes on his shirt and laid back down on his side, took Al securely in his arms, and whispered something that James couldn't make out—and mostly didn't want to, lest he would lose the previous night's dinner.

The room grew quiet again, and James stared again at the ceiling, drawing his heavy blanket up to his chin.

He couldn't wait until his parents got there.

There was nothing more comforting than having his mother and father sitting in the chairs in between the two occupied, no matter if they were talking or crying or simply sitting there looking between the three.

The first day, there had been lots of crying from all around. Lots of tears and lots of hugging. As soon as his mother had arrived, the three had all been separately enveloped in the tightest of embraces each of them had probably ever experienced. It had taken the oldest son's blue face and Harry's prying to remove Ginny from the auburn-haired boy's body, as she'd been informed that, out of everyone, James had been the one to almost die right in front of their eyes.

Personally, James didn't consider what had happened with Avery's rogue curse to be too huge of a deal. The way he figured it, the other two had been closer than he had to death plenty more times over the months. And he could only imagine that their experiences were much, _much _more painful than James's was.

The brunet pulled the pillow from beneath his head and rolled onto his side, facing the other bed, hugging the white square tightly.

Tears stung in his eyes, but he tried not to shed them. He'd cried too much already. Really, it didn't make sense to him. He was happy, elated beyond words, but he'd found himself in tears more in the five days at St. Mungo's than ever in his life.

Maybe it was his indescribable relief that pulled logic straight from his system. He had every right to cry; he had every right to do anything he possibly wanted. This was an emotional time in his life. So emotional that he… didn't know what to do with himself.

He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall, and his eyes widened. Either he'd drifted into sleep without realizing it or someone set the time to fast-forward, because it was a few minutes past ten.

As if on cue, one of their Healers walked in briskly, clipboard in hand.

James smiled at her. The woman, a petite blond somewhere in her mid-thirties, was his favorite one of their Healers. She was the only one who allowed them to mix their strength-building potions with pumpkin juice to make them a little less putrid, and she was the only one who never questioned that Al and Scorpius slept in the same bed.

All of the other Healers had sported distressed sort of helpless expressions every time one of the regular ones came in to the room to see Al and Scorpius is the same bed despite separating them several times. Without fail, they glanced from the bed to Harry, Ginny, James, or whoever else was in the room, looking worried and trying to detect any signs of them being uncomfortable with the situation before quickly moving one of the two back to his bed.

It had taken until the fifteenth time they tried that Harry had finally shook his head and said, "Just leave them. They're fine."

"How are you feeling?" She asked, voice quiet, mindful of the two still sleeping.

"Hungry," James answered honestly. He was always hungry. It came with being "severely malnourished", as one of their Healers had put it.

"Breakfast should be here soon," She smiled lightly before waving her wand to Summon some seven odd bottles and flasks of potions.

"Take these with the food," She set four of the smaller bottles on his bedside table before gesturing to the ones she still held, "And take these now."

James looked up at her hopefully, batting his eyelashes innocently.

With an eye-roll and twitching lips that fought a smile—James had learned early on that the use of such an expression was the maternal woman's weakness—, the woman pulled a goblet and pitcher of pumpkin juice literally from thin air.

James grinned and took the three potions without complaint, though the strong bitterness of the last one soaked all-too permanently into his taste buds.

"And tell those two to take theirs when they wake up."

"Food is almost here, right? They should get up now." A devious smirk tilted his lips. He really just couldn't pass up the golden opportunity.

"That's really not—"

"Oi! Koalas!" James called. The noise echoed slightly in the tiled room.

The Healer looked at him disapprovingly. She _clearly _didn't know James.

He smiled angelically.

Al's body shifted and he raised his head from the blond's chest. Eyes still more than halfway closed, he turned to his brother.

"Wake up. Food is coming."

The younger boy didn't hesitate to simply drop his head and go back to sleep.

"Albus!"

"_What_, James?" He rose back up, irritation playing into his words.

"You need to take your potions."

Scorpius made a throaty noise that turned all heads toward him. The blond's eyes remained closed, but his hand wildly reached out to fist in the hem of Al's shirt. "Veritaserum doesn't taste like anything—I didn't know it was there—I didn't mean to—I didn't mean—"

James's heart fell. He empathized with the horrible memories invading unconsciousness perfectly. Over the days they were out, he dreamt of Malfoy Manor every time he slept without fail.

"Shhh… Shhh…" Al said soothingly, unhooking the Malfoy's fingers from his shirt, "It's okay. Wake up, Scorpius,"

"Al—you and James—Teddy said that I was just—" His words were more broken than before, sounding nearly indistinguishable it was so choked up.

James bit his lip and looked down at his clenching hands, willing away more tears.

"Wake up, Scorpius. Wake up," Al's voice was soft and assuaging, hand stroking Scorpius's hair.

The Healer looked between the boys, shifting her weight somewhat awkwardly.

The oldest Potter couldn't help but blame himself for Scorpius's immediate pain. He should have just let them sleep. Guilt was heavy in his chest.

"Scorpius, wake up," The younger boy whispered again.

Scorpius's breath came in a slight gag as he jerked his head up, gray eyes wide and anxious. "Al, I—"

"You're okay, you're okay," Al said just as softly as before, wrapping his bony arms around the blond's skinny body as he sat up.

"Sorry," James mumbled just for his brother to hear.

The younger Potter smiled in return over Scorpius's shoulder, and the curve of his lips was tiny and sad, but it was an acceptance of his apology nonetheless.

James cleared his throat so he could speak more loudly. "Sorry, Scorpius,"

The blond pulled away from his brother and turned his head to see James. "Sorry? Why?" His brow furrowed.

"I woke you up. I didn't think that—"

Scorpius shook his head. "It's fine. It would have been the same either way. You didn't do anything."

He still had the humility to look down at his hands and frown in shame.

"James," Scorpius called.

He raised his head.

The blond smiled, to the same caliber as Albus. "It's fine. Really,"

James bit his lip to hold back a _James_-type grin. He couldn't take his eyes off the pair of smiling sixteen-year-olds as he heard the doorknob turning to reveal his father's face.

James thought for the first time since everything started, that, yeah. It really was fine.

* * *

**A/N: **Scorpius/Al and Teddy/Shacklebolt… James forever alone XD (I hope all of the Scorpius/Al kind-of-fluff and talk wasn't suffocating to anyone XD This _is _an S/A through and through.)

So. About the new HP movie. I personally kind of hate every one of the movies ever made, but aside from the fact that they decided to, you know, completely remove the entire Dumbledore backstory and pretty much omit Grindlewald entirely, my mind was otherwise blown. It was good. I liked it a lot. (And oh my god, try to tell me that Al wasn't absolutely _precious_!)

Here I will put the usual: _**Review **_and _**Story Alert**_ and _**Author Alert**_and _**Favorite Story**_, and just to be safe, just check all of the boxes in the little review window :D

(Oh yeah. Also. My penname is changing as soon as I get my 25th story up. Just be aware.)

K. Done for this week.

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	23. Teddy viii

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But I have seen the last movie 4 times now. XD

**A/N: **It kind of _just _occurred to me that this is the last Teddy chapter of this entire story… *cue sad face :C I don't want to see this endddd even though at the same time I'm kind of looking forward to it… I have mixed emotions. Most of them look like this: :) :( :D :C

Wow, I'm getting lamer as the chapters progress. Anyway. I hope you like this. :)

* * *

Teddy slumped down in his chair, honestly only half paying attention to what was going on around him. He knew that this was an important moment for all of them, realized that this final day of the trial meant the redemption that they'll all been waiting for, but he couldn't bring himself to tune in very attentively as Harry re-told the entire story from Diagon Alley to St. Mungo's.

He was the only person other than Scorpius who could really say that he'd been there every step of the way. He and the young Malfoy were the only ones who were they when they were taken in Diagon Alley, the only ones who were there twenty-four/seven, Teddy in the Dursleys' home (the couple had been contacted and thanked for letting the Ministry use their home, and had even stopped by for an incredibly uncomfortable visit at St. Mungo's to see James and Albus), Scorpius actually _at _Malfoy Manor. The Auror didn't need a retelling of the story to bring back the pain and misery of the entire experience.

He glanced around him. The chamber the trial was held in was relatively empty, the case kept quiet until they all were comfortable releasing a press statement. The only people who were there besides Harry were a few Ministry officials, a judge, the Auror team, the Death Eaters awaiting their sentence, and the three boys.

Teddy's gaze rested on them last. To his immediate left sat James, eyes forward, face uncharacteristically stoic. Beside him was his younger brother, who kept sending worried sidelong glances at Scorpius, hand in the blond's tight grip. Scorpius was so tense it was painful to see, sitting at the end of their row with his back rigid, face blank, lips pressed into a thin line, eyes unmoving from Harry as he spoke.

The Auror sighed. It killed him that they had to watch this, attending this final day just in case they needed to be called to the stand. Teddy found it absolutely ridiculous, because with the case reports the Aurors had been filing since the very beginning that outlined every day of the case with their detailed firsthand accounts, plus Harry's testimony, it was unnecessary for the boys to be there. This day was more or less a formality of everyone meeting to hear the ruling…

As if they'd be found anything _but _guilty.

Still, the boys had to suffer through this, and Teddy hated it, because things had _just _started getting back to normal. James was cracking jokes and wolfing down food; Al was blushing and smiling and reacting happily when he was touched or spoken to, rather than flinching and going still for anyone other than Scorpius or Harry; Scorpius was finally loosening up around Al, no longer keeping a vice grip on his shoulders or his hands, as if afraid the smaller boy was going to get stolen away again from St. Mungo's.

They were all looking… healthy, in comparison to how they were only a week and a half before. Too skinny, yes, with sunken cheeks and thin, pale skin and hair all grown way past how they kept it before, but still, they looked _happy_.

Scorpius, who'd aged at least fifty years in the time he was in Malfoy Manor, actually looked young again, albeit not as young as his actual sixteen years, but still younger than the seventy-year-old he was at the Manor. James, who they'd all been afraid would show the effects of the envy and pain he was put through for months, made it clear that he didn't plan to let any of the past nine months affect his personality, simply because he was too stubborn and too optimistic to be anything _but _positive now that they were out. And poor little Al, who'd always had it the worst, was slowly allowing his smiles to grow wide, his dull-but-growing-brighter green eyes to meet with other peoples' besides the person who'd shared a cell with him for months.

Teddy didn't want to impose a sudden standstill on their improvement.

Even now, he could see the anxiety etching lines in Scorpius's skin as the blond looked away from Harry to his birth-father, who was staring straight back at him. He couldn't hear what Al whispered to the blond then, but it seemed to calm Scorpius down just a bit.

Everything went still and quiet then, bringing Teddy's eyes back to the floor of the chamber, where everyone sat with anticipation. A quick look at the way the Death Eaters all looked like they were dreading something and the way Harry and the rest of the Aurors leaned forward in their seats, Teddy gathered that they were awaiting the final verdict.

The judge, an ancient-looking man with little hair and age spots along the sides of his face, cleared his throat.

Ted held his breath. James moved to the edge of his seat beside him.

"Guilty," The judge's voice rang through the chamber, echoing off the walls and making Teddy's head spin.

The room let out an exhale.

James and Teddy both jumped to their feet in triumph; Ted's eyes caught Harry's, and he noted a small proud smile on the older man's face as well underneath his professional façade.

Ted cleared his throat and sat back down, more modest than embarrassed. The always-unashamed James stayed standing, shaky hands clutching the back of the seat in front of his.

"All accused are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban for charges of kidnapping, torture, conspiracy to overtake the Ministry, insubordination, and attempted murder."

Every one of the counts sent a separate shock down Teddy's bones, leaving a painful ringing by the end, because each word brought back a different memory.

He sent a dark look toward the Death Eaters, who all sat with their heads hanging in shame. His lips curled back as he thought that even life in Azkaban would never be as bad as the things that he saw every single day on that screen.

As he watched the group of men, Draco's head lifted, and Teddy didn't have to follow his gaze to know that he was looking at Scorpius.

There was a sudden noise of chair legs scraping the ground, and Teddy's head snapped to the side in time to see Scorpius get up and turn to the aisle to walk out, Albus jumping up right behind him with an arm reaching out for him.

"Scorpius!" The older Malfoy called out.

Both Al and Scorpius stiffened, heads turning toward the floor.

Draco was now standing; the Auror's tensed, because they didn't know what he was going to do and if they would have to intervene.

Scorpius was frozen solid in the aisle, fists clenched at his sides, eyes looking down lifelessly. Al stood somewhat awkwardly at his side, a hand loosely encircling his wrist.

"Scorpius… Son, I—" He cleared his throat, his aged face beginning to tint red with the beginnings of tears, "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me."

Ted wasn't sure where any of this was going. He felt like everyone else was intruding on a personal moment between the two, but there was no way the two were ever going to be alone.

"I'm simply going to ask you to understand."

"Understand _what_? There is no excuse for what you've done." Scorpius's tone was so cold it sent an intimidated sort of shiver through Teddy's body, making his hairs stand on end.

"Son, after your mother died, I—"

"Don't even go there." The younger blond snarled, cutting him off mercilessly, still not moving from his spot in the aisle. "My mother has nothing to do with this."

"There was no way for me to cope after I lost her." Draco's voice shook. There were definite wet tracks from his eyes past his chin. "My only solution was to—"

"Aspire to ruin as many lives around you as possible?" He asked coolly, voice admirably solid. "Father, you can say anything you want, but nothing will _ever _justify what you did to Albus and James."

Al's head bent down, eyes at the ground; James, still standing, clutched the chair with white knuckles.

The man opened his mouth to speak, eyes going wide, but Scorpius didn't allow him to.

"And it wasn't _just _Al and James. Did you _ever _consider how many people you were hurting with what you were doing, what you were planning? Just because I don't have a mother doesn't mean that they don't. Just because you have no one left to love you doesn't mean that they don't." Scorpius's voice was steadily rising.

Teddy looked on a little helplessly. A look around the chamber told him that everyone else was feeling quite the same, unsure of what to do in this situation, all eyes glued to the pair, but no one making a move to stand. Only the victims and the perpetrator were on their feet.

"Sure, you were doing nothing but trying to make your dead father proud, but was it worth shaming your dead wife and your living son? Was it worth losing both mum _and _me for your own selfishness?" He scoffed and set his jaw. "You did this to yourself."

His tone made everyone in the room gasp lightly in surprise, because that was so harsh, but so brutally honest.

Draco cleared his throat. "Scorpius—"

"Are you even sorry for what you did?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do you think I _wanted _to hurt them?" Draco finally yelled desperately, his voice ringing through the cold room.

Scorpius didn't miss a beat. "You seemed to be enjoying it at the time, _Father_." He sneered the last word bitterly.

"You don't know what I've been through, Scorpius!" His tone was near pleading, tears falling more relentlessly.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU WANT ANYONE TO SUFFER THE SAME PAIN YOU HAVE?" Scorpius yelled back, finally losing and letting his voice rise to full volume.

Ted, James, and Al all winced, this side of Scorpius nothing less than terrifying.

Draco's eyes bulged and his mouth clamped shut.

The long silence in the room was thick and suffocating with tension. Nobody dared to move, to speak, to break the glassy atmosphere as the father and son shared their final thoughts for each other.

"You do realize that you deserve this, don't you?" Scorpius asked, voice barely above a whisper. Still, everyone in the room heard him.

Draco's entire body trembled, and he balled up his fists as he tried to reply. "Yes, I do."

Teddy went rigid.

"And I'm sorry." The older Malfoy finished, head down at the ground.

A shorter silence stretched between the walls of the chamber.

"I'm sorry you didn't realize it sooner." Scorpius said with cold finality, turning swiftly and walking the rest of the way out one of the exits.

Albus unfroze from shock and ran after him.

The rest of the room was exchanging glances with each other or watching as Draco collapsed back into his seat and buried his face in his hands.

Teddy caught Harry's eyes and they both nodded, instantly standing and making their ways toward the nearest exits.

The Auror met up with Harry as the older man jogged over to his exit. Neither knew where the boys had gone, so it was a good five minutes of silently walking the endless dark, stone hallways of the Ministry before they heard Al's low voice around the corner.

Ted held up a hand in front of Harry before the man could walk around the corner. Nervously, Teddy took a stealthy glance around the corner, just to make sure that they weren't about to interrupt something _too _personal. There was no way of knowing with those two.

Luckily for them, they were simply sitting against the wall next to each other, further apart than usual, actually, with knees drawn up and Al looking sideways at him.

Teddy nodded toward Harry in permission, and they carefully turned the corner.

"Scorpius?" Harry said slowly.

The blond looked up, his gaze before on the stone floor in front of him. His eyes were red, the rest of his face paler than normal, but he wasn't shedding a single tear.

Teddy admired his strength so much.

"I'm sorry for the disruption I caused," Scorpius said, his voice unsteady, with a sheepish smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Both older men shook their heads in dismissal and walked closer.

Teddy didn't hesitate to maneuver his way onto the floor in front of Scorpius, sitting cross-legged a safe distance away.

Harry looked down at the three younger men and smiled lightly, somewhat unsurely kneeling down into a sitting position as well.

There was a silence then, one that wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't too comfortable either. There was definite tension, but it wasn't strong enough to be off-putting. Everyone was waiting for someone to break the silence, but no one did for a good five minutes.

"I—I didn't mean to be rude," Scorpius finally said, voice quiet, eyes back down.

Al reached his hand out and gently touched his shoulder. "Scorpius…"

"The worst thing is—" The blond stopped to swallow thickly, all eyes watching him attentively, "I hate him. I really do. He has to right to mention mom after everything he's done to disgrace her."

Teddy waited patiently for him to continue, pity for the younger boy coursing through him. Teddy grew up without a mother or father, but the love he received from all around made up for it. He couldn't imagine being only twelve years old and having all of that taken away. He couldn't imagine having loving, warm parents for over a decade and then losing both of them, one deceased and the other changing completely because of it. No matter how much Scorpius hated his father now, those first twelve years of his life would always be there, would always be in his past.

"Every—every time I think about her, I can't help but remember how it was when I was younger. When they were both here."

Ted felt tears welling up in his eyes from the sheer emotion in Scorpius's strained voice.

"And it's not like I want any of it back. I don't want that family, because this is my family now," He gestured to the other three men sitting with him, uncaring of the fact that they were in the middle of the Ministry hallway. "And I've known for years that I'll never have it back… It's just _accepting _that I'll never have the chance to experience that ever again when all of the memories keep haunting me, you know?"

All was quiet again until a light clap of Harry's hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

Teddy's eyes watched carefully as Scorpius's head tilted up and Harry gave a warm look that dissolved the tension in the air. The Auror's heart swelled. Just as Scorpius said, _they_ were his family.

Footsteps suddenly approached, and a slightly panting James appeared at the end of the hallway. "You guys missed it. All of them just got taken away to Azkaban. The rest of the Aurors were flipping out because you two weren't there," His eyes were excited as he gestured to Harry and Teddy.

"I have more important matters at hand," Harry said smoothly, patting Scorpius's shoulder once again.

James's brow furrowed as he took in the fact that the four were sitting on the floor in a circle. "Oh, are we sharing our feelings?" He asked mock-enthusiastically, advancing forward.

Teddy shot him a stern look, for once not appreciating his humor.

The brunet seemed to get that it was the wrong thing to say. Still, he sat down in the space between Al and Teddy.

Scorpius didn't seem to mind his blatant insensitivity, actually cracking a grin and rolling his eyes.

"Have you all already gone? Is it my turn?" He asked, barely sitting still in his cross-legged position.

Harry sighed heavily. They all knew that James wasn't about to end his joke unless he got what he wanted. "Go ahead, James."

James's chocolate eyes lingered on each of them separately, and Ted was uncertain because he was sure he'd never seen James with such a serious look in his eyes matched with a soft smile that didn't read with any mischief at all.

He landed on Teddy last, and something about the intensity of his stare made the Lupin feel emotional for a reason he couldn't place.

"My feelings are…" He glanced around at all of them again, his voice going soft as his smile. He took a pause to place a hand on Al's shoulder and then Teddy's, squeezing lightly.

"I'm glad this is finally over."

* * *

**A/N: **What? James can be sentimental too? XD I love James. So much. He reminds me of my brother. Who I also love. :D

Draco was originally supposed to be like… completely emotionless during this chapter (they were also supposed to get the Dementor's Kiss, but I vetoed that, because I feel like they would have done away with the Dementor's Kiss by now, with Harry in charge and all..), but after I saw the movie and I re-read part of the books, I realized that there was no way a guy with a story like that could have possibly acted purely out of spite. People do crazy things when they're grieving. And since I killed Astoria and all… Draco has been through a lot. And I now remember why he was my favorite character throughout the HP series until the epilogue came in. XD

Only four chapters after this! Next one is Al :) And the way it's planned out, I'm going to love writing it. I can't wait. :D

Thanks for reading! Please **review**, **favorite**, and **story alert** :)

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


	24. Al iv

**Disclaimer: **Have yet to acquire ownership. Currently working on it.**  
**

**A/N:** There is no good excuse as to why this chapter isn't on time (maybe it's just me, but I don't think there are _ever _any good excuses for pretty much anything... I would say that I had writer's block, I would say that my other fandom has pretty much taken hold of my life, I would say that I was busy as fuck, but I still don't think those are any reason to neglect this story..) I sincerely, _sincerely_ apologize for the late update. :'(

Fun facts about this chapter: It was a last-minute addition to this story… I didn't realize it was necessary before I wrote chapter 18… And it was actually written backwards, with the last scene being the very first thing I wrote… not intentionally. It just happened that way.

And here begins the fluff-fest that is the remainder of this story. XD … well, I don't know… I guess you could consider parts of last chapter fluffy… either way. Just a heads-up. This chapter is super freaking fluffy.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Albus stepped out of the fireplace with weak knees, breath choking in his throat and tears collecting on his cheeks.

He was really here. He was really, _really _home.

Frozen in place, Albus didn't even move out of the way when he heard the flames flare up again behind him.

A light gasp sounded, a gasp that he was so used to hearing by now, and Scorpius stepped up right beside him with tears threatening to spill.

Al took his eyes off the living room in front of him for the first time to look up at the blond. His features were set as usual, but his eyes betrayed an expression that fully summed up every little thing Al was feeling.

It was all too much to even begin to think about, let alone explain, yet Scorpius felt exactly the same.

A new wash of emotion fell over Al, and he smiled softly up at Scorpius. Without hesitation, he reached his hand out and clasped it with the blond's, only for Scorpius to unclasp them and link their fingers together, all without taking his eyes off the house in front of him.

"We're home, Scorpius," He said with a tearful voice, smile growing.

Scorpius looked down at him just as both Harry and Ginny came out of the fireplace behind them.

Al turned around to them and cracked another smile, ignoring the feeling of wetness falling down his cheeks as they looked at him with cautious gazes.

Letting out a pained breath, he turned all the way around, grabbing Scorpius by his arm and pulling him in close to his parents' chests and wrapping his arms the best he could around all three of them.

The group-hug of sorts was somewhat awkward with the way they were all huddled to the middle, shoulders pressing into sides and elbows ending up in faces, but the emotion was all there. In the tiny gaps between their bodies, there was care. There was sympathy. There was joy.

There was love.

They were _home_.

He didn't know how long they stayed there like that, didn't really care either, just let the emotions flow and weave in the air around them until they was suffocating and Al was more than glad for his air supply to be replaced with them.

Al was the first to pull away and wipe the tears from his cheeks with an incredulous smile.

All four had the same expression reflected on their faces.

He laughed lightly.

Scorpius's arm grew tighter around his waist, his head dipping down to plant his lips on top of his head for just a second.

His parents didn't seem to mind the contact at all.

But Al realized that they were probably used to it by now.

"I'm going to go start dinner," Ginny said, voice softer than usual.

Harry leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before releasing his lingering hold on her waist.

Al smiled and laced his fingers with Scorpius's still resting on his side. _That's what we're like…_

His eyes wandered around the room, still in wonder, and soon enough they landed on the tempting back door. "Dad, I want to go fly."

Harry chuckled at the sudden request. "Son, I think you should wait for a little bit. You can go fly tomorrow, all right?"

Albus sighed but still nodded, pulling out of Scorpius's grip to plop down on the couch and draw his legs up, leaning against the arm like he always did before… It felt too normal to be real.

As his eyes greedily took in every bit of his house that was in his reach, everything suddenly seemed too real.

Al watched his mom peek her head out of kitchen and his face lit up with an idea. He jumped to his feet and followed her into the kitchen, going through the door before it even had a chance to shut behind her.

With a grin turning his lips, he passed behind her and ignored her odd look, bracing his hands on the edge of one of the countertops. With a glance back, he hopped up and twisted around so that he was sitting on the edge of the marble surface. He looked at her hopefully, waiting for her to say the same thing she said every single time he did that.

"Albus, don't sit on the counter. You'll fall off." She replied with her usual lines, her voice weak underneath her smile.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore. The fall wouldn't even be that bad." He countered.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to see my son crack his head open." Her voice was full of her characteristic sass that made Al feel _so _at home.

"What's for dinner, Mom?" He asked, ignoring the tears that streamed down his face, peering obnoxiously onto one of the stovetop's burners.

"Would you just go upstairs or something, Albus?" Ginny asked playfully, turning towards her son with an expression too tearful to be properly stern.

Albus swallowed thickly, having to clear his throat before he could respond, "Okay, Mom. Call us when it's ready." He hopped off the counter.

Ginny bowed her head over the stove, her long red hair creating a curtain around her face. Before Al could make it out the door, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in for a tight, _tight _hug.

"I love you, Albus," She whispered, stroking the back of his head with one hand while the other wrapped around his shoulders.

Al hiccupped slightly, fisting his hands in the back of his mother's top, relishing the warmth of his mother's embrace. "I love you too, Mom,"

Ginny took a deep breath before releasing him from her bone-crushing hold.

Her son gave a sweet smile and turned his head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Go upstairs. I'm going to burn the dinner and I'm not afraid to tell everyone that it's your fault, Albus Severus." She joked, though her face was still quite emotional.

Al grinned and obliged.

When he got back into the living room, Scorpius was waiting by the foot of the stairs.

The Potter let out a relieved sigh he didn't quite understand the origin of and crossed to the blond faster than before.

"You okay?" Scorpius asked softly, eyeing the tear tracks on his face.

Suddenly embarrassed, Al hurriedly wiped them away with the back of his hand. He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine; I'm fine," He said with dismissal.

The blond nodded, still looking at Al in a way that unnerved the smaller boy.

Rather shyly, Al reached out his hand for the other boy's and took the first step onto the staircase.

He swore he felt his heart stutter when Scorpius laced their fingers together and squeezed lightly.

Once again, Al's eyes darted all around the entire slow trip up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom, hungrily taking in every single bit of the house that he almost didn't fully remember after so long.

His hands began trembling as soon as they reached his closed door; eyes pooling with tears once again, he nodded at Scorpius to open it.

If Scorpius hadn't still been holding onto him, Albus would have collapsed right there.

"My _room_," He said in a breathy voice, letting go of Scorpius's hand and taking an almost-hesitant step into the space. He furiously tried to blink away the tears, because everything being blurry made it a whole lot harder to drink in the sight of his bedroom.

The light tan walls; the warm-wooded furniture; the ever-unmade bed; the two windows that showcased the beautiful night sky…

He turned back to Scorpius to see him still leaning on the doorframe, a small smile on his lips. Confidence washing over him, Al said, "Go sit there," and gestured to the bed.

Though his brow furrowed slightly in confusion, Scorpius obliged, taking a seat at the edge of the mattress.

Albus took a step back into the doorframe and his eyes did a slow, drawn-out once-over of the room to re-memorize every little detail he could possibly see.

When his eyes finished the scan of the room, he let his gaze rest on Scorpius. With a smile tugging at his lips and warmth tugging at his heart, he whispered, "Perfect."

_He was home_.

Scorpius's smile grew (it didn't do anything to help the pull at Al's heart) and he held out his arms in invitation.

The Potter took his time crossing over the carpeted floor to Scorpius, absorbing the feel of truly being home. He bent down and folded his arms over Scorpius's shoulders, allowing himself to melt completely into his embrace.

Scorpius buried his head against Al's chest, tightening his hold on his waist. There were colors flying across the backs of Al's closed eyelids, the warmth and feel of Scorpius's body against his own, his hair platinum blond brushing at his forearms and his hollowed cheek on his abdomen, all pushing him to the verge of tears once again.

"I—" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat; Scorpius rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm going to take a shower."

The blond nodded and released him, reclining on the bed and closing his eyes.

As he slowly walked to the bathroom door, his eyes caught something that made him stop dead in his tracks, tears flowing down his face without warning.

Both of their school trunks sat in the corner, open, with a thin layer of dust covering the mostly-empty interior. On top of Al's rested a scrap piece of parchment with a list of supplies that they still needed to buy in Diagon Alley.

He felt his knees go weak, sharp little shards of ice racing scraping through his veins faster than his blood. His heart felt like it was being crushed in the confines of his ribs.

"Al? What's wrong?" Scorpius's voice sounded oddly far away in Al's ears.

The Potter didn't look up, only pointed to the two open trunks with a shaking finger.

He heard the blond gasp lightly, the bed squeaking slightly as he got up.

Al clenched his fists by his sides, the emotion simply overwhelming him for those few moments.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and warmth pressed on his back. Little hums and reassuring words sounded in his ear, instantly calming the silent sobs that racked his body.

His hands reached up to hold onto one of Scorpius's sleeves, just for something tangible to hold onto, just so that he was sure that this was all real.

"Shhh, Al… Shhh… You're okay. We're home, Al. You're okay." Scorpius whispered, slightly rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry," He said, unable to help the way his voice broke. He could hear the pain in Scorpius's voice, and could only imagine that seeing the trunks right there made him feel the exact same way, yet Albus was being selfish and acting as if he was the only one who needed comfort.

"You're okay, Al," He said once again, lips stroking on the back of his neck.

A shiver ran through his body. He sniffed and coughed lightly to get rid of the gross feeling in his throat from his crying. "I'll go shower,"

Scorpius nodded and let go for a second time.

Al turned around and gave him a smile, squeezing him around the middle for just a second before finishing the rest of the walk to the bathroom.

He felt himself get choked up once again at the sight of the small blue-walled room with the huge mirror and the white tiles, complete with his and Scorpius's toothbrushes in their cup and their bottles of various soap on a rack inside the shower.

Albus turned on the water and only waited for a second to undress and step inside.

He sighed at the feeling of the warm water rolling in little streams all over his skin, soaking his hair and making the overgrown black strands stick to his face and neck. Almost immediately as he felt himself relax, he located his bottle of shampoo and poured a bit of the familiar pearly clear liquid into his palm.

He massaged the shampoo into his scalp—fresh-smelling with a hint of fruit—followed by his conditioner, letting the liquid cascade over his body as he rinsed it out. He found himself smiling contentedly as he opened his eyes and located his body wash, sitting on a rack in the corner right next to Scorpius's.

Smile growing larger, more mischievous, he reached out for the bottle that didn't belong to him, mind suddenly filling with memories of how much he _loved _the scent.

He popped the cap open held it just under his nose, turned away from the spray of the water. Waiting for just a moment of anticipation, he lightly squeezed the bottle and inhaled.

Al leaned his back onto the tiles of the shower, craning his neck upwards slightly as he got a good whiff of the soap's scent. He actually half-considered washing _himself _with it so that he would be able to smell it for at least the rest of the night, but decided against it when he picked up his own familiar bottle of fresh-smelling gel and emptied some onto his loofa.

He took his time lathering the soap onto his skin, allowing the aroma of his own body wash to fill the steamy air around him. The Potter closed his eyes in relaxation, letting the slightly rough texture of the loofa glide over his skin and wash away anything but the feeling of being _home_.

When Al stepped out of the bathroom some minutes later, he was clothed in only a flimsy and oversized but still soft light gray t-shirt (which technically belonged to Scorpius, but he'd outgrown it some years before… though Al had annexed it even _before_ he'd grown completely out of it…) and black boxers, a towel lazily draped over his head to dry his hair more quickly. Scorpius's body wash was still held in both of his hands close to his face, his neck bent a bit so he could get a more concentrated puff of scent when he squeezed the bottle every few seconds.

"You're going to get it on your nose if you continue that," Scorpius said, noting his behavior.

Al shook his head and, without letting the bottle out of his grip, folded down onto the bed beside Scorpius. "No I won't; it's only half-full."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned to face him head-on.

Al smiled at the fond gesture, looking up at him without moving his head, just his eyes.

Scorpius smiled tenderly and took the lazily-draped towel from his head.

"Hey, that was drying my hair." Al grumbled, brow furrowing. He squeezed the bottle again and inhaled lightly, closing his eyes in bliss.

"I'll do it," Scorpius replied quietly, holding out the towel and gently rubbing it over Al's still-dripping hair.

Al blushed and bit his lip, this undeniably sweet treatment making his heart go into overdrive, bouncing off his ribs like a rogue Bludger.

Out of nowhere, the blond stopped what he was doing.

Al looked up curiously, wondering why he stopped moving.

"Is that mine?" He asked, brows knitting together as he gestured toward the bottle in Al's hands.

The Potter grinned brightly and nodded. "Smell," He commanded, holding it underneath his nose and gently squeezing the plastic.

Scorpius only looked at Al with a strange expression overlaying his smile.

"Doesn't it smell great?" He asked enthusiastically, bringing it back to his own face to inhale once again.

The blond chuckled; Al's pulse stuttered.

"Well doesn't it?" He asked with a voice he was just a bit ashamed to admit was shaking slightly.

Scorpius suddenly reached out and snatched it from his hands, stepping off the bed.

"Hey!" Al protested, snapping his head toward the blond, who was walking toward the bathroom.

"Be right back," Scorpius said smoothly, holding up the bottle before closing the door behind him.

Albus groaned in frustration and pacified his impatience by taking over Scorpius's task of drying his hair with the fluffy white towel. He had to admit that he liked it better when Scorpius did it for him.

In Scorpius's defense, it took all of five minutes for him to walk back out of the bathroom, changed into his pajamas: a baggy, long-sleeved navy shirt (Al's heart gave a sharp pang as he was reminded _why _he wore long sleeves now) and long gray and black vertical striped bottoms. He too had a towel, though his was coolly lying around his neck rather than covering his head.

"Where's the bottle?" Al asked, unhappy with the fact that he wouldn't be able to smell it directly anymore.

Scorpius only rolled his eyes again with a smile, sitting in front of Al once again on the bed.

When Al inhaled, he found his eyes closing of their own accord and his body shivering with bliss.

Scorpius smelled amazing.

He'd not only used the body wash that Al had been over-enjoying only minutes before, but his hair also gave off a light scent of the clean, natural-smelling hair products he was so fond of. And that all mixed with the natural scent of his very _skin_, leaving an overall divine fragrance of _Scorpius_.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, voice amused.

Al snapped his eyes open, blushing and biting his lip, not realizing that he was still in his own bubble of delight. He nodded hurriedly, crawling forward on his knees to get closer to Scorpius.

The blond didn't recoil, didn't try to move back; that in itself had Al's heart racing once more.

Albus picked up the towel from Scorpius's shoulders and raised on his knees a little to have better access, drying the long blond hair with just as much care and affection as he'd just received.

He couldn't will away the tiny smile that turned the corners of his lips as the scent of the boy and his body heat were suddenly filling Al's senses.

Al felt Scorpius's careful hands slip around his waist and his movements faltered for just a moment with his nerves. When he glanced at the slate-gray eyes with his own unsure green ones, he saw such tenderness and unquestionable _love_ that he simply couldn't make his hands move any further than trembling in place.

His eyes unconsciously trailed down to the blond's mouth, and his heart gave a jolt.

He'd never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he wanted to kiss Scorpius right then.

The Potter bit his lip, his eyes glued to the full, pink lips that were only a few breaths away from his own, all regard for personal space abandoned some years before.

Time stopped around them, the world growing fuzzy around Al, because his senses were being no less than _assaulted _by the boy in front of him. Every cell in his body was suddenly pulsing with the same purpose to lean forward and close the gap in between them, to press his lips to Scorpius's and see stars behind his eyelids and for reality to slip away completely. He wanted the connection between them to finally meet, to finally spark the reaction that he'd been waiting on for much longer than he could even comprehend.

As quickly as the moment came, it passed. Scorpius playfully flipped the edge of Al's towel over his eyes, breaking the tension around them.

Al sighed quietly in slight disappointment, though a smile overtook his lips as long as he looked at the blond in front of him.

"Let's take a nap before dinner," Scorpius suggested, removing the two towels from their respective heads and discarding them over the edge of the bed.

Al bit the inside of his lips and nodded, fear suddenly trickling through him.

What just happened?

Did Scorpius just… reject him?

Tears welled into his eyes, his breath coming in short little breaks. There was no way. What Scorpius showed Al over the months even _before _Malfoy Manor _had _to have been more than simple brotherly affection. There was no doubt in Al's mind that it was more than that.

Then… why did Scorpius stop them…?

He didn't even notice when Scorpius turned off the lights and laid down in the bed until the taller boy tugged at his wrist to pull him down.

Al pushed the negative thoughts from his head as he settled in beside Scorpius, his body once again going into a state of paradise because he was actually _home_ and in _his bed _with Scorpius lying beside him and it was all so, _so _perfect.

Scorpius looped an arm around Al's waist and turned him over to face him.

The Potter found himself flushing again in spite of himself, the intimacy of it embarrassing him less than the fact that he was sure Scorpius could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

He never found out if he did or not, however, because Scorpius simply smiled at him then, and all of his thoughts melted away.

Moving without restraint, Albus shifted closer to him, wrapping an arm around the blond's middle and leaning his forehead on his chest. The soft, familiar bed underneath him and the warmth of Scorpius's body holding him… And with the way his scent was still strong on his skin, every inhale he took was a little piece of Heaven.

Scorpius took in a deep, sleepy breath that Al knew he always did right before he closed his eyes to sleep, his fingertips slipping under Al's oversized shirt and gently tracing an aimless pattern on his skin.

A shiver went through Al's body and goosebumps raised on his arms. The touch was warm, comforting. It brought Al himself closer to sleep, his lids drooping with every dripping second of silence.

He found himself once again questioning why Scorpius would shy away from kissing him, and as his mind wrapped around the situation, he found himself incredibly grateful for him dodging the contact.

Tears were so close to spilling from behind his eyes that Al held onto the back of Scorpius's shirt just to steady himself. Emotions flooded through him as he reflected on his day, the alien feeling of being back _home _and the feeling of the wind through his hair as he flew for the first time in so long… The feeling of being embraced by Scorpius in his own bed as fatigue fell over them and comfort washed it all away…

Al's head spun. It was all quite overwhelming.

He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have the experience of his first kiss with Scorpius on top of everything… He was sure that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He was so glad that Scorpius could see that at the time.

Albus inhaled again, senses blurring slightly. "Scorpius," He breathed contentedly.

Scorpius responded with an acknowledging hum.

"I'm glad we're home." He said, his voice thick.

The blond answered him by pressing his lips on the top of his head and then burying his face there. "You know how you like my soap?" He mumbled sleepily.

His heart fluttered at Scorpius's affection. "Yeah?"

He hummed again, this time more happily, voice muffled as he nestled once again into Al's hair. "I like yours too."

Al smiled. He honestly wasn't even sure if Scorpius was awake or simply talking in a half-sleeping state. Either way, he didn't mind. All doubts he had about either of their feelings melted away; he knew that they had something beyond friendship, and he was willing to wait until they were both ready to address it as such. He understood that this was a difficult period in their lives, as they were readjusting to what they'd lost so long ago, and he was mostly just grateful that he had Scorpius there with him at all.

He didn't even want to think of what it would be like to be home without Scorpius there.

The blond was taking in long, slow breaths now, and Al was sure that he was fully asleep by now. So, he carefully picked himself up to see his face, all tension melted away from his pale skin, from his taut eyelids and slightly-parted lips.

With a soft smile, before he had a second thought, Al leaned in and pressed the lightest of pecks on the corner of his mouth before retreating to his chest, burying his burning face there. His mouth tingled; he felt like there were bells ringing in his head, like he wanted to do it again at the same time he was fully satisfied with what he got.

Slowly drifting away into unconsciousness, Al didn't register the way the blond's hand was still drawing invisible lines on his back, or the way the kissed lips were pulled up into the most subtle of smiles.

* * *

**A/N: **Way-too-vivid mental images of Al in the shower smelling Scorpius's body wash = not good for Kat's sanity.

So, Scorpius kissed sleeping-Al last chapter, and now Al kissed may-or-may-not-have-been-sleeping-Scorpius in this chapter :) WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE?

Anywayyy, I really will try to get the next chapter out at a reasonable time (it's been over a month since the last update hasn't it? /commits suicide), but honestly, I can promise nothing. Thank you to the people who are still following this story! (And thank you Eleni C.. you always seem to be the reason that I get off my lazy ass and pay attention to my neglected HP fandom..

Please **_review_** and **_subscribe_** :D There's only two chapters left of this!

Till next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


End file.
